Phoenix
by Lemons are Fun
Summary: Hermione and Draco find themselves back for their 8th year but with more responsibilities than their contemporaries. Harry is ready to move on. Ron is having delusions of grandeur. What secret does the Malfoy family tree hold for our heroes?
1. chapter 1 - The Beginning

**_12/31/2017 - There was a suggestion to better delineated between the A/N and story. Now that I have figured out how to update chapters without deleting/uploading - the only changes were to the A/Ns. No change to the story._**

 ** _A/N: This is my first story. I'll apologize now for any grammatical errors - no beta. The story was flitting around in my head and just needed to be put down on paper. I have the majority of it written but just need to tie up one loose end. Unless I get a beta, I'll try to post a chapter or two each week. I'm also learning how the formatting works. As I figure out how to my preview document look like my typed one, I will update and get the spacing issues corrected. It's something that bothers me when I read, so I'll do my best to not inflict it on anyone taking their time to read this._**

 ** _The lemons and NSFW stuff comes later. They have to get to know each other first..._**

 ** _I hope you enjoy._**

 ** _Oh, one last thing...Ron is not shown in a good light. So if you like Ron, this is prolly not a story for you. Draco, however, is a good guy who just had a crappy childhood._**

'- - - - - - - - -'

Six people, two witches and four wizards sat in a beautiful, ethereal, and seemingly peaceful room. However, there was a silence in the room that would seem oppressive if not for the twinkling eyes of the elder male. The two witches sat in questioning silence alternating their focus between each other and the large double doors. The doors had not moved, let alone opened, for almost eighteen years; however, some time earlier they were shaking. No one understood what was happening and those present had reason to fear. The doors started to shake slightly again. The occupants of the room held a collective breath before the doors flew open. Four of the six people were suddenly invisible.

"Hello Hermione. Draco."

'- - - - - - - - -'

Sometime Earlier:

"Are you sure about this?" a pair of brown eyes looked down to the hands holding her waist and lifting her to stand on the shoulders of the man.

"Do you have any other ideas? We can't use our magic and we couldn't find the ladders. How else do we hang the decorations?"

"I don't know...but if ..."

"Yes, if your dear friend was to walk in now it would be very uncomfortable for all of us...almost as uncomfortable as I am now with your heels digging into my neck. Please just hurry." A slight groan escaped his lips as the witch on his shoulders balanced herself and lifted onto to her toes to hang the garland.

"Ok – can you walk like this or should I get down and back up again?"

"No I think I can walk...just keep your hands on the wall so we stay steady. Are you ready?"

"Ye...yes – go."

Draco placed his hands on the tops of Hermione's small feet and gently gripped her ankles before taking his first tentative step. Her feet didn't move as she continued to adjust their balance with her core and the assistance of the wall.

"Leave it to you to act like you've been standing on guy's shoulders for years. Just another skill I'm now getting the opportunity to see." Over the last year and a half Draco had learned to appreciate his former enemy and now dorm mate's multitude of abilities.

"Draco, just another half step to the left, um, stop!"

Draco stopped and straightened his posture before allowing Hermione to rise to her tiptoes again. The seemingly unlikely duo continued in this manner around the Great Hall. It was early December and Professor McGonagall had decided it was time to decorate for the upcoming solstice celebration. There were no issues with decorating. It was an annual activity. This year, it had been decided, the decorating shouldn't be done by the elves but be used as another effort to unify the students. The hall was to be covered in garland and boughs of holly. There were large evergreens in the corners. The yule log will be delivered later in the month. The amount of greenery was traditional and intended to honor the druidic practice of protecting the life force until the spring equinox. The house elves, as expected by everyone other than those planning this, had taken offense at not being allowed to decorate. A few almost threw themselves from the top of the tower for their perceived failures. An agreement was reached where Hermione and Draco would hang all the garland and holly while the elves would decorate the trees and maintain the decorations until the equinox. Everyone, except Hermione and Draco, were in agreement. Neither understood why they were the only people being asked to represent the new wizarding world where Gryffindors and Slytherins got alone. No one seemed to care much about the Ravenclaws or Hufflepuffs but really who could blame them.

After spending their Friday night and most of Saturday morning hanging the decorations they were on the last strand, exhausted and sweaty when the doors burst open to their surprise. It wasn't until a red head started yelling and running towards the duo that Hermione's balance slipped and she fell. Lucky for her there were two seekers in the room. The first grabbed the red head and tackled him while the second spun and caught her in his arms. Draco only had a second to realize how perfectly she fit against his body and felt in his arms before he had her set down, before he spun and drew his wand.

"Weasley – what is wrong with you? Do you realize that you almost hurt her? I should hex you into next week." Draco was shaking with anger while he kept himself between Hermione and annoying red head that was still on the floor under Potter. "Tell me why I shouldn't deduct house points for this?" Draco stopped speaking and leveled a cold, icy glare. The glare and sneer had not been directed at any of them for almost a year.

Hermione decided it was time to end the fight before it went any further. She placed her hand gently on Draco's shoulder. Harry noticed the shiver that ran through Draco's body at the touch and how his eyes seemed to suddenly change from hardened anger to soften with desire. They sparked like icy flames. No one else noticed as Hermione was still behind Draco and Ron's head was being pushed into the stone floor by Harry's knee. What Harry missed was the faint band of gold that appeared on Draco's wrist.

"Mmmmhhh, hrry phulsz mve ur nee." Ron was trying to move but Harry wasn't having any of it. His best friend had been acting oddly since the war ended the previous spring and the hope had been, once they were back at school, he would calm down. It hadn't happened and this wasn't the first time his rash actions had almost caused harm to someone. In fact Harry was seeing more and more of those actions being directed against Hermione. This was very disturbing to him.

"Dammit Ron! What is wrong with you? You have to stop running around like this. Nothing was wrong! They are just doing what they were told."

Harry's frustration finally won out over his desire to keep the peace as he yelled at his friend. Harry was feeling that Ron was distancing himself from everyone, including him and Hermione over the last few weeks. In reality, it had been happening since the spring and the end of the war. Harry moved his knee just enough to allow Ron to lift his head but nothing else. Ron lifted his head to see Hermione's hand and he started to shake with anger.

"What is wrong with you 'Mione? Why are you touching that...that...dirty, no good, Death...Traitor?!" Ron spewed with venom and anger. Four things happened at once.

Ron attempted to grab his wand and hex both Draco and Hermione.

Harry slammed his knee back into Ron's head, connecting said head back into the stone floor, and grabbed his right hand.

Draco sent an immobulus toward Weasley and made a direct hit missing Potter all together.

Hermione passed out.

Everyone had reacted to the war differently; some were jittery with sudden sounds and could not have anyone behind them; others had nightmares so intense that insomnia and sleeping draughts were common complaints during meals; while others had flashbacks so real the professors had created spells that could disarm and immobilize those experiencing them with a single word; Hermione, however, began to pass out when surprised. Luckily, she was caught before hitting her head; although her knees did slam into the floor with some force.

Draco quickly picked up and held Hermione tightly before looking directly at Harry. Her small frame cradled perfectly into his chest.

"Listen Potter, I don't know what is wrong with that git but this isn't the first time that he has ended up hurting Hermione or his actions almost hurt someone else. Hermione and I can't keep these things under cover much longer."

Draco stopped and thought about his next statement while gazing at the witch in his arms.

"We've had more than one professor ask what is wrong with him. Hermione is at her wit's end. You know I could really care less if he was expelled but it would hurt her and I won't do something to intentionally hurt her...anymore." He sighed, shook his head slightly to banish the memories that flashed before his eyes. Then looking back to Harry once again with an emotionless façade. "I'm going to take her to Poppy and make sure that second fall didn't hurt her and to have a potion administered that will bring her around. Make sure he isn't here when I get back. I need to finish decorating and regardless of what McGonagall said I'm using magic." With that Draco spun on his heel and headed toward the doors then to the medical wing.

Harry, still having Ron pinned to the ground, was trying to decide when to release him from Draco's freeze spell. Taking a couple of moments to think, Harry decided to make sure that Ron's wand was out of his immediate reach and gently tossed it under one of the tables. Harry then started to think about what almost happened and what Draco had said. If Ron was expelled he would not be able to go to auror training. A new rule had been enacted after the war. It was that all incoming auror's needed to have graduated a wizarding school and was the only reason either of them had returned. For those aurors who decide to go to university the training would count as course credit at any school in Europe. After the war, neither Harry nor Ron really felt school would do them any good. War changes you and the, now, simple nature of life at Hogwarts was dull by comparison. Both Harry and Ron had a standing acceptance from the Minister of Magic for the auror training program once they had graduated and were mentally ready to start hunting dark wizards again.

The war had been brutal for everyone and the ministry understood it would take time for the wounds to heal. What Harry hadn't realized until that moment was Ron didn't want to heal, he wanted to continue fighting old grudges until...Harry wasn't sure Ron would ever want to stop fighting and that scared him. What worried him more was that his head was hurting. It was burning. It was a feeling he hadn't had since last spring and that horrible moment when he died. It was something he hadn't missed either. It was like the scar was trying to tell him something again. Not a good sign.

Ron was moaning trying to get him to release the spell. Harry thought that enough time had passed to have given his friend time to cool off.

"What took you so long?" A very frustrated Ron said into the stone floor.

"You tried to hex Draco and Hermione after possibly giving her a concussion. I wanted to give them a chance to get to the medical wing and for you calm down. Listen mate, I don't know what is going on but you need to relax. We won; there isn't a need to keep fighting. You know that Dumbledore and Snape gave their word about Draco and his mother. They are on our side, for longer than we were part of the Order..."

Before Harry could continue Ron roared and jumped to his feet. As he stalked out of the door Harry would have sworn he heard Ron "No, they are traitors and all traitors deserve to die."

Harry decided he needed to speak with someone about what he was feeling but he didn't know who he could trust with his fears. If things had turned out a little differently Dumbledore or Snape would still be around and they could help. McGonagall was an option but she was still overwhelmed taking over the school and was dealing with Dumbledore's loss. Harry never had the nerve to ask her or Dumbledore how long they had been together. It was then that he remembered Ron's wand and that it was under one of the tables. When Harry found it he realized the wand in his hand wasn't the same one that Ron had always used. Harry didn't remember him getting a new wand after the war so the different wand was a surprise. Harry decided to store it somewhere Ron could not easily find it. Harry quickly left before Ron realized what he had lost and returned to find it.

Ron left the hall and mindlessly headed out of the castle into the late morning sun. His mind was filled with images and sounds. The sounds were screams of pain, them begging for mercy and that made him smile. He saw a scene of them all bowing before him. Those below him groveling and wanting to give him whatever he desired. He would be more powerful and important than any of them. An evil smirk broke across his face. No one would suspect him and when they figured it out, it would be too late. He would be too powerful. The power was coursing through his body; it was a welcome feeling. He had made it to the forest line and sat back against a tree looking toward the castle.

"I can't stand another moment in that bloody common room. It's good that the school has forced wards on the forest that don't allow students to access it. Good thing I'm not a student."

Ron shut his eyes and drifted into a light sleep while dreaming of new ways to kill them all. It wouldn't be much longer before all the good that had been Ron Weasley was entirely gone.


	2. Chapter 2 - Draco's Memories

_**A/N - Forgot this on the first chapter - if you recognize it, I don't own it. JKR came up with the characters. References to locations are based on my US taught geography (I do like to read and learn so hopefully any mistakes are forgiven - to my UK readers I'm sorry if I foul up the whole UK, GB, England thing - I just don't understand).**_

 _ **Hopefully this one formats a little better. Trying to upload on my computer instead of tablet.**_

 _ **I'm not a huge angst fan (child of the 80s and teen of the 90s - had enough grunge/emo to last a lifetime). I enjoy a HEA.**_

 _ **The next couple of chapters give a little background in how we got to Draco and Hermione's friendship.**_

 _ **Hope you like getting to see inside the head of the blonde hero. Oh and he got a little lemony with me at the end. I know I said no real citrus until later, but he is a red blooded teenage male...sometimes they think about stuff.**_

'- - - - - - - - -'

Draco got Hermione to the hospital wing and sat on the chair in the room as Poppy continued to test the witch for injuries.

"Well, other than a pair of bruised knees, she is fine. I'll go ahead and give her a potion to bring her around. Thank you for bringing her in Draco."

Poppy smiled at him as she turned to get the potion from the medicine cabinet in the other room. Draco's thoughts were still focused on what had happen in the hall. Those thoughts disappeared as he looked at the sleeping witch. He sighed and his mind drifted to less than pure ideas. ' _I have a more enjoyable way for her knees to be bruised._ ' With a little sigh he tried to redirect his thoughts, again. His respect for the girl had only increased over the year or so and he wanted to be a better man. He'd like to think it was because of his friendship with her but somewhere deep he knew what he was feeling was more than a platonic friendship. ' _You want to be a better for her. She needs a man who will support her and put his expectations above hers. You better get your arse in gear_.' Sometimes his internal dialogue was quite spot on.

This wasn't the first time Hermione had passed out, it also wasn't the first time Draco was sitting in the medical wing waiting for his counterpart to wake. During these times he often found his mind wandering to other places and other times. Each of those places and time in his memories involved her. That should have been an indicator of his changing feelings. He had fought it because he believed she deserved someone better. This memory of Draco's was about when his feelings for Hermione Granger had changed.

He never truly hated the girl. He was jealous of her intelligence and obvious obsession with being the best. They were kindred souls in that regard. He had been raised to believe he was the best, deserved to be given the best and if the best wasn't given, then to do whatever it took to get it. Lucius hated the girl and everything for which she stood. Draco just wanted to get a better grade than her...just once. All these years later and that still hadn't happened but they had tied a few times. A small smile graced his handsome face thinking of the first tie and how she swore it wouldn't happen again. It had, but those were still rare events.

Draco's desires regarding the witch changed shortly after joining the Order. He started to have fantasies about the girl. If he was totally honest with himself he had fantasies about her before; he just hadn't realized that the brown haired angel in his dream had been Hermione. It wasn't until he was under her, well the Order's, protection the dream angel started to get a face.

During those tense times before the final battle, Hermione had been a comfort to Draco. Really his only comfort and she was the reason he stayed. Not that he had a place to go, but he was in a very dark place and life had little meaning to him then. No one completely believed he had switched sides. Draco doubted Hermione totally believed him either. She was willing to give him a chance; which was more than some of the other members of the Order. It wasn't until Hermione found him sitting in Mrs. Weasley's garden staring at the roses that he broke down and explained everything.

Narcissa Malfoy had sacrificed herself to give Draco a chance to escape. His father was about to kill him, on orders from the Dark Lord, when Narcissa burst into the room and threw herself in front of the killing spell. As she launched herself, she was able to throw Draco his wand. A moment before Narcissa was hit with the spell Draco was able to apparate away. He knew his mother was dead and his father did not care for either of them. A mother's love saved Draco and he was going to make certain her sacrifice would not be in vain.

Narcissa Malfoy's son will not be remembered as a coward. Draco remembered looking deeply into Hermione's eyes after he finished the story to see if she believed him. Instead of accusation or the anger he had always seen, those chocolate brown bottomless pits held tears; tears for him. At that point he didn't care if she pitied him; he pitied himself and what he had allowed to happen. She hugged him tightly and her whispered promises gave him hope that maybe he could come out of this place, this war and be able to make a new life for himself. If he could he would make his mother proud and turn the Malfoy name into something respectable again.

A few months after arriving Draco had been given some surprising news. Hermione had been one to tell him. He saw her literally vibrating with excitement as she direct him into the library. This had become a safe sanctuary for Draco. In that small and comfortable room Draco was told the most unbelievable news possible; his mother had been found and most importantly she was alive. No one would explain to Draco how she lived. Draco knew what curse his failure of a father had sent in his direction. He suspected Hermione may have known but had been sworn to secrecy. She wasn't one to break an oath. It was another thing he respected about her. She had never divulged the hows and whys of Draco's defection. She had told him when he was comfortable to tell the others she would be there to support him. Harry seemed to think if Remus, Hermione and Severus all trusted Draco than Harry would take it on faith that Draco was truly on the side of the light. Weasley on the other hand never believed and always had a snide remark for Draco.

Hermione had been getting frustrated with Ron and his lack of faith in people. Draco suspected the foul attitude was more than just him changing sides. Draco started to notice more and more members of the pureblood families appearing at Order meetings. These new members were individuals who were frequently at Malfoy Manor to attend events. These were the people who seemed to be the most ardent supporters of the Dark Lord. Most of them were as surprised to see Draco as he was to see them. The Order started a rumor that Draco had been found dead and they suspected his death was the work of Death Eaters. According to Severus, as soon as the news was announced Lucius made sure to let Voldemort know he was responsible. He hadn't failed in following through with his orders. He happily included that Narcissa attempted to save the boy and that he had killed her as well. Severus noted that Voldemort seemed pleased Lucius was the last remaining Malfoy.

Ron's temperament went from bad to worse as each new pureblood member joined. Draco saw it as did Hermione. He wondered who else was observant.

Hermione was the only one to train with Draco and this was the time where they had started to grow close. When he arrived he had nothing but his wand and the clothes on his back. He had never felt so defeated. As a child he never had a material worry or want. His father made sure of that. His mother had taught him how to love. On his arrival he was without both and had he been able to articulate his feelings he would have explained his fear of being alone.

Hermione helped him realize life was more than the things his father provided. She reminded Draco life was about finding something you love and fighting for it. Even if it ended in your death. Hermione knew he understood, Narcissa showed him her love exceeded her own well being. Even after discovering she was alive, her sacrifice in helping him escape proved that he too deserved to be loved. Knowing his mother was safe was enough to get him through the difficult times. And spending time with Hermione made getting by possible.

One of the lessons Draco enjoyed the most was when Hermione taught him how to cook. It wasn't that she was an expert but she could make a few dishes and Draco found that he loved anything she made for him. He had never been allowed in the kitchens of the Manor and everything was new to him. The first skill he mastered was boiling water. Hermione hexed anyone who tried to make comments regarding his newly acquired skills. Each skill he learned helped him to regain a bit of his lost confidence and swagger. Hermione knew for him to survive the upcoming battle he was going to have to believe in himself and if sparring and cooking gave him his confidence back then she was going to make sure he knew everything she did.

Draco proved to be a quick study. He found cooking was very similar to potions and before long he was trying dishes that even Hermione hadn't the nerve to attempt. By this time Molly had taken over the training and loved having someone who was so focused on learning her tricks. Molly ended up showing Draco a number of her personal, family recipes. Draco swore that he would never tell anyone where he learned them. Molly chuckled knowing that as soon as Draco prepared them for Hermione she would know. But that was a secret for them to share. Molly had started to see something between Hermione and Draco. No one spoke of the future. No one knew if they would experience it. Molly had hoped Hermione would end up her daughter-in-law but that didn't seem to be what the fates had decided. All that Molly wanted was for Hermione to be happy. Hermione would always be an honorary Weasley; regardless of what Ron seemed to think was going to happen. Ron never put any effort into the relationship and Molly suspected it wouldn't take Hermione long to see the difference between Ron and Draco. Draco's surprisingly gentle nature with Hermione was in stark comparison to Ron's careless attitude.

Draco began to think of Hermione as more than a friend; as someone who, possibly, in the future, they could have a life together. He thought she might have the same feelings. She would hold his hand. When he touched her she would blush and avert her eyes. They had fallen asleep multiple times reading on the couch only to awake in each other arms. Those were the mornings he cherished the most. On one occasion he heard her mumble his name in her sleep. His heart stood still when she then smiled and curled further into his chest. It took him a few weeks to put all his emotions in place and in the end he realized that he was falling in love with Hermione. He was going into battle with a reason to survive now. He needed to be there for Hermione and he swore to make sure she made it through the battle also. Just before the battle started, before all Hades broke loose, Draco had decided he was going to tell Hermione his feelings and that he wanted to be with her. When he found Hermione she was kissing Weasley. Draco was heartbroken. He made good on his promise; he made she that she was there to help Harry. He may not make it but his love, his heart, his reason for living would live. He found her dueling with his mother's sister. He stepped in and forced Hermione to leave. She had to get to Potter. He looked deeply into her eyes before pushing her in the direction of Harry and turning back to Bella. Battling Bella had been hard. She was one cold hearted bitch. He was thankful when Mrs. Weasley came up and finished Bella. He had thanked her as he ran to make Hermione was still ok. He didn't make it to her before the end of the battle.

Before Draco could get to Hermione, he had been whisked away by Kingsley and Mr. Weasley to a safe house without knowing who had or hadn't made it. He was reunited with his mother. They spent the summer in hiding while the surviving Death Eaters were rounded up. Draco learned that his mother was much more powerful than she ever let on. Lucius had not been fully aware of her power. Narcissa explained that her father and Lucius' father both wanted to ensure their children were married to someone as pure as they. The fathers knew of Narcissa's potential power but never thought it important enough to test. They also knew the potential alone would strengthen the Malfoy line. There was little negotiation needed between the fathers and Lucius never seemed to care enough to learn about his wife more than her name and that she was a pureblood. Draco was most surprised in learning that there was a way to block the killing curse and that his mother had provided the information to the light. It alone had saved dozens.

Narcissa, like Severus and others, was a spy; however she was so deep undercover that only Severus and Dumbledore knew the truth. When Draco arrived and told his Godfather what had happened at the Manor with Lucius, Severus was immediately called by Voldemort. Severus told Draco to remain strong, everything would work out and that he would be back as quickly as he could. At the time Draco didn't know that Narcissa used the attack as a way to break free and escape. She had information that could not wait. Voldemort was preparing his attack on the school; he thought he knew a way to destroy Harry and had set the date. Only Lucius and Voldemort knew of the plan. Neither realized that Narcissa had also heard. The only way out was her "death". Now that Draco was safe she could extricate herself from the increasingly deadly situation.

The summer was a stressful time for both Draco and Narcissa without anyone sending them information Draco was worried about his friends. The only communication that they had received was a letter from Hermione; it arrived about 6 weeks after the battle. She explained that this would the only letter she could send him as it had taken her almost a month to get Kingsley to allow it. There was still too much danger to allow lapses in security so she wrote everything she needed to tell Draco. The letter ended up being over 3 meters in length. Hermione had eventually explained to Kingsley that Draco would be worried and needed to know what he helped in accomplishing. She told Draco that she was so worried when she couldn't find him after the battle. She feared that he had been lost.

There was an obvious flaw to her writing. She wanted to write something else but didn't. Both Draco and Narcissa noticed but said nothing. Neither knew what she had desired to say. Hermione had taken to helping others with clearing the bodies. Each minute that passed without his returning, she knew the next body she lifted would be his and it wasn't until Mr. Weasley had returned to The Burrow before she knew Draco was safe. She told Draco she hadn't slept for two days while looking for him but upon hearing of his safety wept tears of relief. Harry seemed to understand and tried to help but the demands on his time were beginning and he had to go into hiding himself. The next part of the letter detailed who had been lost; Draco could see the dried tears on the parchment. His fingers brushed the marred paper wishing he had been there to wipe her tears.

Draco was surprised at the depth of his reaction to some of the names, especially his cousin. He knew his nephew, Teddy, would be cared for by his aunt and Harry but he would do something for the boy. He had grown close with Tonks and Remus. He wrote a letter, that would be sent once they were able to leave the safe house, granting Teddy what he should have received as member of the Black family. Narcissa agreed and also wrote a letter providing for her sister. Assuming she had also survived the battle. The last part of the letter consisted of a few new recipes; Draco was told to try them out and if they were good, he would have to prepare them for Hermione once they were in the same place again. She signed the note 'Yours, Hermione'. He knew that she really wasn't his.

In early August a second and final letter was received; in a couple weeks Narcissa would be moved and Draco would go to Hogwarts to complete his final year. All students who should have graduated the previous May were to be invited to return. This would give them the opportunity to take any classes they would need for the future or in order to qualify for their NEWTs. Draco was concerned with his mother being alone; however, he was told, she would be placed with her sister as the Order had the home protected. It also informed them that the Manor was under the control of the Ministry and once it had been cleared it would be returned to Draco's possession as the new head of the Malfoy family. At that point Narcissa could return to the home if she wished. There would be little reparations required of the Malfoy family due to the actions of both Narcissa and Draco. Lucius once captured, would be tried for his offenses and most likely receive the kiss as he had already been sent to prison a couple of times and continued to escape. Narcissa and Draco were pleased their actions had saved the family name, at least a little. The letter included articles and releases that acknowledged the actions of both and that without Narcissa's actions Harry Potter would not have survived to see the battle. Apparently the wizarding world was accepting of this and was not demanding their blood. Draco arrived at the school via the floo in McGonagall's office as there was a fear of him traveling by train. Lucius was still on the loose.

When he arrived he was amazed at how much of the school had already been repaired. He offered his services to assist in the rebuild since the rest of the students would not arrive for a week and sitting alone in the dorm did not sound appealing. Draco had never worked so hard and had never felt so much accomplishment. The school was ready a couple days before everyone arrived. In those few quiet days, Draco found himself reflecting on his life and choices. He felt there was much for which he needed atonement. Before fully berating himself he decided some time with his Godfather was needed. He was sitting in McGonagall's office speaking with Severus when the floo blazed to life and Hermione popped in. At first she was shocked to see him there but in the blink of an eye she had him in a hug.

"Draco! I didn't know you were already here. If I had I would have come back when Minerva first mentioned it. I hope the summer wasn't too boring." Her eyes were full of excitement and something else that Draco could not quite identify. Her eyes seemed to be reflecting some unknown light as she looked into Draco's eyes. Draco was at a loss for how to react, the pull he felt for the girl only increased as she held him. Luckily Hermione was far too excited about being back to notice his lack of response.

"Professors how are you both?" Hermione looked to the portraits with a little more remorse and sadness than was necessary. At least Draco thought. They may no longer be among the living but the portraits allowed them to be part of the world still. Snape looked at the Gryffindor and smirked. Dumbledore was beyond happy to see her back on the grounds.

"Hermione you should have come when Minerva contacted you. There was not a reason for you to have spent this much time alone. Please do not feel that you have to handle everything by yourself. We are here for you, always." Draco was confused. What did he mean she was alone? She was with Potter and Weasley. Hermione was looking at her shoes.

"Professor, I just thought...". There was an unexpected catch in her voice and a shuddering breath. "Can we not talk about this now? Please?"

Hermione was not one to plead or beg but yet she was. She was also shaking. Draco knew what she would want Potter or Weasley to do so he did it. He walked up and gave her hug. Instantly she pushed him away and looked at him with nothing but abject fear. She was slowly backing away while her eyes were darting across the room. Draco had the strong suspicion that she was looking for an escape. He knew that she didn't want him to touch her; this fact hurt him immensely. He quickly bid farewell and escaped the office.

Draco had been offered a quasi-teaching position with the school. He would be required to take the few classes he needed in order to sit for his NEWTS but the majority of his time would be spent teaching the 1st and 2nd year student's potion classes. He had always excelled in the course and regardless if Snape gave him preference he was one of the most knowledgeable wizards in the subject. In addition to his personal coursework and teaching he would be expected to work with the Head Boy and prefects. The majority of the responsibility would fall to the true 7th years but he would be there with experience and guidance. He wondered how he would be received but apparently McGonagall believed he could do this.

The castle, being senescent, had created a dorm for Draco. It was similar to what he expected the Head Dorms to be like. The common room was large and comfortable. There was a fireplace with a smallish seating area, two desks and book cases. The bathroom was larger than the prefect one and had both a large tub and shower. There were two sinks and mirrors. Draco realized that he would be sharing the space with someone else. He didn't know who it would be as the other room was still under the protection wards and he could not enter. Not that he cared as he intended to spend most of his time in the potions lab.

Severus had been difficult and scary for most students but the reason was apparent; potions were dangerous and the students needed to be focused. Draco could be fierce; however, he wanted the students to be able to come to him if they needed help. Severus had always been available to him. He was going to do whatever he could to honor the name and memory of his godfather.

After the scene with Hermione and Draco's heart being ripped from his chest; he had quickly made his way to the dorm and sat in his room sulking. He decided the best option would be to avoid Hermione Granger. He knew now, for him, personally, the year would be long and lonely. Very few of his former associates would be welcomed and those that were may not actually come back to school. Given their experiences since the war it wouldn't surprise him.

At dinner that night McGonagall informed both Draco and Hermione that they had both been offered the same type quasi-faculty position and it would be announced at the Welcoming Dinner. Hermione would teach 1st and 2nd year Transfiguration while Draco had Potions. They would be sharing one of the unused head student dorms as they were still students the use of faculty rooms was prohibited. They were also expected to get along. Both were aware of their individual appointments; however, they did not know of the other. Avoiding Hermione just became astronomically more difficult.

The next day he had avoided the common room and her. He roamed the corridors until he had walked them all. He then went to the potion's lab and started to prepare for his first class. He needed to make sure everything he needed was stocked. It was well after midnight when he headed back to his dorm; he assumed she would be asleep. He woke before dawn. At lunch he hoped that she would be in the Great Hall eating thus allowing him to get to his room and nap before dinner. However, fate had it in for Draco this day; he found her studying in decidedly non-traditional clothes. She was sitting in the common room in a pair of shorts and a tank top. What was more fantastic and horrible for Draco was how the shorts barely covered her bottom and the tank top showed the tops of her perfect breasts. Draco stood frozen to his spot and couldn't take his eyes off of her.

She had not noticed his arrival and seemed to be having difficulty with whatever she was reading. He remembered this look and knew soon she would start to gnaw on her lower lip. This was not going to end well for him. He began to feel stirrings that would make escaping difficult and decidedly painful. His brain was telling him to slip back out of the portrait and into the hall for another session of roaming. His physical reaction was unstoppable and by the time his brain decided they should leave, his growing erection would not allow him to walk more than a few paces without severe pain. The body and brain did agreed he needed to get to his room. They each had a different plan on how to send the time alone however.

His feet, at least, started to listen to his brain and agreed to move. Unfortunately they refused to be graceful or quiet and kicked the coffee table. The pain in his foot and shin had him on the floor. Hermione heard the kick and the sound of a body falling to the floor. She looked up and immediately ran to see if he was ok. Draco had to keep his eyes shut, she was leaning over him and if he opened his eyes he would have a clear shot down her shirt. He could not be responsible for his actions if he looked.

"Draco, are you ok? Gods open your eyes!" Hermione was pulling on Draco thinking he had passed out. Draco responded while keeping his eyes shut.

"I'm fine. Just go back to your studying and I'll go to my room." Draco's internal fight to maintain his self- control was worse than anything he had experienced during his childhood. He had been taught to never show his emotions; never to admit your weaknesses. Having her so close and so, almost, naked was killing him. All he wanted to do was grab her and not let go. He could feel the heat radiating from her body as she leaned into him.

"Draco what is wrong? Why haven't you spoken to me?" Her voice was getting softer and started to break as she questioned him. He could feel that she was no longer hovering over him but sitting next to him. He could open his eyes now, right? Draco opened his eyes to see Hermione crying again. After her earlier response he did not know how to react. He sat up and moved away to give her space.

"Hermione please don't cry. I promise I won't touch you again. I'm sorry about that. I'm trying to keep my distance – maybe McGonagall can get me a room somewhere else. Maybe I can take Snape's old room...you won't have to see me then." Hermione was stunned. She hadn't realized her reaction to him the day before was the reason he was avoiding her. She needed to fix it and fix it now. She decided it was best to be honest. Well as honest as she needed to be. She still wasn't ready to have that conversation yet. She was still having a hard time accepting it.

"I miss having you in my life Draco." This stunned the blonde. ' _She missed me?_ '

"Draco, I'm a little wary after everything this summer and when you hugged me, I was, well, surprised and I didn't react well. I'm so sorry. I wasn't pulling away from you, I swear. I could never push you away; I was having a flashback of sorts and I didn't see you. It was...well...it was someone else I saw. Please don't be mad at me. I'm not sure I can lose you too." Hermione threw herself into his arms. He was really stunned now. His grip on her tightened; he had forgotten how warm and soft she was. He could feel her tears dripping onto his neck as she pulled herself closer to him. Her breath tickled his skin.

"It's ok. Please don't cry. I won't go anywhere. I'm here for you. Just like Potter and Weasley." At this her tears increased as did her sobs. "What's wrong? What did I do wrong Hermione? I hate being the one that causes you to cry." Draco was having a difficult time understanding what was happening. He never handled crying witches well.

"Draco please don't worry, it will all be ok. I just needed to get some tears out. None of this was your fault. I promise you that. One day...one day I will be able to explain it all. Just not today, please." Hermione pulled up as she spoke. Draco nodded and they looked into each other's eyes. He had missed her deeply. There was something new flickering in their eyes. Neither truly understood but they saw it and hugged the other all the more tightly.

Hermione tried to stifle her tears with little success and Draco just kept holding her but decided to not say anything else for fear of causing another bout of tears. They stayed on the floor until they heard the arrival of the other students. Hermione stood, took a deep breath and suddenly her sadness was gone. Draco could see her emotion, it still raged in her eyes, but she had learned to bury them in her facial expressions. They nodded to each other and went to their rooms to change before heading to the Great Hall for dinner. Both were told they could wear their old robes; however, as professors and not the heads of their houses they should think if it would be something they thought would be proper. In the end they both decided that while they were loyal to their houses they needed to distance themselves from the house rivalry, if only for their students.

While changing into his uniform and robes, Draco decided that something happened to Hermione and it must involve Scarhead and Weasel-King. He didn't know what, but it was something bad considering how she reacted when he mentioned their names. He watched as the Gryffindors walked into the Hall to meet their friend. The youngest Weasley ran to Hermione and hugged her tightly. Draco couldn't hear everything she said but it had sounded like how much Hermione was missed.

' _She had only been gone for a couple days. Wait what was it Dumbledore's portrait had said. Wasn't it something about being alone so long?_ '

Draco was going to have to talk to Snape about it. Potter came in next and hugged her tightly. She responded much as she had to the Weaslette. Hermione looked to see the Weasel next and she stiffened. She quickly grabbed Potter's hand and pulled them to the table she sat herself between Weaselette and Potter. She hadn't acknowledged Weasley in the slightest. So he did something to make her cry. Draco was going to enjoy destroying him for hurting what was his. That was the first moment Draco suspected something was wrong. He just didn't realize how wrong things had become in those few short months since the war had ended.

Draco's memories ended quickly as Poppy re-entered the room. He was no longer thinking about how to make Weasley pay or the changes that had happened over the last 7 months; what Draco was thinking about as he watched Poppy open Hermione's perfect lips and pour the wake up potion into Hermione's mouth, was Hermione between his legs and her perfect red lips wrapped around his cock. She was looking at him with eyes full of desire. His fingers were tangled in her hair. He started to wrap her ever frizzy locks around his hands.

Her normal chocolate brown eye color had darkened with lust. She was continuing to bob up and down on his shaft taking him fully into her hot, wet mouth. She was caressing his balls with a gentle yet firm hand. In his mind he was getting close, he could feel a tightening in his groin. He was thrusting into her perfect mouth and his hands buried themselves in her hair.

As she descended she took him deep into her throat. She gave a little swallow. In his mind he groaned as she started to slide back toward his now super sensitive head. She gave a little suck before licking the head like a lollipop. He could feel her breath on his overheated skin as she started each upstroke. " _Merlin, please don't stop._ " She was not able to respond and hummed something to him. The vibration went straight from cock to the pit of his stomach and then to his balls. He had started biting his tongue to stop his groan as his imagination continued the best blow job he had ever had.

A smirk slowly made its way across his lips as he neared the finish of his fantasy; this was when Hermione started to stir. Her movements pushed his fantasies from his mind; however they did nothing for the erection that was now straining the fabric of his pants. He had put a disillusionment spell so that it was not so obvious what was really on his mind.

Brown eyes met stormy grey.


	3. Chapter 3 - Hermione's Memories

_**A/N #3 - Third attempt at uploading this tonight. Come on Fanficition...**_

 _ **A/N #2 - Posted this and it was all funky so trying again. No idea what happened.**_

 _ **A/N - First of all I just wanted to say thanks to the people who have left reviews and sent messages. It's cool and scary all at the same time. I am trying to figure out the reply to comments trick but failed so far. Anyway to anyone taking their time to leave a message, I do read them, so thanks again.**_

 _ **Second comment, Hermione is a bit more verbose than her blonde counterpart and I ended up having to split her chapter. Since they are linked I will try and post the rest Hermione's Memories tomorrow. Bonus for those of us experience time change weekend.**_

 _ **Third thing, there is some bullying in here and a reference to some violence. Nothing explicit but wanted to give everyone a little warning, But don't worry, Draco saves the day. Have I mentioned people shouldn't piss off the Prince of Slytherin? Just saying.**_

 _ **Number Four, this is an alternate universe where the epilogue doesn't exist, obvs, so the timeline may be skewed a little bit. When needed I'll give readers a hint. My world everything still happened as in the books with some minor changes (people may have lived/died differently and the biggest difference is the timing of events). The horocrux hunt happened but between the visit to the Manor and the battle there was a gap of a few months. No explanation on why or how, it just happened that way. I needed for Draco to have time before everything happened.**_

 _ **Finally, just a reminder, I don't own them I just like to make them do things my way. JKR thought it all up and gets any and all royalties from the characters. I own a bowl of Halloween candy, a blue tooth speaker and a Chevy. Somedays I think having magic would be cool. Then I figure it's probably better I don't have magic, it would be awful tempting to "right" the wrongs from my perspective and we all saw how that turned out for Tommy boy. (BTW, Tommy Boy is a great movie and it belongs to Paramount - "did you say niner?" If you don't get, watch the movie when you just need a stupid laugh). Anyway, onto the story.**_

'- - - - - - - - -'

This was not the first time Hermione had passed out since being at school. At these times her mind did what it always did; it wandered to her most favorite past time. Most people would guess it was thinking about books or classes or how to get a couple of extra points for that project. And that would have been true eighteen months ago. But now, when drifting, she thought only of Draco Malfoy. Since he joined the Order a few months prior to the final battle she had spent time really learning about and getting to know who Draco was. When he broke down and told her about Narcissa, she was stunned. Draco loved someone more than himself. She had never really thought about it, but hearing everything he had done since they met at the age of 11, was an attempt to gain his father's approval and later trying to save his mother made sense. Hermione had done things to make sure her parents were safe and no one could tell her she was wrong. As soon as she accepted that Draco was just like her; a kid put into a very dangerous situation and trying to survive, her thoughts on the blonde changed.

Their first real conversation had lasted hours and she found having an actual conversation with Draco was enjoyable. He was an intelligent man who was learning what his beliefs were going to be. He seemed interested in some muggle things and Hermione showed him as much as she could. After that first night they became almost inseparable. Part of that was due to Ron's response. Ron's temper had always been an issue but Draco's appearance seemed to push Ron over the edge. Hermione decided to stay close to ensure Draco's safety. She was also enjoying his presence, especially when he would touch her. Most of the time it was just a friendly pat or quick hug, but there had been a few mornings where she woke to discover herself and Draco in the library. They had apparently fallen asleep on the couch and she was in his arms. She only admitted to herself that it felt very right being there. He held her tightly with no apparent intention of waking soon. She would snuggle into him a little more and drift off to sleep. Those were the first times she dreamt of Draco.

The war, well the final battle, had changed them all. They had seen their friends, family and enemies die. After the battle, when she couldn't locate Draco, her feelings solidified. She felt more than friendship for the blonde wizard. She was petrified he had been killed. For a brief moment she realized that whoever had killed him better be dead because her desire for retribution was unstoppable. Maybe that should have worried her. But it didn't, as each body was identified and Draco was still missing, her magic began to sizzle and spark with unidentified emotions. She really didn't know how long she worked at the battlefield until she was forcefully taken back to the Burrow to rest. None understood until Arthur informed the family of Draco's safety. Hermione broke into tears and wept. Molly only gave Hermione a secret smile. She was the only one to understand. Molly took the sobbing and shaking Hermione upstairs. After tucking the witch into bed she silenced the room and wished her pleasant dreams.

It took Hermione much longer than it should have to convince Kingsley to allow her a letter to Draco. It took her three days of writing to try and tell him everything. She wanted to tell him how she missed being near him. How lonely she was without his presence. She was surrounded by people but none seemed to understand her as Draco did. He really was a kindred soul.

In her floating state, Hermione tried to remind herself to ask Draco if he had tried any of the recipes she sent him. She really did enjoy it when he cooked for her. Plus as he stood at the stove she could stare at his backside knowing he wouldn't catch her. Quidditch may be a little boring to watch, but what it did the body of the player was amazing. She would never be able to look at a broomstick the same way after catching her first glance of a shirtless Draco.

Since returning to school, she had discovered Draco was as true and loyal to his friends and his mother as any Gryffindor would be to their families and friends. The difference was his circle was limited to those that were close while Hermione would try and protect everyone. Hermione thought back to the first day of classes; the day that she had done the impossible and brought someone back from the dead. It wasn't anyone she knew but it was the right thing to do and Draco still could not thank her enough for what she did for his best friend.

'- - - - - - - - -'

Hermione was standing in front of her class; technically she wasn't a professor, but as far as the first and second year students were concerned she was. At the beginning class she introduced herself and had the student sit with their housemates. This was the second class of the day and Hermione could see the nervous looks the students were giving each other; Hermione thought back to her own first Transfiguration class and smiled. This class consisted of Slytherin and Gryffindors.

The class had been going rather well and was almost over. Hermione had given the students a little bit of time to start to read the text that would be needed for their first essay assignment. No one seemed excited that she had assigned an 18 inch essay on their first day. She did hear one of the Slytherin students mumble something about Professor Malfoy not giving out homework on the first day. The student sitting next to him said that at least Professor Granger didn't sneer at them. It seemed to be a stalemate between the students.

One of the female Slytherins raised her hand. "Anna, do you have a question?" Hermione responded to the raised hand.

"No Professor Granger, I just wanted to say that I am honored to have a chance to learn from you. You are quite an amazing witch and I look up to you."

Hermione smiled at the young girl. She was very familiar looking and Hermione assumed that it had something to with the fact that her last name was Zabini.

"Thank you Miss Zabini. Please go back to your work." Anna smiled and Hermione, who at first, missed the daggers that were being shot at her and Anna. One of the other Slytherin boys started to yell at the young girl.

"What is your problem Zabini? You're a Slytherin – start acting like one. She isn't a professor and as soon as my father hears that they've allowed this trash to teach us she will be gone."

Hermione was shocked. This child was 11. Hermione quickly sent one of the Gryffindor students to get the Headmistress.

"Mr. LeFants sit down now; continue your work and no more yelling." Hermione applied her sternest voice. The young boy sneered at her.

"No. I don't have to listen to you. Once my father, who is on the board of regents, hears of this travesty you will be gone along with all the other less desirables."

This was the moment Headmistress McGonagall walked into the room. She too was shocked to hear such a young child, one whose parents were on the side of the light, say such horrible things.

"Mr. LeFants you are mistaken. First of all, Professor Granger is your professor and you do have to listen to her. Secondly, your father was the person to nominated Professor Granger for this position. Finally, you are correct this school will soon be rid of undesirables as you will be expelled. After the war that was just fought, I will not tolerate this sort of attitude. I've lost too many friends, family and students to allow something like this to fester again. Your father has been contacted and he will be waiting for us in my office."

"I don't believe you. My father would never allow trash the likes of that mudblood to teach the next generation."

At this point Minerva McGonagall lost her temper. Hermione had only seen this look once and that was in the heat of battle. Hermione took two steps back while the other students moved as far as they could without bringing attention to themselves. Minerva silenced and froze the boy before pushing an edict in front of his face. The edict was the approved appointment of Hermione and Draco. It was signed by all the Regents including Mr. LeFants' father.

"This, young man is the documentation noting the entire board of regents unanimously approved Professor Granger and Professor Malfoy's appointments. I'm not sure where you got your information but it was wrong. Now you will follow me."

McGonagall levitated the young man from the classroom and the door shut softly before them. Hermione stood for a moment shocked. She quickly regained her composure and turned to the class.

"Well, I think class is over. Remember the essays are due at the beginning of the next class." Hermione sat in her chair allowing the shocking events to replay in her mind. On the way out Anna Zabini smiled at Hermione and quickly left the classroom.

'- - - - - - - - -'

Hermione sat in their common room that afternoon. Her classes were over for the day and with the exception of the LeFants incident the day had gone relatively smoothly. Draco had come into the room shortly after Hermione arrived and seemed to collapse on the couch next to her.

"Have a rough day Draco?" Draco lay with his head very close to Hermione's lap. Unconsciously she began to run her fingers through his hair. She was trying to make him feel better. He seemed to be there whenever she was stressed or needed someone. Just touching him was like a balm for her. She didn't understand it but running her fingers in his hair seemed to be for her as much as it was intended to be for him. Draco adjusted himself so that he could look at her but not allow her to stop touching him.

"You have no idea; I now understand why Severus was always so snarly. Children are horrid little creatures. I'm going to have to order almost a complete set of cauldrons. They are like a class full of Longbottoms!" Draco covered his eyes to feign passing out while turning to allow Hermione even more access to his scalp. His sigh, which had been intended to convey his frustration, sounded like a pleasurable moan to both people on the couch.

"Did you have a first year tell you that you were trash, a mudblood and that the Regents would never allow the likes of you to pose as a professor?" Hermione casually threw out. She knew this was more important than admonishing Draco for making fun of Neville. In reality Neville and Draco had become friends. Draco asked if Hogwarts could supply some of the ingredients for the potion classes. Minerva and Pomona discussed and decided as part of Neville's independent study he and Draco would work together. It was a great idea. Neville was planning on becoming a master in herbology and this experience would go along way for him. Draco sat up, held the hand that was recently stroking his head and looked intently at the witch.

"What?" He started to stroke her hand. He needed to discuss this with her but refused to allow them to stop touching.

"Yup, I had my first expulsion today. I had been a professor for almost two complete classes." Hermione shook her head.

"What happened?"

"Before I tell you that story I have a question and I'm not sure I can ask Blaise."

"You have a question for Blaise?" Draco stopped rubbing her hand and was concerned. He still had unresolved feelings for Hermione and prayed that she wasn't interested in his best friend. He wasn't ready to admit the depth of those emotions to himself, let alone anyone else.

"Does he have a sister? There is a first year by the name of Anna. She looks like Blaise but is only 11."

"No he doesn't have any siblings. He had a brother, but Xavier died when we were young; I don't remember ever meeting him so I think we were really young. Maybe she is a cousin."

"Has he mentioned anything about her? She is in Slytherin."

"No, he hasn't but we rarely paid attention to the classes under us."

"Sounds like a Slytherin thing to do. I'm going to take a quick nap before dinner. Would you make sure I'm up before you head down?" Reluctantly, Hermione took her hand back from Draco and stood.

"Yeah, of course." Before Draco could come up with a reason to touch Hermione again a knock sounded on the portrait. "Who could that be?" Hermione, who was already standing opened the door to find Anna Zabini standing at the door. She had been crying, her robe was torn and there was dried blood on her face. Hermione quickly grabbed the girl and pulled her into the safety of the common room.

"Anna, come in, what in the name of Merlin happened?" Draco stood quickly and looked at the young witch. Hermione was right she had to be related to Blaise.

In between sobs Anna explained that when she got to the dungeons after classes a bunch of the first and some second year students surrounded her and informed her that she was not to speak of Professor Granger as a hero anymore. Then they attacked her. She didn't think that any of them used magic just their hands and feet. As soon as she could break free she ran and this is where she ended up. Hermione held the young girl and rocked her slowly. Hermione was staring at Draco. They were both momentarily at a loss as to what they should do. Both knew the castle had brought the distraught girl to them. But neither fully understood why.

"Anna, it will be ok. We won't let anyone hurt you." Hermione didn't know how she was going to live up to her promise but she was going to do it. Draco came up behind them.

"Anna, I need to ask you a question. How are you related to Blaise?"

"He is my uncle. My father was blasted from the family for marrying my mother. She's muggle born. That's why I love you Professor Granger. You made it ok and my mother can be proud about where she came from and who she is." Anna started to cry again.

"Anna, I need to ask you one more thing. Will you allow me to use legilimency so I can see exactly what happened?" Anna stared wide eyed at her potions professor. She nodded slowly. Draco quickly completed the spell and saw what he needed. His hands were clenched in tight fists with each image and word he heard.

"Hermione, you stay here with Anna. You have your wand right?" Hermione nodded with trepidation.

"Nothing is going to happen but I just want to be safe. I'm going to get Blaise. I'll be right back." Hermione noticed how angry Draco was and she was concerned. She hadn't seen anger like that since she smacked him in 3rd year. With an unusual amount of speed, Draco left the common room for what Hermione assumed was the Slytherin dungeon.

"He is getting Uncle Blaise? I get to meet my uncle? Father said that I shouldn't approach him. The family would want nothing to do with us." Hermione was sure Blaise had no idea Anna existed. It took about 20 minutes before Draco was back with Blaise.

"Drake, what do you mean I have a niece? That can't be. You know that my only brother was Xavier and he died when we were babies." Draco and Blaise walked into the common room. Anna was sitting, somewhat hidden, and Hermione was waiting.

"'Mione what is Drake talking about?" Hermione gave Blaise a raised eyebrow at the use of the hated nickname. Why that one had to stick she'd never know.

"Blaise this is Anna Zabini. She is Xavier's daughter." Blaise stood dumbstruck looking at the young girl. She looked just like pictures of his mother at the same age.

"Anna?"

"Hi Uncle Blaise." Anna waved slightly showing her concern with the situation. That concern was quickly negated when Blaise walked up and hugged the young girl.

"I never thought I would have a niece. This is amazing. Thank Merlin for Potter." Draco and Hermione started to laugh. "Anna do you think your father would like to meet me? I don't know I ever met him." Anna was a dumbfounded at this point; her entire life she was told her Zabini family wanted nothing to do with them. Blaise's request confused the girl but above all she wanted a family. Especially one as honorable as the Zabini family.

"I think so Uncle Blaise."

"Ok we need to speak with Mother, your grandmother, first though. I wonder if McGonagall would let us go." Blaise wondered out loud.

"I can't see why not Blaise it isn't every day that someone comes back from dead." Hermione quipped as Blaise started to look closely at his niece and noticed the torn robe and bruises that were starting to form on her face, arms and neck.

"Anna what happened to you?" Anna suddenly paled, she had all but forgotten the incident in the dungeons. She didn't know how to respond.

"Blaise, I'll tell you and let you know that I know who did it. As soon as you are in control we will take care of the problem." Blaise mutely nodded as Draco told him about what had happened in Transfiguration and then in the dungeon. What Anna hadn't said, because she didn't know the significance of it, was the parting comments from one of the second year boys. Draco knew that it would take Blaise a little bit to calm down and not kill the kid. Blaise was pacing the room.

"How dare that kid? Doesn't he realize that shit wasn't ok before the war and it is especially not acceptable now? Was he the kid that filled the little LeFants kid's head with all that bullshit? If so I'll show him what it feels like to be a toy." Hermione had finally put everything together and was shocked.

"They threatened to do that to her? She's 11!" Hermione was livid. She held Anna tightly for a moment and before anyone could stop her she was up with her wand and Anna was behind her. Draco knew she was protecting the girl. Anna, however, had no idea what was happening. Her family had lived far enough away and the horrors of the war were mostly just headlines. Anna really had no idea why Blaise and her professors were so mad but she knew enough that she should be scared.

"'Mione stay here we will take care of him. Please take care of Anna." Blaise said in a cold voice. Hermione shivered seeing the rage that was boiling just under the surface. Draco wasn't much better. With that comment the two Slytherins left. Hermione and Anna sat on the couch in silence for some time.

"Professor Granger I'm sorry I caused so much trouble. I didn't think anyone would react like that."

"Anna it's not your fault. There are people out there that truly believe in blood purity. I am shocked a child so young and this soon after the war would act so boldly." Anna just nodded. She and Hermione had sat back on the couch.

"Anna one more thing; your uncle has become one of my good friends and when we are in private surroundings you may call me Hermione. In class or public it has to be Professor Granger. Ok?" Anna was stunned.

"Of course Prof...Hermione. When I go to meet my grandmother do you think Uncle Blaise will allow you to join us? I'm a little nervous." Anna's emotions were more frayed than Hermione realized. Hermione, having lived the life of not being quite enough knew what the girl was feeling.

"I'll ask him when he returns. Maybe Draco can come too, if you want."

"Yes, I'd like Professor Malfoy there too. May I ask another question? It's kind of on the personal side." Hermione looked at the young witch with confusion.

"You may ask but I don't promise I'll answer." Anna thought for a minute.

"That seems fair to me. I heard a rumor that you and Professor Malfoy share a dorm. Seeing as he was here with you I'm assuming this is it and I see two bedrooms so the part of the rumor about you sharing a bedroom is definitely wrong. But the question I have is how can you live with him? He is gorgeous!"

Draco let out a barking laugh as he and Blaise had walked in on the tail end of the conversation. Blaise was not as happy his niece seemed to be drawn to his blonde best friend. Anna was very embarrassed that Professor Malfoy had heard the question. Hermione was happy she wouldn't have to respond. She wasn't sure how she was going to be able to live with Draco. She had repressed her feelings before the final battle thinking that she was supposed to be with Ron; however, those repressed feelings had been re-emerging quickly in the last couple of days.

"Well, 'Mione how are you going to handle living with the sexiest potions professor Hogwarts has ever seen?" Draco had cocked his head to the side and had the sexist smile/smirk she had ever seen. He had sat between the two witches and looked directly into Hermione's eyes. Hermione gulped and started to blush. It took her a few moments more than it should have to respond. This surprised both Draco and Blaise. Blaise began to wonder if the Gryffindor Princess was falling for the Slytherin Prince. He knew that the Prince was already smitten (and more) for the Princess.

"Draco, please, you aren't close. Haven't you seen pictures of Professor McCallister? He was a fine male specimen!" Hermione hopped that he hadn't seen pictures of the potion professor before Snape. He was alright, but Draco was definitely better looking. She couldn't admit that in front of a student. Draco wasn't going to call her bluff in front of Anna because he knew full well that McCallister was a toad compared to him. Draco pulled his eyes from Hermione and looked to Anna. Blaise's smirk at the apparent desire between his friends was gone when Draco started to speak.

"Anna we've taken care of the students that attacked you; however, Blaise and I agree that for tonight, at least, you should stay somewhere else. Until we can figure that out we will have you stay here."

Anna was stunned she was going to stay with them.

"Anna, I would like your permission to tell Mother of you. Would you be ok with that? If you are uncomfortable with being there when I inform her Xavier is alive and what my father did maybe 'Mione and Drake could bring you to the Manor in a little bit?"

"Uncle Blaise, I think that sounds like a wonderful idea. I have spoken with Professor Granger, sorry, Hermione and she agreed to come along if that is ok. And maybe Professor Malfoy, if he too is agreeable. I would also like to write to my parents to tell them that I have met you and that you are wonderful."

"Please also tell them that I would like to meet them this evening and more than likely Mother will want to come with me." Anna nodded.

"Hermione, do you have some parchment and a quill I could borrow? All of mine are in my room."

Hermione smiled and handed Anna the requested items. During this time Draco summoned the house elf who had been assigned to them.

"Good afternoon Tweedie. Would you and Snake please go to Miss Zabini's room and collect all of her possessions. Bring them here immediately. If Snake has any questions have him come to me." Tweedie nodded his head and went to find the Slytherin head elf. Under 10 minutes later all of Anna's possessions were sitting in the common room.

"Master Draco Is wanting to tell you. The girls was try to destroy Misses Annas stuff. After the fight Is put a protection spell on her stuff. Is is glad because it would have been destroyed." Snake was loyal to Draco and Blaise. They were the only two Slytherins who had tried to treat him with respect and protect him over the last 7 years.

"Thank you Snake for taking care of Anna and her things; she is Blaise's niece."

"Is did not know this. Is is glad I protected her. Is take care of her like you and Master Blaise." Draco nodded his head as Snake popped from the room. Blaise had been pacing; he refused to leave until Anna's things had been brought to the room.

"Would you all come with me to McGonagall's office? I'd like to explain everything to her and see if she would allow us to leave. That is assuming Mother is home and Xavier wants us to visit."

Blaise was worried that whatever had happened between Xavier and their father would be held against Blaise. Anna walked up to Blaise and held his hand as they walked out the door. Hermione and Draco followed. Before walking into McGonagall's office, Anna told Blaise that she would like to go with him but that maybe she, Hermione and Draco could wait in a different room while he explained everything to his mother. Blaise thought that seemed like a good idea.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Zabini Reunion

_**The A/N - Here is the second part of Hermione's Memories. This chapter is focused primarily on Blaise and the Zabini family reunion. We find out who the trouble maker was. No one of importance so no worry or angst there. Just some made up little kid. As always, I don't own them, just like to play with them.**_

'- - - - - - - - -'

The headmistress had been informed of the fight in the dungeons, how Draco handled the situation with the students and head of house (and the expectation for him to inform Minerva shortly), who exactly was part of the second fight, and the missing Zabini heir. With all that happened, Minerva allowed the foursome to leave. They quickly arrived to a plush study at Zabini Manor. Blaise hugged her and said that he would be right back. He bounded out of the room calling for his mother. Draco, having spent countless hours at the Zabini home, helped himself to a drink before offering something to the ladies. Draco settled on the couch next to Hermione. Hermione and Anna had made themselves comfortable while Draco procured the refreshments. The social skills drilled into him by Narcissa were the only thing that held Draco back from wrapping his arms around Hermione. He leaned toward Hermione just enough to retain socially acceptable but for her to sense his calming presence.

Hermione was a little tense. Not so much for herself, but for the young girl in her care. Anna was in awe and probably a little shocked. Hermione had no idea what sort of life Anna led until now but Hermione expected for her life, and by extension her entire family's life, to be changed drastically once Maria Zabini was informed of her granddaughter's (and son and daughter-in-law and grandson) existence. Hermione had only met Blaise's mother a couple of times and every time all Hermione could think was Maria Zabini was "force to be reckoned with". In a good way, of course.

Anna was in awe of her family's ancestral home. Just the one room was almost as large as her childhood home. Her only thoughts were hoping her grandmother would be as loving as Blaise. Her uncle had tried to calm those fears but the unknown is a hard thing to rationalize.

As Blaise left the room, they could all hear the excitement in his voice as he searched the home for his mother.

"Mother?"

"Blaise what is wrong? Why are yelling? Has something happened? School just started today!" Maria Zabini, despite popular belief, was neither a serial bride nor was she a black widow. After the death of Blaise's father she had married a few, different, older wizards who all ended up passing away but she really didn't have anything to do with it. She just liked older, wealthy wizards and there wasn't anything wrong with that!

"Mother I have some amazing news but I think we need to be seated." They started to move toward Maria's sitting room when Blaise changed his mind. "Mother I want to go into Father's study. I need to see the tree."

"Blaise, you that room is hard for me to be in. I haven't been there since your father died."

"I know but I need to see something and it is vitally important to this conversation." Confused but unwilling to deny anything to the only family she had left, Maria reluctantly agreed and turned to the closed door. She took down the wards and opened the room. Immediately her eyes flew to tree and where her eldest child and family should be. She was shocked to see him there.

"What?" Shock stopped Maria from forming a thought or fully understanding what she was seeing. What she saw was Xavier, alive and with a wife. And a FAMILY! Blaise strode to the tree and looked into the eyes of his dead brother. Except he wasn't dead and he had not been blasted from the tree. Xavier gave Blaise a cheeky grin and winked at him. Winked! At least the playful manner Blaise exuded was a family trait. Blaise was happy with that turn of events. It would be much easier now to correct part of the way Xavier had been treated. He was confused as to what had happened.

"Mother, as you can see Xavier is alive and has a family. I've met Anna." Blaise's fingers brushed her picture. She turned and smiled at her newly acquainted uncle. "She is at Hogwarts this year. She told me Xavier had been blasted from the tree because he fell in love with a muggle born. Father said that he was not allowed to be with, let alone marry, a muggle born witch. Xavier chose love and believed Father blasted him from the tree."

"I don't understand Blaise. I saw the tree say he was dead. There was no wife, no children. How?"

"I guess Father charmed the tree and when he died it ended. Since you never came in here you never knew. Anna is here, if you wish to meet your first granddaughter." Blaise had noticed that Xavier had 3 children and there was a 4th on the way.

"She is here?"

Blaise nodded and took his mother's arm and led her to the front study. The reconciliation was amazing; Hermione started to cry the moment that Maria had run into the room and grabbed her granddaughter. Decorum was an afterthought to Maria. The only thing that was important was meeting the child she had been denied. Maria's mumbled apologies for missing out on Anna's milestones sent Hermione into a more intense response. Her attempt to masked her sobs only made it more obvious to Draco. Blaise, Maria and Anna were in their own world of joy. Draco stood to the side holding Hermione as she cried. Hermione burrowed her face into Draco's chest. This attempt to smother the sobs worked. Draco just rubbed Hermione's back until the sobs quieted. The duo then watched as the unexpected reunion played out before them.

In the post war world reunions were rare; most ended when the family found their loved one's body or never found closure. All in the room knew of many people who would never know what truly happened and just lived with the hope their loved one's death was painless.

There was a tapping at the window and when opened Draco's owl flew to Anna. She removed the letter. Draco gave him a treat before it left returning to the owlery at Hogwarts.

"It's from Father and he would love to see you both; assuming you want to see him that is." Blaise and Maria and quickly nodded in agreement and they headed to the floo.

"Anna would you like Hermione and I to go or do you feel comfortable with Blaise and Maria?" Draco quietly asked, wanting to know where Anna's mind was.

"No, Professor Malfoy, I think I'll be ok with my uncle and grandmother. Thank you both for escorting me and please let Headmistress McGonagall know that I will be back before curfew. Father will not let me get a detention on my first day."

Draco and Hermione quickly returned to Hogwarts and told Minerva what had happened. The evident pleasure in hearing the positive results of the trip were displayed on the Headmistress's face. Minerva turned more reserve as she informed them the duo that all of the issues from the day were the fault of one boy; a second year by the name of Bernard Sedgewick. This was his first year at Hogwarts. He had been privately tutored as his parents feared sending their only child to school with Voldemort running around. What they failed to know was the tutor they hired believed in the pureblood doctrine and taught his students those beliefs. Bernard had been expelled and his parents went to the Ministry to determine what could be done to the tutor. Draco realized that Bernard was what Lucius wanted Draco to be. He was glad he didn't turn into the complete arse he met in the dungeons earlier that day.

Minerva also explained the house meeting that was occurring in the Slytherin common room. Bernard had spent almost the entire prior night explaining the "truth" about the war. Apparently Hermione's introduction as the Transfiguration professor during the Welcoming Dinner had triggered Bernard's response. All of the parents had been contacted and would be arriving shortly to discuss what their children had been told by their former housemate. All the students involved in the physical assault on Anna would be dealt with individually and there was a potential for a few additional students to be expelled. Hermione hoped after discussions with their families the students would understand what they did was wrong.

While Hermione and Draco were with Minerva; Blaise, Anna and Maria were learning about each other.

Anna took Blaise and Maria to her home. Maria was shocked. The Zabinis were a rather well off family and to have her eldest living in such a state was not acceptable. The home was small and clean. It was not beautiful but seemed sturdy. You could tell that the home was well cared for and filled with love.

"Father we are here!" Anna yelled as she ran toward the back of the home. A deep voice was heard responding to Anna.

"I'll be right there Anna. I was just telling your mother." Maria let out a little gasp. Xavier sounded just like his father. The voice was warm and powerful. After losing their father, Maria hoped some of his love and warmth would be evident in the boys. The warmth in Xavier's voice was just like how their father spoke to them. A smile crossed Maria's face as she heard her son's steps get closer.

Xavier Zabini walked around a corner and stared at his younger brother and mother. They were two people he thought he would never see again. Momentarily the pain of being blasted from the tree was forgotten. He ran to his mother and hugged her tightly.

"Mother, I have missed you." Xavier held the sobbing woman and looked at his brother. The last time he had seen Blaise was when he was just 11 months old. Blaise had grown into a man. Xavier had heard about Blaise's part in the war. He was glad Blaise was making the Zabini name a proud one again. Xavier wished he could have fought for the light as his brother did. It was then Xavier caught sight of his wife and the reason he would relive the last seventeen years exactly the same way and without a second thought.

"Xavier, you have to know that I was told you were dead. You had been killed. You are my child and I would have protected you if I had known."

"Mother, there isn't anything you could have done once Father blasted me from the tree." Xavier knew he had made his decision and he would do it again. He was happy in life; it was a little more difficult than he imagined as a younger man but there wasn't anything wrong with putting in an honest day's work. Blaise started to speak.

"Xavier you weren't blasted off. I don't know what Father did but he spelled the family tree to show that you were dead." Xavier was stunned he didn't know what to say. Suddenly it dawned on him.

"Blaise, did Father force you to agree with blood purity?"

"No. He said that it caused too much grief and that the Zabinis would remain neutral. This was years before the second war and I was a child but I remember how insistent he was on this point. Obviously I didn't listen since I fought with the light but that is what he always told me. Why do you ask?"

"When I told him about Celeste, my wife, he said that I could not be with a muggle born. It wasn't safe. I had always thought the intent was that she wasn't worthy; that was the prevailing thought then. Now I wonder that he was just trying to protect us." Xavier sat stunned momentarily thinking through this revelation. His father had loved him. Celeste came into the room carrying their youngest boy.

"Xav you ok?" Celeste knew who the people in the room were but wasn't sure if she should introduce herself. She was from America and was raised in a middle class household. While she was polite and well mannered, British etiquette was far removed from her experiences. She stood awkwardly looking at her husband.

"Cel, I'd like to introduce you to my mother and brother. Mother, Blaise, this is Celeste, my wife. She is holding Daniel." Maria and Blaise stood.

"Celeste, I am sorry that I have not been here for you and the children. I swear that I will correct that starting now. I would love to meet my other grandchildren. Anna is a wonderful young lady."

Maria wanted, more than anything, for her daughter-in-law to accept her. Celeste was at a loss. She knew what Xavier had told her but he seemed so confused right now. Xavier nodded and Celeste allowed Maria to hold Daniel. Maria sat with her grandson and quietly spoke to him as Xavier and Celeste discussed everything equally as quiet. Anna came back into the room and sat by Blaise.

"How's it going Uncle Blaise?" Anna whispered to Blaise, as if it were a big secret.

"Good, I think. Mother seems smitten with your brother."

"Yeah Daniel is a good baby. Gregory is at school right now but should be home soon."

"School?"

"Yes, there is a preparatory school for young witches and wizards in town. I went there. It's nothing as amazing as Hogwarts but it helps kids learn so there is less accidental magic. We are very close to a muggle village and the adults were having to oblivate muggles much too often because of the children." Blaise thought that was a good idea. Xavier had finished explaining everything to Celeste who seemed to visibly relax. She looked at Anna who was contently sitting next to Blaise. It was then that she noticed the tear in Anna's robe.

"Anna what happened to your robe? Let me have it so I can mend it." Anna, again, had forgotten the horrible afternoon in the dungeons quietly handed her robe to Celeste. Blaise saw that Anna didn't know how to explain.

"Xavier and Celeste there was an incident in the dungeons. Anna was attacked; however, she must be a scrapper because she was able to get away and find help. Draco Malfoy, one of her professors, and I took care of the situation already. For the short term Anna will be staying with Hermione Granger until she can be resorted and placed in a different room." Xavier didn't like what he heard.

"What happened? Why was she attacked?"

"I told Hermione, I mean Professor Granger, she was my hero because she made being muggle born ok. Apparently some of the people in the house disagreed with that statement. I still don't think I did anything wrong." Blaise smirked at his niece he realized then the girl would end up in Gryffindor. He shook his head slightly.

"No, Anna you did nothing wrong. Those children were following old and outdated prejudices. But you did nothing wrong because Hermione is pretty amazing. If she and Potter hadn't been as brave as they are then we wouldn't have won. And I wouldn't suddenly have a family..."

Looking directly at Anna "...remind me to thank them both at dinner." Anna nodded and laughed.

"Xavier, Anna and I need to get back for dinner would you mind if we used your floo? Celeste, Anna can just wear one of her other robes until you get that one mended. I can send one of the house elves over to get it later." Celeste looked to Xavier sadly.

"Uncle Blaise that is my only robe so I'll have to wait for mum to fix it." Anna stood a little embarrassed to admit that they could only afford one robe. Maria suddenly realized that her son was living near the poverty level. This would not do.

"Anna, there will be robes for you when you get back to your room. If we need to have new patch sewn on them we can handle that too. No reason for you to worry my child. Xavier, you and Celeste will be coming with me to Gringotts immediately. Is there someone who can watch the children for a short while? This should not take longer than an hour. I cannot believe he didn't give you anything. Honestly that man never thought ahead." Maria mumbled.

Celeste nodded and went to the next door neighbor who agreed to watch Daniel and Gregory until they returned. Blaise and Anna returned to Hogwarts. Immediately upon arrival Minerva placed the sorting hat back onto Anna's head. This time the hat happily roared and Anna was thrilled to be a Gryffindor. Calling for the 7th year prefect from Gryffindor, Minerva and Anna discussed her new dorm mates, the password and how her class schedule would change. None of the items concerned Anna all that much. Her biggest reservation about being resorted was how she could spend time with her newly acquainted uncle. Laughing Blaise promised Anna he would not be too far. When Ginny Weasley walked in she was shocked to see the sorting hat, two Zabinis and the headmistress laughing.

"Ah, Ginny. Thank you for coming so quickly. Miss Zabini has been resorted to Gryffindor. If you would escort her to the tower, introduce her to the first years and make sure she gets to and from the Great Hall tonight I would appreciate it."

Ginny just nodded and smiled at the newest lion. All three students left the office.

Once at Gringotts Maria did what her husband should have done all those years ago; Xavier was given his vault. Celeste was added and Maria set up a vault for each of her grandchildren, including the as-yet-to-be-named Zabini. When Anna returned to her new dorm before dinner, she found half dozen new robes along with uniforms and casual clothes. The note from Maria said that if they didn't fit perfectly that they would meet one weekend and pick out clothes together. Anna knew that Maria wasn't trying to buy her love but was trying to make life easier for her family.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Library

_**A/N - I'll say it again, don't own them. Just like to be a puppet master sometimes.**_

 _ **Not much to say on this one...we get to see a little more into Ron's head. It really isn't a pleasant place to be. I only go there when I have to.**_

 _ **This is a short chapter but now the story is rolling forward and the major flashbacks are done.**_

 _ **Hopefully you enjoy.**_

' - - - - - - '

Brown eyes met stormy grey eyes.

Back in the present, Hermione had opened her eyes to see Draco's darkened eyes and damn sexy smirk. She still wasn't sure how she had been able to live with Draco this long and not done something drastic, like throw herself at him. There was something about him that turned the normally stoic, cool, calm and collected Hermione into mush. Hermione licked her suddenly dry lips as she gazed into his eyes.

"That's a smirk I haven't seen for quite some time. What devious things are you plotting Professor Malfoy?" Hermione sat up slowly and propped herself against her pillows and the headboard. This wasn't the first time she had awakened in the hospital wing to find Draco there and waiting for her. It was something she had come to cherish; knowing he cared for her on some level. Draco, always quick with a retort, tried to give his response with his typical drawl; however, it sounded a bit huskier than usual. He hoped she wouldn't notice. She noticed just as he had noticed her tongue darting out and licking her lips.

"Well, Professor Granger, I was thinking how I was going to repay Mr. Weasley for his interruption this morning." The grey eyes had taken a slightly sinister look at the mention of Weasley. Draco was still upset at the encounter.

Hermione started to giggle at the response in an attempt to negate the smoldering look and desire simmering in his gaze.

Had Hermione not spent the last year learning about Draco and who he really was, she would have been worried, but she knew Draco was wholly and truly on their side. He wouldn't hurt her or her friends. She also knew that with the exception of Ron, all of her friends were now Draco's friends. Other than Draco, the only Slytherins from their year to return were Blaise, Theo and Pansy. It turned out Pansy's family had been spying for the Order for almost a year. Theo's mother had been on the side of light since Theo was a baby. Theo, Pansy and Blaise had decided, during their time at Hogwarts, to join of their own accord. None of them knew who else was in the Order or who were truly loyal to the Dark Lord until they were brought into the Order during a secret meeting. It was a shocking meeting, to put it mildly. Of those four Slytherins only Theo and Draco's fathers were true and loyal to the dark side.

Hermione still ached for both of them; however, they had told her over and over again that they didn't want pity. She had tried to explain that sympathy and empathy weren't the same as pity but they were still learning other emotions existed. Well emotions beyond hate and greed. Hermione's consistent badgering, bothering and begging had forced Theo to start to open up more and allow her in his world. Draco had already opened up about his family but still hadn't told Hermione his true feelings for her. Hermione was happy about the new additions to her group of friends but Ron hadn't been very open to expanding his circle of friends. In fact he hadn't seemed too pleased with the friends he had prior to the war. Hermione knew something was not quite right since the end of the war and she didn't know what it was.

"Don't be too hard on him. He, he, honestly I don't know what is wrong with him but there is certainly something very wrong. I just wish I knew what it was..."

Draco had moved the chair closer to Hermione and grabbed her hand. He started to rub slow circles on the back of her hand. His other hand reached up and tucked the stray strands of hair behind her ear. He left his hand lingering on her cheek. She leaned her head into his hand. Draco sighed feeling her warmth envelope him. Every touch seemed to pull them closer and closer. Neither understood why, but were, surprisingly ok with just letting it happen. They enjoyed the quiet for a few minutes and allowed their minds to wander over their conversation.

Draco knew Hermione would be determined to figure out what was going on in the ginger's head. Draco was worried about the same thing but he had a strong suspicion of what was happening. He wasn't certain yet; he had even less of an idea of how it could have happened and he wasn't willing to risk his new friendship with a hunch. However, as they had all survived the war by following their intuitions, he knew what needed to be done. He just wasn't going to risk leaving Hermione alone, especially if his suspicion was right. He had seen eyes like what Ron had today. Draco had to live with them, pretend to agree with them and try to survive. He shuddered at the thought that somehow that horrible man had survived too. What scared him more was the fact that Hermione seemed to be the number one target. Draco refused to allow her to be put in the line of fire, again. She had done so much and the least he could do was try to protect her.

"Hermione?" Draco tried to pull her out of her stupor while he tried to stop his own train of thought. He had continued rubbing the back of her hand with his fingers; however, instead of circles he started to trace the letters of his name. If he had used ink her hand would be covered. It felt nice. In his head he was marking the witch as his. He hoped one day he would be able to claim her publicly.

"Hmm?"

"Poppy said that once you feel better we could leave. Let's finish decorating, using magic this time and work on our project."

Hermione's eyes lit up at the mention of their project. Since the end of the war, the majority of the minor Death Eaters had been either killed, captured or turned themselves in. The only ones still on the loose were more powerful and dangerous which made hunting them more difficult for the Ministry. They also were the ones with the most options to flee, hide or remain undercover until it was safe to emerge. Hermione had been thinking of ways to make that search easier when she thought about of Harry's marauder's map.

She told Draco about the map and Harry allowed her to show Draco how it worked. With that Draco and Hermione started working on how to create a similar map, but it would only show an individual that had been given the dark mark or had true evil in their hearts. It was hard work that had taken the entire term and they still weren't done. They couldn't find anything in the Hogwart's library that was dark enough to give guidance. They had a fight the week before on whether it was even possible; Hermione swore it was possible if only she could find more information on what the dark mark was and how it worked, Draco wasn't sure.

After finishing the little decorating that was left in the Great Hall they made their way back to the dorms a sudden idea popped into Hermione's head.

"Draco, your library. The one at the Manor. Would it have anything helpful?"

Hermione stumbled over her words when mentioning Malfoy Manor. She still had some lingering pain from the torture and the scars were probably never going to get any better. She had been invited by Narcissa, a few times, for tea but she was able to politely decline. Neither Narcissa nor Draco pressured Hermione. They hoped that somewhere, in the future, she would be able to face the demon that was the Manor. Draco stared at her knowing her fear of his house after the war. His eyes dropped to the ground remembering what happened to her.

"Draco, stop that, we've talked about it and you did what you had to do. You did nothing wrong. Do you understand me?" She stood in front of him and stomped her foot as to make her point. The childlike reaction typically got a smile out Draco. This would not be one of those times. At least not because of the tiny foot stomping in the dirt.

Draco had told her that seeing her being tortured was the second worst experience in his life. Hermione realized the only thing he believed worse than what Hermione went through was watching his mother sacrifice herself for him. Watching Hermione's torture was what finally drove Draco to change sides. Shortly after Hermione's escape, was when Voldemort had decided Draco was a liability and needed to be dealt with. Lucius seemed all too happy to follow through with that order. Draco knew Hermione was tougher than any other person Bella had tortured. Hermione's strength and bravery was what finally made him realize that birth wasn't what made a person worthy. The moment Dobby caused the distraction for her to escape, Draco began to plot his own escape. He hadn't been able to put anything into action before his demise had been ordered. He knew they were both lucky to have escaped the Manor with their lives. The other reason he hadn't pushed Hermione to visit was simply because he hadn't returned to the building either. Narcissa did eventually return and updates Draco on the progress of returning the home to its glory.

Staring at Hermione and thinking about everything they had experienced, Draco didn't know how she could forgive him for not helping her on that fateful night, but she had. She told him she categorically believes if he had attempted to help her in the least they both would have been killed that night. If that had happened, the odds would have strongly shifted to the other side. No one knows what Narcissa would have done if her son's life had ended that night.

"I know Hermione but it still hurts to think that it happened in my home. Mother had that half of the Manor rebuilt. She says that it still feels dark but the rooms are different. Are you sure you want to go?"

"If you think there will be something there, then yes. I'm sure McGonagall will let us go."

Hermione started to walk again, this time toward the headmistress's office. Draco quickly followed realizing that he would follow her until she sent him away. Draco sighed to himself knowing that he was no longer just falling in love with Hermione. He loved her.

"Wait up!" Draco started to jog after her.

' - - - - - - '

"They will both pay...I'll kill the mudblood in front of the traitor and then the traitor will finally meet the fate I decided for him. Lucius failed me twice; I no longer have any faith in his ability to follow my orders. I will mete out judgments from now on. After I have taken care of the heroes I will destroy Lucius and claim myself as the rightful heir to those family names also. I will find a suitable bride or a few and make an army that will be totally loyal to me and me alone." What did it matter if the actual families were gone? He would bestow names on his children and they would carry on the names in the future.

Ron had been heading back to the castle when he saw the interaction between Hermione and Draco. His anger grew each time he saw them together. The voices in his head only got louder. He stood frozen for a moment before he slowly turned and started walked back toward the Forbidden Forest his black eyes clouded in anger and hate. The positive for him was that both sides of Ron Weasley hated Draco Malfoy with a passion. The reason for the hate was the same. Jealousy. There would be no issue with destroying Malfoy. Both sides wanted the Malfoy heir dead.

He reached for his wand only to realize it wasn't there. Determined he spun and headed back toward the castle. ' _Where in the bloody hell is it?_ ' Ron started searching but the wand wasn't in the Great Hall. He did not have much time to continue his search as it was almost lunchtime and the last thing he wanted to do was have to interact with any of those damned Gryffindors. "That half-blood better not have it!" Ron muttered to himself as he headed toward the Gryffindor Tower. He would take a quick shower while the rest of them were eating. On his way he silently sent a spell to the missing wand. ' _If any of those heroes touch it they will quickly regret it._ ' His feral smile at the thought of destroying any or all of those three was a pleasant idea. Damaging the school would only be a bonus.


	6. Chapter 6- Never Doubt your Mother

_**A/N - Happy Saturday! Before I start all my weekend chores I thought I'd get this out. It's a shorter chapter so I may post the next one tomorrow. We'll see how much stuff I get done today. This chapter you get to see my version of Narcissa. Really, she is just a mother who loves her son. And as a member of aristocracy she likes to gossip with her friends.**_

 _ **Remember, I don't own anything you recognize. More than likely JKR created it, owns it and allows us to play with them. I do own a lovely afghan I crocheted (in various blue in the standard afghan ripple pattern), a bluetooth speaker from amazon (currently playing classical music) and the best candle scent for the fall/winter from White Barn Candle (marshmallow fireside - if you haven't had the pleasure, hunt out either a White Barn or Bath & Body Works and try it). Oh, I don't own either of those stores either. Just spend way too much money there.**_

 _ **Finally, one of the comments/reviews I received after posting the last chapter, was about this being 'fangirl' while I know the term, I'm not exactly sure what the reviewer had intended to do with the review. It is no secret that this is Dramoine - it's noted in the character inclusions, it's fanficition & AU so obviously it isn't going to be as JKR wrote. That is the purpose of this website. We all have 'ships' we like and some we don't. I appreciate everyone reading and reviewing (even those that aren't intended as the nicest) since you took your time to read it. Having said that, if you don't like Dramoine, or AUs, or a Ron that lives up to the characterization from the books (jealous, strategic enough to beat a giant chess set), or want more Harry (who shows up later but is a secondary character), than this may not be the story for you. If you want some fantasy and most importantly a HEA with a twist of lemon than maybe this is for you.**_

 _ **Enough droning on — Enjoy!**_

' - - - - - - - '

"I will give you permission; however, I want you both back for patrols this evening? Agreed?" Minerva looked at the two best students and hopefully, newest professors, Hogwarts had seen in generations and smiled.  
"Yes, Professor! Thank you!" Hermione said knowing that she was going to get to roam a library that was only rivaled by the combined tomes of Hogwarts and the Ministry. Draco chuckled softly to himself.

"It's just a library 'my little bookworm'. Nothing to get so worked up about." Draco hadn't noticed the affectionate or possessive term, but Minerva did. She wondered if there was more to their relationship. It was Hermione's lack of response to the term that told Minerva neither realized either the implication of the term or that it had even been said. Hermione had a tendency to carry her heart on her sleeve and the idea of a boy feeling any affection for her caused the scholar to blush. Hermione spun ready to explain how amazing this opportunity was for her and saw how his eyes danced with laughter before they changed. It was a moment before either realized that Professor McGonagall was speaking to them again.

"Alright you two go get what you need and I expect you to be back here before it is too late." Minerva had noticed the change in them but was unsure of the cause. Both suddenly appeared to be very intent on the other. Draco offered Hermione the floo first but when she didn't react immediately he stepped forward and called out 'Malfoy Manor Receiving Room'. He watching Hermione until the green flames sent him home. Hermione stepped in a moment later and followed Draco.

After Minerva was positive they were gone, she turned to the portraits of the former headmasters. "Are you sure about this Albus? You know how she reacts when she is surprised by something especially if she thinks she was lied to."

Albus' eyes twinkled and his laughter filled the office. Minerva smiled to herself as she started to review the reports on her desk knowing that this may finally be what Hermione needed to get over her personal demons. Hopefully Draco would be able to handle it and help her through everything.

Hermione followed Draco out of the floo and into one of the receiving rooms of Malfoy Manor to hear Draco calling for Narcissa.

"Mother?"

Draco called out, a little worried knowing his mother should be home and have known that someone unannounced came through the floo. She should have been here to greet whoever had arrived. "Mother, are you here?" Draco called a second time with a bit more worry in his voice. One hand was on his wand and his other on Hermione to keep her behind him.

She leaned into him and whispered "Really Draco, I know how to handle myself." She drew her wand and stood in a flanking position to Draco. He smiled knowing she knew how to fight and her skill rivaled the best. They slowly moved toward the doors to the hall when they heard a 'pop' sound behind them. Hermione spun and her back flush with Draco's. She would cover the back while Draco took the frontal attack. Before she was able to get the first stunning spell out she focused on the small house elf standing before her.

"Twinky so sorry Master Draco and Master Draco friend. Twinky did not mean to scare just welcome. Mistress Narcissa is having tea with Mistress Nott in the sun room."

Twinky was still shaking as Hermione lowered her wand, allowed herself to relax and her relaxed stance allowed Draco to turn toward his favorite house elf.

"Hello Twinky, I'm sorry too." Draco dropped gracefully to his knees in front of the small elf. Draco's grace had always been something that Hermione had desired. ' _Maybe,_ ' she thought ' _he would try to teach me how to move like that._ ' Hermione quickly had to shake those thoughts from her head although her smile, at the thought of him touching her, was not erased.

"I guess Hermione and I are more on edge than we thought." Draco looked back at Hermione who was smiling and nodding her head. "I have something for you Twinky. This is for you to wear at the next party Mother throws." Draco handed the elf a small package. Twinky tore it open to squeal in delight at the delicate lace doily she held in her hands.

"Twinky love it, Twinky will make sure to wear it. Twinky thank Master Draco." With a quiet pop the elf was gone and Draco was again standing.

Shortly after the start of classes Draco and Hermione were discussing what changes needed to happen in the wizarding world. They found they were in agreement on a great number of things. What had surprised Hermione the most were Draco's feelings on magical creatures. While it was a, supposedly, well known fact the Malfoys did not respect any creature that was less than pure; the conversations between Draco and Hermione proved Draco didn't really have those same feelings. Or at least he no longer had those beliefs.

The Malfoy house elves had been seen as the labor force needed in order to keep the perfectly manicured Malfoy hands clean. This belief was certainly true of Lucius; however, what surprised Hermione was just how much influence Lucius had on his wife and son. After the Ministry allowed Narcissa to return to the manor; Lucius was on the run, Narcissa had freed the house elves. None of the elves wanted to leave now that Lucius was gone. Narcissa could have easily allowed everything to stay as was but she wanted the same changes as Draco and Hermione. An agreement was reached between Narcissa and the elves. The elves would receive pay, five days of paid vacation each year and they would be given clothes. Most were happy enough to spend their five days in the gardens with the peacocks. Hermione found it funny when Draco told her about Twinky's first vacation. She spent it in Draco's wing. Narcissa allowed it as long as Twinky did not lift one finger or send one spell unless it was for her benefit. Apparently Twinky has a nice little "vacation" home under Draco's bed.

When the elves and Narcissa came to their agreement on the topic of clothes, the elves were reasonably concerned. However, Narcissa explained that she loved and wanted them all to stay. Clothes were a way for the family, which included the elves, to show society the deep and loving relationship the family shared with all members. The elves were also all given a trinket with the Malfoy crest. This was the final proof needed to show the Malfoy family freed their elves and that the elves, of their own accord, stayed.

Twinky had learned she loved pretty clothes and Draco learned that he loved to spoil his favorite elf. Hermione loved it when Draco started to discuss the feelings he had when he gave Twinky a little polka dotted bow and she clipped it to her ear.

"That was nice Draco." Hermione said looking at the empty space where Twinky had been standing a moment earlier. Draco turned and started to head toward the doors leading to the hall. Hermione followed Draco into the hall thinking that he would be a good father. ' _Where did that come from?_ ' She shook her head.

Draco had not returned to the Manor since escaping over almost two years earlier. His mother had sent him letters discussing what she planned to do and to gain his approval. After the war Draco had been named as the head of the House of Malfoy. Based on Lucius's insidious activities, the title, honors and everything associated with the head of a house was removed from Lucius by the Wizengamot. Even with the title, Draco had not been comfortable returning the home straight away. And because of all that he had yet to see Narcissa's changes with his own eyes. The blueprints and drawings were nice but he had not envisioned the grandiose nature of what she was actually doing. He had stopped moving and was trying to orient himself on to the new floor plan. Hermione had come up beside him and whispered in his ear.

"You were right Draco this isn't at all how I remember it."

A relieved sigh came from her lips and blew across the shell of his ear. Hermione relaxed and placed her hand on his back. Draco attempted to not let out a groan as he felt her hot breath blow across the shell of his ear. The corridor that led to the study and drawing room wasn't in the same place and all the doors on the main level were different. The only, vaguely, similar item was the marble staircase; however, it now split halfway in an ostentatious sort of way. In the center of the now split staircase was a sculpture that appeared to be a mix of stone, wood and metal. Hermione could not quite grasp the underlying theme and would have to ask Draco about the sculptor at a later time. Whatever the sculptor was trying to say, the piece certainly held the attention of the observer.

As she walked toward the center of the foyer she reached back for Draco's hand and gave it a squeeze letting him know she was ok. Draco felt Hermione grab his hand and his heart clenched as she squeezed. It then started to beat faster than a hummingbird's wings. Having her small hand in his was amazing and felt right; in his mind it seemed like her hand was made to be cradled in his. At that same moment she felt a draw to look up the main staircase. She saw a wall filled with famous works of art and in the center was a portrait of two people that seemed so familiar to her. She wanted, no she needed, to go up the stairs but felt Draco's hand was guiding her toward the sun room. Draco's expression was one of worry and concern. Draco wanted to ask Hermione what she had seen; he looked up and the landing seemed normal. Draco gently pulled Hermione's hand as he led her into the sun room.

"Draco, my son, what are you doing here?" Narcissa Malfoy stood. Her elegance was still evident; however, the years living in fear had aged her slightly more than would have been expected. Draco was still awed at the power his mother commanded and was more than pleased to see her.

"I'm sorry I didn't call first. We were wondering if you'd allow us access to the library. Hermione has an idea about a project and there is a good chance our library holds the secret." Draco smiled and turned toward the other woman in the room. "Hello Mrs. Nott, how are you?"

"I'm doing well, thank you Draco. May I ask how Theo is getting along?"

"He is fine as well. Struggling a little with Advanced Potions but between Hermione and me tutoring him he will get an 'O' in his NEWTs." A flawless smile graced his lips as he finished and bowed to the women.

"Draco, darling, please feel free to use the library to your heart's content and stop by before you leave."

"Yes, Mother." Draco leaned in and kissed his mother on the cheek. Hermione bowed her head slightly and turned to follow Draco out.

"Miss Granger, I'd like a moment please."

Narcissa stood and walked toward Hermione. Fear gripped Hermione and she suddenly had a desire to leave. A strong hand was on her back and an arm around her shoulders. She knew it was Draco and he was only trying to calm her. She had nothing to fear because he would always be there to protect her. Draco had sensed Hermione's fear almost immediately and was beside her before his mother had taken a step. Narcissa watched the pair with interested eyes. There was something there, still hidden, but something she couldn't quite put her fingers on. Narcissa looked at the young woman and smiled.

"Miss Granger, I am sorry if I startled you. I haven't had a real chance to speak with you since the last Order meeting. Well, speak with you alone that is." Both women shuddered at their last meeting where Ron had embarrassed everyone and was taken away by his father. "But today is a new day and I wanted to formally apologize for those actions that occurred in my home. I know that I can never change the past; however, I greatly appreciate the friendship you have extended to me, those who fought with us and especially my son. I believe that without your friendship I may have lost him. There is little I can do to show you how grateful I am to you and those that fought so hard and for so long. You are welcome to visit my home whenever you would like and whether or not Draco is with you. I have keyed the floo and the wards to allow you direct access to the Manor." Narcissa smiled broadly at the young woman.

"Thank you Lady Malfoy. That is lovely. Please call me Hermione. And do not overlook your own dedication to the cause and contributions you provided to us. There are many of us here today because of the information you were able to provide. I befriended Draco because he, like you, listened to his heart and not what he was told to believe. I'm thankful he has a mother who cared so deeply and risked so much to ensure that he had a chance to live the life he wanted." Hermione smiled and tried to figure out how to acknowledge Narcissa's comment about visiting alone. "I'm not sure I'm ready to visit alone; however, it means a lot that you have offered this. I am greatly excited about your library. I have heard amazing things and if half of them are true then I know I will be able to find what we've been looking for."

Hermione's response and smile to Narcissa almost made Draco weep. Well, if Malfoys wept. This witch was amazing and she was allowing him to be her friend, to be near and to touch her. How he longed to hold her as more than a friend.

"Hermione, thank you and please call me Narcissa or if it is agreeable to you, Cissy." Both women smiled and nodded to the other. "Draco, please show Hermione the library and do not forgot to say goodbye." Narcissa dismissed the pair with a wave and returned to the table.

"Louisa, did you see how Draco went to protect and comfort Hermione? I think my son has feelings for that amazing witch." Narcissa spoke to her friend but more to the air. "There was something else about her, I hadn't seen before. I can't explain it but there is something new about Hermione..."

"Yes, Cissy I saw Draco's response and also Hermione's. As soon as Draco touched her, Hermione relaxed and leaned into him. I think there is a mutual feeling; however, maybe neither has realized it, yet. Or they fear the other does not reciprocate."

"Agreed, we may need to get young Master Nott involved in this investigation." Narcissa mused quietly as both women laughed. Narcissa's mind wandered to the nagging feeling that there is something she was missing and it wasn't the mutual attraction between the two in the library. Narcissa Malfoy was not one to let a mystery remain unsolved. Whatever was different about Hermione was as familiar to Narcissa as it was new to Hermione.


	7. Chapter 7 - Don't Take My Word For It

_**A/N: In this chapter, we get a little insight in my version of the Malfoy family history (it's AU so I totally made up/changed what I wanted). I also decided I needed to clarify some things on pureblood status — again totally made up and not at all matching the JKR's books.**_

 _ **The notifications of favs/followers for the story brings a little bubble of happiness. So thanks.**_

 _ **Characters, places and such all belong to their respective owners.**_

' - - - - - - - '

"Oh Merlin, Draco...it's so much larger than I had imagined!" Hermione spun slowly and looked at the overwhelming display around of her. The library was larger than the one at Hogwarts! Draco was more caught out by her unintentional innuendo regarding size. How he wanted her to say that about other things the wizard wished to share with her.

"'Mione if you don't stop spinning you are going to pass out. It's just a library." Draco laughed using her hated nickname and set their bags on the table. Hoping that would misdirect her from some embarrassment if she thought about her first statement. And also given him another moment to determine what strategy to employ in their search because Hermione was right. To find something in six hours was going to be a task if they didn't have a plan.

"Sorry Draco, I'll try to contain my excitement." Hermione frowned slightly not understanding why it was wrong to be excited.

"Please, I didn't mean you shouldn't be excited. It is a large library, it was my sanctuary when I lived here, before. But even with all those memories, to me, this is just my library. I love it but I've always had this and as my mother said, you are welcome here as often as you want and to enjoy this place to the best of your ability. I just hope you'll allow me to accompany you on your visits so that I can experience someone enjoying this room as much as I have."

Draco had wrapped his arms around and held her tightly. A voice in his head simply said ' _Mine_ '.

Hermione, on the other hand, had laid her head on his chest and leaned into him. His scent was overpowering her mind. All she wanted was to stay in his warm embrace, she was safe, she was home, and she was his. ' _Where did that come from?_ ' They both thought at the same time.

A slight 'pop' pulled the two apart, they turned to see Twinky bringing them tea and sandwiches. Twinky was proudly wearing her new lace skirt and smiled widely at Draco before popping out of the room.

"I think we should eat quickly and then start looking. I'll take that side and you can start on the left. I think what we are looking for should be near the back." Draco mumbled as he stepped from Hermione and instantly missed her warmth. Hermione shivered too and moved toward the couch. Draco lit the fire and sat next to her.

Both ate in silence thinking about the moment that had just happened. Hermione took a deep breath; she realized her feelings were more than that of friendship. She wanted more; she wanted a relationship and she wanted it with Draco Malfoy. She also knew she was going to have to make the first move. She had noticed, when Draco thought she wasn't looking, his expression seemed to be a longing gaze. She had wondered if Draco wanted her as she wanted him. She couldn't be certain and her feelings of worth were something that battled against her observations. With all of these thoughts Hermione also knew Draco was not going to risk their friendship if he didn't know the feeling would be reciprocated.

Hermione willed her Gryffindor courage and leaned into Draco. She set her head on his shoulder. Draco had felt her starting to shift and was afraid she was going to stand. He wasn't willing to let her move yet but he couldn't get his arms around her shoulders fast enough. When her head reached his shoulder all his fears dissolved and wrapped his arm around her slim waist.

Draco was the first to speak. "Hermione, I have some feelings for you and have for some time now but I'm not sure how you feel." Draco could not will himself to look into the brown eyes staring at him or to see the angelic smile that was spreading across her face. Neither noticed the darkening of the golden bands on their wrists.

"Draco, I have similar feelings. I'm not sure where this will go; I want to find out, I do, more than I can explain. My words fail me when you are involved. I need to go slow, I just want you to know, I do want to explore whatever this is. I have some baggage and emotionally I'm having a difficult time. Right now, being in your arms is about as far as I think I am able to go. Will that be ok with you?" Hermione feared his reaction, he was the Slytherin Sex God and his exploits were infamous. She would understand if he wanted nothing to do with a mousy, quiet, know-it-all, virgin.

"Having you in my arms is a dream answered. I will hold you until you want more, if ever, or until to tell me to go. I will tell you this now, if you tell me to go then be ready to hex me because I plan to refuse. Now that you are here, with me, all I want is to keep you safe, happy and mine."

Draco leaned in, gently kissed the top of her head and deeply inhaled. Her scent was now imprinted on his brain, it will always mean home. The clock in hall chimed reminding them of their task. They had six hours to find the unknown and figure out how to use it to make the map function as they intended. They would discuss 'this', whatever 'this' was, tonight, in their common room. Both stood and for a moment looked deeply into the other's eyes. The intensity of their feelings no longer stunned them; it was obvious they cared deeply for the other.

' - - - - - - '

Hermione ran her fingers along the spines of the ancient books. She knew she couldn't read each and every book. Even for her there wasn't that much time. She made due by skimming them to determine if it held the answer. How she longed for enough time to read entire library. Then she realized she had a solution. More importantly, this was a solution she was completely comfortable with as well.

"Draco, I think I would like to come back again. There are so many books I've never heard of and I know I can't read them tonight. If it weren't for the promises we made to the Headmistress I would have a hard time going back tonight. Would you mind if we visited again?"

Draco was stunned. He should have known that the books would give her comfort. He wished he would have thought of it months ago. He banged his head lightly on the bookshelf in front of him, had he realized this he would be farther along in his quest to win the heart of the Gryffindor.

"Of course we can and I'm sure Mother will allow you to borrow some of the books. I would not recommend some of the darker ones as Hogwarts doesn't allow them." Draco was happy to have an activity they only shared. Harry wasn't one to read. At one point this term Potter had called himself a 'man of action'. Hermione laughed at him. Draco hadn't hear that term so he assumed it was of muggle origin. It had a nice ring to it but with Hermione's response he wasn't sure if it was a moniker Draco wanted. Hermione's response to Draco's mother's nickname was more important. As a child Draco did spend countless hours in the library and Narcissa took up calling Draco her 'book-dragon'. Dragons were far superior creatures to worms. "I can point out some of my favorites if you are stumped at which ones to select."

"Not the darker ones, no definitely not those; I don't think that having anything dark would be a good thing right now." Hermione had thought about Ron and she didn't want to give him any ideas.

"I was thinking about some of the books in that first bookcase. And maybe a few I've noticed on a couple other shelves. I'll also take suggestions. Honestly, I want to read every book here. If I could. The ones I've mentioned aren't the rare first editions but they are books that I could never afford to purchase. "

As a war heroine she had been given a reward, a way for the wizarding world to thank her, and it was sizable; however, she was frugal. Books were her passion but they weren't a necessity.

"I promise that is something you don't have to worry about. We can figure out which books to borrow after we find what we need for the map. The other books will wait their turn."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea."

Draco quietly started to plot how and when he could get Hermione back. He would have to take it slowly and not suggest they come back too soon. Would next weekend be too soon? It wasn't a Hogsmeade weekend and they could make sure all their studies and teaching plans were ready before Saturday. Really they weren't students, they were of age, and McGonagall didn't have to give permission for them to leave. They asked out of respect for the woman more than anything. Plus it always helped to have her on your side. If he was lucky he could talk Hermione into staying the weekend. ' _Would Mother allow Hermione to stay in my wing? There is a spare room next to mine._ ' Draco's mind started to wander into the gutter again and he had to stop thinking about her in his bed. He shook his head and started to focus on his task and the books in front of him.

' _She looks amazing in green. Imagine what she would look like on your green sheets..._ ' Draco yelled at himself and tried to refocus on their task.

Draco knew each of the books in the library, having spent a great deal of his childhood reading them. While a number of the books might have held something similar nothing seemed quite right to what they needed. He was looking for one particular book but it wasn't where it should have been. This was the one book only he and his father could read. He prayed Lucius hadn't somehow been able to remove it from the library. When this library was built the book was charmed to not allow its removal from the four walls. The library was originally built for this lone book; but now the book was missing. It was frustrating and frightening for Draco. That book contained spells that could devastate if they fell into the wrong hands.

' - - - - - - '

Hermione, being raised in the muggle world, had missed out on the histories of the great families. These stories made up her new world's traditions. She had read stories on some of the more famous and infamous individuals and had heard a little about the history of the Potter and Weasley families but not of the other families. The Prophet would reference some famous families and their histories; however, Hermione had a hard time believing that gossip rag. Especially when most of the articles were written by that bug of a woman; who could believe any of it? Now that she and Draco were friends, and maybe more, Hermione may be able to hear some of the real stories. Assuming Draco knew them.

"Draco, I've never heard the story about the Malfoy family. I know that you are one of the oldest families in on the isle but have you always been here?"

Draco was elated that Hermione wanted to know about his family and was so excited to tell her the story. The general public had heard what the family wanted portrayed as their story, but only a Malfoy could tell the story to its fullest. Deep down, he hoped one day to include Hermione as a Malfoy and for their children to be the next generation to hear the story.

"The Malfoy family history was a story of family, love, sadness and tradition. I will tell you everything that I know and when we get to the point where the portraits can help I will introduce you to my family and let them tell you their stories themselves. Will you still be able to concentrate on the books and why we are here while I tell the story? It's very long and quite exciting."

"Yes, Draco I can listen and read at the same time. Just tell me the story already."

Draco chuckled imaging the look on Hermione's face.

"Alright then, it started before the Roman invasion. To be honest we really don't know how long we have been here but it has been more than 2000 years, possibly closer to 2500 years. The earliest Malfoy, Cygnus, was the second son of a powerful wizarding family. They were from Europe and with very little surviving documentation we are left with assumptions. Based on the little evidence the family was probably Greek or Thracian. We know the name Malfoy wasn't used until after the Romans left Britain and possibly after that. We aren't sure what the original surname was. During the Roman times the family migrated back and forth between the continent. This was the only time the family would not be a consistent resident. While in Gaul we married into an equally powerful family. It was sometime after that union the Malfoy name was born. That is a story for later, when we reach that time."

Hermione realized family names changed over time, but she had never assumed it happened with the Malfoys.

"After the death of Cygnus' father, whose name is lost to history, Cygnus left to search for a new home. Being the second son he was not entitled to any of his family land or wealth. His mother, knowing she would never see her son again, gave him the only thing that was truly hers, her wedding ring. I've been told the ring had been handed down from mother to daughter-in-law for generations. It was said her ring was a gold band with a large sapphire. Sapphires are known to bring protection, good fortune, kindness, strength, and power. Over the generations the ring had been imbued with power from each witch who wore it. The ring protected its wearer and the wearer protected it. She told Cygnus one day the ring would reunite the family again."

Hermione wondered why Narcissa never wore the ring. The only ring Hermione remembered seeing was a large diamond.

"It was said that Cygnus older brother, who was good man and a strong wizard, knew he could not provide any assistance to his younger brother. Family was very important and the elder brother could not, in good conscience, allow his younger brother to leave with nothing. He was able to find a loop hole and provided Cygnus with a copy of the book that detailed all of the family spells. The ring and book were the only things Cygnus took with him while in search of a new place to call home and to start a new family."

Draco heard Hermione sniffle a little. So emotional was his little lioness.

"Eventually Cygnus made it to Britain and lived in harmony with the Druids. We are not sure if he met Ailith here or during his journey. We know once they were together they settled here and started their family. Personally, I think she met him here. I think she was from one of the Nordic wizard families as their son was the first to have blonde hair and silver eyes. Cygnus was darker in complexion with dark eyes and hair."

Draco thought about Cygnus's portrait on the family tree. He was the only family member to have dark hair and eyes. It was a stark difference when compared to the rest of the family. Even the wives typically were fairer in complexion with light hair and eyes.

"My family has typically only had one son; however, every few generations have had both a son and daughter. For some reason those daughters never married or produced a child so the family tree has only had one line to follow. There has never been a squib in the Malfoy family. Sometime later I'll show you the family tree, it is actually quite fascinating. Anyway, this part will probably surprise you. I know it surprised me."

Draco chuckled a little before continuing the tale. Lucius had glossed over this part of the story and it was no wonder why. When Draco had discovered this fact his entire life started to change.

"The line started by Cygnus and Ailith has not always been 100% pureblooded, at least by current day standards. The family; however, was always the most powerful. In ancient times, blood purity was not as important as how powerful you were. Ailith is remembered as both a powerful witch and fierce warrior. She would fight alongside of her husband ensuring their family's safety and their lands remained secure. When she finally passed away her ring was given to her son for his wife to wear; however, the wife either did not want to or could not wear the ring. The exact reason has too been lost; however, as the generations passed Ailith's ring was never worn by another Malfoy bride. To this day it remains with the other Malfoy jewels waiting for the right witch to claim it. It is believed, when the time is right, the ring will make its presence know."

Hermione realized Narcissa did not wear the ring because Lucius had not given it to her. Or the ring knew it wasn't time yet.

"That is an amazing story. I don't know how to ask this. How can you be a pureblood family if you aren't?"

"At some point in history the Ministry decided rules needed to be established regarding what is considered pureblooded. The rule for a family name to be considered 'pureblooded' is if the family has to be pureblooded for the last three generations. Meaning the individual is a third generation pureblood. For an individual to be considered 'pureblood' they simply have two magical parents. The Sacred 28 hold themselves to a slightly higher standard these days. Based on that general definition Harry would technically be considered a first generation pureblood. If he and the Weaslette marry, their children would be second generation. If their grandchildren married a third generation (or more) pureblood than the family would be considered pureblood again. And it goes on and on. Half-bloods are just that, one magical and one muggle parent. Squibs are a different lot but don't really impact this discussion."

Draco never really understood why the Ministry decided they needed to define magic and label witches and wizards. Really you had it or your didn't. At least that is what Draco thought these days.

"Keeping track can get pretty complicated since you have to go back to the great grandparents which is why those family trees became needed. Plus it makes it easier to not marry your cousin. We all use the House of Black as an example of what not to do."

Hermione's little chuckle caught Draco unaware of the comment. He really did lose himself with her. He was thankful his mother was still having tea with Mrs. Nott. She did not appreciate how her family was viewed. Narcissa knew she was lucky to have been married into the relatively "clean" Malfoy family. Her sister and cousins were not as lucky.

"I am quite interested in seeing the tree. I've only ever seen the tree at Grimmauld Place. As with everything magical that has a muggle counterpart, it amazed me. I'd like to compare the Black tree to the Malfoy tree. I will admit this now. After the war, when you were hidden for safety, I would visit the tree at Gimmauld just to confirm you were ok. Even though the picture was still the younger (hair gel and all) you, I would get a smile. Other than your branch the rest of the tree at Gimmauld Place is so depressing with blasted holes. The Weasley's don't have a tree so I've ever only seen one."

Draco was pleased to know she used the tree to check on his saftey. He had forgotten he would be on the Grimmauld tree. He would also have to get a more updated portrait sent to the trees with his branch. The gelled hair was definitely not a good look for him. Hermione mentioned how much she preferred his more current style. He would insure the new portrait used this style. He added that to the list of things to mention to his mother.

"Today probably isn't going to be the day since we have other things to do. On our next trip back we can build in a little extra time and view the tree with all the undiagnosed megalomaniacs, sociopaths and psychotics that I have to offer a lady."

Hermione laughed again which made Draco smile as well. The Malfoys may not have had the true insanity of the Blacks but they did have their fair share of people who were not quite on the "right" side of normal. Those Malfoys just didn't have the opportunity to fully explore the depths of their insanity. Lucius was the winner of that timing pool.

"It's a date. With as much time as I would like to spend in this library…" Hermione took a deep breath. "Maybe we could spend the weekend if the Headmistress and your mother wouldn't mind."

"Of course, Twinky will be pleased to see me for more than a quick stop over." Draco replied with a little chuckle while internally the wizard was pleased beyond measure. ' _Green sheets plus Hermione equal a very happy Draco_ '.

"Now, in the case of the current Malfoys, Lucius and Mother are the seventh generation of pureblood to marry. Based on what I can tell from the tree this is the longest that the family has gone. My grandfather was a strong supporter of the Sacred 28 and those higher standards. He expected the family to only associate with other families that were as pure as we are. Because of those beliefs it wasn't a surprise when Lucius was betrothed to Mother. Other generations looked for the most powerful matches to ensure the Malfoy line was never bested. It was ironic that Mother ended up being as powerful as she is. Grandfather Malfoy had no idea of her power until Grandfather Black mentioned it years after the betrothal had been finalized.

There were suspicions among my Grandfather Black's generation that Mother would be very powerful, until her magic came in no one really knew. While both of her sisters were, and in Andromeda's case are powerful, there was a prophesy regarding their generation and third daughter of the Black line. I actually don't know what it was other than it foretelling Mother's power. Lucius and Mother's marriage was the best of both worlds; at least the worlds that my grandfathers cared for so deeply. Purity and Power." Draco shuddered a little at the thought of who Lucius would have wanted as his daughter-in-law. There weren't many who fit the pure criteria and Lucius seemed to be more interested in the pure than the power side. Looking at the pureblood daughters none were as powerful as the witch standing currently a few rows away.

"So how did you find out that your family was not always pure? I suspect it wasn't something Lucius would have told you."

"Ten points to Gryffindor. I was sitting in the study, that's the room with my family tree, looking at the generations and generations listed. I realized that we had to get new blood into the line or we would have squibs or insanity in the history. What I figured out was that either brides were coming from the continent, which with the exception of our time in Gaul I knew wasn't true, or there were some non-Sacred 28 purebloods. It didn't take too long for me to find the first one. I confirmed it with some of the older portraits. While all are considered pureblood by Ministry standards, they are definitely not the Sacred 28 standard the family has droned on about since Slytherin came up with the term. This was the trigger that got me to start formulating what I wanted to believe in and not believing everything that Lucius said."

"I'm glad that you started to think for yourself. I can't imagine my life without you."

Draco and Hermione were silent for a few minutes. Neither looking at the books in their hands but thinking how grateful they were, how their fates had played out thus far; even after the war and death they were together.

"So Cygnus and Ailith settled in Britain and had one son, his name was Cepheus. He was said to be a good and loyal son. He met and married Daralis. They, like Cygnus and Ailith, were deeply in love. Daralis, while a good wife never seemed to be as strong as her mother-in-law. I personally think the ring needs someone with great power which is why Daralis never wore it." Hermione interrupted.

"Draco, I'm sorry to be so rude. I want to hear more, I really do but probably now is not a good time." Draco chuckled knowing why but wanting to hear her say it.

"Why not Hermione, I still have like 2000 years to get to us."

"Us? Well, um, I sort of, well, got caught up in the story and haven't looked at any of the books." Hermione's response was mumbled quickly.

"Ok, later then." Hermione was stunned that he didn't taunt her about that. She had told him that she could do it but failed. She smiled and started to look through the first book she felt. Not five minutes later Hermione let out a gasp.

"Draco, I think I might have found something would you come here, please?" Hermione tried to hide the excitement in her voice as she stood with what might be one of the oldest books she had ever seen.

Draco came around the stack and saw her expression. He knew she had found the spell she needed to prove she was right. Draco decided to just always believe what Hermione said. It would just make his life easier. He would never admit it to her. He enjoyed their debates too much.


	8. Chapter 8 -Witches Dance & Wizards Laugh

_**A/N - Sorry about nothing earlier this week. With the holiday (Thanksgiving in the States) I was working a little extra so I could actually take my planned vacation. Yeah for me!**_

 _ **Anyway, here is the next chapter.**_

 _ **One quick comment, I had a review on the stilted conversations between the characters. I do agree there are some of the conversations that need some help, but I also think the reviewer was commenting (not in a totally bad way) on my writing style being more formal. In my job I must be perceived as knowledgeable in both speaking and writing. While commas may be the bane of my existence, the vocabulary I use is very common, for me at least.**_

 _ **Also both Hermione and Draco are stunted emotionally. Hermione lacked friends as a child. She did not appear to have anyone in the muggle world her age and her "best" friends at Hogwarts weren't exactly the best to her. (HP was abused as a child and RW was a jealous git who wants to be better than anyone). Draco isn't much better. I imagine his childhood (at the best) was filled with how to act, when to speak, how to speak, etc etc etc...So point in this is simply, I'm not sure either of them had a childhood where they were actually children. The likelihood of them using a lot of slang or vernacular words seems outside of the biographies. At least how I viewed them.**_

 _ **But again, these are characters that people love to twist into their stories and I have done the same. They will get more comfortable with each other over time. As they get to know each other better and the trust grows so will the ability to relax. This is a first for both them.**_

 _ **But I will also work on the conversations and try to make them flow more smoothly. :)**_

' - - - - - - '

Now figuring out how to make the map work as she wanted would just be a matter of reading. Every problem has a solution and for Hermione, solutions were found in books and taking whatever time was needed to investigate, formulate and execute. Draco knew from their time together this was her process regardless of the event. School projects, OWLS/NEWTS, creating a map that shouldn't work, taking down a megalomaniac, the finish line didn't change how she got there. And by Merlin, she always got there.

Once Draco made it to where Hermione was standing, he was shocked. What shocked him wasn't that Hermione was right, no it was the book she was holding should have been impossible for her to read. In her shaking fingers was the book Draco has been unable to locate. It was the Malfoy family spell book; the book that Cygnus was given when he left his family. Only a Malfoy should be able to read it; even his mother, after all her years as a Malfoy, could not see anything other than blank pages. Hermione amazed him more and more each day. Hermione moved quickly toward Draco and started pointing.

"Right here Draco. See how this talks about marking family members so the head of the family can contact any member with the mark at any time? This had to be how they came up with the spell to create the Dark Mark. It even shows how a mark can be removed if someone should be shunned from the family." Hermione was beside herself. "Maybe, if this spell does get the map to work, we can figure out if the removal spell would work with a little modification as well." Draco thought about this and there was one person who would give almost anything to have that blasted mark removed.

' - - - - - - - '

Four hours after starting their search a squeal of delight ripped through the halls of the Manor. Narcissa and Louisa ran towards the library and when they entered the sight they saw amazed them. Hermione stood in the middle of the library jumping and doing some sort of odd movement. Draco was rolling on the floor and laughing to the point of tears.

"What is going on here?" Both Hermione and Draco stopped. Hermione dropped her head and Draco jumped to his feet.

"Sorry Mother. Hermione found what we have been searching for and she got a little excited." Draco couldn't look at Hermione since it would cause him to break into another fit of laughter. "'Mione why don't you show Mother what we were able to accomplish."

Draco hoped the use of the nickname would bring up a little of her anger and it would dispel her slight embarrassment from being caught dancing in the middle of the Malfoy Manor library. Draco also knew how Hermione loved to explain her overly complex ideas and how his Mother loved to hear overly complex ideas. With this knowledge Draco concluded there would be enough time for him to regain his composure before having to address the dancing witch again. The dancing witch moved to where Narcissa was standing and Draco walked toward the fireplace. Narcissa pointed toward an open table and the two witches sat. Hermione did _not_ dance her way to the table. Louisa decided to stand with Draco as she didn't really care about complex ideas.

"You care for her." It wasn't as much a question as it was a statement of fact.

"Yes and maybe more. She has feelings for me too. She isn't ready to move quickly so for now we are close friends. Maybe someday more; however, for now she is content being in my arms and I'm happy to give her that." Draco smiled genuinely toward his mother's best friend.

"I'm glad you found someone to love dear. Sometimes love doesn't manifest itself. Don't squander what you've been given."

Louisa squeezed the hand of her honorary son. Draco and Theo had been together since diapers. When the Zabinis had moved to England they were quickly brought into the fold. Everything had seemed right...three children again. Blaise was a great boy; however, she and Narcissa knew he wasn't the third who was supposed to be there.

' _Damn that crazy maniac! He had destroyed everything and even now that he was gone the missing pieces were still missing._ '

Draco noticed something odd on Mrs. Nott's face. A sadness that should not be there; they had won and had all survived. Draco hugged Louisa until she stood a little straighter and smiled. Draco released her and turned toward his mother and Hermione catching the end of the conversation.

"Really? You can tell it who to find and it finds them? How?" Narcissa nearly yelled with an excitement reminiscent of Hermione after Hermione's overly complex explanation. If Muggle Studies had a better curriculum, Draco may have been introduced to the phase "marrying your mother". And the underlying concept of children being attracted to someone that is similar to the parent that is most "opposite" of the child. Hermione and Narcissa were both powerful and intelligent witches who did their upmost to ensure the safety of their family and friends.

"It's two fold. First it looks for the dark mark. The marks were placed using special magic and thanks to your library I was able to tune the map to it. I believe I was able to find the spell that Voldemort..." Everyone except Hermione shuddered at the mention of the name. "...used to create the mark. I suspect he had roamed the library during his first attempt at world domination. When he couldn't find anything, he got Lucius to provide him with a spell. This spell came from the Malfoy family spell book."

Hermione looked and noticed the expressions on the faces of those in room. They were still shocked at the ease with which she used his name. Hermione decided that she needed to change the topic back to the map.

"I had figured a way for the map to also look for a dark heart. I know there were people who were given the mark against their will. I plan to test the map with them first, to see how those who were, generally, not in agreement with him show up. Then we test it on those individuals who we know are out there and see what happens."

Narcissa sat in wonder knowing there was a better than not chance this amazing muggle-born witch may end up being her daughter-in-law. While this may have shocked Narcissa five years ago, now all that mattered was Draco's happiness. If Hermione made Draco happy that alone was sufficient reason for Hermione to be welcomed with open arms. Hermione was also an incredibly powerful and brilliant witch. Her powers will strengthen the family line for many generations. There would be a few generations who would not like it; however, more of the family acknowledged that purity only led to problems. It had been less than two hundred years where it was truly a point of contention. Not to mention Hermione seemed determined to make sure the wizarding world was safe once more. Narcissa just wanted to make sure that Hermione was safe and she believed that Draco intended to be that protector.

"Hermione please test it on me." Narcissa removed her elegant robe under which was an equally elegant short sleeved dress. She exposed her inner arm and the black mark that signified so much hatred, destruction and death. Hermione, knowing it was there was happy Narcissa trusted her enough to be able to admit she had it. "Lucius forced me to take it. To this day I'm not sure how I was able to keep Draco from the same fate."

"Mother, I was fighting as hard for you. I failed in my quest." Draco was still at the fireplace watching the scene unfold in front of him. The anger and bitter disappointment at his failure was evident in his voice.

"Draco, I've already told you it had to happen so I could keep helping. This mark only means I had something to live for...without you dear, I would not have had any desire and would have ended my life myself." Draco nodded and lifted his eyes to his mother.

"Let's not think that way. Hermione, why don't you finish the test?"

"Yes, of course Draco." She turned toward the map on the table and addressed it. "Show me Narcissa Malfoy." Slowly the outline of Great Britain began to appear on the parchment then it started to zoom in on Wiltshire. It stopped when the outline of the Manor appeared and a light pink dot appeared on the map and written below in gold leaf was 'Narcissa Black Malfoy'.

"That is amazing; how did you ever come up with the idea?"

"Harry, something he inherited from his family, his godfather specifically but it was something James Potter also used."

"As you've been to Grimmauld and you know my maiden name, you know we are related to Sirius and more distantly to James and thus Harry." Narcissa looked to Draco and gave him a little shrug.

"Yes, that was hard for Harry to accept but I think he has moved on since the war."

"Good."

"I know. I have been pleased they are getting along now. I think his desire for family, regardless of the distance is more important to him that he actually realizes." Hermione gazed to Draco and Draco wasn't sure if she was referring to Harry or himself. Both of them were limited in family members and had realized holding onto what you do have is very important. Hermione may have been a contributing factor to the wizards current close friendship. Draco decided to change the topic to something much more important. At least, more important to him.

"Mother, Hermione informed me my portrait at Grimmauld Place is rather dated. I need to get that fixed. How do I update my portraits on all the other trees?"

"That is simple, once you've updated your branch on our tree, tap the portrait with your wand. The spell is ' _detrudere_ '." There was a momentary pause and a wistful expression crossed Narcissa's face. "It is an interesting site to behold if you are observing a tree and something is changed or added. I was at Grimmauld when Theodore Tonks appeared on the tree. We were visiting for some reason, it is of little importance now. Andromeda had claimed to not feel well and Aunt Walburga feared getting ill." Narcissa's shifted again. "Andromeda had packed what was important to her and left the family home right after we alighted to Grimmauld. My parents hadn't realized Andromeda had eloped. She smiled and waved at me. I think she knew she and he would be blasted. I was sad I was losing my sister but at the time all I knew is what I was told. The fact Andromeda and Teddy are the only ones left still hurts. I didn't get enough time with my niece."

Draco quickly moved to Narcissa and held her tightly. He too was angered over not getting to fully know his family before they were taken. Tonks, as she preferred to be called, accepted Draco almost immediately upon his arrival. Hermione too was still sad about the loss of her friend. Draco looked toward Hermione unsure what to do next. Hermione's attempt to steer the conversation toward more neutral topics was much more successful than her male counterpart.

"Narcissa, the books in your library are quite amazing. I would love to be able to read them all." Draco smiled in gratitude at her less than subtle topic change. Again, the change of topic was something important only to the person asking. In this case, the rest of the room got a little chuckle out of the attempt.

"Mother, I mentioned to Hermione that you may allow her to borrow a few books." Narcissa's smile returned fully and she noticed Draco's gaze had not shifted from Hermione.

"Of course, just nothing too dark, I don't want to explain to Minerva why they are on the school grounds."

"No, those need to stay here. The last thing any of us need is for those to be available to students; I was more interested in some of the older volumes by the doors. There are ones that I have not heard of and am very interested after reading their summaries." Hermione was excited at the chance to read them; Draco was pleased Hermione was relaxed; and Narcissa wanted to help her son. Hermione wasn't the woman Narcissa had thought her son would end up with; however, that girl had been missing for almost 20 years. With Dumbledore's death the last link was gone and Narcissa;s attempt at locating the girl were for not.

There was a feeling of relief in the room. Hermione and Draco realized they had succeeded in their mission. None of their friends really knew what they had been working on all year or why it was so important. Even with the war over their experience in the receiving parlor earlier in the day reminded them they were still on edge and until all the Death Eaters were gone no one would truly be relaxed.

Draco did not trust Ron enough to let the other lions know. It took some time, but eventually Hermione agreed to keep the project between them. Draco eventually agreed they could tell their friends after they got the map to work. Luckily enough, Harry was too focused on Ginny and what was going on with Ron to remember Hermione borrowing the map to show Draco.

Narcissa and Louisa were happy to see how over the last five hours the feeling between Draco and Hermione had grown even if they were not fully aware of it themselves. Draco was in love and the feeling was reciprocated. Narcissa just wasn't sure if Hermione realized she was in love and began to wonder if there was a way to help Draco and Hermione.

' _I wonder if they were able to spend more time alone if these feelings would grow._ '

It was decided and she would to try to make sure the two would be able to spend time together. Maybe she could invite Hermione over during the holidays to visit the library. There was always the holiday ball. The ball hadn't received much thought as she hadn't been decided on if it would even happen. Now, with this turn of events, the ball may be a perfect chance for Hermione to take her place in society. She seemed comfortable here now so maybe she would be willing to visit more often. Given they had each reached the age of majority, Minerva would give them permission to leave the grounds assuming their duties were being fulfilled.

Without any warning Hermione suddenly had a very ominous feeling. Someone was trying to send curses into the Manor. Hermione spun toward the window with her wand drawn. At the same time Draco sensed the same thing and faced the other window overlooking the gardens. Both began to counteract the curses being shot in their direction. It was during the frantic first few moments when Twinky popped into the room and moved toward Narcissa.

"Mes to tell the Mistress and Master Draco that his father was spotted. Is did not see but Flower seen while in garden. Hes trying to get Flower but could not get in the garden." Hermione and Draco instantly started to throw stronger shields, wards and protection spells over the property. Narcissa paled and almost fell over after hearing Lucius was so close. In an attempt to determine what she needed to do, she noticed what spells her son and Hermione were sending. The wards going up were well beyond what a child still in school should know. Granted their childhood had been different from most but the magic was too powerful. She was too shocked to ponder the true meaning of what she was seeing.


	9. Chapter 9 - Father's don't know Best

_**Happy Sunday to everyone. A lot happens in this chapter. So as a reminder - this is AU so some characters are here that were killed or otherwise put out of commission in the original books. It's a plot device more than any sort of affection for the characters. In other words, I'm using them as a tool. :)**_

 _ **We learn a little about Hermione in this chapter and see her relationship with Draco reach a new level. Sorry still no real lemons. You'll find out why in a couple of chapters.**_

 _ **I don't own anything you recognize, JKR does and she makes all the profits off of them. Including the toy figurine sets I saw at Target. Did not like how they made Draco look. He is much more attractive than that.**_

 _ **I will try and post a couple more chapters over the next week since I took some vacation time. Yeah for time off...I really need it.**_

 _ **And I now return you to the battle previous in progress...**_

' - - - - - - '

Hermione and Draco continued to send protection spells until she knew they needed some help.

"Draco, I need to send a patronus to the Ministry."

"Ok, give me a moment." Draco sent a few powerful spells out the window before looking back to her partner. "Send it now. Go." Draco returned to sending the most powerful spells he could muster at the attacker. A silver lightning bolt shot from Hermione's wand and into the sky. As the otter skittered toward the Ministry, the attack from outside the wards halted. There was silence as Draco and Hermione panted.

"The map!" Hermione ran to the desk and screamed "Lucius Malfoy!" A black dot appeared at the edge of the property. A second and third dot also appeared. No one expected that. The names that started to appear under the dots however shouldn't have surprised anyone. Carrow and Couch appeared and the four in the Manor stared at the map in amazement.

The map worked better than Hermione had expected. Not only would the map show you who you wanted to see but anyone else that was with them. This was turning out better than even she had hoped! The floo flamed to life, instantly Draco and Hermione were in front of Narcissa and Louisa, Kingsley's head popped out. Both relaxed as Narcissa allowed him to enter.

"What do you mean Lucius is here?" His frantic eyes searched Hermione's. Draco realized Hermione's stance and persona had changed to deal with the current situation. He had only seen her this way a few times. This was how she compartmentalized during the war...this was her planning, and plotting. This was how she made sure she and many others survived. This was her in her glory. Her voice was low, and deadly as she told Kingsley the story.

"Ok, I will be right back. I just need a few moments at the Ministry. Lock the floo and do not let anyone enter until I return." He jumped back into the floo and to the Ministry. Five minutes later he was back. "I have aurors combing the other side of the property looking for evidence. Mrs. Nott, I do not think it would be wise or safe for you to return home. It appears someone tried to enter your manor as well. We are not sure; however, the first reports from the house elves state that it was Mr. Nott and another, potentially Amycus Carrow since Alecto was spotted with Lucius. Lady Malfoy, would you please remove the wards, and whatever else protects the Manor, so that we can complete a sweep?" Kingsley looked at Hermione and Draco as he finished his statement. Draco lifted his wand; however, before he could do anything Hermione spoke up.

"Kingsley, I'm not sure that will be necessary. While we were protecting the property, I swept the exterior and no one had broken the wards." Kingsley smiled at the witch knowing she could sense if someone was on the property. "Did you sweep the house?"

"Oh, no, but I will hold on."

After the final battle, Hermione had gained a new power. Not a lot of people knew of this change and those that did could not understood how or why it happened. Her ability allowed her mind to leave her body and move through the physical world. With her new power her physical body remained aware of the surroundings while her mind was able to explore as needed. She slowly moved through the main floor finding nothing. She decided to move down towards the dungeon. She shuddered lightly at the memory but pressed on. She felt something very dark, a presence, but it wasn't a person. It was just an essence of the person.

The same type of essence Hermione was experiencing herself. Her magic started to push the darkness and it gave way allowing Hermione to remove it from the Manor and off the property. After assuring the dungeon was clear, she warded, shielded and protected it before moving to the upper floor. The last place she checked was the wall that held her attention earlier in the day. As she moved closer there was a warmth and lightness not present in the other parts of the house. She remained in front of the wall for a moment before she heard Draco calling her name. She was getting an odd stereo effect. Her physical body was hearing him along with the self that was on the second floor.

"Hermione? Are you ok? It's never taken this long. Please come back. Please say something." Hermione blinked a few times and shook her head to clear the cobwebs. Draco was holding her tightly. His expression was of grave concern. Hermione was spellbound by how his eyes seemed to change from their silver grey into almost quicksilver. The way the mercury from the thermometer looked that time she broke it and it pooled on the white tile floor. Both were mesmerizing to Hermione. It took her a few moments to regain herself again. She had never been so affected by a man before. Her hand moved to his cheek in a comforting manner as he leaned into the warmth of her hand.

"I'm fine. There was, something, I don't know how to explain it, in the dungeon but it's gone now. I pushed it out. Very odd. Anyway the house is clear both Nar...Lady Malfoy and Mrs. Nott will be safe here."

Kingsley nodded and left. While Kingsley was away the first time Hermione picked up the map, rolled it and slipped it into her robes. The other three in the room watched her and said nothing.

"Tell me what you felt in the dungeon. I'm worried."

"Later. There is something more pressing right now."

Hermione moved very gracefully toward the door. The two witches and the wizard in the room followed her. They found her standing at the foot of the stairs; again, staring at the wall only this time there was light pouring down the steps. It appeared to be coming from under the wall. Narcissa and Louisa both gasped as that light was not supposed to be there; at least it hadn't been there for almost 18 years. Draco was focusing on Hermione. Her hair appeared to be on fire. The curls were moving like flames licking the air. Her magic was sparking off her. As she turned the apparent flames in her hair were replaced by the real flames in her eyes. They were no longer chocolate brown pools but they held red, orange and yellow flames flickering over those pools. Draco took a step towards Hermione. He touched her as she collapsed in his arms.

A muted "Mother!" was the last thing Hermione heard.

' - - - - - - '

"I seriously need to stop doing that. My head kills me after these episodes." Hermione groaned as she rolled over.

"Yeah you really do. You are just lucky that my Seeker skills are not rivaled and that I'm there to catch you." Draco smirked before leaning in and whispering "I'll always be there to catch you."

"Yes, always." Hermione murmured before stretching out and realizing she wasn't in the hospital wing.

"Wait, where" then she remembered "The Manor, the room..."

"What room? You were on the stairs."

"No, upstairs, at the top of the stairs, there is a room, _the room_. It was calling to me."

Hermione was a bit panicked and confused. Narcissa couldn't understand why the light was there, how Hermione knew about the room or why she was reacting like she was.

"Hermione dear, are you ok?"

Hermione nodded at Narcissa and looked around. She took a deep breath, sat up straight and looked to Draco. "Help me up."

He did and she moved back into the foyer. It wasn't the same as her memory. The light and warmth were gone, as was the draw. She walked slowly up the stairs. Narcissa and Louisa were at her sides while Draco walked behind. She reached the landing and turned toward the wall. There was nothing. She touched the wall, nothing. The picture that had drawn her attention was there. She leaned in and looked closely at the man and woman. She didn't know them but their coloring was definitely not Malfoy. She was confused. She truly hated to be confused. The picture did not move like the other magical portraits; however, the eyes of the male seemed to twinkle. Hermione then changed her mind, his eyes weren't like her former Headmaster's. His eyes definitely twinkled, the eyes in the portrait had more of a flickering quality. It reminded her of how a campfire reflects off a lake in the distance.

"Who are they?" Hermione's eyes never left the portrait. Narcissa sighed and responded.

"My best friend and her husband, they didn't make it through the first war. In fact, they didn't make it to the war. That bastard killed them in my home. That was the moment I knew I would not stand by and let _him_ win. Draco was a baby, not even walking yet and Lucius had already plotted out his life. A life I refused to allow happen so I went to Albus and begged for him to allow me to help. To allow me to give my son the world and life he deserved." Narcissa's eyes left Hermonie and gazed at her son.

Draco realized at that point his mother would end the world if it would save him. In fact she helped to end the world she had been raised in, the only world she knew, to save him. Draco's eyes softened and he gave his mother a rare smile and grasped her hand. He sensed the rest of this story was not going be good. After squeezing Draco's hand she released it and nodded for him to stand with Hermoine, while she continued the story.

"The Order was born that night. By born I mean we had a name for us. There had been loose group who disagreed with what _he_ was saying. We stayed in contact and discussed what we were hearing within our circles; however, we didn't think there were enough of us to make any difference. When _he_ killed them, our group coalesced. Those of us who could still move in society maintained the appearance that we agreed with or were middle ground. That allowed us to provide the Order with information." Narcissa turned from the picture to look at her son and Hermoine.

"I know that you and Harry have always been curious about the name. Yes the mythology around the Phoenix rising was useful but the reality was Phoenix was their last name. They were the first sacrifices made to the war and their name was a constant reminder that _he_ was willing to destroy anyone and everyone to attain his goal. No one was truly safe; the claims for pureblood supremacy were just claims. The first victims had been what _he_ claimed himself to be."

Narcissa shifted her gaze back to the portrait as her fingers traced her best friend's face. Hermione was shocked at this. She never really believed the story of the Order's naming and now she knew she was right. She needed to research these people and figure out who they were. Phoenix was a name she had never heard at school. Most of the pureblood names were on the family tree at Grimmauld Place and Phoenix was definitely not there. Narcissa cleared her throat and brought everyone's attention back to her.

"That is enough of those memories. The Manor is safe, Louisa and I aren't going anywhere, the house elves have enough food that they won't need to go out and I'm locking the floo when you two leave; it is time for you to get back to school." Both Draco and Hermione nodded their heads and moved toward the floo. Draco hugged and kissed his mother while Hermione said her goodbyes to Mrs. Nott.

"Cissy, thank you again for the use of your library and with this" Hermione patted the map still in her robe "we will find him and make sure what happened today never happens again." The fierceness in Hermione's voice let everyone know she was done with the war and if needed, she would end it herself.

"Hermione, thank you for coming and feeling comfortable enough to call me Cissy" Narcissa hugged the younger witch lightly while staring at Draco. "You will take care of yourself and not let any harm come to either of you. Understand?"

Hermione nodded into the hug while Draco understood what his mother was actually saying. ' _Don't let anything happen to her'_. Draco nodded once.

"We need to get back before McGonagall tries to come and get us." Draco picked up floo powder, called out the address and was gone. Hermione nodded once more at both women before she too, was gone.

' - - - - - - '

After speaking with the headmistress and thanking her again for allowing them to leave for the day, Draco and Hermione started their rounds.

"I have to admit that I'm not very excited about this tonight. I have other things I'd like to do." Draco nodded at Hermione's assessment of their plans. It wasn't that rounds were difficult but they were tedious and boring and unless they found a pair of lovers it was a pretty wasted night. Luck was on their side this night.

As they rounded a corner on the third floor a distinct moan was heard echoing down the hall. Draco smirked and Hermione shook her head. Draco loved finding his classmates in compromising positions. He claimed it was fun to see just how oblivious to surroundings the couples could be. Hermione on the other hand was typically appalled by this...the war had been over less than a year, there were still insane, power hungry maniacs running around and these kids were so lost to their hormones that the world ceased to exist. It gave Hermione chills to wonder if she had lost her edge.

As Hermione and Draco made their way down the corridor the moans got louder and the sighs and groans were mixed in for good measure. Draco knew exactly where they were...a small alcove between the statues. It had been the same alcove where Draco had his first kiss during first year. ' _Ah, the memories. Let's see who is using my cubby._ ' Draco slowly pulled back the tapestry to reveal the pair of lovers.

"Lavender? What are you doing?" Hermione's shock ended Draco's fun. Lavender was on her knees and trying to suck Ron's internal organs out through his cock. Ron had his eyes closed and hands wrapped with Lavender's hair as he pulled the girl's mouth over his shaft and was thrusting his hips toward her face. Hermione's words broke both of their focus and Lavender began to gag. Ron pushing her off of his cock and looked, with distain, at the two interlopers. He then knocked the girl to the floor before walking away.

"Ronald – stop!" Hermione yelled.

"Make me" Ron yelled back, while the rest of the statement was lost on Hermione "mudblood." Draco had heard and his worries were only strengthened. Hermione had moved onto the blonde on the ground.

"Lavender, get up. Detention for being out after curfew." Hermione recited as she filled out the detention slip. "Take this to Filch." Hermione handed the slip to Lavender and turned away.

"Jealous Hermione? You know that he is a great lay. Too bad that you refused to give him what he wanted. He had to come to me for that." Hermione's back was still to Lavender. "Turn and look at me...you are just a filthy little muggleborn and I wouldn't be acting so important. Your time in the sun is over and tomorrow the school will know that Ron picked me over you."

Draco watched the interaction with a rising anger. That little tramp had no right to treat Hermione that way. Without Hermione, Lavender would be dead. Death Eaters didn't care much for Gryffindors regardless of how easy it was to get between their legs. Before Hermione could say anything Draco interceded.

"Well, that remains to be seen. Most caring boyfriends don't push their women onto the floor and walk away without a backward glance. I suspect you were convenient and easy. I'd also be surprised if he gave you the time of day since you failed in the one and only thing he needed you to do. He is probably looking for someone else to finish him off. Wonder what other girls are awake at this time of night."

Draco glared at the girl as his comments entered her head. He, of all guys, knew what was going on...he was the one that had written the book on how to not treat girls. Ron apparently had found a copy. "Oh and 50 points for demeaning a professor, not putting any silencing charms and being stupid enough to gag on that git's cock. Seriously it wasn't that large and if you couldn't take it I recommend you learn to do something other than be on your knees."

Draco put his hand on Hermione's back and led her away from the alcove.

It took a few more hours before they were able to make their way to the dormitory. Luckily no one else was found. Once they had arrived and relaxed for a short while they started to discuss the other events of the day.

' - - - - - - '

"Why did you keep the map?"

"We were betrayed by the Ministry before. I'm worried about what was in the dungeon and honestly I think we can use it more than they can. I'll give it to them, eventually. I think we need to talk to Harry tomorrow. Something is going on; I'm worried about whatever that was in the dungeon. It was seemed oddly familiar. I'm worried about Ron and what is wrong with him."

Hermione started to chew on her lower lip in fear and anger. She had been thinking about the thing in the dungeon and remembering that there was something she recognized about it. It felt like someone she knew or thought she knew. Until she had a chance to speak with Harry she didn't want to think about what her gut was telling her.

"You suspect something is wrong with Ron" Harry came into their common room hearing the end of her statement.

"Harry, I, I need to explain."

"No you don't"

Harry stopped and looked at Hermione. Hermione feared that with that statement she had not only lost Ron but also Harry. Harry slumped onto the couch next to Hermione and sighed heavily. He draped his arm over Hermione's shoulder and squeezed gently.

"I think the same thing. Something isn't right with him and I don't know what."

Draco had been standing, listening to the two friends, his two friends, struggle with the fact that their best friend was quite possibly turning if not already turned evil.

"If he isn't already on the dark side, he is probably too far gone to save." Draco's statement caused a deafening silence.

"Dark side?"

"Too late?"

"Why?"

"How?"

Draco sighed before continuing.

"The way he looked at you this morning in the Great Hall. I've seen the look before. Harry you couldn't see it because you were holding him down and Hermione was still behind me. It was pure hatred. Pure, unadulterated hatred and it was pointed directly at you Hermione."

Draco moved to kneel in front of Hermione. He held her hand tightly before continuing.

"I've seen that look on his face. He shot it at me many times over the years. I probably deserved it each time." Hermione tried to interrupt. "I did and you know it. I was a horrid little boy and I'm not sure that I can ever do enough to offset those transgressions. You know that I can still be snarky and cold but I promise that I will do everything I can to make sure that I don't end up like those men who I looked up as a child."

Draco sighed before standing and releasing Hermione's hands.

"I didn't want to say anything earlier today because...because I don't want to lose either of your friendships over a gut feeling. As all of that is true, what is more important is I survived the war because of my intuition. I know that is how you all survived too. The black eyes and hatred could only mean that Ron has agreed with something on the dark side. Be it the desire for power, money, I don't know what but that is the same look my father had when he started down that path. The loss of eye color is one of the final steps before the heart is evil and gone. Then tonight when we found him in the hallway with the Brown girl...the way he just left that is what a Slytherin would do. He didn't stop to look back once. I watched him until he was gone. No remorse, no emotion, no heart..."

Draco shut his eyes at the memory of his father and the others who had accepted that they were entitled to everything. Harry was shocked at the mention of Lavender. Ron had listed her as one of the last slags he would touch.

"Draco, are you sure that he is lost to us?"

"Yes Potter I'm almost positive. If I could get his wand I'd know for certain."

"Is this room protected? Safe?"

"Yes Harry. Why?"

"Good I hoped that would be the answer. Before I get up please put a shield so that whatever I pick up cannot hurt either one of you."

"Harry?"

Hermione didn't understand why Harry would be needing to be protected but Draco understood enough to know that if Harry's instinct was wary, there was a good reason for that feeling. He stood and created a bubble that allowed Harry to pull something into it without fear the others would be harmed. Hermione stood and wrapped her arm around Draco's waist while Harry walked toward the bookshelf. For the first time Hermione noticed a small box on the shelf. Harry picked it up and pulled out a wand. It started to vibrate.

"Potter, drop it and step out of the bubble NOW!" Draco yelled. Harry did as commanded. Draco stepped from Hermione and sent three spells toward the wand before it stopped moving. The spells were old and Hermione didn't recognize them. She looked at Draco and his eyes were black. Fear gripped Hermione as she turned to Harry. Draco walked over and inspected the item while it remained in the bubble.

"That was one of the wands the Dark Lord used." Draco looked at the stick remembering how it had been procured. "This was the last one before he took Lucius's wand. This wand's original owner was another childhood friend of Dumbledore and Grindelwald. I don't really know his story other than he was in league with Grindelwald and was brought to the Manor for the sole purpose of his wand. _He_ , Voldemort, was very pleased to have found the man and his wand. I was home over the break when he was brought in. The man was defiant and resigned at the same time. He was one of the many wizards that did not leave the grounds." Draco shuddered at the memory and even though he did not witness the end of the man, the next time he saw Voldemort the man's wand was firmly in Voldemort's sickly fingers.

The silence that followed was profound.

Draco had to sit after a moment and was shaking. As he sat his eyes drifted shut, Harry went to find McGonagall or Poppy.

"Draco, please talk to me. I'm worried." The blonde did not respond and almost appeared to be in a coma. Falling back on her muggle heritage Hermione worried if he was going into shock. She knew she had to get him to open his eyes and she was getting desperate. In staring at Draco, she realized the spells had to be very dark and he was fighting with himself. All she could do was talk and hold him. Hermione sat next to Draco holding his hand and speaking to him. Hermione's desperation was reaching its peak when she straddled his lap and held his face in her hands.

"Draco, dear gods Draco; answer me. What can I do to pull you back?" Hermione started to cry as she placed her forehead against Draco's.

"I need you Draco. I need you more than you realize. Please come back to me." Hermione was leaning into Draco; she was so close that their noses were touching. They could feel the other's breath on their lips.

Her whispered pleas were heartbreaking. Draco heard them distantly. The problem with using dark spells, and those three in particular; they required a great deal of power. It was a power that he had felt before when he was younger and started down the dark path. That was the time he thought that power was what he wanted. Now he realized what he wanted was the witch who was...what? Where was she? She was straddling him and she kept moving. ' _Oh sweet Merlin; she is going to be the death of me and I'm going to love every minute of it._ ' This realization of her placement on his lap and her continued movements were what snapped him back to reality; however, hearing that she needed him is what gave him the confidence he had truly chosen the right side.

"'Mione, you need me?" Hermione's head shot up and she hugged Draco tightly while trying to stop her tears. She pulled back and looked directly into his grey eyes. He came back to her. She quickly remembered his question and her elation turned to mortification at what her subconscious had let slip.

"Well, I, um..." She refused to look at Draco knowing the smirk that would be on his face. This was the moment that Harry decided to return.

"I can't find any of them. Has he come around yet?" Harry stopped when he saw how Hermione was seated. "Um, I could come back you know."

"Harry James Potter there is nothing going on. I was just trying to. Well. I was trying to wake him up that is all." Hermione stood up defiantly and sat on one of the chairs across from the couch. She had not answered Draco's question and she hoped that he would leave it at that. When she did dare to look at him the smirk was very evident. Harry was ready to make a quip about what Hermione had awoken on Draco but Draco quickly jumped in to save Hermione any further embarrassment.

"No Potter I'm fine. Those spells were pretty dark and there is this small part of me that seems to enjoy the power that flows when those spells are cast. I'm sorry I scared you but the wand had been cursed. If Harry had not been worried about it then there is a good chance none of us would be here right now. The protection bubble is what made it shake like that. When that started I acted on instinct. I can't have anything happen to you. I promised Mother."

Draco finished with a flourish and smiled at Hermione. He knew she hadn't answered him but that was something he was going to discuss with her later. A silence settled on the trio as they looked at the wand. It was getting very late and they were all tired. It was already going to be a long month of exams before the holidays and with this new development they knew that they all needed rest.

"Where do we put this to keep it safe?" Harry's question went unanswered.

"We need to get to sleep. Harry, do you want to stay here tonight?"

"No I can go back to the tower. Since rounds are over all I have to avoid is Filch and the cat. He should be down in the dungeons now, if he is following his normal route." Harry smiled and headed out the door.

"Potter is right, he will be fine and we can store this thing in the space behind your bookshelf." That seemed reasonable to everyone and not too long after the castle was silent and asleep.


	10. Chapter 10 - Did Someone Say Ball?

_**A/N - This is a little bit of a longer chapter. Nothing else to really say except to remind anyone reading that I do own the characters, all ownership rights go to JKR.**_

 _ **Happy Tuesday!**_

' - - - - - - - '

Sunday dawned brightly; Draco and Hermione did not. Both rolled out of their beds groaning that the daylight was already pouring into their respective rooms. Hermione stumbled into the shared bathroom not noticing the high level of steam. She stood in front of her sink brushing her teeth with her eyes closed. She didn't have to watch herself to check that she scrubbed each of her teeth adequately and that she didn't miss anything in between them. All those years with dentists as parents and she could, literally, do this with her eyes closed. She opened her eyes after spitting and looked in the mirror. The sight shocked her.

Draco had come out of the shower and saw Hermione brushing her teeth. She must have just gotten out of bed as her hair was a rat's nest. If Draco had been introduced to more muggle history or again if the Muggle Studies had actually been useful, he would have said she looked like the bride of Frankenstein. It was bad. As his eyes trailed down her body, the mess of brown hair was quickly forgotten when she bent over the sink. Her sleep shorts lifted just a little and there before him was the most perfect ass he had ever seen. Time seemed to stand still. Then she stood up.

"Draco! What are you doing in here? I'm not dressed!" Hermione was blushing and failing to notice that Draco was barely covered in his bath towel.

"You are wearing more than me, if you haven't noticed."

Hermione still hadn't noticed. Well, not until Draco brought it to her attention. Her eyes suddenly flickered from Draco's face and realized only a towel covered him at the waist. Draco was naked and she was within an arm's length of touching the chest that haunted her dreams. Without permission her hand began to move and reach toward it.

Draco wasn't paying attention to Hermione's hand he was focused on her face. The shock in her eyes had turned into desire. He realized she wanted him as much as he wanted her. Draco remained still as her warm fingers touched his chest. His pectoral muscles twitched. Her touch was softer and more electrifying than anything he had ever felt. The jolt worked its way through Draco and back into Hermione's hand and to her heart.

Draco reached and ran his fingers along her jaw and onto her cheek. Draco felt Hermione's shiver as it ran through her body. In the far reaches of each of their brains, each knew they needed to stop; however, the portion of their brains currently in charge were trying very hard to ignore the screams to slow down. Draco seemed to be far more in control than Hermione. He slowly removed his hand and took a step back.

"I promised you I'd go slow and not pressure. I'm going to head to my room and get ready for breakfast. You can get ready and I'll see you in the common room in a little bit." Draco had noticed Hermione hadn't blinked. He leaned in toward the shell of her ear.

"It wasn't a dream and I am yours." Hermione gasped as Draco walked out of the bathroom.

"Mine? Did he just say that he was mine?" Hermione was in a daze as she got ready. That morning she learned that she could do more than brush her teeth with her eyes closed.

Forty-five minutes later a completely dressed and mentally focused Hermione walked into the common room.

"Morning 'Mione" Draco had been waiting to see how she would handle the morning encounter. He was pleasantly surprised at her demeanor.

"Morning Draco, before we leave. I want to apologize for my actions. I really didn't realize that you were in the shower and I shouldn't have touched you." Her eyes were downcast by the end of her statement. Draco wanted to laugh but stopped himself. He knew she would take it the wrong way. What he did was to lift her chin and wrap his arms around Hermione.

"You don't have to apologize. You did nothing wrong." Draco stared deeply into her eyes hoping she saw that he was being completely open and honest with her. She saw it. They headed down to breakfast.

Draco and Hermione got there early so there were only a few students eating. As it was the weekend they had been given permission to sit with their friends. Weekend meals had taken a much lighter formality since the war. Professors often sat with students and would answer questions regarding their classes or extra credit options or even ideas about professions the students may enjoy. Hermione and Draco had just acknowledged their friends at their respective tables when McGonagall cleared her throat.

"Draco and Hermione, would you both please see me after you finish eating?" After a quick nod of acknowledgement they started in on their breakfast. When Hermione finished her last sip of pumpkin juice she looked up to see that Draco was watching her. With a quick tilt of her head they stood and headed toward McGonagall's office.

"You needed to see us Professor?" Draco took the lead.

"Yes, Draco your mother owled me early this morning and asked if you and Hermione had some free time today. She would like to spend some additional time with you. I know you picked up Pomona's rounds last night so your rounds for the weekend are done; your studies are caught up and your lesson plans for the upcoming week are complete. So if you would like I'll let you visit again today. This is highly unusual but as you are both considered professors I will give you the same freedoms as the other professors. I expect you to both maintain the level of excellence I've seen thus far this year."

Hermione was shocked, she really hadn't thought of herself as a professor. Well, not yet. She had wanted to live in the world and experience things. But now having the word professor floated in front of her, Hermione realized that she wanted it. She wanted to be the next Transfiguration professor. Draco was having similar feelings except that he wanted to be the Potions Professor. The same excited smile graced all three faces.

"So I suspect by your expressions that you both like the idea of being a professor. I've spoken with the board and they are tentatively in agreement. You both, must receive an O in your subject NEWT, during the summer take assigned classes at university and continue your courses over the next few years while you teach. You've each only been responsible for first and second year students. Next year you will retain the second years as they become third years and gain the new first years. We are giving you both six years to complete your University studies before receiving tenure here. I expect that you will both finish before then and excel in this new endeavor."

Hermione and Draco nodded.

"One additional item before I send you off. Both Severus and I attained our masters just prior to or at the beginning of our tenure. The courses you will be taking will also count toward part of the mastery program. Assuming either of you want that. If either of you are interested, let me know and we can work on finding a master to assist in your training."

Hermione and Draco stood dumbfounded. Masterys had fallen to the side during the last thirty years in Britain. Most Masters had to leave in order to gain the title. To have this along with professor positions floated in front of them was thrilling.

"Now that I've given you quite a bit to think about I'll send you off. You have an appointment with Cissy. The floo in your common room has been connected to the floo network. I ask that you do not tell others of this. It is a benefit the teaching staff has and should only be used by students with my express permission."

Hermione and Draco thanked her and quickly made their way to Malfoy Manor.

' - - - - - - '

As Hermione entered the receiving room she felt more relaxed than the day before. This time Cissy was waiting for them in one of the high back chairs.

"I'm so glad that you accepted my invitation." Narcissa noticed that Hermione was holding Draco's hand with interlaced fingers. Her plan was working. "So I wanted you here for a couple of reasons. First of all, I miss my son. Secondly, I would like to thank Hermione for all she has done for us in the only way I know." Narcissa seemed overly excited. Hermione had no idea what was being inferred; however, Draco did.

"Mother I'm not sure that Hermione wants to go shopping. I would think she'd prefer to spend some more time in the library." Draco was trying very hard to let his mother know that he wanted to spend time with Hermione and not to go shopping. To be more specific to spend more time alone with her.

"Nonsense, I expect you to both be at the holiday ball and she needs a new gown. So we are going and you are welcome to come."

Hermione was stunned. She was invited to the most sought after event on the wizarding world's calendar? Turning to Narcissa, "I'm invited to your ball?"

"Of course my dear!" Narcissa cooed happily, now for the final piece. "Draco will be escorting you as you and he will be hosting."

Draco stood stunned blinking slowly.

Hermione's head had rolled to the side and she was at a loss for words.

Narcissa looked like the cat that got the canary.

Slowly the realization dawned on Draco. He would have the chance to have his dream witch on his arm. He would be able to be seen publicly with Hermione. They would be talk of the ball. By the end, he hoped, she would see how perfect they would be together.

"Hermione if you are ok with what my mother said it would be my honor to host and escort you to the annual Malfoy Holiday Ball."

Hermione smiled and nodded. "What do we need to do Cissy?"

"Good now that you are both in agreement we need to find a dress." Narcissa took Hermione's arm and led her toward the floo. Draco followed closely not wanting to miss this.

They arrived at Diagon Alley and immediately headed towards the many shops. Hermione was poked, prodded and measured more times than she cared to count. Draco and his mother stood stoically watching Hermione appear and disappear in different gowns and robes. It was finally decided since it was a winter ball with a blue and silver theme Hermione's gown and robes should match. After deciding on color the next step was to pick shape and style. An elegant off the shoulder gown with a beaded bodice was selected. The matching robes were light as to not put too much additional weight on Hermione as she would be expected to dance and mingle the entire evening.

Hermione was feeling a little overwhelmed. She had never tried on such amazing dresses. There was one dress that both she and Draco loved. The bodice was a sweetheart neckline and beaded with crystals and pearls. The waist had ruching from under her left arm to her right hip and the skirt, while hanging sleekly down would billow as she walked or danced. When Hermione walked out and looked at Draco; the vision they shared was her in this white dress standing next to him and before their friends. After Narcissa moved onto the shoe selection, Draco asked for the second dress to be added and sent to the school. He paid for it himself. If Merlin and the gods were going to show him a glimpse of the future, he would take them up on that knowledge.

Having decided on almost everything the last stop was at Gringott's Bank. Narcissa walked in with an air of confidence. As the goblin came forward, he was instructed on which vault needed to be accessed and the group headed into the depths of the bank. At the vault Narcissa decided it was time to inform Hermione where they were.

"Dear, this is the vault where all the family jewels are kept. This holds the entire Malfoy family and my portion of the Black family jewelry. I would like for you to pick something to wear for the ball. I'll allow you to take it to school. You need to be comfortable wearing the pieces and not playing with them the entire night. I'm not being haughty here; the jewels are amazing enough but drawing attention to them by playing with them will be thought of as uncouth. Draco will help you so that you carry yourself as the amazing witch you are and not as a gawky teenager."

Realization hit Hermione and she became very nervous. For the first time in her life she would be the true center of attention. She always had Harry to hide behind. The brains of the trio was happily superseded by the boy-who-lived-twice. Her breathing started to increase and she couldn't seem to control it. Draco knew she was hyperventilating.

"Hermione, it's not as bad as my mother makes out." Draco was holding Hermione and rubbing her back. A few minutes later Hermione had calmed enough to turn to Narcissa.

"I'm sorry Cissy. That was not expected."

"There is nothing to be sorry about. The first time I did this, I locked myself in my room for two days before I was able to carry on."

The door to the vault opened and Hermione gasped. It held an amazing the amount of diamonds, emeralds, rubies, sapphires, along with the gold, silver and platinum. The amount was overwhelming and truly mind boggling. Not knowing where to look first, Hermione started at the back table and saw a ring sitting in a small black velvet box. It was beautiful. When she blinked it was gone.

"Draco did you see that ring?" She pointed in the general direction of the back right corner. Draco kept his surprise hidden.

"No, I didn't where did you see it?" Hermione walked to the now empty table and pointed.

"Here. I swear it was right here, in a black velvet ring box. It would have matched my dress perfectly." Hermione seemed very sad that the ring wasn't there. Like it was hers but had been taken away. Or more precisely, like it was supposed to be hers.

Narcissa and Draco looked at each other in astonishment. That corner kept all the wedding jewelry including the engagement rings. Neither knew exactly the significance of Hermione seeing a ring. Narcissa suspected Draco of being more deeply in love with Hermione than either realized.

"Well, I'm not sure which ring you saw how about we look over there?" Narcissa led Hermione away while Draco stood and looked at the table. A sapphire ring flickered on the table before disappearing again. Draco realized the ring would be one he gave to Hermione. He knew it was a ring that could only be worn by a powerful witch. And his witch was one of the most powerful in generations.

"Mother, what about the sapphire and diamond set over in the far corner?" Draco knew the stones would match the dress. As he strode to her side she lifted her hair while he clasped the necklace. Narcissa charmed Hermione's hair into a French twist. The necklace hung perfectly and the large pendent laid flat on her sternum. Hermione slipped on the sapphire and diamond chandelier earrings. Draco added the bangle bracelets.

"You look amazing. I cannot wait to see you in the dress." Draco was only half talking about the blue gown currently being hung up at the Manor. The white gown was now in his armoire at Hogwarts. When he thought it was a better time he would come back and get the sapphire ring. He thought it perfect for Hermione. Power and knowledge. Love and Honor. That is everything Hermione represented to him.

"Thank you Draco. Do you need to get new robes too?" Hermione was hoping to watch him go through the pain of finding the perfect outfit.

"No, I ordered mine while you were changing into dress number five. I'm a bloke so it's pretty simple." Hermione started to remove the jewelry to have Narcissa stop her.

"These will be yours, you can keep them on." Hermione had to think quickly. She was worried about wearing them in public.

"Cissy I would love to wear these; however, I would like the fact that I'm wearing pieces of the Malfoy jewelry to be a surprise. That way I have time to practice wearing them before being seen in public for the first time."

Hermione didn't mention that she didn't want to lose a diamond while walking around.

Draco laughed, inwardly of course, at how Slytherin Hermione could be. Sometimes he truly wondered how the witch had ended up in Gryffindor. Everyday she seemed more and more Slytherin.

Narcissa seemed to think the surprise idea was excellent.

"Yes, I can agree with that. Now, once the invitations have been sent everyone will suspect you will be wearing some sort of family jewelry at the ball. But I do very much like the idea of people trying to guess what they will be. Agreed. I think we are done and should head back to the Manor for lunch."

Hermione had no idea the entire morning had gone until it was mentioned. While she was still very nervous for what was to come, she was greatly enjoying her time with both of the Malfoys. Draco carefully removed each piece while allowing his fingers to linger on Hermione's skin. Narcissa gave them a few moments alone before hurrying them out of the vault. After signed for the jewels and having Draco added to the vaults as owner, which took an extra half hour, Narcissa confirmed Lucius could not access any of the Malfoy vaults. The goblin in charge of the Malfoy vaults wanted to give the witch a reproach, but as his family had been the Malfoy vault guardians he knew it would not be a good thing. He also wanted to mention the Ministry asked monthly if the rogue and former Lord had accessed the vaults. Those people; however, did get his distain.

The trio exited the bank and onto the sunny street. It was one of the few sunny days in December and while it was cold the sun gave a feeling of hope and warmth. Hermione was very aware of the people staring at them. Some in disgust but most in confusion; no one had expected to see Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy walking peacefully together. Hermione was very careful to not grab Draco's hand but did brush hers over his a few times as they walked. As they got closer to the apparition point the sudden sound of screaming could be heard.

A moment later Hermione and Draco found themselves in the middle of a battle. Or what was intended to be a battle. Since the battle in Diagon Alley, the residents had decided to protect their street, lives and families.

With the help of Harry Potter (for his strength), Hermione Granger (for her intelligence) and Ron Weasley (for his strategy), Diagon Alley had become a place where battles would be impossible. It had been decided there should be some points that would allow magic. Only a handful of people knew the exact locations of these points. Hermione knew, she grabbed Draco and Narcissa and ran to the closet point. She spun and took down three of the four wizards. The fourth wizard, who appeared shocked and confused, turned toward Hermione.

"I will get you when you least expect it you little mudblood. Not even my son will be able to protect you next time." With that closing remark Lucius apparated away.

The aurors arrived a few moments later followed closely by Kingsley. Hermione recounted the story while Draco and Narcissa added their comments. Kingsley said he would come by the Manor later to have them read and sign their statements. Kingsley was concerned with the bold nature of Lucius' recent actions.

'- - - - - - - - -'

At the Manor, Narcissa decided she needed to lay down in response to Lucius' attack. What she needed to di was find a way to protect Hermione. Lucius would stop at nothing to destroy her. Narcissa only hoped his reference to Draco protecting her had to do with his actions during the final battle and not the obviousness of Draco being in love with her.

Draco and Hermione ate a light meal and decided to spend a little time in the library. Hermione had hoped to find some books that would be helpful for studying. Now that McGonagall had dangled the professor position Hermione wanted it. Becoming a mistress in a subject had been a goal since finding out they existed. It would mean additional study and then finding a master or mistress to guide her. But, oh, how she wanted it. It would be something to discuss with Draco. If they were both teaching and getting their masters together she would have someone who understood the stresses she would be under. Then to think she had the possibility to be a Transfiguration Mistress and a tenured professor before being turning twenty-five. In that short stretch of time she knew what her future plans were. Now she just had to reach the goal.

Having spent so much time in the library yesterday Hermione had started to figure out how the books were sorted. She immediately went to where she thought books on Transfiguration would be.

Draco laughed when he realized what she was doing. "Starting to study already? McGonagall just told us about this opportunity this morning."

"What can I say? Great minds think alike." Hermione pointed at the potion books that Draco was clutching in his hands. Draco nodded and sat next to Hermione. They both started reading quietly.

One hour into the impromptu study session Draco broke the comfortable silence.

"You want the mastery don't you?"

"Yes, more than I can explain. But I think you may be the only person who could understand. You want the mastery as well. And probably for far better reasons I would."

Draco closed his eyes and nodded solemnly.

"It is the subject I love the most. Severus had told me as a child, if I wanted it, when I was done with my schooling he would do whatever it took to get me an apprenticeship. I had always hoped to learn from him. You know? When you look at the world of potions masters they all looked to him as the brightest one. The way he thought of potions was so different from everyone else. He understood the history of the field and why each potion had been created. Then he was able to twist existing potions into whatever he needed. He was teaching those theories before I started Hogwarts. I miss him."

Hermione wrapped an arm around Draco and hugged him. She didn't have the same feelings for Severus Snape as Draco. But Draco saw a side of Severus that was reserved for very few. Whatever the man's faults were, in the end he was a good man. The world was a worse place with him not in it. With a new goal in their sights the duo continued their reading and preparations.

Three hours later Narcissa entered the library and heard Draco and Hermione discussing, rather loudly, the merits of using manual versus magical means to prepare ingredients. Narcissa chuckled knowing they were intellectually similar and that would give them something to discuss forever. The sound of her chuckles stopped the discussion and both turned to look at the elder witch.

"Now, I assume you've eaten. And have gotten a few hours of studying done. Would someone like to explain to me why you are studying subjects that are beyond what is currently offered at Hogwarts?"

Hermione was ashamed to remember that neither she nor Draco had informed Narcissa of what Minerva had told them. Draco spoke up first.

"Mother, I apologize I had forgotten our news with all the excitement today. This morning, before we left the grounds, the Headmistress made Hermione and me an offer."

Narcissa was very interested at what could have been offered that would make both of them so excited. Hermione continued.

"As you know, we were both offered positions as quasi-professors. With the loss of Professor Snape and Minerva taking over as head of the school the Transfiguration and Potion classes needed new teachers. The upper level classes are being handled by Ministry staff but we are responsible for the 1st and 2nd year students."

Narcissa nodded and Draco took up the story.

"We have been offered the chance to become professors. There are a number of requirements, but when we succeed we will be youngest professors Hogwarts has ever seen."

"What are these requirements?" Hermione and Draco alternated as they checked them off.

"Get O on the NEWTS for our subjects."

"Take three courses at University over the summer and pass with a B minimum."

"Next year we are to include the third year classes into our responsibility."

"Each subsequent year we are add new first year students along with retaining the ones we already teach so that by the time the current second years finish their final year we will be responsible for the entire coursework."

"We are to take a minimum of four University courses over next year; two each term and maintain a B average."

"We have to complete our University coursework in six years and then we will be tenured professors."

"And, the most exciting news, if either Hermione or I desire, we have the option to expand the study and earn our mastery in the respective fields."

"Is this what you both want?" Narcissa had expected Draco to end up as a potions master or professor or honestly, both. But that would be after he ran the family business for a few years and discovered he didn't love it enough to spend his life doing that.

"Yes Mother. I have not figured out how to address Malfoy Holdings yet, but I plan on having that determined by this spring. I think I may allow the Muggles to run it and act as the CEO."

Narcissa nodded in agreement. She liked that plan. The muggle who had taken over the day-to-day management portion had excelled and brought in more profits than either Lucius or his father.

"Cissy, I've always thought I'd end up teaching. I just didn't think it would be this soon. I had originally thought I'd work at the Ministry for a few years, get frustrated than beg Minerva to allow me to teach. This is an opportunity I can't let pass by me."

"Well then we need to celebrate tonight. Twinky?" The small house elf popped into the room.

"Twinky, I need you to start preparing a celebration dinner. I will need you to send out a couple of letters I will write. I need to get some permission, but then I would like you to invite Mistress and Young Master Nott, Master and Miss Zabini, Miss Parkinson, Mister Potter and Miss Weasley. Please let them know to dress appropriately."

The house elf quickly left to do as Narcissa had requested. After sending her notes to Maria and Minerva, requesting permission for the to be allowed an evening away, Narcissa prepared for dinner. As this was Hermione's first formal dinner, she did not know all that would be involved. Narcissa's guidance gave the young witch comfort that while she would be dressed up, it would just be a normal dinner. The witches left Draco to his own devices. He quickly went to his suite and prepared for dinner. He had just finished getting ready and returned to the Receiving Room, to await the guests, when Blaise and Theo came through the floo.

"So what is the party about?" Blaise asked while looking around the room for the drink station. Having found the firewhiskey he helped himself to a glass. Only after finishing the first one did he offer some to others.

"Blaise, we will each have one. It looks like Drake could use one. What happened today? Mother owled me about something happening in the Alley. She seemed very shaken and isn't going to attend tonight. Tell me what is going on."

"Well, you are here for dinner. Hermione and I told mother some news and she felt that a party was warranted. You both remember how much my mother loves to throw parties. As for the Alley; we were there, preparing for the holiday ball, and Lucius attacked us. Hermione saved us all. Lucius threatened her." Before Draco could continue Harry, Ginny, Anna and Pansy entered through the floo.

"Malfoy, I got a note from Kingsley and having heard you say Lucius threatened someone I would like to hear the entire story." The witches visibly paled having heard the elder Malfoy's name.

"There isn't that much to say. Mother, Hermione and I were walking back to the apparition points after completing some errands, when Lucius appeared and tried to start something. The odd part was none of them were able to throw any curses, although they were all trying. Hermione grabbed and pulled us to a wall. She was able to throw spells and took down three of them." Draco looked to Theo.

"Your father was one of the three that Hermione subdued." Theo nodded. Draco assumed that Louisa had informed him of the apprehension in her letter. Draco knew that he would be there when the House of Nott was bestowed to Theo. Theo and Blaise were the only friends who stood when the House of Malfoy had been ceded to Draco. Hermione and Potter were there as well, but at the time, they remained on the sidelines to not make the proceedings an even bigger circus. Like with the Malfoy name, the Nott name would need some damage control.

Draco turned back to Harry to finish the story. "Lucius was shocked but quickly regained himself. He threatened Hermione and then was gone. Kingsley and his aurors were there a few moments later."

Harry nodded. Both men were worried Lucius had made a second and more visible attack on his family. He paused a moment wondering if he should provide the extra detail to Malfoy. A moment later he decided to share part of the information. He and Draco stood off to the side to finish their discussion.

"After the battle at the alley the people who lived there wanted Diagon to be safe so Hermione, Ron and I did a few things. The main one was that spells or curses intended to harm cannot be thrown; however, there are a few places that allow it. Only a handful of people know those locations."

Draco understood. He was consistently amazed at what those three Gryffindors had been able to do. Suddenly though Draco and Harry realized the areas that allowed magic would need to be changed. Anything Ron had been privy to was now at risk.

"Kingsley also said that he would be over later today for Hermione, mother and me to sign our statements." Harry understood that this would give him a few private moments to discuss how to handle the Ron situation. It was time to bring someone else in and Kingsley was one of the few people in the Ministry trusted by the new trio. Both Harry and Draco knew Hermione would not want the existence of the map be exposed yet.

With that Kingsley announced his presence and requested permission to access the grounds. Kingsley, to his credit, realized a party was going on. He quickly finished his official business and happily discussed polite topics of conversation with the "mixed" group of students. Before he left, Harry and Draco spoke to him in private. They quickly explained what had transpired and their fears. Kingsley agreed to look into a few things and complete some favors for Harry.

Pansy, Anna and Ginny had been standing quietly in the corner since arriving at the Manor. Anna, having been resorted to the Gryffindor, had grown close to Ginny. She was finding her place in the world and her housemates were doing their best to show the young girl what all Hogwarts had to offer. Ginny had been wondering why Hermione, Draco and Narcissa were in the alley. Really she wanted to know why Hermione was with either of them. She knew that they were friends but given the amount of press Malfoy commanded when he went to the alley the addition of Hermione should have brought the place to a grinding halt.

"Why were you there anyway?"

"Mother wanted to get some items for the holiday ball." Pansy's eyes lit up.

"Your mother is hosting the ball?" Narcissa and Hermione entered the room.

"I won't be hosting this year Pansy. I'm turning those duties to Draco and Hermione."

There was a gasp from the young witches and wizards. Hermione hadn't noticed as she was spellbound by Draco. He had changed into a muggle suit and dress robes. Everyone had turned to their attention to Hermione, who in turn, had stunned each of her friends. She was wearing one of Narcissa's gowns with a corresponding robe; they had been magically altered to fit Hermione. The emerald necklace and earring set was stunning against her skin. Her hair was piled on her head with strategically placed curls framing her face. Draco forgot how to breathe. She was an absolute vision. Harry was the first to speak.

"Wow 'Mione, you look really nice." Harry walked up and kissed her hand. It was a joke between them since the Yule Ball in fourth year. Whenever she allowed herself to be dressed elegantly they pretended to be royalty. Harry realized, not for the first time, Hermione would be royalty someday. At the very least, she would be the next Lady Malfoy.

Blaise and Theo followed suit, each man bowing before placing a chaste kiss on Hermione's knuckles. Pansy, Anna and Ginny, giggling the entire time, curtseyed to Hermione before standing with the guys. Finally, Draco walked up to Hermione. She had been nervously watching him while their friends joked. When Draco started to move toward her, Hermione noted the air in the room became heavier. There was an electricity everyone felt. All the giggles and snickers abruptly stopped as Draco reached Hermione. Instead of lifting her hand, as the others had done, he dropped to his knee, bowed his head and placed a kiss on the third finger of her left hand; silently he promised himself the next time his lips touched that finger would be when it held his ring. Standing he touched the emerald necklace.

"They hold nothing to your natural beauty."

Narcissa smirked; Draco's actions and reaction to the necklace confirmed her thoughts from the vault. Draco was already in love with Hermione. Narcissa was very pleased at his choice. The emeralds were a surprise to Draco. He had only seen pictures of the set and hadn't realized Narcissa had removed them from vault. They hadn't been in the Manor since before he was born.

Taking Hermione's hand, Draco led her to the dining room. The rest of the party followed in stunned silence. Blaise walked to Narcissa and escorted her while Theo had Pansy and Anna and Harry followed with Ginny.

"Harry, I think Malfoy may be in love with Hermione."

"I agree. I think Hermione is as equally enamored."

"This will be fun to watch." Harry and Ginny laughed quietly as they entered and took their places.

Dinner was a pleasant affair. After telling everyone about the offer to become professors the conversation turned to the upcoming ball. Narcissa had informed the young wizards and witches that they would all be invited and expected to attend. Anna had not been presented and typically would not be included on the guest list; however, as she had grown close to Hermione and the others it was decided she would attend. Xavier Zabini's return had already been announced and society was aware of his family. Narcissa had already discussed allowing Anna to attend, along with Xavier and Celeste, with Maria.

Finally Narcissa brought up what she knew would be a touchy subject. She trusted Hermione to address her friends. "Hermione had selected her dress for the ball this afternoon. I have already spoken with the designer on making time to visit Hogwarts. This will give Pansy and Ginny a chance to find a dress." Ginny, suddenly aware, more than ever, of her financial situation, was shocked. Narcissa knowing this didn't know how to address it with Ginny. Narcissa looked to Hermione for help.

"Gin, Narcissa said that we all needed to have dresses that were complimentary to each other and since she was requiring me to use her designer she would take care of all our dresses. I told her that was ok. I hope that you and Pansy are ok with me making that decision."

Again, Hermione's hidden Slytherin side eased the slight tension in the room.

Hermione looked at both women trying to get them to agree. She knew neither would be able to afford a gown and would then both decline attending.

Ginny was relieved and gratefully accepted Narcissa's offer.

Pansy had never been more pleased that Hermione spoke for her. She knew going to the Malfoy ball would not be something she could have done without some help.

"Now I believe you all must get back to school before it gets too much later. I know it is still light out but Lucius is getting bolder and I don't want anything to happen to any of you."

Hermione started upstairs to change into her own clothes when Narcissa stopped her.

"Keep the dress it looks lovely on you and I won't wear it again. I'll have Twinky clean and send your clothes to the school."

Draco, loving that the school was going to see him with Hermione, wrapped his arm around her waist and led her to the floo. Arriving in the Headmistress's office the elegantly dressed group bid the professors good night and left.

Albus and Minerva were equally pleased to see how happy they all seemed. Severus was shocked to see the emerald necklace Hermione wore. The rest of the students were stunned when the two professors, a mixed group of 8th years along with Ginny Weasley and Anna Zabini walked into the Great Hall. They had decided to spend some additional time with each other before retiring.

Hermione quickly became the most envied witch at the school. Not only was she the brains of the Golden Trio, best friend to Harry Potter, she had seemingly entranced the one and only Draco Malfoy. To top it off, the Gryffindor was currently wearing the Malfoy emeralds. The last time the set, or any portion of the set, was seen publicly was when Narcissa and Lucius' betrothal was announced. Hermione did not have an engagement ring but the necklace was enough to tell every eligible wizard that Hermione would soon be permanently off limits. Draco was pleased with the reactions. Most of the ogling wizards had never given Hermione a second glance but now seeing her in the gown they were cursing themselves for their oversight. They also knew they would never have a chance at her now. Draco smiled realizing this all had to be part of his mother's plan. As curfew drew near everyone headed to their rooms. Harry took Ginny to the tower before leaving to quickly discuss a few things with Draco.


	11. Chapter 11 - Fears Confirmed

_**A/N: I know, another chapter, just crazy. The favorites, follows, reviews and reads are just awesome. I noticed the story got pulled into two communities too. Thanks very much! Makes it worth the nervous feeling I get when I hit 'upload'.**_

 _ **I just want to say, Narcissa is a sneaky little thing. Leave it to her to out her son's relationship to the world. Seemed appropriate, who out Slytherins the Prince of Slytherin? His momma.**_

 _ **So this chapter, Lavender gets a little pay back for her comments from earlier. Also, there is something a little deeper to this Pansy. She may still be a spoiled pain, but she too endured the war. Life wasn't enjoyable for any of the characters regardless of their family wealth. Also there is a reference, made by Harry about what could have happened during the disaster that was the Ron/Hermione relationship. Nothing concrete, but he thinks Ron may have done something. Nothing really concrete here, next chapter explains what happened.**_

 _ **Finally, one of my favorite lines is in this chapter.**_

' - - - - - - - '

Draco answered the door to find Harry Potter jumping into the portal.

"Filch coming?"

"Yes, thanks for answering so quickly." Draco motioned for Potter to enter the sitting room. "What do you need Potter?"

"It has to do with the wand. I can't understand why Ron hasn't said anything about it."

"Agreed. So anything happen while we were gone today?"

"No, I didn't see him at all. His bed didn't appear to be slept in again. That is becoming a common occurrence. What is more unusual and unnerving is him missing meals. I checked with Dean and he said Ron didn't show for dinner. Since I met the guy all he ever was worried about was food. You've seen him eat. This is at least three meals he has missed. I checked with the elves and they confirmed he isn't going to the kitchen either."

"I wonder what Kingsley is going to do with what we told him. I hope that he doesn't mention it because that could end badly if he takes off and none of us know where he is lurking."

Harry agreed and realized that this was becoming a very dangerous situation. Hermione came into the common room still wearing the necklace and earrings from dinner. Harry smiled at how at ease Hermione seemed.

"I can't thank you enough for helping Ginny with the dress. I know what she was thinking and it was how she was going to pay for the dress or repay Lady Malfoy. I was going to offer and just so you know it is on the table. I know Lady Malfoy would see it as an offense but know that I'll cover whatever for Ginny."

"You're welcome Harry and you're correct, Cissy doesn't want any money. I want Ginny to feel amazing and not worry that she is less than any of the people who will be there. I saw the list. I'm a little starstruck."

Draco laughed at that.

"No, they will be the ones starstruck." Draco smiled at the petite witch.

"Harry, wait until you see the jewelry that Cissy let me borrow for the ball. They are the most exquisite things I've ever seen."

"Wait those aren't them?" Harry pointed to emerald set still adorning Hermione's person.

"No they are sapphires."

"She didn't let you borrow them. They are yours. Just like the emeralds. Those pieces now belong to you."

"What?" Hermione was stunned. She had never owned a real gem. Her fingers brushed against the green stones surrounding her neck. Some girls had small diamond earring studs but Hermione could never justify spending the money and now she was dripping in gems. "I can't accept these Draco. They are Malfoy jewels. They should be worn by the Malfoy family." Hermione was stuttering.

"Please don't try to reject. You can just tell yourself that you are borrowing them for an undisclosed length of time." Hermione still wasn't sure but nodded. Harry knew she was right. Those were Malfoy jewels; they should be worn by Malfoys; what Hermione was missing was that she would be a Malfoy soon and the jewels would 'return' to the family vault. His friend seemed a bit shocked and Harry knew when he wasn't needed.

"Ok I'm off to the tower; I'll see you both in the morning." Harry's abrupt exit pleased Draco. He was stunned at the lack of subtly the two Gryffindors had but at this moment Harry's departure left Draco with his witch.

"Let me give you the sapphires. I still have them." Draco quickly entered into his room and pulled the carefully wrapped package from his bag. This would be far from the last jewels he would give her. He glanced in his armoire and saw the dress still in its bag.

"Here they are. I would think you could wear the bracelets without anyone noticing. The necklace and earrings you may want to only wear in the common room." Hermione nodded and took the package from his hands. Their fingers lingered over each other for moment before they pulled away.

"I have one other thing to show you. Stay here for a moment." Draco went back to his room and pulled out the garment bag containing the white dress. "You looked amazing in this and I wanted to get it for you." Draco held the garment bag as Hermione unzipped it. She suspected what was in the bag and she was right. She didn't know what to say. Draco had bought her wedding gown. At that point she realized that they would get married. She zipped the bag and tightly held Draco's free hand.

"Of all the dresses I tried on today this is the dress I loved the most." Draco smiled.

"It was my favorite too. Since you don't have an armoire I'll keep it in the back of mine waiting for you." Draco and Hermione looked deeply into the others eyes before whispering a quiet goodnight and went to their beds.

'- - - - - - - - -'

Monday came and it started like most for Hermione, Draco and Harry; they went to classes and pretended everything was normal. The difference was, this day, they continually looked over their shoulders while trying to figure out why Ron hadn't shown to any of his morning classes. Hermione had run into Ginny and asked if Ron wasn't feeling well. Ginny wasn't sure where he was. Ron hadn't been treating Ginny any better than his friends. This worried Hermione, as she didn't want Ginny in any danger. Harry had the same thought and convinced one of the other seventh year prefects to walk Ginny to and from her classes. Other than the Ginny issue the most exciting event happened at lunch. Draco had to admit it made his day. Weasley had walked into the Great Hall with some fifth year Ravenclaw firmly attached to his arm. He took her to her table and kissed her deeply before returning to his own table.

When they walked in Draco got Blaise and Theo's attention and pointed to the doors. He had given them the run down on Saturday night's discovery during dinner the night before and there was a bet going as to when Lavender would get her just reward. Draco won since he had selected lunch. Blaise picked dinner and Theo had lost when Weasley hadn't shown up for breakfast. They were now eager to watch fireworks display. While most of the hall was watching Weasley walk and kiss the girl the three Slytherins were watching the Gryffindor table. Hermione was amazed that Draco was right. She looked at Draco who smirked, pointed Hermione's attention back to the Gryffindor table and turned his attention toward Lavender knowing Hermione would accept his knowledge of all things sleazy from that point on. During the non-verbal exchanges, Lavender was turning a very Weasley shade of puce. Ginny was snickering after having heard what Lavender said to Hermione. No one felt bad for the tramp.

"Ronald, just what are you doing?" Lavender yelled. She had her hand on hip trying to look every part of the offended party. She had expected this to be the day that she sat across from Ginny and Harry and had the envy of every girl. What she couldn't understand was no one wanted Ron Weasley. The revelation the evening before, that Hermione and Draco were an item only increased Hermione's popularity. And increased Lavender's desire to better Hermione. Again, her fondest wish was being thwarted by the muggleborn witch.

"What does it matter to you? It's not like we are a couple. You were, what shall I call you, stress relief? How does that sound, probably better than a whore, I would assume? I mean if you had actually figured out what I wanted, I would have kept you around for a bit but you didn't; so I found someone who could do it. Don't worry some other poor sap will probably have need of your mediocre services at some point. Oh and if you think that you are a goddess on your knees, you probably should study more although you don't do it for classes so why would you for this?" Ron grabbed some food and before leaving the hall he turned back to his table. "Ginevra – later today we need to discuss how we are getting home for the holidays. Meet me in common room after curfew." With that Weasley left the hall. Harry was frantically trying to figure out how to protect Ginny and not let Ron know anything was amiss.

Lavender dropped to the floor weeping. She was babbling something about him loving her. After ten minutes of the caterwauling some of the younger students helped her up to the tower. She didn't come out of her room for the rest of the day. Hermione felt a slight tinge of guilt but then remembered what had been said. She didn't feel bad after that. The rest of the day was boring since all the gossip had been about the display during lunch.

After Hermione finished grading the first and second year Transfiguration essays that had been turned in that day, her personal homework (due in two months) and reviewing her lesson plans for the next few weeks she decided to spend a few hours in the library researching the Phoenix family. Sunday had been such a fun filled day she had completely forgotten about them. There were no records of the name in any of the family history books. Hermione made a rough guess as to when Narcissa and Lucius would have attended Hogwarts and in reviewing their class books there was no Percy Phoneix. Hermione had not thought to ask what Stephanie's maiden name was, not that it mattered. Hermione had found Narcissa's class and there wasn't a Stephanie listed, at all. She was able to find Narcissa and Louisa along with Harry's mom but no one by the name of Stephanie. Finally, she looked at each student's picture and none of them matched the portrait hanging in Malfoy Manor. She spent the remainder of the afternoon looking and failing to find any mention of the Phoenix family. Then it was time for dinner.

'- - - - - - - - -'

After a quiet dinner, finishing what coursework would be due the next day (Harry), making sure his teaching plans for the rest of the week were complete (Draco), and reading some of the books that Narcissa had allowed Hermione to borrow, the threesome looked at the orphaned wand.

What worried Draco was why the lunch entertainment had happened. Weasley had to have some game in play but how did it relate to missing his classes? What is he planning on doing to the Weaselette? And how did this all tie back to the fact that his wand was in their dorm and he wasn't. No wizard wanted to be wandless but maybe...

"Potter, how did you get the wand up here?"

"What do you mean? I carried it." Draco sat in silence rubbing his face. He knew what that would mean but Weasley wasn't a good enough wizard. How did he do it? Then Hermione spoke up. He hated to be right but the clues were pointing to only one conclusion. A conclusion neither of Draco's new friends were ready to accept. His internal dialog on how to address it with them stopped when Hermione's spoke.

"Wait Harry...you carried it? Why didn't it do whatever then? Why wait until it was in our dorm for hours and then only react when Harry touched it? It should have gone off, or whatever, when Harry first took it from Hall while I was in the hospital wing."

Draco smiled at this, she certainly was amazing. Then he correctly himself; she was bloody brilliant and she was going to be his. Then he corrected himself for a second time; she was his and he was hers.

"Wandless magic...he sent the protection spell after he realized it was missing. That was probably after Harry had dropped it off."

"Ron doesn't know wandless magic. He isn't that strong."

"You're right Potter, Ron isn't that strong."

After an hour of not knowing what to say Hermione stood up and pulled out the map. Laying it across the table she closed her eyes and whispered "Ronald Bilius Weasley". A dark dot with the blackest of writing appeared showing that he was in the Forbidden Forrest. Hermione's tears slid down her face as she realized that her best friend was gone. She gave herself a few moments to think about their history and grieve before standing up and turning toward the two men. The blonde man was her focus and she realized while Ron had been her friend, Draco now was her life.

"I'm sorry." Draco had walked up and saw what was on the map. He held Hermione tightly until she was able to pull herself back together. She went to sit on the couch with Harry.

"I think first thing tomorrow we should go speak with McGonagall. It's too late to be roaming the forest now. You need to get back to the tower and make sure that he isn't alone with Ginny. I don't know what he has planned but I'm worried he is going to try and use her to get his wand back."

"It's ok on that front. Ginny was able to postpone him. She has a study session tonight and the girls won't leave her alone. I made sure of that."

"At least that is one thing I won't have to worry about tonight." Hermione had started pacing; Draco and Harry both knew this was a precursor to a long night for her.

"Potter, why don't you go back to the tower and make sure that he doesn't try and pull anything. We will meet you tomorrow morning outside the Great Hall." Harry nodded, before hugging Hermione and leaving the dorm. Draco wanted to help Hermione relax and he knew better than to surprise her; so he made sure she saw him coming. Once he was in front of her he opened his arms and she quickly walked to him and his awaiting embrace. He held her tightly until she had relaxed and leaned into him. Draco pulled her to the couch where she snuggled into him while he played with her hair and gently rubbed her back.

"That feels really good Draco, please don't stop." Hermione let out a shaky breath and tried to allow herself to just feel. Her brain was still working in overdrive trying to understand why it happened, if she could have done something to stop it, how he could be saved and what happened if he couldn't be saved. She shuddered at the last thought. Draco was just focused on how to get her to stop thinking for a short time. His hands continue their gentle journey on her back and then to her arms. Never once did he grab or move quickly. Above all he wanted her to feel everything he was doing. When Hermione finally let out a little whimper it was when his fingertips had brushed a swatch of skin on her back. While rubbing her back, her shirt had started to lift up and neither noticed until skin met skin. Draco allowed his hand to stop and remain in contact with her back. Bolts of electricity shot through each of them and neither wanted the hand to be moved. Draco sighed and laid his head on her shoulder.

Hermione felt Draco's warm breath and began to run her fingers through his silky hair. She was shaking with a combination of fear, excitement, dread and desire. ' _Sweet Circe how I want him; I wish he could love someone like me._ ' Hermione's brain refused to stop until Draco's lips touched her neck. Draco moved slowly as he savored Hermione's taste. His hands were gripping her sides. For one of the few times in Hermione's life, she shut out logic and allowed herself to become lost in the emotion. All she could feel was the warmth slowly beginning to build in her stomach. Never had the feelings been this intense.

Draco's lips were moving slowly down to her collarbone which he kissed across to the other side and began to suck her pulse point. As she let herself slip farther into oblivion Draco would nip and lick her throat. Hermione held his head to her with one hand while the other moved down his back. For the first time she could feel the muscles on his back. They twitched with each movement she made. Slowly she slid her hand under his shirt and was met with a groan as she touched him.

They lay like that until Hermione finally fell asleep. Draco carefully lifted and put her to bed. Before leaving her room he looked at the beautiful angel wished he could hold her for the rest of the night. Draco quietly shut her door and went to his room. He fell asleep thinking how wonderful she felt in his arms.

When Hermione woke the next morning she remembered the feelings Draco had given her and readied herself for the day. When she went into the common room Draco was sitting at his desk reading.

"Did you help me to my room?"

"Yes, you had fallen asleep and were so peaceful. I didn't want to disturb that so I carried and tucked you in. Did you sleep well?"

"It was the best sleep I've had since…well, in a long time. You figured out a way to make my mind stop working. Thank you." Hermione gave Draco a quick hug before turning to gather her things for the day. "Should we head down for breakfast?" Draco nodded and gathered his books before standing next to Hermione. His hand rested on the small of Hermione's back. A shudder ran through her and her breath hitched. Draco smiled to himself knowing her reactions last night were not because of her emotional state. She was reacting to him.

"If you need to shut your brain off again please let me know. Last night was very enjoyable." Draco smiled and started to move them towards the entrance. Hermione was a little stunned. ' _He enjoyed that?_ ' ́

"Ok. I liked it also." Hermione mumbled while blushing. Draco knew that this was all brand new for her. Sometime later he would give her a hard time for being embarrassed to admit her enjoyment. Harry and Ginny were waiting beside the doors to the Great Hall for Draco and Hermione's arrival.

"Good Morning." Ginny seemed quite happy. Draco raised a perfectly arched brow in Potter's direction. Harry didn't acknowledge Draco unspoken question. Draco chuckled as he walked into the Hall. Hermione and Draco separated from the Gryffindor duo.

"Enjoy your breakfast." Hermione had noticed Ginny's unexplained smile and figured she would ask about after they had finished eating. Draco and Hermione had their NEWT potions class with Harry and they would all walk out of the Hall together. After a quick breakfast, neither were very hungry. They returned to the tables where their friends sat. It was still awkward for both Hermione and Draco to sit at the house tables during the week, so typically the only time it happened was breakfast and that was only to pick up their friends if they had a class together.

Draco gave Hermione a heart stopping smile and wink before heading to sit with Blaise and Theo.

Harry stood and wrapped his arms around Hermione and led her to the open seat at the table. As they sat Harry whispered that he had spoken with Minerva earlier in the morning and the meeting was scheduled during their free period after potions. Hermione nodded and looked to Draco who had noticed Potter whispering. Hermione mouthed 'Later' to Draco. He nodded and went back to his discussion with the other Slytherins.

The rest student body was focused on the doors to see if there would be any additional dramas today.

When Ron did not appear for breakfast, the second day in a row, the conversations turned to other gossip. Lavender had shown up for breakfast after Hermione and Draco had joined their friends. Lavender stared longingly at the open spot across from Ginny. How she wanted to be the one Ron chose to be with. She was obviously better than Granger. He had told her as much. In fact he had called Hermione a cold fish who couldn't get him excited. Her sudden plan wouldn't fix her embarrassment from yesterday but it would at least take some of the attention from her. When Hermione and Harry stood Lavender took her chance.

"Hey Granger, ever figure out how to get a guy to want you? You know, want you like a man should want a woman? Not just as a friend?" Lavender sat and was quite proud. What Lavender didn't expect was the vehement response from across the hall.

Pansy Parkinson had entered the hall to hear that sniveling Brown lashing out at Hermione. Pansy knew what Hermione had given over the last few years and in watching her this year Pansy had noticed a few things. Things that Pansy knew, things she was doing herself; war was hell. She was not going to allow that little bint Brown to win.

"What's wrong Brown? Just realizing that men don't want slags who can't formulate a complete sentence? If that little attempt was to draw attention from you it failed. Everyone in the hall was here yesterday when your supposed boyfriend came in with Chelsea. And we all heard what he said to you. Not Hermione. You. You are the one who isn't able to keep a boy. And we all know she can get and keep a MAN. By trying to hurt Hermione you only are proving that you are bitter and jealous. Not really good traits. I've seen those traits up close and it doesn't end well. I also saw no one from our class helped you when you had your fit. It was some fourth years I believe. Not even your gossip partner thinks enough of you to give you a napkin to wipe your tears. Who is going to stand up for you? Did you notice who else was ready to defend Hermione? Face it Brown no one wants you."

Pansy turned and started to leave the Hall when Lavender grabbed her wand and tried to attack the Slytherin. Before Lavender knew what was happening she was bound on the floor with six wands pointed directly at her. Draco and Harry were front and center. Draco's sneer was evident. He had never really cared for the girl but her attacking Hermione and then going after Pansy was bothering him. Before anyone could say anything McGonagall was standing looking down at the frozen girl.

"Ok everyone breakfast is over off to your first classes." When no one moved Minerva turned and faced the stunned student body. "Anyone who is still here in five minutes will be serving a month of detentions with Filch. Are there any questions?" Minerva looked to the students with the six drawn wands "You all stay; along with Hermione." Pansy had moved to Hermione and gave her a hug. She had been whispering something to Hermione when McGonagall requested they remain also. Hermione and Pansy acknowledged the request with a nod.

"Ok put your wands away. She isn't going anywhere I've immobilized her." Everyone wondered who actually threw the spell. "Now I just want to get a few things clear. I don't want to have every meal be a time where we have drama. There has been more than enough of that to last us all many lifetimes. This all ends today." Minerva glared at the girl still bound on the floor.

"Pansy, your defense of Hermione is appreciated and I believe it means more than if Harry or Draco had been able to respond. Your wand was drawn in self-defense so you will not be punished. Harry, Ginny, and Theo I know that you drew because Lavender was threatening both Hermione and Pansy. While we typically do not allow this, I understand and none of you will be punished for trying to protect your friends. After what we have all experienced, I believe it was instinctual on all of your parts. Draco and Blaise because neither of you threw anything but protection spells neither of you will be punished. Hermione, you are looking a little pale, please have Draco take you to the medical wing for Poppy to check you out. As for Miss Brown and her actions; none of you will need to worry about her any longer. We know what spell she was preparing to throw and the aurors are on their way. Please go ahead to your classes. Harry, please escort Ginny to her class and then come to my office after your first class is over."

Draco was shocked and looked at the Headmistress with new respect. "You aren't the only one who knows Legilimency and trained with Severus." Minerva whispered as she passed Draco.

Everyone left quickly once dismissed. As they exited the hall Kingsley and a few aurors arrived and headed towards the Hall. Kingsley nodded at the students before continuing to the destination. Draco noticed Hermione was acting very odd. When she started blinking and shaking her head, he quickly grabbed her just as she passed out. He ran to the medical wing as fast as he could while not jostling Hermione. The excitement of breakfast had passed and there was no discernible reason for Hermione to have passed out. Poppy did some initial tests with no results. She went to get a potion that would bring Hermione around when her fingers started to move. Draco was at her side holding her hand.

"Come on sweetheart open your eyes." Draco was rubbing her hands until her eyelids fluttered open.

"Hey. Sorry."

"What happened?"

"I'm not really sure. It felt like I was being pulled out of my body. It's really hard to explain…". She paused in her description in order to get her wits about her. Draco let go of her hand and stood looking a little shocked himself before she could continue. "It was like how it feels just before I sent myself out but I wasn't using it. I was still feeling a little shaken and on edge from everything with Lavender. I don't think that should have caused me to react that way. I think my body shut down to stop whatever from happening."

Draco was pacing now.

"This is not good. We need to speak with Minerva now." He spun and faced the room where the medical supplies and potions were kept. Using a louder voice than necessary for inside, Draco addressed the medi-witch. "Poppy, she is awake and I know that you don't want her roaming but we need to speak with Minerva now. Please I'll bring her back if anything odd happens." Poppy had exited the room and gave the wizard an unimpressed glare.

"Since telling you no won't stop you, I'm not going to try, go ahead." Turning toward Hermione she smiled. "Just don't over exert Hermione." Poppy released Hermione. She and Draco headed straight toward the dorm.

"Draco we need to get Harry too. Let's discuss everything with Minerva and see what she thinks. We need to get..."

"Yes, we do but let's not talk about that in the open." Draco was suddenly very nervous. Hermione nodded noticing Draco's change in attitude. He was acting as if he expected Voldemort to jump from behind one of the tapestries. As they passed the entrance to the Headmistress's office Harry turned the corner and was headed for them. He had just dropped off Ginny and was headed to the dungeons for potions.

'- - - - - - - - -'

Hermione grabbed Harry and pulled him along with them. As they got near the entrance to their dorms they all noticed something unusual. Harry and Draco realized that someone was invisible and trying to access the portrait. Before either could throw a stunning spell the pop of apparition was heard. None of them could understand how that happened. No one, and that means no one was allowed to apparate within the walls of Hogwarts. Quickly the three fled into the common room and verified no one had accessed the dorm.

They quickly calmed and Draco explained what happened to Hermione. Harry was becoming just as jittery as Draco had been since the infirmary. Hermione was also uncomfortable but her level of worry was nothing compared to the two most important men in her life.

"I guess we need to get to McGonagall." Draco spelled Ron's wand, still encased in the bubble charm, to follow them before heading towards the door.

"Wait he can't take that through the halls we will need to use the emergency path." With that Hermione turned toward the other bookcase.

"This is Hermione Granger; we must see Professor McGonagall immediately. Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy and I have no intention to harm just to discuss a matter of highest urgency." The bookcase slid open and the three headed into the darkness. In a matter of moments they were walking into the headmistress's office. However she wasn't there. She was still dealing with the Brown situation.

"Hello Professors – do you know why we are here?" Hermione asked knowing that at least one of them did.

"Hello, my dear and yes we do."

"It's not difficult to ascertain considering the wand Mr. Malfoy is dragging behind him. However, I am at a loss as to how you got it." Snape drawled while Draco snickered quietly.

"Hello Godfather. Potter here took it from Weasley." Snape's expression changed to shock and concern once the "owner" had been identified. Snape realized it could only mean one thing and that thing wasn't good. Draco gazed at Snape with a look that confirmed the Potions Master's fear. For the first time in many years Severus Snape was well and truly speechless. Hermione had missed the unspoken conversation. She had been dealing with how to explain their fears.

"Professors, we know he has been skipping classes, hiding in the Forbidden Forest and that..."Hermione had to stop and take a breath before she could continue considering she was about to sign her best friend's death warrant. "...and that he has betrayed light. He has a blackened heart."

"How do you know where he is Miss Granger?" Snape, having found his voice was now curious at what they had discovered. He also did not question the fact that Ron had turned from the light just on how she knew where he was.

"Draco and I came up with an idea, similar to Harry's map but infused it with magic that looks for those with dark hearts. We have been working on it all term. It turned out the spell used to create the dark mark was an altered spell we found in the Malfoy family spell book. Once we found that we were able to "tune" the map to the spell. It works. Lucius attacked the Manor while we were there the other day and he appeared on the map along with his cohorts. We will be giving it to the Ministry but first I needed to see if Ron appeared on it. He did. He's turned against us. I don't know why."

With that Hermione lost her strength and fell to her knees sobbing. Draco was there first to gently console and led her to the couch. Harry was amazed to watch the gentle manner in which Draco cared for Hermione. It was obvious that Draco's feelings were becoming more intense by the moment. Harry compared this new relationship with the only one other one Hermione was in and instantly he saw the difference. Ron wanted the world to see them as a perfect couple. Harry wasn't sure if Ron had ever gone so far as to hit Hermione although there had been some psychological and definite verbal abuse before she ended it. It had been just after the war. Ron had been berating Hermione regarding her hair or clothes; it was something the old Malfoy would have done. Harry had been trying to get Ron to understand that he couldn't keep making those types of comments to Hermione. It wasn't three weeks after the final battle that Hermione ended it. Ron walked with a limp for a few days and Harry now wondered if there hadn't been a fight of some sort and that Hermione had won.

Draco, after calming Hermione's tears stood and addressed his godfather. Hermione, for her part, went to look at the candy selection on the desk. She needed something to get her through this evening. She had a feeling more secrets were going to be revealed and what little she ate at breakfast was not going to be enough.

"Severus after Lucius attacked the Manor, Hermione used her new power to sweep for anyone else. She felt something in the dungeon. She said it wasn't a person but it was something dark and yet familiar. She pushed it out of the dungeons and off the property. I was wondering if you had some insight on what it could be. I now suspect Hermione thinks the presence was Weasley. Is it possible for them to have the same ability?" While Snape considered Draco's line of thought, Harry started to question Draco.

"Draco you know about her power?"

"Yes, Potter I do. We were talking about the war and the aftermath one night and she let it slip. I suspect it is a little 'present' from the Dark Lord. It was said he could do the same thing but she seems to keep her magic while he could not."

"Draco has Hermione told you anything about my changes?"

"No Harry she hasn't. She once mentioned that she wasn't the only one with new powers but that it wasn't her story to tell. We dropped it and moved on." Snape decided to respond to Draco's initial question.

"Yes, there is a good chance that is true. I wonder what else Mr. Weasley may be able to accomplish right now."

"I suspect he has some wandless ability but I'm not sure exactly how much. This will sound very unlikely but I feel it is something that must be mentioned. When I was taking Hermione to the medical wing a bit ago she passed out. When she woke up she told me that it felt like she was using her power only that she wasn't. I'm concerned someone was trying to pull her out. Is there a way to remove a power once it has been gifted? What would happen if someone was forcefully removed from their body?"

The room fell silent. Draco was staring intently at Snape; there weren't many wizards who understood the depth of power that the Dark Lord had amassed. This was the point when Dumbledore cleared his throat and all eyes looked at their former headmaster.

"Let me tell you all a story." Snape let out a growl and wished he could drink.


	12. Chapter 12 - Hermione's Story

_**A/N - So to start off. Trigger warning - it doesn't happen but it is discussed (nothing too graphic). Be warned.**_

 _ **Today we learn how Ron and Tom became head case - roommates.**_

 _ **I thought for this story it made sense for Ginny to be around and not annoying. That is why she has had such a small role. With the discussions in this chapter and the next one, she couldn't remain totally quiet. Quiet isn't a Weasley trait.**_

 _ **And Cissy still slays me. Wouldn't want to cross the woman but she certainly has a flare about her...**_

 _ **Story is finished, it comes in at 27 chapters total (that includes a short epilogue). I'll try to post two to three chapters a week which should have this done by the end of the year if not sooner.**_

 _ **Remember, I don't own them.**_

' - - - - - - - '

"Let me tell you all a story." Snape let out a growl and wished he could drink. He had once thought that in death he would get away from the overly optimistic man with twinkling eyes. It was to his great dissatisfaction that he found his portrait hanging next to the man. Potter ensuring the picture was hung with all the former headmasters sealed his fate. He was starting to dislike the boy, now man, again.

"When Harry succeeded in finally defeating Tom; the megalomaniac spent his final moments trying to find someone who would be weak enough to still accept his lies. Above all, Tom knew humans, regardless if they were magical or muggle had the same failing. They all want something they can't have. The trick for him, was to find that desire and show the person if they accepted him, they would get whatever it was they wanted. In reality they wouldn't and would never stand a chance to truly survive. Once he found someone he could manipulate, he would be able to move his spirit to them and use their physical body to do his bidding. As his strength returned he would overpower their mind and thus their body."

Hermione gasped realizing what had happened. Draco was astounded at the level of power the psycho had accumulated. Harry was stunned his best friend would fall for something like that. Dumbledore continued with the story as if the trio standing before him hadn't just realized their friend was now their mortal enemy.

"Tom did this by sending out a small part of himself with the powers he had gained over the years. The powers were intended to show the person what they could gain by agreeing; however, the real reason was it gave him the ability to see if he could use them. Due to proximity, Harry and Hermione were the first two he saw; however, once he sent his power away he couldn't bring it back and he realized they would never succumb to his lies. He continued to search until he found Mr. Weasley. It was in his last moment when he saw the weakness. He saw that all Ron wanted was to be the one with the power, the money, the acclaim and the women." Harry dropped his head. He was grieving he friend who was lost. There would be coming back from this. Resolute in this knowledge Harry focused on Dumbledore.

"Everyone knew Ron had always been embarrassed by his family's lack of wealth, position and power. He had spent his entire life jealous of the other pureblood families. What no one understood was the depth of his displeasure when a good majority of those purebloods joined the Light. Ron wanted to be better than them and believed their change in allegiance lessen his importance after the war." Hermione and Draco both nodded. They had noticed his demeanor change with each additional convert. Neither realized just how much he was willing to sacrifice to have a higher standing in society. Harry, noticing the expressions on the others, realized he had missed Ron's reaction. It could be expected, he did believe he was going to have to sacrifice himself in order to end it. And he was willing. Looking to Hermione, his sister in all but blood, he knew he would do it again for her.

"Hermione that night, the night that I will not bring up but you know what I mean..." Dumbledore looked at the witch who nodded slowly and opened her mouth.

"Professor, they need to know. I don't have the strength to relive it. I've tried to tell them both and just cannot do it. I am scared they will feel the same. Please just tell them."

Hermione sat in the nearest chair and pulled her knees to her chest before she closed her eyes and started to slowly rock herself. Draco and Harry continued to look between each other, Hermione and Dumbledore as he started to speak. The images of the words began to play in front of Hermione's eyes.

"As I was saying, Harry and Hermione were at the Burrow right after the final battle. Draco, this was shortly after we had put you back in hiding to ensure your safety. Ron and Hermione had started seeing each other but almost from the beginning Hermione knew something was wrong. The attitude, not to mention the verbal abuse, was hurting her. She tried to help him work through it. She didn't know that it wasn't Ron anymore. By that point Tom was controlling Mr. Weasley's mind, a good portion of his actions and some small aspects of his magic. Tom had not expected Ron's magic to rebel so much. It refused to be used against Hermione or Harry. Tom decided that if he couldn't destroy Hermione yet with magic he would make sure she could never get away and decided to...how to put this delicately...decided to take her. I'm sure you both understand what I'm saying."

The two young wizards in the room broke their gaze from Dumbledore and turned to Hermione who was silently crying, holding herself and rocking on the chair. Draco moved quickly and picked her up from the chair. They sat on the couch next to Harry, where each wizard was giving her gentle reassurance. Draco realized why she had pulled away from that first day back. He was angry and tense. He no longer heard Dumbledore but was thinking of how to kill Ron...it didn't matter that it wasn't Ron and that it was really the darkest wizard the world had ever seen. Draco was going to make sure he paid for what was done to Hermione. He would make sure Hermione knew he would always be there for her regardless of what happened all those months ago.

"Since you've both caught on now, I'll continue. Hermione woke to find him in her room and on top of her. It took her all of a few moments to realize that his intentions were less than pure. Ron had already removed all of their clothing and had been trying to pry her legs apart. Being so close to what he felt would give him ultimate power over her, Tom again underestimated our witch. Before he knew had happened Hermione had him pinned against the wall, some very important bits were missing and she was dressed. She hexed him in such a way that he forgot what he had saw and touched; she also broke a few bones and ended the relationship. The next morning she left the Burrow and I don't believe she has been back. While Miss Granger may not have been physically violated that night the emotional nature of the attack and the verbal abuse has been quite difficult for her to overcome. We've asked that she include you both in her recovery but her fear some of his comments may have been correct stopped her from confiding."

Draco was trying to calm his anger, not for him but for the witch he held. She sensed when he tensed and he felt her reaction to him. After a few very deep breaths Draco realized Dumbledore had said Hermione wasn't physically assaulted. He held her a little more tightly. He continued to plot the destruction of the red headed weasel while trying to figure out a way to get Hermione to agree to leave the school and let him protect her. He knew she was strong and didn't need it especially given what Dumbledore said she did to _him_. It took him another five minutes before he had calmed enough for Hermione to do the same.

Harry was stunned; he was the first to regain his power of speech. "What did he tell you?" Hermione sighed and moved herself so that she could address those in the room.

"That I was useless now. The war was over and who would want some know-it-all, mousy, virgin witch who couldn't put an outfit together let alone turn a man on. It was then that I realized that no one had ever seen me as a girl. I was Harry's friend, the muggle-born, smartest witch of the age. But I wasn't special to anyone." Hermione's small body was racked with sobs as a new set of tears started to flow and she dropped to the floor. Draco was pissed. Again.

He stood up, took hold of Hermione's shoulders and set her on her feet. His fingers went to chin and slowly pushed until she was looking him. The ice blue flames in his eyes were intense with anger, frustration, fear and love.

"Hermione, first off, I wish you had told me. I would have spent the last four months convincing you how wrong he was. Secondly, we would not have to be worrying about where that insignificant, brainless, swamprat is right now because I would have destroyed him already. And finally, Harry and I will always be here. When you want to talk we will drop whatever and be there, no questions asked, no matter what. Do you believe me?"

"Yes"

"Do you believe that we love you?"

"Yes"

"Do you believe that you deserve our love?"

"...I...don't...know..."

"Ok we are starting here. Hermione Granger, you above all witches in this world deserve the love, admiration and devotion of every witch, wizard and muggle out there. You are loved as a hero. I love you as Hermione. I will always love you and one day, when you are ready we will stand in front of our family, friends and school. We will tell the world that we love each other. I will love you until the end of time if you will allow me. I swear upon everything I have that you are all that matters and if you want to understand the depth and breadth of my love I will take a wizard oath now."

Hermione had stopped crying and looked at the man before her and knew she loved him too. She had probably always been his.

"Draco, I...I love you too. I don't know when it happened but I think I've always loved you and the pain I felt from the war and Ron's actions would lessen when I was near you. I think those feelings also made me want to fight with you whenever I had a chance when we were younger. I didn't understand my own feelings and I knew that I couldn't love you so those feelings must have been hate. You don't have to take an oath because I would take one too and at that point we might as well just get married. And I'm not ready for that, yet. But like I told you at the Manor right now I'm just happy to be in your arms." Hermione pulled herself farther into Draco as he leaned his face to her hair.

"I will protect you."

"I know"

"Um, 'Mione did you just admit that you loved Draco and that you wanted to marry him? Maybe have his little blonde babies?"

"Yes, I do love him Harry but I didn't say anything about little blonde babies, you prat. How do you know that our children won't have brown hair?"

Draco was stunned. He had fantasized a few times, well more than a few times, about their life and there were always multiple children. He knew it was a fantasy because Malfoys only had one child. But now Hermione was talking about having children, his children. This day was actually shaping up to be a good one.

"Because Malfoys have blonde babies so our babies will be blonde." Draco responded while holding Hermione a little more tightly. Hermione didn't want to think too much about the fact that Draco was talking about their babies. She was, technically, an adult but she was still in school, sort of. ' _Too much. Too fast._ ' Was her first thought however it followed quickly by a small voice that rarely got any attention ' _Really? You've loved him longer than you actually realize. He loves you. Let him in and give him a chance._ ' That little voice was right and she was going to give him a chance.

"Harry, he is really a great guy and I know that you trust each other now. Maybe you'll consider him a friend?" What Hermione didn't know was that Draco and Harry had buried the hatchet at the beginning of the year.

"Dearest, Potter and I are all good. Once classes started and I realized there was something wrong between you and Ron; Harry and I decided Ron's focus was entirely too much on you and we decided to never let you be alone with the git."

"That's why you were always with me and here I thought it was because you loved me." Hermione's giggle was the best sound Draco had heard in sometime. He silently vowed to make her do it more often.

"I do, at first I told myself that I was protecting my friend. I have had feelings for you since before the final battle but didn't think you felt the same; I just knew something was wrong and I couldn't let you get hurt. After the first night we started to hang out again I realized how deep my feelings were; how alike we really are and that without all that pureblood crap maybe I could prove that I could be someone worthy of you. But now that I look at you I realize you were joking and I just admitted, again, my weakness. Oh the Malfoys are rolling in their graves." With a pained looked Draco turned to Snape.

"Draco they are rolling for many reasons. The least of which would be admitting, again, that you love her." Snape smirked at his former students.

"Thank you Godfather. Now does anyone know where Professor McGonagall is? We really need to get Ron under lock and key. Maybe if we hurry we can get him and let Kingsley and his aurors take care of the rest." Draco was pleased with that thought.

"Right here Draco. Hermione I'm glad you allowed Albus to explain. Now before you go after him might I suggest that we wait for Miss Weasley?"

Three voices rang out in unison "Ginny!" All had forgotten that Ginny wasn't with them and Ron was starting to focus too much of his attention on his 'younger' sister.

' - - - - - - '

"What are you screaming about? Professor McGonagall you needed to see me? I'm supposed to meet Ron." Ginny popped into the room not knowing what was about to hit her. Harry was the first to reach her. He held her before pulling away and putting a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Ginny, we have something to tell you, I don't know if you will believe it but the professors will confirm that what we are telling you is true. I need you to know this now before you get mad and tune us out."

"Harry, I'm not Ron and I don't lose all control." Ginny looked up noticing the expressions on everyone's face and added "All of the time." Harry started to tell the story and looked at Hermione to see if he had permission to include the portion of the story he recently learned pertaining to her. She nodded slightly. By the time Harry was finished Hermione was the one consoling Ginny. What Draco hadn't expected was the vehement response from the ginger regarding her brother's actions.

"So I just want to make sure I understand." Everyone conceded the floor to Ginny. "My brother, who fought with us to defeat that maniac, spent a year searching with you two to find the horcruxes, watched friends and FAMILY die for that cause at the moment we won, he started to believe the lies that had caused the fighting to begin with? And then allowed his body to be possessed by the spirit of the homicidal psychopath Harry had just killed? What sort of fucked up circle is that? How could that happen? And then he decided to try and rape my best friend, his self-proclaimed love and a woman my parents consider their daughter? Now he is out in the forest acting like a baby because he was stupid enough to leave the wand of the ego-maniacal sociopath with his other best friend who spent his entire life trying to destroy this moron for KILLING his parents?"

Hermione had been nodding slowly. "Well that pretty much covers it."

"So that map tells us where he is?"

"Yes"

"I know that each of you have reasons to claim rights to kill him; however, I claim family rights. He is my flesh, my blood and has dishonored my family name. I claim first right to kill him."

Ginny's statement had been powerful and everyone knew that she did have this right. There were nods around the room and the group stood up. Before any planning could start or anyone thought about getting Kingsley again the floo lit up and Narcissa's face appeared.

"Minerva? Are you there?"

"Yes Cissy I'm here. Draco is here too. What is wrong?"

"I would like Draco and Hermione to come to the Manor. I have been planning the annual Malfoy ball and there are a few last minute things that I need their opinion on as they will be hosting the ball. I would like to send out the invitations this afternoon assuming these last areas have been decided. If I remember their schedules correctly, they should be available until after lunch."

Narcissa realized with Lucius' attacks there was a chance the school would be locked down. Ever since the war, and more specifically the final battle, the Ministry had taken extra precautions with regard to Hogwarts and the students. At the beginning of the year it seemed the school was locked down every other day. However, Lucius Malfoy was an entirely different situation considering that he was more dangerous than the Ministry realized. They also had not been able to apprehend him and that was making the situation even more dire. If Narcissa could get Hermione and Draco to the Manor they would have no option but to stay. This would give them the time to grow closer and for their love to bloom fully. If Narcissa were lucky she would be a grandmother by the next Christmas holiday. As Narcissa requested their presence she noticed the two other students and realized their presence would only help to make her plan seem less sneaky. A small smirk graced her lips. Draco noticed and wondered what she was planning. Theo had already been sent home earlier in the day to help his mother with some family business but in reality was to aid in the plot. Theo just didn't know it yet.

"Minerva, if their schedules allow, please allow Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley to visit also. As they are close friends they will be assisting with some of the duties and I would like to discuss those responsibilities with them as well. I'd like to do this today due to Lucius and recent activities. I believe that the Ministry will be contacting you soon to request more security at the school until that lunatic has been apprehended. "

"Cissy, we have had an incident here today and Kingsley just left. All of us were getting ready to discuss how to address this situation."

Narcissa was crestfallen. She knew if Hermione and Draco were there when the school was locked down they would be forced to act in their official capacities. This would never do. Narcissa wasn't sorted into Slytherin for nothing.

"Minerva is this something that I should be made aware as a parent?"

"Mother nothing that bad. A student decided to try and take a shot at Hermione. It was low and uncalled for and Pansy stood up for Hermione before Harry or I could get out a single word. The student tried to attack Pansy and was subdued."

"Well if that is all and the student is no longer an issue why must you all stay?"

Minerva knew she had been backed into a corner. Draco knew his mother was plotting and if they went after Ron right now it would not end well. He hadn't had a chance to explain to everyone but if it was _him_ controlling Ron's body then _he_ was probably too strong to beat without a plan. Some time at the Manor would be greatly beneficial. He gave Harry a quick glance and he seemed to catch onto Draco's thoughts quickly. What neither wizard noticed was that Severus and Albus appeared to be having a similar, non-verbal exchange.

"Minerva, I think Cissy may be correct. Let them go and we can evaluate the situation later. Send a note to their professors. I doubt they would be in classes if they remained anyway." Everyone was surprised by Dumbledore's statement. Minerva nodded toward the portrait.

"I will allow it. How long will they need to be away? My floo will be locked down if the Ministry enacts more strict security measures."

"I'm not sure; however, I don't think it should be more than a few hours and in fact they may be back before lunch. If your floo has been locked I will send an owl. The children will remain here until it is safe for them to return. The wards are quite strong at this point." Narcissa's eyes flickered to Hermione and Draco. The "children" groaned quietly at the comment. They all wondered, as survivors of the war, when they would escape the "children" comments.

"If staying at the Manor this evening makes sense please do so. It would probably be a better idea anyway. Draco and Hermione have you completed your lesson plans for the rest of this week?"

"Yes Professor." The pair answered in unison.

"Good before you go to the Manor please provide them to me. I'd rather be prepared in case you do end up staying the day. Harry and Ginny please wait here."

Draco and Hermione floo'd to their common room and quickly pulled together their plans.

"Hermione, why don't you grab your jewelry too so that you can wear them today? Mother would be pleased to see you with them on." Hermione pulled up the sleeve of her robe and showed Draco the bangle bracelets. After the actions of the Ministry earlier in the year both believed that the school would be locked down shortly. They realized that staying at the Manor would probably be likely so they grabbed a few things they would need and accioed a few things that Harry and Ginny would also need before flooing back to the Headmistress's office.

"Here are our lesson plans Professor. We will see you later."

"Off you go then."

With that Minerva swooshed the students into the floo. "Albus now what are we supposed to do about Ron?"

"Harry and Hermione will have to do it. Now that they have gone back to the Manor, Mr. Weasley will soon follow." Minerva and Severus knew there had been so much already asked of those children but destroying a friend may be too much.

' - - - - - - '

Narcissa waited expectantly for her four visitors. "Twinky" with a quiet pop to Narcissa's left Twinky appeared.

"Yes Misses what can Twinky do for Misses?"

"Twinky, what a lovely skirt! Is that the present Master Draco gave you?"

Twinky proudly turned "Yes he says that Twinky should wear it for the next party."

"I agree, it is lovely. Would you please bring tea for seven and some small snacks?"

"Twinky will take care of Misses and Master Draco. Will Master Draco friend be here also?"

"Yes Twinky why?"

"Misses Herminniny like her tea like you and Is going to make it for her. She make Master Draco happy." Twinky shyly looked down.

"Yes she does. All I've ever wanted for Draco was for him to be happy. I have great respect for Hermione. I'm worried it will be a long day for Hermione with what I have to tell her. I think she would love to have some tea." She smiled at the small elf.

Narcissa began to think about the story she had told Draco and Hermione. It had not been entirely the truth...she hadn't lied but she had left out some very significant parts. Hermione may be the one witch who could right those wrongs. If the map could be tweaked then maybe they could find the missing Phoenix heiress. She did not want to break either Draco or Hermione's heart but the heiress needed to be found. After that they could figure out everything else. Hermione did seem to be the perfect woman for Draco.

Twinky popped out lightly as everyone came through the floo. Narcissa held back her laugh as Harry rolled into Draco. Both men popped up and helped their respective ladies into the house. Narcissa put on the façade that was so ingrained and looked to her visitors.

"Draco and Hermione, I'm very glad that you were able to return. While I do have a few things to finish up with the ball I do not need you for that. In fact the invitations are ready to be sent after lunch. I needed an opportunity to tell you the full story of Percy and Stephanie Phoenix."

It was then that Narcissa noticed Hermione wearing the sapphire bracelets. She smiled and nodded toward her wrists.

"I'm working on getting used to wearing them. Draco suggested that I could wear the bracelets each day. We brought the rest of them. I wouldn't want to worry about them being at Hogwarts while I am here." Draco set the case on the table. He removed the sapphire necklace and clasped it around Hermione's neck. Again his fingers lingered on her skin. Narcissa wasn't the only individual who noticed Hermione's response to Draco's touch. Hermione slipped the earrings on and stood for inspection. Ginny was stunned at the quantity of jewels that were on her best friend. These weren't the emeralds from the other night, those were still nestled in their case on the table, but sapphires.

"Mother, I thought you would like to see her wearing them so we brought them along." Draco's hand remained on Hermione's shoulder as he spoke.

Narcissa knew that Draco suspected her of plotting something. She wouldn't tell him exactly what but he acted as any good Slytherin would and made sure his beloved had everything she needed for an extended stay. Before continuing the story, she directed everyone to the chairs and couch that faced the fireplace.

"There is more to the Phoenix story I told you; however, I had not realized I should have included it. I'm hoping that you will be able to help right a wrong. Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley please come in and you are both welcome back into my home. Please do not let the actions of my former husband make you uncomfortable. We are safe here."

"Thank you Lady Malfoy. May I ask how you know the Manor is safe? We've thought may times that Hogwarts was safe but again and again people seem to get in. I know that everything seemed fine at dinner; however, my mother sent an owl today saying that the Alley has a stronger auror presence and Bill informed us Gringotts has brought in a security force of their own." Ginny's question held no malice.

"Your concern is justifiable. After Lucius appeared at the edge of the property a few days ago Hermione and Draco set up some very powerful wards. I doubt that the Dark Lord himself could get through let alone the inept man that used to live here. As for what happened at the Alley; Hermione was able to protect us all. The Ministry's actions are a little late but are hopefully enough and will not in vain."

Harry and Ginny were stunned, Draco had heard it before and Hermione was proud Narcissa believed in her power that much. With that Louisa and Theo came through the floo. Draco looked suspiciously at Theo. Theo responded with a good natured smirk.

"Good, now that we are all here I'm closing the floo for all incoming – anyone can leave at any time." Narcissa looked at Hermione and smiled.

"Thank you Cissy but I don't think, at least I hope, it won't be necessary. You had said there was more to the story?"

"I'm sorry 'Mione but do you think that Ginny, Theo and I could be caught up?" Hermione blushed and quickly recapped the story. They sat in stunned silence after the story was complete. Theo had heard almost that entire story from his mother shortly after joining the Order.

"Cissy, I'm sorry I had intended on doing more research on the Phoenix family. I was unable to locate any evidence that Percy or Stephanie existed in the Hogwarts annuals or common family history books. Also what was Stephanie's maiden name? You had never mentioned it and I didn't think to ask."

Draco and Harry chuckled out loud at the sting of statements and questions from Hermione. Draco watched the expressions on his mother's face as she attempted to follow the rapid fire words coming from Hermione's mouth. Hermione continued her comments unfazed by either man.

"The reason I was not able to continue my research was the fact we were distracted by Ron Weasley. Apparently my former boyfriend, Harry and my former best friend and Ginny's brother has been corrupted by Voldemort's spirit and is now trying to be the next dark lord." It was Narcissa's turn to be shocked and come to a realization.

"Well, that explains how you were able to sweep the house and never leave the room. A present from _him_ no doubt, how quaint." The mocking nature was somewhat covered by the dripping venom in her voice. "Are you the only one with new powers?" No one answered; however, when Harry dropped his head that was all Narcissa needed to see.

"Harry and Hermione, I assume you have been informed how this happened?"

"Yes Cissy, Professor Dumbledore explained it to us before we left. He said that we were too strong in our convictions for any of the nonsense to stick and that he was unable to pull the powers from us. We aren't sure if there would be any long lasting repercussions." Hermione finished the statement a sigh and sad look to Harry. Both had discussed that they would do whatever had to be done, if needed. Cissy, seeing this and realizing what their shared look was conveying, quickly jumped in.

"Now both of you listen to me all that was given to you was a new power. You use it for good. _He_ saw there was no place for _him_ to hide, no dark corner where deep and dark secrets were lurking. That is why _he_ moved on. Only the weak can be corrupted. Neither of you are weak; I think I can speak for everyone when I thank Merlin for that." Hermione and Harry smiled at Narcissa realizing that she was right.

"Now as to your question about the Phoenix name and why you couldn't find it or that it was a name you had ever seen or heard it is really a simple answer. When they were killed we, Louisa, Albus and I, removed them from every book. The Phoenix family never married into the British wizard world. They were from the continent." Cissy hoped that was enough information for Hermione, for now. A greater explanation would be needed once the story was finished. "Now if everyone is ready I'll try and get through the rest of the story. This will be very difficult for me." The rest of the group gave Narcissa a nod and she launched into the story.


	13. Chapter 13 - Stephanie's Story

_**A/N - Happy Thanksgiving (well yesterday) and Black Friday. I refuse to participate in this event, I am currently wrapped up on my chair with a fire roaring quietly and listening to music. All in all, a good way to spend the day.**_

 _ **Totally making up a back story about Theo's mom. Whatever the actual story is on her, doesn't matter to this story. I needed three girls who weren't tied to anyone other than each other. How did the three of them survive the first year and subsequent years? We find out today. Girl Power!**_

 _ **Percy and Stephanie are mine - I picked Percy as the father's name because it's a good abbreviation for Perseus and I wanted to tie in Greek mythology. It has nothing to do with the Weasel Head Boy (stuck up prat). Just a coincidence in the name that I didn't even think about until the other day when I was reading a story with Percy Weasley in it.**_

 _ **One clarifying point...in this world, Riddle was the same year as Lucius and Percy. Lucius was the first Malfoy to join as a follower. While the older generation may have agreed with the ideology, they weren't the active participants. Lucius went into this all on his own.**_

 _ **This chapter discusses some of the horrors of war. More of a trigger warning here than in the previous chapter. But again it's not graphic just stating that things happened. A little foreshadow to Pansy as well.**_

 _ **Today we start to get into the real meat of the story. tee hee.**_

' - - - - - - - - '

"It all began when we were in school. I had been betrothed to Lucius as a child. I, honestly, cannot remember a time when I wasn't destined to become the next Lady Malfoy. One of my earliest memories is of my mother talking about it. When I first met Lucius, I don't believe he was evil yet, but he was always cold; that whole "Malfoy image" nonsense which I don't understand and doubt I ever will. We had seen each other a couple of times in our childhood. Lucius never paid much attention to me, but I didn't really care for him either. We were young and all I knew was that I would marry him at some point in my life. I never dwelled on it. We didn't see each other frequently until Hogwarts. I suspect his father reminded him of my arrival prior to my first year there."

Hermione hadn't thought what it would be like if she had known as a child who she would end up marrying. It seemed to take the surprise out of life.

"When I got on the Kings Cross, I met Louisa and Stephanie. We were scared first years. Stephanie's family was from Poland and had recently moved to Britain. Louisa was also from a pure blood family, but had spent the majority of her life in Scotland. We became fast friends and by the time we arrived at the school we had already bonded as lifelong friends. The battle between houses was different. Slytherins believed they were better but there wasn't a sense that the other houses were inferior to them. It's hard to explain, but after _he_ came to power the Slytherins believed others need not exist; however, before it was just an air they held. I was sorted into Slytherin, Louisa into Ravenclaw and Stephanie into Gryffindor. Lucius was already an established fourth year and starting to make a "name" for himself. Being betrothed, he knew that while he could date he was saved for me and I for him. After we were sorted to our houses, Lucius made it known that I was off limits. I'll admit it, I liked feeling wanted. At the time I was not sure why he felt the need to make such a bold statement, but he did. Once the Dark Lord started his horrors, I understood why Lucius had made the pronouncement as vehemently as he did. For all his faults, all his ill-conceived actions, and everything else, if he had not made that statement I'm not sure how I would have survived those first years before the war."

Narcissa stopped for a moment. She hadn't thought about how Lucius tried to protect her for a long time. That was one of the few reasons she remained with him once Draco was old enough for school. She truly believed that he loved her at some point in their relationship. She also knew it was the Dark Lord's fault that Lucius picked power over the love of his family. She shook off those thoughts and continued on with the story.

"Louisa, Stephanie and I were inseparable. As I said Lucius was considered a popular guy, he would say the most popular but again that's the Malfoy arrogance."

At that comment the room turned to Draco who smiled in a manner only a Malfoy could, shrugged his shoulders and motioned for his mother to continue.

"I didn't really know any of the boys in the classes above me. Lucius was not a fan of me getting to know them either. Through Lucius I knew his friends. He ran around with 3 others. There was Theo's father (also Theodore), Perseus Phoenix (Percy) and Tom Riddle." Narcissa shuddered when mentioning the old name of the Dark Lord. Hermione smiled at Narcissa, in silent support of her attempt to treat him as another mortal.

"It didn't dawn on anyone in Slytherin that _he_ wasn't a pureblood. Everything he said and did made him out like the rest of us. There were other half-bloods in the house but they were only treated with a modicum of respect if they were able to prove themselves. An example is Severus, he only received the respect he did because he could provide potions and information. Had he not been able to do that, I doubt he would have been treated any better by his house than the houses treated him." Narcissa didn't elaborate, but Harry knew she was referring to the way his father and godfather treated the man. Harry didn't know how to respond. He had just learned what the "marauders" were and he was still coming to terms with them being bullies.

"I'm going to jump ahead in the story a little. In my third year, Percy and Stephanie started to see each other regularly and it was obvious they were falling in love. I knew Lucius cared for me to an extent but it would never be the love that they shared. Theo and Louisa were friendly and their parents found it in their best interests for them to be married. Their marriage, like mine to Lucius, was out of family desire and obligation not love." Narcissa took a moment to gather her thoughts before continuing.

"After our graduation we each started to plan our weddings. Louisa and Theo were the first to be married. It was a lovely affair. Lucius and I were next, it was, at that point in time, the event of the year. I knew that Stephanie and Percy's wedding would be the event of the year/decade/century. And it was."

Narcissa pulled a vial from her robe and walked to the pensive no one had noticed. Instead of diving in an image was projected on the wall. It showed everyone an image from day Stephanie and Percy were married. A young Narcissa stood next to Lucius while Louisa and Theo stood on the other side of the happy couple. The happy couple; however, monopolized the image. Stephanie Phoenix was beautiful; her long brown hair was kept loose and hung past her shoulders. Percy's light auburn hair was just long enough to show that it had a bit of a curl in it. Hermione was struck again at how she felt she knew them. It bugged her to no end that she couldn't place it. Narcissa was focused on Hermione at this point watching the emotions move over her face as she continued to look at the image. Percy's hair seemed to flick in the breeze like a campfire on a windy night. Harry also felt like he should know them. There was something so familiar about them.

"Within a month of their marriage Stephanie was pregnant. Louisa and I were both pregnant at their wedding. No announcements had been made yet. Witches are special in that they can only become pregnant if they feel loved, protected, and safe. Had any of us known what was going to happen in the subsequent months I don't know that Draco or Theo would be here today. When Stephanie told us she was pregnant it was not a celebration. Louisa and I were already seeing our husbands change. The Dark Lord had started to show his true feelings and started to discuss his plans. Percy was disgusted at what he saw, but Lucius and Theo though it was what the wizarding world needed. I don't know what they thought the first time they watch a muggle be raped and killed by _him_. But I'll tell you Percy never spoke of that night except to Stephanie." Hermione gasped not wanting to think about what happened in those early years.

"Percy knew what was expected of the males under _his_ reign but it was the expectations on the females that were the most shocking. While pureblood society had some out dated traditions, listening to newlyweds consummate their marriage, being present at the birth of the first child but the "taking" of engaged woman and eventually his follower's daughters as a right made us sick. We felt lucky to have been married before _he_ totally lost it. We knew our children were going to suffer for the sins of their fathers. We sat in the nursery one day lamenting our fates. It was then we decided we had to know the sex of our children. Stephanie, being the strongest witch Hogwarts had seen in decades, performed the spell on both Louisa and I. As you can see we were both blessed with boys. When it was Stephanie's turn it was my honor to perform the spell and to my horror she was carrying a girl."

The silence in the room was oppressive. Everyone now understood what the little girl would have to endure to survive. Hermione shuddered and thought about her childhood. She always felt safe and secure in her world. She could not imagine what others had to endure. Hermione decided that she needed to include Pansy more. She probably needed a friend more than Hermione ever realized.

"As a pureblood girl she would be tortured and raped by the men that were supposed to protect her thus proving her strength. Only then could she be married off. If she didn't survive the wife was expected to produce a "replacement". Percy knew he could not protect Stephanie and their daughter. It was then we hatched a plan. No one knew Stephanie was pregnant. We intended to keep it that way. They packed up their home and set a preservation spell on the manor hoping it would remain protected until the day they could return. They hid out during Stephanie's pregnancy stating they were traveling the world before attempting to start their family. Everyone believed the story as the Phoenix family was the top of the social ladder. If they could have left Britain I believe they would have; however, it was not possible. As soon as Stephanie started to show it was too late. They were taken to a safe house until they could get away." Narcissa then walked to Louisa and Theo. None of those present had noticed Louisa's reaction to the story. Upon Narcissa's arrival, Louisa looked up and nodded once to her friend before turning her attention to Theo.

"Theo was the first miracle to be born. Louisa was only 7 months pregnant when Theo Sr did something to upset _him_. Instead of taking it out on Theo Sr, _he_ decided to have Louisa attacked. I found her blooded body on my front steps. I think it was a warning to Lucius as well as a statement to Theo. We got Louisa into the nursery just before she gave birth to Theo. We didn't know if he would survive. I lied and said that Louisa was sent away. The attack on her was claimed to be done by muggles as part of a botched robbery and the health of the baby was unknown. We still didn't know who was on our side or not. But that would soon be evident. In reality Louisa and Theo were sent to the same safe house as Percy and Stephanie. Our nursery. I kept them safe as long as I could. Soon rumors started and Lucius accused me of knowing where she was. I lied again; it was the only way for all of us to survive."

Narcissa's hand gently held onto Draco and she finished in a whispered. Neither Draco nor Theo had heard this story. Louisa sat stoically the only indication that she was hearing the story were her closed eyes and tear filled eye lashes.

"When I went into labor, Lucius was nowhere to be found. Later, I found out he was on some mission. Luckily for me I was able to have Draco and make sure the rest of my guests were safe before the onslaught of the Death Eaters. I regret that I could not protect my own son. The horrors he and Theo endured."

Narcissa stopped and started to cry. Draco comforted his mother pleading for someone help take her pain away. Hermione stood up and took Narcissa from Draco.

"Cissy?" Narcissa looked at Hermione with wide loving eyes. "Stephanie?"

"Cissy? It's Hermione...please tell me you are ok." Hermione's voice was on edge until Narcissa straightened up and looked deep into Hermione's eyes.

"Yes, Hermione, I'm sorry. It's that when I think about Stephanie. I miss her. I failed her."

"Listen Cissy you didn't fail anyone. What were you to do? You were 18 years old, pregnant and married to an arrogant ass of a man that treated you and his own SON as dirt. You survived. We all survived. Please try to move on. I have. I'm in love with Draco and as soon as I can address some of my personal issues I've already promised that I'll spend eternity with him. I hope you are ok with that but not even you can stop me." Hermione looked at the other witch waiting for her response.

"You love him?"

"Yes Cissy."

"You have forgiven him and want to be with him?"

"Yes Cissy."

"You promised yourself to him?"

"Yes Cissy."

"And he promised himself to you?"

"Yes Cissy." Narcissa felt a sense of hope. ' _Could it be possible_?'

"Draco, what did you feel when Hermione said these things? Be honest with me son." Draco stared blankly at his mother for a moment.

"I feel happy, elated by it. She loves me. She is the only person, save you, that has truly loved me for me not my status or fortune or looks. Hermione Granger loves Draco Malfoy and he loves her just as much. You can't love someone more than with your whole heart and soul and that is how much we love each other. She has forgiven me for the things she could forgive. When I hold her everything feels right. Like she was intended to be or maybe a better way to say it is that she is supposed to be in my arms."

"Hermione let me see your hands, your wrists." Narcissa had grabbed Hermione.

"What?"

Narcissa started muttering something only to have Louisa suddenly at her side. Hermione started to feel an odd sensation on her wrist. It was warm and comforting at the same time. A very light band of gold began to show on Hermione's wrists.

"Cissy, do you think? Could she be?"

"Shhhh Louisa, I'm about to figure that out." From out of nowhere a deep voice rang out in the Manor.

"Cissy, would you please send Hermione and Draco to the nursery? Now?"

Both Narcissa and Louisa looked in bewilderment. Louisa was the first to respond as she grabbed Hermione and Draco and pulled them out of the room and into the foyer. Both of the older witches recognized the baritone voice but couldn't believe they were hearing it. He was dead after all.

"I don't know where the nursery is. I've looked my entire life and have never been able to find it."

Draco was looking at Mrs. Nott and his mother. Hermione touched Draco's shoulder and looked up the stairs. He followed her eyes to the wall she had been transfixed on earlier. She grabbed his hand and started to ascend the stairs. They were followed by Narcissa, Louisa, Harry, Ginny and Theo. When Draco and Hermione got to the top of the stairs the wall started to shake; suddenly the walling fell free and set of exquisitely carved doors stood before them. Hermione reached for the handles as the doors were suddenly blown open and warm light spread across the Manor. Hermione and Draco stepped into the room and the doors slammed shut behind them.

' - - - - - - - '

 _ **A/N - Prolly not a hard secret to figure out what is going to happen in the next chapter. But we solider on...**_


	14. Chapter 14 - Revelations

_**A/N - And this brings back to the first chapter.**_

 _ **Quick aside, Draco is slightly older than Hermione in this universe. Draco was born the summer before Hermione and they are still in the same class. Let's say the cutoff was October 1 and that makes Hermione a "young" first year.**_

 _ **Forgot to mention, I'm taking the same approach to my Riddle as some other authors, when you split your soul it fragments your mind. That means he isn't as intelligent as he once was. Also, I'm making him be more like Ron and less like Hermione with regard to natural intelligence. He wasn't a generally smart guy at the beginning, he had others do his work and just wanted to be powerful - to make up for being an orphan and what not. In the end he was just some guy who wanted everything handed to him no questions asked just because he made up a name and called himself 'Lord'.**_

 _ **So two chapters for those who are reading on their phones while waiting in lines to check out with their deals. I figured it wasn't nice to just leave hanging what happened to Hermione and Draco. So, here is the continuation.**_

' - - - - - - '

Narcissa was brought back to reality when the doors were shut.

"I am not exactly sure what happened but I think that decides it. She was." With that finality Narcissa looked at Louisa who was smiling. The elder witches created a seating area on the landing to wait. Everyone else stood for a moment before Harry lost it and started to freak out.

"You're, you're just gonna sit there? 'Mione...Draco..."

"Mr. Potter please be seated and I will finish the story. Believe me they are safer than any of us at this point. That room, my home's nursery, is based what Godric and Salazaar used as for the Room of Requirement. This Manor and the nursery are like Hogwarts castle and the Room of Requirement in that they are sentient. If Draco and Hermione were granted access to the room there was a reason and it is a good one. I promise. So on with the story, which now will have a happy ending."

' - - - - - - - '

Hermione and Draco were also brought back to reality when the doors were shut. They spun to see that they were trapped. Slowly they inspected the room to find they were in the most beautiful and comfortable room either had seen. At the same time their eyes landed on their former headmaster.

"Hello Hermione. Draco."

"Professor Dumbledore? Are you really here?" Hermione could hardly get the words out of her mouth before Draco let out a strangled cry.

"Godfather?!" Hermione was suddenly face to face with both headmasters and she was confused. She really hated to be confused and there wasn't a reasonable explanation for what she was seeing.

Dumbledore started to speak. "While I am not the correct person to continue Cissy's story it was decided we were the most comforting options. Given everything you've seen and experienced over the past few days. I will explain what I know and how this relates to you, my dear Hermione. When Draco was born it was customary for the new mother to spend the first few months with the child and without the interference of the father. This ensured the woman would be held at fault if the child died as the father was absent. As Cissy stated the pureblood traditions are, were quite barbaric."

Dumbledore pointed the pair to one of the couches. The four sat before the story was continued.

"When it was obvious that Louisa must return with Theo, we created an elaborate story to explain her extended absence. Everyone, including Lucius, Theo and Tom believed it and she was able to slip back into society with nary a whisper. As Stephanie grew closer to her own delivery it was decided she would stay hidden until the girl could be removed from her mother and raised in relative safety. Her daughter was born and she and Stephanie stayed in this room."

Dumbledore motioned to the room at large and the pair allowed their eyes to take in the room. It didn't appear as a nursery should, but given the fact it wasn't being used in the capacity, the apparent sitting room was more acceptable.

"Stephanie's daughter and Draco were kept in the same bassinet as they are only a couple months apart in age. Her magic was strong and old. This was her inheritance from her father. It seemed that Draco's magic was powerful, even as a child. As you've learned the Malfoy family had always been the most powerful of families and with Narcissa as the mother the expectation for her son were for him to be one of the most powerful wizards in generations."

Draco nodded in understanding. Remembering how other deferred to him during his childhood made more sense now. It wasn't just the Malfoy name, there was something that exuded from him that others felt. He smirked and waggled his eye brows at Hermione. She shook her head at him with an indulgent smile.

"It was during this time Sybil was starting to have her visions of the possible future. As you both remember, her prophesies were not always the easiest to follow but if you knew what was going on, it wasn't too hard to make the necessary leaps to get to the answers. Tom also knew some of these prophecies, luckily for all of us, his scores in Divination were borderline failing and he had no idea what Sybil was telling him. The first prophecy he heard was the one regarding Harry and on that one he chose to focus his attention. I knew this and made sure that prophecy was the most recanted one."

"Sybil also had a prophecy regarding Percy's daughter. It stated the daughter of the Phoenix would rise to help the Chosen One and without her, he would not succeed. Since Stephanie wasn't pregnant Tom thought it was something more obscure. When the Stephanie's daughter was three months old, Cissy came into the nursery after feeling a large flash of power. In the bassinet, holding hands were Draco and Stephanie's daughter. Their baby magic had bonded them. From that moment the Malfoy heir was bonded to the daughter of the Phoenix. Over the years Lucius attempted to make agreements for Draco's betrothal; however, something always occurred and the agreement would be broken. The majority of the time it was Severus. He really is a softy but that is a side few see." Severus let out a grunt at Albus' statement; however, Draco and Hermione knew what sort of man Severus really was.

Hermione gasped knowing that when the Phoenix heiress returned she would have a greater claim to Draco. Tears immediately started to stream down her face realizing the man she loved could not, really love her. That everything Ron had said was true. No one could love someone as insignificant as her. Snape was the first to respond to Hermione's breakdown.

"Albus, do you see what your theatrics are doing to the girl? Just tell her." Hermione was shocked enough that she stopped crying.

"What do you mean Professor Snape?"

"First off young lady, it's Severus. I'm no longer your professor. Secondly, for the smartest witch of her age you are missing the entire point of the story." Severus shook his head looking at the confused girl.

"You're Stephanie and Percy Phoenix's daughter. You are my intended. You have always been mine and I have always been yours." Draco's eyes were filled with wonder. "If I had only known, everything would have been different."

"No it wouldn't have been different. It had to be this way. If it was known, I would have been vulnerable. Harry was the red herring to keep Tom and his minions busy. I was there to make sure we would succeed. Although it would have been nice if you were on our side the entire time; school would have been much easier for me." Hermione smiled and hugged Draco. "Professor Dumbledore, will you now explain how you and Severus ended up here? I saw each of you die."

"Yes, but before we get to that part of the story, there is something more. This relates to you Draco directly and you, Hermione, as his intended. Sybil's prophesies were not all about Tom Riddle's downfall. There are a lot of stories in this world, and each story has a role in the future. Draco's prophesy, was two-fold. First the young dragon and daughter of the Phoenix would unite to bring ultimate peace to our world."

The pair in question sat in stunned silence waiting for the Headmaster to continue. Albus, having noticed they were ready, continued with the rest.

"The second part relates more specifically to Draco's son's prophesy, is the son of the dragon will combine the powers of his parents and unite the family; stability rises from the chaos and flames of war and restores honor to the Malfoy name."

Draco sat stunned, he didn't know he had his own prophesy. Then the rest struck him. "Our son?" A now bewildered Draco looked to Hermione to gauge her reaction. She too was stunned but a small, radiant smile graced her lips. Draco leaned in and while hugging her whispered they would discuss these revelations later. Hermione merely nodded in agreement. Albus knew there would be more for them to discuss shortly.

"Now, let me hand off the story to someone who is very excited to see you again" and with that four people seemed to appear out of nowhere. Hermione only saw two people. The same two people that until recently were seen as a picture on the wall outside of the room. Hermione jumped to her feet.

"Mother? Father?" Draco was prepared this time and had Hermione in his arms before she had a chance to fall to the ground.

"I need to let you all know, since the war she doesn't handle surprises well and has passed out on me three times over the past couple of days. So let's try to be more careful about suddenly popping in or giving her unexpected news. Her temper is another thing that you should be warned about. She has one and you never want to be on the wrong side of it. However, if she can calm down her logic will take over. If her initial, emotional reaction was correct, I don't believe Merlin himself could save you." Draco smiled to his future in-laws and they smiled back knowing that this young man will protect their daughter. A short time later Hermione woke to a pair of grey eyes dancing over her. She closed her eyes again.

' - - - - - - '

"Before I open my eyes again, please tell me that I am in the hospital wing at school and that I hit my head when I fell off your shoulders. Please say that we didn't get the map to work, Ron is still on our side, that my real parents were not killed by that asshole, saved by your house and finally that we were not bonded when I was 3 months old." Draco smiled.

"No way, I'm not going to lie to you. I swore that I would not lie to you and none of those things are true; to be honest I'm pretty happy that we are already bonded and that we are going to be married whenever you are ready." Draco sat smugly on the couch next to Hermione and rubbed her leg while she groaned.

"Harry has got to be out of his mind with worry."

"Naw he is fine, Dumbledore said so and you always believe him." Draco knew that move gave him checkmate on this discussion.

"Yes, I do. Help me sit up, I need to meet my parents, understand who raised me and whose memories I removed to make sure they were safe during the war." Hermione sat up, fixed her skirt, hair and turned to her parents. "So would you please explain how you all came to be here and who raised me?" Percy sat up and eyed his daughter, smiled and opened his mouth before turning toward Stephanie.

"My dear she certainly takes after her mother. Beautiful and straight forward." Percy chuckled as his wife hit him and stood before her daughter.

"My darling baby girl" was all Stephanie could say before she was on her knees crying and hugging her daughter. Hermione was shocked; she automatically held the woman and rock gently. Hermione was reminded that she was in the same position a little earlier with Cissy.

"Please Mother, it is ok. It was supposed to be this way. We all survived. I have my parents." Hermione's words stopped her mother's tears. The older witch sat up and looked deeply into her daughter eyes.

"Yes, you are my daughter. Percy, please finish the story so that we can complete the prophecy." Stephanie turned and sat next Percy as he finished the story.

"We will jump a little forward in the story; after you were bonded it was decided to send you away. Albus took you to a muggle couple who was aware of the magical world and promised to keep you in England so you could attend Hogwarts, meet the little Potter boy and fulfill your part of the prophecy. To answer the questions regarding who they are; Albus will explain as we did not know where you were taken for your safety."

Hermione turned toward Dumbledore and was again amazed at the amount of knowledge the man had. If not for him, she was sure the light would not have succeeded. Dumbledore waved Hermione off and pointed her attention back to her parents.

"Now onto how we are all here and the significance of this room; when it was decided that we would fight against Tom we needed a safe location and this room became that place. This was the first room where those who would stand against Tom met. Albus brought Sirius, the Longbottoms, the Bones and the Potters to the group. The individuals who joined were varied. We truly represented the magical world of England. When Tom found out Stephanie had a child he was furious. He decided to make a statement here, again his rash actions were his downfall. When he attacked Stephanie, I attempted to shield her and was hit. Tom assumed our disappearance was due to his power. In reality it was the room. The room knew we were going to die but we were good, so it saved us. During our meetings in the nursery, the room learned and understood our goals. Those goals were pure and honest. The room and Manor sided with us. We were brought to the nursery and protected. We didn't realize that the room had disappeared until one day we heard Cissy and Louisa talking about how the doors were just were gone. Time passes here but there is no way to tell. The windows always show a happier time. It is a beautiful afternoon."

For the first time Hermione realized that the windows were letting in morning sun but in reality it was the afternoon and cloudy. She also looked at the two other individuals in the room. She recognized them too; however, before she could pass out again Draco pulled her attention to him with a kiss.

"This was not how I imagined our first kiss but I can't have you passing out again."

"Thank you Draco." Hermione turned to the other pair in the room. "James and Lily Potter?" They simply nodded their heads.

' - - - - - - '

 _ **I like my Severus so he lives (imagine it is said like Dr. Frankenstein). If I saved all those people, it would make sense Albus was saved as well. He really was kept around for reasons discussed in a future chapter. It opens up time for another character to be more useful.**_

 _ **So she's a pureblood, I'm sure a bunch of you figured that out. Hopefully the James & Lily was a little surprise.**_


	15. Chapter 15 - Reunions

_**A/N - You might notice the chapter name...Chapter 14 had the incorrect name, and I didn't catch it until I started to upload this chapter. So 14 is now corrected and 15 is right from the get go.**_

 ** _I made a small reference to the marauders and being bullies. When you read what they did to other students, I think that is what they are. Bullies typically don't change overnight so to suddenly believe James was this great guy (with regard to the stuff he did with Sirius to Severus) seems a bit off. NOW, having said that, the guy was "killed", has been living in a nursery for almost twenty years and then was forced to spend months with the kid he abused. After finding out that kid protected his son. A bit of a bitter pill. So it won't be discussed in the story, but here is what happened...Severus was not initially pleased to see James Potter. Lily forgave Severus for calling her that name after discovering what James and Sirius were going to do to him (tunnel, werewolf...). James eventually got Severus to not hate him (not sure Severus can forgive the whole trying to kill him for kicks thing). Plus can you imagine the awkwardness? Anyway, Harry and James have a long discussion on what James did and how it was not right. There you go._**

 ** _I read 'Savior' and I liked her take on the whole thing. It's a good story - complete too if you wanted something to read while waiting for your Cyber Monday stuff to be delivered.._**

 ** _Also for those of you waiting, this is the first chapter with some citrus. I appreciate you all waiting. Draco is a little upset he had to wait. He whines a lot when he doesn't get his way. I blame it on him being an only child._**

 ** _This is the longest chapter yet. Enjoy._**

' - - - - - - - - '

With that revelation the doors started to open again.

"Draco we have to get out there before Harry comes in. He is going to need a little warning or he will not handle this well." The duo took off towards the doors and as they opened Harry was there.

"'Mione you're ok!"

"Yes, Harry, I had Draco. Listen there is something I need to tell you." She grabbed Harry's wrists and started to pull him away from the doors.

"Narcissa finished the story we all know. And it's great that you two found each other."

"It is but that isn't what I needed to tell you. I don't think that Cissy knows this either. The room has saved individuals who it thought were pure from death. My parents are in there." She allowed the gasps to die as Narcissa and Louisa ran into the room and met their best friend again. "I'm not done Harry. I need you to stay here and let me finish, there are four other people in there."

"Who?" For the first time in some time Ginny spoke up. She sat next to Harry holding his hand. Harry wrapped his arm around Ginny for strength. Theo was sitting next to Harry and Ginny with a look of utter astonishment. With a nod from the three she continued.

"Dumbledore and Snape are in there." Hermione paused letting the shock work its way through him.

"Who else?" Hermione took a deep breath and felt the doors open a little wider. It was readying itself for another reunion.

"Your mother and father." Hermione leaned to the side to show Lily and James Potter standing in the doorway looking at their son. Harry was at a loss for words as he made his way towards the door. The family embraced in a hug that seemed to last. Ginny and Hermione were crying for lost time while Draco and Theo had tears also but theirs were painful. Theirs were for the love their fathers had never shown them. Finally the Potters pulled apart and all went into the room. Harry happily introduced Ginny to his parents. Lily and James spoke of Molly and Arthur in glowing terms and knew this girl would become their daughter-in-law and they were happy.

' - - - - - - '

No one had paid attention to the time until Twinky popped in and asked if she should prepare rooms for the guests. It was then that Narcissa realized it was well after midnight.

"I think it is time we all went to sleep. It's late and the children need to go back to Hogwarts in the morning." Narcissa said more to the children than to the adults. Those that were awake gave Narcissa a look that said they were not children. Hermione had nodded off on Draco's shoulder almost an hour earlier and Ginny was trying to stifle a yawn herself. As everyone walked out of the nursery they were stunned by the change. The Manor was no longer dark and ominous. There was a lightness to the place that Draco had never sensed.

"Mother what happened? I love it but it is so different." Draco clutched tightly the sleeping Hermione who was in his arms.

"Dear this is what the Manor felt like before the Dark Lord took it over. I don't understand what happened though."

"Severus and I have a theory, the amount of magic it took to keep the room hidden and us safe made it impossible to keep the darkness, driven by what Tom and others were doing here, from overtaking the rest of the Manor. Once Miss Granger sorry, Miss Phoenix opened the door the light magic overtook the darkness and pushed it out." Everyone seemed to agree it was the most likely theory and headed toward their rooms. After more hugs and tears, goodnights were finally finished and everyone found their beds.

' - - - - - - - '

Early the next morning Hermione awoke. She remembered the events of the day before and realized she had not learned the identity of the couple who raised her. After finding a robe and slippers, Hermione grabbed her wand and padded out in search of Dumbledore's promised, well implied, explanations. To her surprise she was able to navigate the Manor with little issue. She easily found the stairs leading to the main level. After searching a couple of rooms she found her quarry happily eating breakfast.

"Miss Phoenix, you are awake. How did you sleep?"

"I slept well, thank you. If you don't mind, would you please tell me who raised me?" This was an expected question and one with which he decided to tread lightly. He knew how she reacted to surprises.

"It seems only fair. As you know pureblood families can have a squib. No one really understands the full reason but it is generally believed that it has to do with inbreeding and a reduction in the genetic variation. Muggles have really taken to understanding such things and I hope someday our world will also include that science in the school curriculum; however, that is not a discussion for now." Albus smiled at the young witch knowing she would listen, but she was hoping he would get to the point soon.

"The people, who raised you; who brought you up as their own and treated you as their blood are actually from this world. They are squibs. As for specifically who they are; they are your Aunt and Uncle. When I say Aunt and Uncle I mean that you are related to both of them. Jean is Percy's sister while Richard is Stephanie's brother. When a squib is sent into the muggle world their memories are adjusted so that they fit better into that realm. Jean and Rich had met by a fluke of fate and fell in love. I believe that even though they were not magical, magic brought them together. They had been in the muggle world for about five years when you were born. They had struggled to have children of their own and decided to adopt. It was easy to place you with them and have their memories altered so that they believed you to be their flesh and blood. If a family ties spell had been done it would show that you were related to them. There would never have been a reason to dig deeper. They do not remember they are squibs, just that their daughter is highly magical and they are very proud. At least that was what they knew until you removed yourself from their memories. At this point they have made their life and I do not know that informing them of their true history would be the best. Both were very sad about having to leave the magical world but happy to have found each other."

Hermione nodded. She was glad they would remain in her life but she wasn't sure if she could continue the lie. She had yet to locate them in Australia and until Britain was safe she refused to put them in any danger.

"Now my dear I believe you have some additional questions for me. I've finished with my breakfast and tea and will answer any and all questions to the best of my ability."

"How did you know that I would have been sorted into Gryffindor? My father is Slytherin."

"The hat is really just that good." Albus nodded happily before continuing. "Oh, and I told it that you needed to be in Gryffindor." Hermione sat stunned for a moment.

"Do you know the history of the Phoenix family?"

"I do. As does Percy and I believe he would be a better person to tell you the history of your family."

"Is he as good of a man as Narcissa made him out to be?"

"Yes, Hermione. Both of your parents truly believed in the same future as the other members of the Order; so much so they sent their daughter away so she could thrive in a safe environment until it was her turn to join the battle. I can't express the anguish they went through the day you left. I promised them I would watch and protect you until it was time. They had expected to see you during school but that never happened. When I arrived in the room the first thing that both your and Harry's parents wanted to know was how you each were. It took a bit of time to get through all the stories."

Dumbledore smiled remembering how proud everyone was. He had left out some of the more dangerous portions of the story.

"Lily was not happy that Harry had been given all those items by Sirius but James and Percy thought it was quite funny. They were very proud of what you had accomplished but when I told them what you and Harry would be doing that next year they were very worried. Severus arrived informed us of the battle and that the light had won; however, we were unsure of who did or did not make it. We also did not understand why the doors remained closed. Apparently the room was waiting for you."

"At what point did you start to suspect there was something more wrong with Ron than just reacting to the war?"

"Not until Mr. Malfoy brought the wand into the office. I suspected that Tom had found someone but I had thought it would have been one of his followers. I should have realized something was wrong with him when you told us the story of that night. I did not believe any of you would be so weak. I admit to knowing a lot of the goings on but this was a surprise to me."

"It was a surprise to us all. How did you know about what happened at the Burrow?"

"I didn't know the specifics but I knew something bad had to have happened. When Molly flooed looking for you after you left, Minerva was a wreck and I regretted not being there for her. It took us a couple of days to find you. Honestly we should have known exactly where you would be but it seemed so dangerous for you to have been there. None of us thought. It was then I realized you were not caring about what could happen to you. It was as if you thought your life was not important. We had to get you back to Hogwarts, figure out what happened and what we could do to help you. Kingsley set up patrols to make sure that you were safe in that house. If any of those who were still free stopped and thought about it they would have been searching your parent's home each day. That is why Minerva asked you come back so often. She could not stand to lose you. You know that she considers you her daughter?"

"Yes and I always thought of her as the magical mother I didn't have. I guess that isn't right now." There was an uncomfortable pause while Hermione gathered the courage to ask her next question to the old Headmaster.

"Does this, my parents I mean, make me less of a witch?" She wanted to continue and talk about how everyone placed her in a different category because she was muggleborn and yet so apt with magic. How she worried by her parents and her by extension being pureblood would diminish all that she had worked to achieve over the last eight years. Dumbledore sat for a moment to gather his thoughts and to how best address the young witch in front of him.

"I will be honest with you. There are some people out there who will take this as an opportunity to say they knew there had to be something else because muggleborns are not this powerful. And while on one hand you do prove that statement. There is another side to the story. For eleven years you had absolutely no idea magic existed or that you could control it."

Hermione nodded in agreement. That day, the day she discovered she was a witch, was burned into her memory as one of the best and scariest moments of her life.

"Your power is a gift from your father. Your bravery is a gift from your mother. Your cunning, that my dear is a combination of your father and your uncle. Richard, had he gone to Hogwarts, would have been either Slytherin or Ravenclaw. You know how intelligent he is."

Hermione's head nodded in agreement. The man who raised her and until a short while ago she believed was her father, was scarily intelligent. He could read something and just know it.

"His love of learning, desire to understand how everything works is one of his gifts. You came to Hogwarts knowing more about being a witch than most of the other students who had known about the life their entire lives. His other gift was something both your mother and father struggle with. Patience. Your mother is a Gryffindor and like Harry, will jump at moment's notice to avenge some perceived wrong. Your father, while not as straight forward in his actions, will get his revenge right away. There is no "letting people stew", he does what he needs to do. Richard is a plotter. And this is why you were and are one of the most important pieces to the last eight years. Your ability to hold Harry and Ron back until the time was right saved them more times than you even know."

Hermione was pleased she asked the question. Dumbledore had this uncanny ability to make you feel better even if the news wasn't always good. She understood there would be detractors and those who dismissed her contribution because she wasn't a muggleborn.

"I tell you all this because it is important for you to understand that regardless of your true parentage, when you arrived at Kings Cross you were the same as every muggleborn there. You had to learn it all. And learn you did. You bested your year and scored some of the highest scores on both the OWLS and NEWTS. Don't ever doubt your worth because you are priceless to our world."

For the first time in too long, a relieved smile (albeit small and fleeting because there was still much to worry about) flickered across Hermione's face. Hermione was lost in her thoughts when Dumbledore continued speaking.

"Hermione, dear, I didn't tell you the truth about your prophecy."

"What is the truth?"

"That you will be the one to bring peace and safety to the world; however, the cost for you will be great."

Hermione slowly thought about this revelation. The only way to do this would be to destroy Ron and how could she do that without being positive of his turn? She knew what the map and Draco had told her but what if they were wrong? For the rest of the day Hermione thought about what would need to be done. No one was aware of the amended prophecy. Draco didn't insist that Hermione tell him instead they sat to together in companionable silence.

' - - - - - - '

After everyone was awake and had eaten Narcissa attempted to floo the school to find that the headmistress's floo was indeed locked. A quick owl and response confirmed that the Ministry had put the school on lockdown. Lucius had been spotted in Hogsmeade and that was too close to the school. In addition to the lockdown a number of aurors had been placed at the school as a defense. There was no need for them to attempt to return as classes had been canceled until further notice. The Ministry must believe something was going to happen and soon. The rest of people in the Manor enjoyed catching up and discussing future plans. Stephanie and Percy watched with worried eyes as their daughter seemed to be feverishly trying to figure something out. During one of Hermione's pacing sessions Draco made his way to her parent's side to explain Hermione's tendencies.

"When she is stumped by something, she is pretty focused until she figures it out or figures out how to figure it out. Normally she ends up in the library with a mountain of books."

"Draco do you know what is worrying her?"

"No she hasn't said anything to anyone. I suspect it has to do with Ron Weasley. I'm not sure how much of her life and friends you have heard. He is Ginny's brother and best friend to Hermione and Potter. Since the war ended he seemed to have changed and has caused a great bit of drama in their lives. It appears the Dark Lord is using him as a vehicle to continue his quest for power. We just discovered this a couple days ago and it's been hard on all of them. Hermione is loyal and true...a Gryffindor to heart. I'm not sure how I ended up with her."

Draco's eyes were cast on his witch as she paced the room. The hurt in her eyes told him that her troubles were regarding that red headed idiot and that pissed him off. How could one person cause so much pain? This really was the work of _him_ and Draco would make sure no one else would feel this pain. As Draco worked through his thoughts, Percy and Stephanie saw his feelings of love toward their daughter and anger at the situation play across his features and by the end his eyes were aflame with anger.

The Phoenix and Potter parents had been brought up to date, as much as possible when Albus and Severus were brought into the room. They had not been told of the full sacrifices their children's generation had to bear. It wasn't until Hermione removed her sweater that the physical extent of Hermione's sacrifice was seen.

"Percy what is that on her arm?" A frantic Stephanie whispered to her husband as Hermione continued to pace. What Hermione hadn't realized, she forgot to place the glamor charms on her scars. Tears started to slide down Stephanie's face as she realized what exactly was carved into her daughter's arm.

' - - - - - - '

"Hermione?" Percy stood and moved toward his daughter. She didn't realize that someone walked up to her until she felt fingers moving over the cursed scar. Quickly she pulled her arm back and cast a quick charm to cover it, but was too late, both of her parents had seen it. Hermione stood there silently with her eyes closed until she felt the now familiar arms of Draco around her. She was pulled to the couch and opened her mouth a half dozen times without being able to tell them what happened. Finally Narcissa spoke up.

"Stephanie, when they were hunting for a way to destroy the Dark Lord they were captured and brought here. This is my great shame and the reason why the house isn't quite as you remember. After the horrors that occurred here, I have redone the portion of the manor that saw the worst of it. I will tell you, before I begin, you both must understand that Hermione is the strongest witch I have ever seen and is the only reason _he_ was defeated."

Stephanie was looking at her best friend and rubbing her daughter's arm at the same time.

"Cissy I suspect this is going to be as difficult for us to hear as for you to say, but I need to know what happened to my daughter." Stephanie's voice was firm.

"When they were captured they were brought here and tortured. The majority of Hermione's pain was inflicted by Bella. The scars you see are from her blade and we cannot heal them as it was cursed generations ago. While we have been able to make them less noticeable they are none-the-less still present. It has been my mission to figure out how to heal them since the war ended. In addition she was hit, repeatedly, by a number of unforgiveable curses. I was not always present for the torture; however, I heard both Bella and Lucius discussing what else they could do to break her. I was almost caught multiple times when sneaking them food. I could not bear to watch them destroy another witch. Hermione's will power amazed me and when they escaped I thanked Merlin many times over. I don't know of any witch, or wizard, who didn't beg for their death after Bella tortured them. I don't know how much longer Hermione would have lasted if Dobby hadn't distracted everyone." Cissy finished and silently went back to her chair. Percy was the first to respond.

"Cissy we all know you could not have done anything more. What happened to Bella? If she is not dead I swear I will destroy her." The magic crackled from Percy in such a way that shocked everyone.

"I've only seen magic do that when 'Mione is really pissed off. I guess she is like her father too." Harry mumbled to Ginny. Ginny just nodded. Over the years she had learned to be very wary of the brunette witch when she was upset.

"Father, Molly Weasley killed her in the final battle. At least that is what we all believed although I don't remember ever seeing her body. Harry?" Hermione looked to Harry who was trying to avoid his best friend's glare.

"We don't know what happened to her. It wasn't where Molly said it should be. After today I don't know what happened to her." Hermione shivered with fear. Draco realized that she wasn't scared of Voldemort or Ron but was of his aunt.

"We have a way to know for sure." Draco whispered into her ear.

"Yes, and I'm going to find out." Hermione summoned her courage and the map. She called out "Bellatrix Black LeStrange". The map started to come to life and again zoomed in on Britain. It slowly stopped and was focused on 12 Grimmauld Place. The dot was flickering in and out. Everyone looked to each other trying in confusion to understand.

"Draco we should go to the library." Hermione grabbed the map, Draco and started to head toward the library. Draco followed knowing that until she understood what the map was trying to tell her, there would be no sleep.

"If you will excuse us, Hermione needs to research."

With that the two left the room and Harry spoke up.

"She is going to be in there until she figures it out. We might as well try to help. We probably won't be much help but she will eventually get mad if we don't make an effort. At least she will get mad at me. It's happened before. And while I the property is big enough, I doubt Draco will let me borrow a broom so I can stay away until she cools off." Everyone one stood to follow.

' - - - - - - '

Sometime later in the day Cissy and Stephanie were researching together.

"Cissy?"

"Hmmm?" Narcissa was reading the dullest book on incantations she had every seen.

"Would you recognize the dagger Bella used on Hermione if you saw it again?" Cissy nodded her head. The knife had been a Black family artifact. Bella took possession as soon as their parents were dead. As Bella and Narcissa were the "only" remaining sisters, the inheritance was split between them.

"Good I hoped you would." She slid a book toward Narcissa while tapping her finger on a picture. Tears filled Narcissa's eyes as she recognized the blade. She silently nodded. Narcissa had never known where her family obtained that knife. It had always been in the house and as a child Bella had always been drawn to it. Seeing the blade in the book and reading the history it all made sense to Narcissa. Bella loved to cause pain.

"You know the blade and how it was cursed now don't you?" Again Narcissa just nodded. "Good, we have some work to do and I'll need Severus to help." The witches stood and moved toward the potions master. He looked at the two and followed as they left the room. They silently moved to a room that had been set up as a potion lab.

"What am I making?" Stephanie handed him a potion and list of ingredients. "This is just ditney with a couple of extra ingredients."

"Severus, no questions just make it please." Stephanie turned and left the room. A few hours later Severus left his makeshift lab with the requested vile. He found Stephanie and Cissy sitting in the library not reading but watching the door.

"Thank you Severus." Stephanie took the vile and put it in her pocket before focusing on the book in front of her.

' - - - - - - '

"Draco, I don't understand the fading in and out. It showed her name but not like I expected." Draco, too was confused at the maps response.

"What if we asked for someone else?"

"Who?"

"The Dark Lord." Draco still couldn't make himself say the name. Hermione realized if Bella was in someone then Voldemort's name should appear in the same manner. She stood and opened the map again. Not wanting the rest to hear she whispered his name

"Tom Riddle". Nothing happened so she tried the next name she could think.

"Voldemort" Again the map remained blank.

"Dark Lord." Nothing.

Hermione was getting frustrated. And hungry. Her stomach let out a rumble that everyone heard.

"Love, we need to eat. This will all be here when we get back. Everyone let us adjourn to the dining room for some dinner." With a resigned sigh Hermione allowed Draco to pull her away.

After a wonderful dinner and pleasant conversation and few more fruitless hours in the library the group went to sleep. This day had not been physically exhausting for Hermione and her mind was still spinning making sleep impossible. In addition to not understanding why Bella was showing up on the map, the amended prophecy kept repeating in her head. She wasn't willing to lose anyone she had so recently gained. If need be she would take care of the problem herself. With those thoughts circling in Hermione's mind she carefully got out of the bed and left the room she was sharing with Ginny.

' - - - - - - '

"Draco, are you awake?"

"Mmm"

"Love, wake up"

"What's wrong?" Draco sat up quickly before realizing Hermione was sitting on the edge of his bed and there was nothing wrong and everything, in fact, was right. Perfect kept repeating in his head. She was everything he imagined. Her hair was reflecting the moonlight coming through his window, her eyes were only for him, her robe was not quite closed fully, and he was fully ready for his witch.

"I couldn't sleep and was wondering if I could stay with you?" Her eyes were searching his for understanding. He lay down and opened his arms. Hermione stood, removed her robe and crawled into the waiting arms of her love. Draco watched with a lustful gaze as Hermione removed her robe. The nightgown was a simple silk shift design; it ended at her middle thigh and was edged in lace. The bodice was lace and tight across her breasts; it clearly showed where her hardening nipples were. The straps were thin and were having a difficult time remaining on her shoulders. The silk continued to slip down with each movement Hermione made. Draco was having a hard time not hardening himself. As Hermione fell into his arms he could feel her soft skin against his.

"I love you" Draco groaned softly. Hermione took a deep breath and looked up into Draco's eyes. What she saw caused her insides to melt. Draco's eyes were half-lidded and black with lust. Hermione moved up and heard a low growl from Draco as she settled against him. She lifted her lips to his and this was what a first kiss should feel like. Draco worried about her mental state wasn't going to push. He knew she said she wasn't ready for anything too physical. The best thing was to let her lead. Following Hermione was slowly becoming second nature to Draco. Her lips started to move against his as he responded. Hermione was amazed the softness of his lips and the gentle pressure he applied. She wanted to taste him. Her tongue darted out and moved along the valley of his lips. He felt her warm, wet tongue and moaned. Hermione took advantage of his open mouth and her tongue dove into his warm opening. He tasted of cinnamon, cloves and Draco. There was no way to explain it, he tasted as she had imagined he would.

Hermione was surprised when she felt his tongue begin to move against hers and then slide into to her mouth. The feeling was amazing. This was a man who knew how to kiss. She began to suck gently on his tongue eliciting a deeper moan of pleasure. What she was doing caused him to groan. Slowly their tongues began to battle for dominance and the kiss deepened while the intensity increased.

Draco's hands could not stop moving. They glided along her sides and into her hair. He pulled her body into his. The burning in Hermione's belly started to flare into an inferno. The feelings in her core were overwhelming and she could not think of anything but Draco, his lips, his tongue, and his hands. Soon she had moved on top of Draco and was ravaging his mouth. His hands had moved under her nightgown. Her skin was warm and soft, like satin. He explored her back before beginning to wrap them around to her side. Slowly his hands made their way to her belly and breasts. He felt the weight of her perfect globes for a moment before Hermione stopped and sat up on his chest. Both were breathing heavily. Draco dropped his hands.

"I'm sorry, I got..." before he could continue his apology Hermione swiftly removed her nightgown. Draco was stunned momentarily. His eyes ravished her. She was perfect everything he could have wished for. Her breasts were full and perky. Her nipples were pink and hard. Her chest seemed to vibrate with each shaky breath. Her tongue darted from between her lips as she sat astride Draco and gazed into his eyes. He ran his hands up her arms and into her hair. He pulled her down into a searing kiss. Her chest was pushed into his. He could feel her breasts heave with each labored breath. They could feel the heat burning out of the other. Slowly they rotated until Hermione was under Draco's lustful gaze. His hands moved over her body in a tender and loving dance.

"I want you. Please tell me to stop before it is too late. I don't know that I will be able to stop if you don't stop me now." Draco began to kiss and suck the pulse point on Hermione's neck. Hermione's hands moved before she could respond with her words. Her hands moved down his back and onto his ass. She pulled him toward her and began to whisper.

"Draco I want you. Please. I need you. Make my brain stop thinking." Draco groaned and attacked her breast. Hermione's mind went blank and her instinct took over. Her hands moved to the waistband of his night pants and started to pull them down. Hermione's legs had wrapped around Draco's thighs and pulled his pants down further. Finally Draco was able to remove them using his feet. The sensation of skin on skin was overwhelming for Draco's mind. His fantasies were never this amazing.

Draco's mouth was suckling on her right breast while his hands began to move down her stomach. Hermione felt his fingers move down toward her core. She let out a moan and began to wiggle praying his fingers would move faster to their destination. At least she hoped that was the final destination. "Draco, please keep going." Draco smirked into her breast as his fingers crested her pelvis. He felt the band of her panties. He ran his fingertips along the lace edging before slipping them under and closer to his goal.

As his fingers made their way to her lower lips and he slid them into her heat. Hermione let out a squeak. Draco let his fingers continue their slow journey and until they began to circle her clit. "Yes Draco, gods yes, keep going." Her moans were making him incredibly hard. They continued their torturous expedition and before Hermione could realize what was happening Draco had removed her panties and had repositioned himself between her legs.

Draco's tongue swept the entire length of her slit. His fingers began to slowly thrust into her virginal channel. His mouth was ravaging her clit alternating between sucking and licking. He was relishing her as her hips started to buck. She was wet when they started and over the last few moments her juices were dripping. Draco was amazed at his witch's body.

"Hermione you are so wet. Gods you are so wet for me." Draco was losing his self-control realizing how much she really wanted him. His cock was twitching with each thrust of his fingers. Draco felt her walls flutter around his fingers. He knew that she was very close but probably had never had an orgasm.

"Come for me baby, just let it go." Hermione could no longer handle it and released the pent up emotions. Draco continued to lick and suck her until the final aftershocks of her orgasm were done. Hermione was amazed at her reactions to what Draco had done but she wasn't ashamed. She loved the feeling that Draco pulled from her. Neither bothered to noticed the gold banding that appeared on both of their wrists. Since the bonding was revealed gold color had deepened.

"Thank you Draco." He looked at her with love and satisfaction. She pulled him up to lay next to her. As they snuggled she realized that Draco was rock hard. She had studied the human body and biological reactions and she knew, based on the clinical analysis, he had to be in pain. This was not the first time Hermione had noticed his arousal. She had never been this close nor had he been this hard. She turned in his arms and started to kiss him while trailing her hand down his stomach. Mumbling into his mouth, "I don't know how to please you. Please teach me." She softly wrapped her fingers around his stiffened cock and felt him shudder. Draco had promised himself he would not pressure but follow her lead. He paused no longer than a heartbeat before moving his hand from her hip to her hand. He squeezed until she gripped him tightly and started pull her hand until it began to move toward his tip. He took her thumb and moved it over his dripping head and taught her how to use it as a lubricant. He wasn't surprised at how quickly she caught on. He released her hand as she continued to pleasure him.

"'Mione, yes baby, just like that. Every so often squeeze a little before you move up." Draco was hardly able to finish the lesson before she brought him to completion. Draco was spent and bewildered by the witch in his arms.

"Was that right?"

"Merlin yes love. I'm ok with you practicing whenever you want to hone your skill." Draco smirked while Hermione just hmmed and pulled her, now cleaned hand, around his neck. Draco had succeeded in his mission too and completely made Hermione's mind stop working. Both nodded off to sleep not caring they were naked.

' - - - - - - '

Draco woke to the sound of Hermione giggling. He grudgingly opened an eye to see his witch, his still naked witch, his still naked and extremely gorgeous witch, eyeing him up and down. Like the predator he was, it took only a moment for him to pounce and catch her hands over head.

"What, my love, is so funny?" Draco noticed the love bite on her right side and decided to give it a twin on the left. Hermione was again lost in sensation.

"I was, oh merlin right there, was giggling at your expressions." Hermione could not resist wiggling and started to roll her hips into Draco. She was met with a groan and nip. "You are adorable when you are saying my name in your sleep. Tell me what you were dreaming about?" Draco started to think about his dream and realized that reality was now better than his fantasies. He pulled his lips from her neck, inspected his work and when happy he responded.

"You and what we did, what we are doing and what we will be doing. Gods witch you are amazing." Hermione's smile was shy and didn't quite reach her eyes. Draco realized that she still believed she wasn't worthy. Draco was going to keep working on her.

"Hermione?" Draco started to kiss her neck. "We are going to start today and I will make you realize that I love you, you deserve love and exactly how amazing you are. Now to start with your lips." Draco's fingers slid up into her hair. He moved one hand and his finger ran across Hermione's lips. She surprised Draco by opening her mouth and allowing his finger entrance. She started to suck with a gentle urgency. It took Draco a bit of time to regain his senses and react to her ministrations.

"Love you are amazing. You are every bloody thing I've ever wanted." Draco was having a hard time focusing and her sucks were getting stronger and he was envisioning something different in her mouth. With a pop she pulled his finger out of her mouth and gave him a saucy wink. "Wow, we are going to practice that also. Do you realize what you do to me without even trying?" Draco took her hand and held it to his rapidly inflating penis.

"I'm sorry Draco."

"Don't be sorry love. This is what your beauty, intelligence and natural talent does to me." Hermione smiled and leaned into her wizard and kissed him deeply.

A sudden pounding on his door stopped them from further explorations.

"Malfoy? Hermione is missing!" Harry yelled into his door. Draco jumped up grabbing his pants and throwing Hermione's robe at her. She quickly slipped it on and tied it tight. Draco took a moment and opened his door.

"Potter it is ok. She is here. We were talking. She had a hard time sleeping with everything. See?" Draco stepped aside and allowed Harry to enter his room. He saw Hermione sitting on one of the chairs by the fireplace. The other thing that Harry noticed was Hermione's nightgown draped haphazardly across the night table. He lifted a brow to Draco and left the room. Draco looked and realized what Potter had seen. "Hopefully he won't say anything." He handed Hermione her gown and smirked. "Go get dressed for breakfast and we will go down together. " Hermione shut the door and dropped her robe before putting on her gown. Draco drank in the sight of a naked Hermione vowing to learn every curve of her body soon.

' - - - - - - '

A week had passed in their forced stay at the Manor; Cissy was happily preparing for the ball. She had spoken with Kingsley and gotten permission for Blaise, Anna and Pansy to be escorted from Hogwarts in order to attend. Hermione had no idea how the witch had pulled that off. She decided to never doubt the power of Narcissa Malfoy. And that related to her magical power and her ability accomplish her goals.

The Hogwarts contingent would be arriving the day before the ball with Kingsley being personally responsible for their travel. He would provide a crew of aurors for the interior while there would be another crew who would be stationed outside. There was always a protection detail for the larger events at the Manor. All those in power assumed the event would draw attract the attention of the former Lord Malfoy. For the aurors it was a 'wait and see' game. No one could predict how Lucius would react.

While Kingsley was worrying about how to protect the children, and not to mention everyone attending the ball, the dresses had come in for final fittings and Hermione felt amazing in her dress. For the first time Hermione felt regal. She was in the most amazing dress with enough jewels to make the muggle royal family blush. Narcissa had done Hermione's hair and makeup before allowing her to see her reflection.

"Cissy, I'd like to show Draco." Hermione stood stock still in front of the mirror while Narcissa got Draco. When Draco arrived he was dumbfounded.

"You are so amazingly beautiful. I don't think I want you wearing this dress any longer. I am sure you will have the pick of any wizard at the ball." Draco was only partially joking. He knew there were decisions he made that could never be reversed. There were lives that had been destroyed because he blindly followed his father. He was sure Hermione could find a much better man than Draco.

Hermione sensing Draco's deeper emotions walked to her beloved and held him. "You are it for me. No other wizard could ever compare to you."

"We should probably practice our first dance. We will need to be the ones who open the ball for everyone else." Hermione nodded and slipped her hand onto Draco proffered arm. When they arrived at the ballroom Hermione sensed the Manor accepting her. The Manor wanted her to feel safe and comfortable here. Draco chanted the charm that opened the ballroom doors.

"The elves outdid themselves Draco. This is amazing." The ball was less than two weeks away and the elves wanted everything to be perfect. They wanted to make sure their new mistress was happy. Neither Hermione nor Draco noticed when the other members of the household followed them into the ballroom. Percy, Stephanie and Narcissa watched as Draco and Hermione glided across the dance floor. Draco wasn't sure if Hermione had learned to dance but now he had no reason for worry. Hermione was light on feet and the grace that seemed to elude her at school was now abundantly obvious. Draco dipped her deeply before kissing her at the end. Percy did not appreciate the depth of the kiss. Narcissa and Stephanie were elated. Draco and Hermione were still in their own world.


	16. Chapter 16 - Family Time

_**A/N - Short chapter. I will work to get another one up before the end of the weekend.**_

 _ **Don't own them. Like to make up stories about them. :)**_

 _ **I really love the idea of the family tree. I'm sorta a history buff and to have history laid out like that just seems magical. Yeah yeah, corny. I bought an dna kit. If only the whole family just showed up on a wall. Maybe not one I saw everyday...I'm pretty sure some of my more recent family weren't that awesome to hang around, but it would still be educational to see the history so clearly laid out.**_

' - - - - - - - '

Hermione had spent the previous evening sharing dances with her father and Draco. She still wasn't sure what to call Draco. Boyfriend seemed much too weak; beloved sounded too corny; lover would send her father into an apoplectic event. Hermione was getting much more comfortable wearing the jewelry; which was a good thing as her parents had informed her there was a large vault at Gringotts with the Phoenix family jewels. Stephanie's family had ended with her since Rich was a squib. The inheritance from that side was almost equally impressive.

Draco had taken a full day and they explored his family tree with Hermione. The thing Hermione found the most intriguing was the "beginning" of the tree. Slightly beyond Cygnus was the outline of another tree. Cygnus was a branch on that tree. The mystery tree gently faded off the wall. Draco had never noticed the outline until Hermione pointed it out. Now that she had pointed it out he could see it, the faded branch from Cygnus seemed to point out the window. It was quite fascinating. Hermione immediately noticed the difference in Cygnus's appearance to the rest of the Malfoy family. Ailith's heritage became the predominant trait in the family. Hermione immediately agreed with Draco's belief of Ailith's origin. She was definitely nordic. When Hermione voiced her agreement to Draco, Ailith turned and appeared to assess the young witch. After deciding something, Ailith nodded once and turned to Cygnus smiling broadly. Both portraits gazed back at Draco and Hermione before becoming still more. That little event had a strong impact on Draco. Never in all his years had portraits older than a few generations every reacted to anyone.

While at the Manor, Hermione had been trying to split her time between her family, the ball, the map and preparing for her mastery. Draco sensed she would need forced breaks before she cracked under the pressure. Harry had explained about third year and warned Draco on the signs. Draco became even more aware of Hermione after hearing that story. The day with the tree was one of those forced breaks. Additionally, she decided to spend an hour everyday with her parents. They spent the time telling her stories of their childhood, of their families, of their family history and how incredibly proud of her they are and always had been.

Draco gave her three hours after dinner every night to refocus and they would study for their upcoming classes. With Severus' return, Draco knew who his potions master would be. Severus gave Draco direction into areas to study in order to best utilize his time. Severus, while not a master at transfiguration, was aware of the mastery program and had discussed areas with Minerva (through his portrait as the fact he was alive was still only known by those in the Manor) on focus areas for Hermione. With expert insight, Hermione felt her time was not wasted and three hours a day would be sufficient. She would be ready on day one.

' - - - - - - - '

For the remaining hours of each day, Hermione continued her research into the map's mysterious response. She still didn't know what she was looking for and the Ministry had not changed their position on Lucius or Hogwarts. Her frustration was reaching a new level and Harry was worried. This wasn't the first time he had seen her so intent and it never ended well if she was lost.

"'Mione let's think what it could be. Maybe the most crazy this possible?" Hermione stopped beating her head into the library table at Harry's comment.

"Well ok, we have seen some pretty crazy things over the years...what would everyone think is the craziest thing and we will start there."

"Nurseries protecting individuals it thinks are pure at heart."

"Books holding the writings of megalomaniacs."

"Mountain Trolls in the loo"

"Megalomaniacs being killed after falling for a second year curse."

"Bathrooms hiding ancient demons"

"The pholosophers' stone"

"Curses in diaries"

"Horcruxes."

Hermione's head shot up and looked at Harry. "Say. That. Again."

"Horcruxes?" Hermione ran to the back of the library, skidded to a halt and started to search for the book she had read early in the day.

"Yes." She slid down the case and sat on the floor flipping through the book to find the page she had read earlier. "Here" Hermione loudly stated. "Bella created her own horcrux but didn't complete the spell. Right here is says if the process is ended at this point, the person is in a limbo. The flickering is her spirit...I refuse to say her soul that bitch lost it years ago."

Percy had followed Hermione down the aisle and now stood before her. He looked deeply into the eyes of his daughter.

"I think I can guess what she used if you can get me in that house." Hermione nodded, grabbed her father's arm and disappeared with a loud crack.

Harry reacted and grabbed Draco. "Don't! You can't to get in. Only 'Mione and I can get in. After Ron's decision we removed him from the wards. We are the only two with the ability to directly apparate into the house." Draco only nodded and began to pace while waiting.

"Potter if they are not back in one hour you are taking me there. No questions." Harry nodded and looked at the clock.

' - - - - - - - - '

Hermione and Percy landed in the front room. Percy had only been in the home a few times but was surprised at how little had changed. Lucius had invited them to the home when his engagement had been announced. For some reason Narcissa's parents had decided to use Grimmauld as the location of the celebration instead of their own home. Something about the ancestral home but the home where Narcissa was raise was much nicer.

"Harry hasn't had a chance to remodel yet. When Sirius, as the last scion of the House of Black, was killed his will gave his portion of the Black fortune to Harry thinking he was the only member Black family not evil. I believe Harry intends on living here after school is done. Father, what do you think she used?"

"I have a feeling it is the one item you don't want to see again. When she was killed by Molly it would have come back here instantly." Hermione shuddered realizing that it was the dagger. At that same moment Stephanie realized the same thing.

"Harry, I need to get to the house before Percy and Hermione destroy it." She pleaded with Harry and her eyes were filled with fear he nodded grabbed her and they were gone.

"Damn if only I had done that." Draco slumped to the couch and pouted.

' - - - - - - '

As Harry and Stephanie landed Percy and Hermione were upstairs searching. Harry was alerted to their location by the screeching of Mrs. Black. "What in the name of Merlin is making that noise?"

"Mrs. Black, she hates Hermione and doesn't want her in the house. I have yet to figure out how to remove the picture. But that means they are upstairs, come on." Harry and Stephanie started to yell for Percy and Hermione.

"Percy you can't destroy it yet. We need it in order to remove the scars. It's the dagger Honoria created when she was left at the altar." Stephanie was panting by the time they made it to the room.

"What? No, it is the Black dagger that is why it came here when Bella was killed."

"Percy, they named it but it was the dagger created by Honoria and after her death the Black family obtained it. I don't know how it was removed from the vault but Cissy said it had been in their family for generations." Hermione watched her parents with confused eyes.

"So it's really not a Black heirloom? How did it come back here?"

"Magic can be transferred to objects. It had been in Black family for generations and the dagger was charmed to return here whenever the owner was killed. It came here and we just have to find it and keep it safe for a short while."

"Why can't we destroy it and Bella?"

"Your scars dear, if the blade no longer exists I cannot remove the scars." Stephanie gently rubbed her daughter's arm. "However, we can't leave it here. If we know about it so does someone else and we don't want that psychopath coming back. I knew I never like that woman." Stephanie turned and began to search. Finally feeling frustrated Stephanie went to the family tapestry and started to look at the names. She finally found one that she knew would be sympathetic.

"Hello Sirius...where is the dagger?" Everyone was shocked to see Sirius's face on the tree; he had been blasted off.

"Stephanie, welcome back. Yes, it is here. The last I heard it would remain "safe" and guarded until she could be moved." Sirius smiled in a way that oddly reminded Hermione of Dumbledore. Quickly Hermione realized it was a puzzle.

Hermione started to mumble "could be moved" over and over as she paced the room.

Harry looked at Percy and Stephanie "Draco is going to be out of his mind soon I need to go get him." They both nodded as Harry popped out of the house. A moment later he was standing in the parlor of Malfoy Manor with a pissed off Lord Malfoy standing in front of him.

"Potter, where in Hades is she?"

"Come on I'll take you."

"Bloody well better."

He grabbed Harry's arm and a moment later the duo were standing in the study of Gimmauld Place. Draco was holding Hermione before Harry could tell him what was going on.

"Draco I'm fine just thinking." Mrs. Black started to scream again and Harry began to ask Sirius how he can get her portrait off the wall. Sirius just smiled at Harry as Hermione spun on her heel and ran out of the room.

"Get out of my house you filthy mudblood."

"For Merlin's sake shut up you old hag, I'm from older blood that you or your precious family. Do you recognize them?" Hermione pointed to her parents and Mrs. Black paled greatly. "They are my parents. Take that." Hermione's wand was out and she was chanting a very old spell. The picture started to move.

"Draco grab the picture and pull, only a Black family member can remove the picture." With the littlest of pressure the picture popped off the wall and fell, face first, onto the floor. Behind the picture was a hole. Harry started to reach toward the opening before Draco grabbed his wrist.

"Wait, this is Bella and we all know how she loved to curse anything and everything." Draco pulled Harry and Hermione back a few steps before pointing his wand at the niche. "One of her standard curses and she was as creative as Lucius when it came to creating them. Always the same." Draco finished removing the seven curses and did a few final checks before calling for the dagger. It lifted out of the hole and floated in the air.

"That is what she used on me." Hermione shuddered slightly and leaned into Draco's embrace.

"That is Honoria's dagger. She made when her heart was broken. It an heirloom I don't mind excluding from the family history." Percy glared at the item and wished his distant aunt a longer stay in whatever level of hell she was assigned.

"So where do we put it? I don't want it in my house or in the Manor." Everyone agreed and started to ponder.

It was then that they heard the muffled screams of Mrs. Black. Snickering Hermione gave the portrait a little kick before acknowledging everyone else.

"I think we should leave her down there so if Ron or Lucius figure out how to get past the wards they will know we already have this little plan figured out. I agree with Harry about not leaving it here but what if it was in the nursery? The amount of power in that room should keep it safe until we can destroy it?"

There was an uncomfortable agreement with everyone. Draco covered it in the same protection bubble that was used for the wand and returned to the Manor.

Stephanie quickly went for the vile and had Hermione remove her cloak and sweater to reveal the scars. Only then did Stephanie see the extent of the torture. Her stomach was turned, Cissy was sobbing, Draco was silently reliving that night and Percy was stewing. Stephanie asked if there were more and Hermione just nodded and removed her shirt. Stephanie's gasp was not unexpected but hit Draco in the stomach. His tears started to flow. He had never allowed himself to cry over this particular failure. Stephanie went to work and smeared the concoction on her daughter. Percy walked to Draco and took him by the shoulder.

"Draco, Stephanie will need you to assist in the final step. This dagger was created due to heartbreak and intended to create as much pain as possible. Only true love's tears can repair the damage."

Draco didn't understand but moved over and held the now goop covered Hermione. His tears started to trail down her arms as the scars seemed to be getting worse. All at once Hermione gasped as Stephanie grabbed a piece of skin and pulled. Suddenly her arm was clear of the scar. Stephanie ran her finger down Draco's cheek and smeared the tears across the scar on her neck and did the same thing on the other scars. Hermione was shaking at the realization that Draco truly, deeply loved her.

"You don't have to try and make me believe anymore. I know." She set her head on his chest and let out a shaky breath. Hermione was handed her shirt by a rather concerned Narcissa. Hermione looked around and noticed the look that Percy was giving Draco. Understanding that she had two overprotective fathers she giggled as she pulled it on. She and Draco were the only ones who understood that they would have to be more careful when they had "sleep overs".

After confirming all the scars were gone, Stephanie headed to the nursery. ' _Now to destroy it and her!_ ' Percy took the lead and walked into the room. With a spell, a shriek and puff of smoke the horcrux was destroyed. A second spell sent the spirit to Hades with another shriek of terror. To confirm she was gone a quick check of the map verified Bellatrix Black no longer existed in this realm.

The Ministry was still concerned about the whereabouts of Lucius and refused to open the school. Everyone remained at the Manor.

' - - - - - - - '

 _ **A/N- Nothing like true love.**_


	17. Chapter 17 - Theories and Histories

_**A/N - It's Christmas and the Holiday Ball is almost here! So exciting.**_

 _ **Earlier in the story it was mentioned that Narcissa had received the mark and not Draco. Just wanted to remind everyone in case there is any confusion in this chapter.**_

 _ **The next chapter is the ball itself and Hermione finally figures out how to figure it out.**_

 _ **The follows and favorites are awesome...makes me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside so thanks for making the start of December great.**_

 _ **I still don't own them, even if I changed my initials to 'JKR' they wouldn't be mine. I don't want them all, really, maybe just Draco.**_

' - - - - - - - '

Draco had never asked for the full story regarding the presence in the dungeon. He and Severus had discussed it and came to the conclusion that it had been the Dark Lord. Hermione would have been able to sense Ron, to an extent.

"Hermione, may I speak with you for a moment?"

Hermione had been discussing something with Ginny and the brunette witch was blushing which told Draco the topic was either him or something that they did the night before. Last night had been a good one. He had gotten her to admit that she enjoyed it when he spoke dirty to her. He would use that to his advantage later. Right now he needed to remember why he called her over. Hermione raised an eyebrow at his unfocused gaze. She smirked assuming where his mind was. She was correct in her assumption.

"Right, Severus and I were discussing some items. We need you to clarify some things for us." Hermione nodded and followed Draco out of the salon and into the study.

"Hello Miss Phoenix. I hope that you are feeling well today." Snape tried to smile reassuringly and have a pleasant tone but it was difficult since he really was a dark wizard.

"If you expect me to call you Severus, then you call me Hermione." Hermione stared at her former teacher and smiled at him. His response was a smirk, much more natural looking for the potions master.

"Hermione, Draco and I were discussing the entity you encountered in the dungeon. Would you be able to tell me what you felt?"

Hermione sat and thought. She had tried to push that encounter from her mind.

"I knew that it was very dark. I still don't know what it was or even how to fully explain what I sensed. There was an incredible amount of power but it seemed like it could not be used." She stopped again trying to put words to her feelings.

"I felt like my power was getting stronger. And I needed every bit of it to remove the entity from the room. It was in one of the cells. But it was larger than then one we had been put in. Down a different corridor."

Draco and Severus looked at each other in worry. They knew all the cells, but one, were the same size. This confirmed their suspicions.

"Continue about your power. What happened then?"

"After I had removed the entity it seemed like my power returned to normal. After I finished securing the dungeon I moved upstairs. Once I had checked all the rooms I was standing outside of the doors to the nursery. Or more specifically, the wall that covered the doors; I felt a sense of warmth and goodness that I didn't feel anywhere else in the Manor. That is when I heard Draco calling for me. Moments later I was back."

"When you were facing the entity, did you have any feelings of recognition?"

"Yes and no. I thought I knew it but it was so dark and angry that I refused to believe it would be anyone I knew. Having said all that, somewhere in my mind I knew that I was sensing Ron. All I can say is the feeling I had was similar to the feelings I had at the beginning of our first year. He wasn't very nice to me then...I know he used me for schoolwork. I needed friends and was willing to be used to get them."

Draco had only recently been privy to her torment and feelings of inadequacy. Hearing her actually say those words hurt his heart. He had been a major part of the reason that she had a tough beginning at Hogwarts.

"I had this pull to Harry. I guess I now understand why. I suspect Ron wanted to be his friend because he had heard about the boy-who-lived and thought it would help his standing. Harry seemed just as overwhelmed as I did. I didn't realize it then, but my magic had already aligned with Harry's. Ron was just always on the edge of everything." Hermione turned to Draco.

"All of the pain and suffering that I went through is the reason I was able to help Harry. It was my destiny." Hermione smiled.

"Is that everything you can remember?"

"I know that it was not pleased I was able to remove it. I would say the entity was jealous I still had my powers. I also think my magic was more powerful than his even if he could have used it. And I don't think there was any good left in Ron, but I'm still not sure I can destroy him if I have any doubt."

Severus looked to Hermione with understanding. He knew this would be a problem for both Hermione and Harry.

"One other item I'd like to understand. Draco had mentioned the day of Miss Brown attempted attack on Miss Parkinson; you had passed out but when you recovered you seemed to think that it wasn't one of your normal episodes. Do you remember anything about that?"

"I remember I felt as if I was using my new power but I wasn't. I do believe that my body passed out to make sure that I remained in control."

"I agree fully with that assessment. Tell me about your surroundings. Who was there, what was going on, anything that you can think of."

"We had just been dismissed and Draco was taking me to see Poppy. Kingsley and his aurors had just passed. I looked at each of them, as I always do. I like to smile or say hello to those I know. This time I recognized the first few but the ones at the end were unknown. They seemed in awe of the castle. I understand, the first time I walked in it took my breath away."

Hermione paused to think about that.

"I mean they were aurors and even if they were freshly minted a hall of Hogwarts should not be that unnerving. Actually no, awed isn't the correct word. Scared. They seemed scared of something and weren't looking at anyone just following the group. Now that I think about it that was very odd. It was right after Kingsley's group passed us that I felt the pull. The next thing I knew I was in the infirmary."

"Did any of the aurors say anything to you as they passed?"

"No, I don't think so." Hermione was thinking and neither Draco nor Severus wanted to interrupt her. They wanted to give her a chance to think through the entire episode. "No, no one said a word but one of them was mumbling something. I never heard what. He was the last one in the line."

Draco had been thinking about it also. He remembered something. "He was the one that turned around and looked at you. He smirked."

"Thank you Hermione this was very enlightening." Severus seemingly dismissed her and she gladly left. She didn't want to think about either situation at the current moment. She quickly returned to the salon and Ginny who was anxiously waiting to hear about what she and Draco had done the night before.

"Draco, would you be able to recognize that auror if you saw him again?"

"Yes. I've seen him a few times. I suspect that he is one that frequently is sent out by Kingsley. I think we need to speak with Kingsley and Potter immediately." The two wizards quickly left the room.

' - - - - - - '

As the holidays were fast approaching everyone decided to try and make the best of the situation. With two maniacs on the loose shopping would be out of the question; even with Diagon Alley being protected. The house elves were tasked with obtaining presents. Harry, Hermione and Draco had started their shopping before everything had headed south and sent Twinky to Hogwarts to get their presents. The Phoenix and Potter parents, not having had a long time to get to know their children had no idea what to get them for presents. Narcissa and Louisa had already purchased items for Draco and Theo.

The elves had decorated a few of the rooms and they were very festive. Hermione continued to sit in the library reading everything she could get her hands on. In the two and half weeks they had been sequestered, she had read about a quarter of the books that most interested her. It would have been more had she not been focused on the Bella situation, worrying about how to handle Ron, and finally her mastery classes starting the coming summer. In addition to her studying she spent time with Draco and her parents. She had continued to learn the history of the Malfoy family.

The Manor, as it is now, was started in about 1515 and finished by the middle of the century. However, the land belonged to the Malfoy family for at least one thousand years before that. A smaller home had originally been built on the original land but as the family became more prominent a larger home was required as more and more property was deeded under the family name. The only part of the Manor that was part of the original structure was a the central portion of the dungeons. When the Manor was built the original dungeons had been expanded to support the additional weight. The original dungeon was surrounded by the newer area. After countless hours of Draco telling his families story, he and Hermione were finally to a point where the story could be told by the actual people or their portraits.

The oldest portrait was the sweetest woman Hermione had ever met. Celia Malfoy was from Northern Ireland and married into the Malfoy family as part of a political agreement. Their marriage united the Irish and English magical world; a feat muggles were still struggling to attain. Celia told Hermione her marriage to Draco marriage would be a great time of joy and had been foretold by the ancient oracles. The family was extremely excited. Hermione didn't totally understand what Celia was telling her but she was glad that there was at least ancestor that liked her. Celia's reference to the oracles reminded Draco of Sybil's prophesy regarding his son. The only family unity or reconciliation he could imagine was with Lucius. There were no other Malfoys. Ands Draco doubted Lucius would be walking the Earth much longer.

As Hermione left Celia that first day, Draco told her the majority of the family was very excited to get to meet her. Hermione wasn't sure how to take "excited" so she made a point to stop and speak with Celia at least every other day.

Draco had gotten to the end of the middle ages and Hermione had learned that the Malfoy were some of the benefactors who helped usher the English Renaissance. They, like the rest of the wizarding world, did not choose a side during the War of the Roses but informed both sides that whomever won would be supported. The wizard world did not care about the muggle rulers just that everyone would live together. What the Malfoys, and other powerful wizarding families, did not expect was for the muggles to turn against and start to persecute them. The first witch hunts were unexpected and very freighting for the wizarding world. Luckily very few real witches or wizards were ever captured. If they were then they simply escaped and disillusioned their property until the scare died away. The subsequent hunts, while still a worry for the wizarding world, were instantly identified for what they were. A way for the muggles to remove other muggles who were a threat to power. Magic was just an excuse.

Due to the actions of those muggles, the wizarding world slowly went into hiding and became a myth. Muggles and wizards lived together in harmony much longer than not. The actions started half a century earlier were the precursors to the wars the wizard world fought over the last thirty years.

During this time Hermione also started to learn about her heritage. The Phoenix family originated in Greece and thus the tradition of name their children after Greek gods or demigods. Traditionally they had a son and daughter each generation. The son would be magical while the daughter a squib. It was not understood how this happened. Hermione was the first magical daughter in over 1,500 years and the only first born daughter.

The Phoenix family moved to Britain the summer before Percy turned eleven, in order for him to attend Hogwarts. Hermione's grandparents, seeing what was starting to happen in Britain, left shortly before her birth. They were never aware of Stephanie's pregnancy or that Percy had a child. It was unknown if they still lived. Hermione remembered having grandparents at her birthday parties and Christmas when she was very young. She couldn't remember the last time she actually saw them but it was when she was much younger. Maybe, when all this was over she could find her aunt and uncle and bring them back to Britain and ask who her grandparents really were.

Just prior to their "deaths" Percy had all of the Phoenix property placed into stasis in order to protect it from the greedy Death Eaters that wished to acquire it. Lucius Malfoy wanted to position his family as the most prominent family and only by assuming some of the Phoenix fortune would he be able to do that. Draco told Percy that Lucius had spoken of the mythical Phoenix fortune during his childhood. During the time between the wars, when no one was actually looking for the Dark Lord, Lucius explained it was the best way for them to become more powerful in their own rights.

This hadn't surprised Percy. He knew Lucius had always been slightly jealous of the Phoenix family. In fact, his arrival at Kings Cross that first year of Hogwarts was met with an unimpressed glare from Lucius and Abraxas went so far as to complain to the Board of Regents that Percy should be expelled as he they didn't live in the country.

Percy's father took special pleasure in providing the Regents land titles as to where the Phoenix property and home lay.

' - - - - - - - - '

Christmas morning came and the small group exchanged gifts. Hermione gave Harry a book on the history of quidditch and Draco a new set of gloves and leathers. Hermione got a set of self-inking quills, leather bound journal, and frames for her awards from Harry. Draco gave her some books from his personal library along with a diamond pendent. While grand to Hermione it was the smallest and least conspicuous of the Malfoy jewels. What still seemed to shock the adults more was that Hermione was more excited about the books than the jewels. It was just another thing that made Draco love her more. She didn't care about the money, jewelry or power; all she wanted was to be with him and if she was using him for anything it would be his library. He could live with that.

Hermione and Draco had been working on a special present for Narcissa. It was based on the spell they had found when creating the map. It was a variation of the removal spell used when someone was shunned from the family. Both were nervous as it had not been tested.

"Mother, Hermione and I have a present for you." Narcissa was hoping it was the announcement of their engagement. Draco, while nervous, noticed the glint in his mother's eyes and just shook his head. At least she hadn't brought up children, again, today.

"We found a spell that may be able to remove the mark. Assuming, you are willing to try it." Draco was unsure how to broach the subject and decided that it should be done in private.

"Tell me about the spell Hermione." Narcissa knew that if Hermione was confident it would work. The pain she endured getting it could be no worse than what it would feel like to remove it. Hermione continued to explain the origin of the spell and how the family had included a caveat regarding what would occur if a family member was removed. By tweaking the removal spell, in the same manner as the branding spell, Hermione was confident that it would work. Narcissa was sold.

"There is no time like the present." Draco brought the few items needed over while Narcissa removed her robes.

Hermione pulled her wand while Narcissa sat on a chair and Draco stood behind her. He felt suddenly very nervous but there was no need for his worry. With a couple flicks of her wand, Hermione wrapped Narcissa's arm in a silken shawl and finished the incantation. Narcissa felt a warm rush on her arm and expecting it to get worse she tensed. Draco's worried look was relieved only a moment later when he heard Narcissa release a sigh. Hermione smiled and started to remove the silk shawl.

"Hermione you are amazing." Narcissa smiled looking at her perfectly cleared forearm. Draco kissed his mother and then swung Hermione into his arms.

"You have given me and my family a chance and I don't know if I can ever thank you." Draco leaned into Hermione and kissed her with passion, gratitude and love.

Meanwhile, Percy (with the assistance and protection of a detail of elves) had been able to slip to the Phoenix Manor at some point and obtain a few items for Stephanie and Hermione. Percy opened the library and removed the books containing the Phoenix family tree and family spells only known to the Phoenix family. He decided that the greatest gift he could give to his daughter was knowledge. For Stephanie, he found their wedding bands and some photos taken during school and shortly after.

Stephanie was in tears when she was able to wear her rings again and Hermione was engrossed in her presents as well. Draco knew she would be able to get her mind off of all her concerns for a couple days while she read everything she had received for the holidays.

Hermione found that she was related to all the prominent wizarding families in Europe. Her extended family consisted of famous writers, artists, musicians, and politicians. There were famous squibs and muggles also. Hermione couldn't believe some of the names she saw, Capetian, Medici, Habsburg, Rothschild, Cezanne, Matisse, Raphael, Vivaldi, among others. After reading her lineage four times she started on the second book from her father. Draco was very interested in it also. He waited until Hermione was ready to read it before asking if they could read together. Hermione was excited that someone wanted to share this with her. They snuggled close on the lounger and began to read.

Percy was stunned to realize Draco could see the writing. The book was charmed that only those with Phoenix blood would be able to read it. Percy thought the answer may lay in the bond and that allowed Draco to read it. It would also explain why Cissy and Stephanie could never read the books, their marriages were not magically bonded like their children. The theory still intrigued him. Watching the two he realized they really were perfect for each other. He also knew they had not been intimate yet. He had checked the family tree in his study and it was the same as when Hermione was a baby. They were listed on the tree as bonded but the bond had not been consummated. This is why Percy hadn't actually threatened the boy yet. He was treating his daughter with great respect. If Draco was anything like his father then there would have been issues.

There were a few things in the Phoenix spell book that were almost, but not quite, what she needed for figuring out the issue with Ron. Hermione wanted to understand the spell that Voldemort used to get into their heads. After some discussions with Kingsley, Hermione was certain the Malfoy and Phoenix family spell books were two of the oldest books in existence. They both held powerful dark magic and if she was going to figure out how Voldemort did it then it would probably be in the Malfoy book. The oddest thing was when she identified some spells that were very close to what she would need. These spells were not something that Voldemort had ever seen. Could two families have come up similar spells? Hermione didn't know but she was determined to find out.

' - - - - - - '

"Father, do you know how it could be possible for two wizarding families to have similar spells in their family spell books?"

"That is highly unusual. Why do you ask?"

"Draco and I have been researching and the books that seem to give us the most assistance are the Malfoy and Phoenix family books. There are some identical spells and some are very similar. It seems as the books get closer to current the spells diverge more. It's the oldest spells that mimic each other."

Percy sat and thought about the question. How could there be identical spells between two families? Especially between two families that were not in same country. Hermione watched the confusion spread across her father's face. She understood that he too could not reconcile the differences.

"I have no idea Hermione. I have been pondering a question of my own. I'd like to know how Draco was able to read the Phoenix family books."

"I'm not sure Father. I assumed it was because we are bonded. I can read the Malfoy books just as easily as he can read ours. I guess it just seemed natural to me."

"That was the only explanation I could come up with as well. I just wondered if you had any other thoughts." Hermione and Percy's conversation was halted when Narcissa entered informing them lunch was ready. Since the conversation was more about questions than answers both decided food was a good reason to postpone.

Lunch was focused on the ball and the, literal, last minute issues. Blaise, Anna and Pansy would be arriving later in the day as would the security. Narcissa had informed Hermione and Draco the press would be brought in for a short time and once excused the hall would be swept for any little things that may have been left.

"Cissy is there a way to check for bugs?" Narcissa was shocked at this.

"The Manor is clean of such things. Why would you ask such a thing?"

"Cissy, I'm sorry I did not mean to infer that the Manor has any insect residents. The reason I ask, is because I was the subject of some very deliberate and cruel articles from the press. As it turned out the author is an unregistered animaus. I discovered it and she spent some time in a small glass jar in my room. Needless to say this is an opportunity I'm sure she would not want to miss." Draco smirked at just how cunning his witch could be. It also reminded him to not upset her. Narcissa nodded in understanding, she remembered those stories and while, at the time, they were humorous she was quite angered now. She had no idea how the editor got away with writing such things about children.

"I think we are ok Hermione. One of the last things Lucius purchased before choosing the Dark Lord was The Prophet. I am in charge and if anything is written now and I'll take care of it. I'll require the proofs to be sent here before printing. Our safety is tantamount to profits."

Hermione was pleased.

The preparations for the ball were complete, the food was being prepared and the witches were getting themselves ready. The wizards, as it only took an hour or so to get dressed, were relaxing in the study. There was little conversation and no tension for most of the wizards. Blaise and Draco stood in a corner quietly discussing something serious. At least that was how it looked to Harry. He made his way over to the duo.

"And what are you two discussing?" Blaise was shocked to see Potter. He hadn't noticed his approach.

"Not for me to say Potter but if Blaise wants to ask you I think you could give him a better answer." Draco really was at a loss with Blaise's problem. He would never have to deal with something like this.

"Blaise what's wrong?" Blaise looked pale and quite nervous; not at all like the usual self-assured wizard. "I'm in love with Pansy."

"That is great. Why the worry?"

"She has some issues since the war. She doesn't feel that she is worthy of being with me." Harry was stunned. He knew that her father had been killed and her mother was tortured until she was insane. Harry suspected that he knew what Pansy's other issues were and felt bad for her.

"What are thinking about doing Blaise?"

"I want to propose to her. I don't think tonight would be the correct night but I want to do it soon." Harry and Draco looked at each other and realized that Blaise could be just what Pansy needed. She had loved him for years.

"Blaise, I think Potter and I can help. We will work on it together. Pansy won't know what hit her and she will love you for it."

The wizards started to plot while the witches finished their final touches. Narcissa stood before Hermione with the necklace in hand.

"Hermione are you ready?"

"Yes, Cissy I am." Hermione turned and allowed Narcissa to place the necklace around her neck and clasp it shut. Hermione opened her eyes and was stunned. She looked better than she did the first time she wore the dress. Narcissa handed her a handkerchief. It was a delicate linen chief with lace trim; it had the Malfoy crest monogrammed in the center and Hermione's name under that. Hermione stood in shock with everything she had seen and this simple piece of linen was the final straw.

"Cissy, do you accept me as your daughter-in-law?" Narcissa was stunned at the question.

"Yes, my dear, never have any doubts on that. You have brought happiness to Draco. I will forever be grateful for you. I have already accepted you. When I gave you the emeralds that was…wait, did no one tell you about them?"

Hermione couldn't answer for fear of her emotions. She shook her head.

"Those are the fabled Malfoy emeralds. Before you wore them at dinner the last time they were worn, in public or private, was when my betrothal to Lucius was announced. I wore them for the official photo shoot. While the arrangement was made shortly after my birth and most society knew, the announcement still needed to be made to the general public. The emeralds were removed from the vault for the photos and then returned immediately after. No witch has worn them until I retrieved them from the vault for you. I wore the Black diamonds for the wedding. When I gave you those emeralds I was trying to say you will make a wonderful daughter-in-law; an exquisite Lady Malfoy; and an amazing mother to my grandchildren. I'm sorry I did not explain what I was doing. I hope that you will forgive me. I forget that you were not raised in our world."

Hermione was trying to blink away her tears. She realized Narcissa Malloy had accepted her, Hermione Granger, before the discovery of her true heritage.

"Thank you Cissy. I hope I can live up to your expectations." Hermione and Narcissa hugged.

"Now let me touch up your make up and I'll get Draco. Proper protocol is for him to escort you down the steps and for you to greet your guests. In the future, you and Draco will be the first people the guests meet; however, since you and Draco may not know everyone I will introduce you. After all guests have been greeted and are in the ballroom you and Draco will make your grand entrance. You will immediately open the ball with your first dance. Once done Draco will welcome everyone again and then announce the meal will begin. After everyone is seated the dinner will be served. As the meal is finished and everyone starts to relax Draco will announce the miraculous return of Severus, Albus, the Potters and your parents. At that point they will stand; they will have been disillusioned for the entirety of dinner. The press will have been allowed access to the ball room once dinner is complete. Twenty minutes later the press will be escorted out while you and Draco mingle. I suspect that Draco will not allow you to dance with too many wizards. Malfoys are a jealous lot."

Narcissa laughed remembering some of the good times in her marriage as she left to get Draco. Hermione felt bad for Narcissa, she really had been given a difficult personal life.

"Dear, Hermione is ready. We will be waiting in the foyer." Draco quickly left and bounded up the stairs. He knew he would only have a few moments alone with Hermione before their obligations would begin. He knocked on her door.

"Hermione, may I enter?"

"Yes Draco." Draco could hear the nervousness in her voice. He entered and was stunned. She was more beautiful than ever.

"I am at a loss for words." Draco truly was. Hermione walked to Draco and spun once she was a little closer to him. The sapphires seemed to sparkle against her skin. Her hair was elegantly piled on her head with spiral tendrils framing her face. Narcissa had, seemingly, added a shimmer to Hermione's hair that reflected light and sparkled with each little movement. Her skin had been dusted with fairy dust giving it a shimmer.

"Draco we need to head down. Your mother said we should not dally."

"Hermione, at this point it is taking all my self-control to not grab you and run someone where it would only be us. It is amazing that someone as special, beautiful, elegant, brilliant and sweet will allow me to have anything to do with you. I am in awe of you and promise that I will love you forever."

Hermione was stunned. She walked to Draco and put her hand in the crook of his arm.

"Lord Malfoy, I believe I'm ready to host my first Malfoy Holiday Ball, please escort me to our guests." Draco realized that Hermione was not able to handle the emotions coursing through her body and that by stating this she was confirming that she loved him.

"Of course Miss Phoenix; at the next Ball I'll introduce you as Lady Malfoy." Hermione gave Draco a heart stopping smile and they walked together out the door.

' - - - - - - - '

 _ **A/N - Will Hermione be able to do what needs to be done with Ron? She has acknowledged it was his essence she felt. hmmm...**_

 _ **Yeah I know he hasn't actually asked her to marry him yet but #1 this is a dramoine (of course it's gonna happen), #2 he bought her the wedding gown, #3 they've both seen the ring...no real surprises there.**_

 _ **Just for the record, I would be scared to wear that much jewelry as well. I worry about the fake stones in my watch and earrings, let alone the real thing dangling from my wrists and ears.**_


	18. Chapter 18 - Telling the World

_**A/N - And so we have the ball where the wizarding world finds about about Draco and Hermione. Oh and all those people who are miraculously alive. No real concern with the "bug" - Now that Hermione reminded them of her lies from the triwizard tournament, Narcissa & Draco implemented some tighter rules on her stories. She isn't happy. Narcissa may have given an empty glass jar to the editor-in-chief and told him to display it where anyone walking into the office could see it.**_

 _ **Disclaimer - Still don't own of the players, scenes or world.**_

 _ **Happy Wednesday morning and hope this helps you get over the hump!**_

' - - - - - - '

Two hours later, the last guest had just entered the Malfoy grand ballroom.

"Hermione you did an excellent job! I am so proud of you." Draco picked Hermione up and spun her quickly. Hermione laughed at the carefree manner Draco reacted while Narcissa chuckled lightly.

"Now Draco, please set Hermione down; it is time for your first dance." Narcissa walked into the ballroom and shut the doors behind her. Draco and Hermione heard the bandleader announce the first dance and the doors opened. Hermione and Draco entered the room with all eyes on them. In years to come Hermione would be amazed at how she handled this night. Draco led her to the dance floor and pulled her into his body. Before nodding to the bandleader Draco leaned in and whispered for her to enjoy this dance. It would be their first, of many, public dances. With a quick nod of his head the music started and Draco led them in the dance. At the end of the dance, the guests applauded and began to whisper even more about why Hermione was hosting this ball.

"Welcome to the annual Malfoy Holiday Ball. Please take your seats as dinner service will begin shortly."  
Draco led Hermione to the head table. The others at the table were Narcissa and Anna, Blaise and Pansy, Harry and Ginny, Theo and Louisa. Hermione had not expected dinner to be so succulent. After finishing the sixth course Hermione felt as if she would burst. Ginny had only heard about these balls and read the stories in The Prophet. She could not believe she would be able to tell her children that she had attended one of them. She loved her dress. Harry had told her that she would not be dancing with anyone but him that night. He was afraid she would run off with some smooth talking wizard. Harry amended his oath later saying that she could have one dance with Draco and only while Harry was dancing with Hermione. Ginny laughed knowing Draco would be watching when any other wizard was dancing with Hermione but that Harry was probably the safest wizard that Draco would allow near her.

Draco stood and cleared his throat.

"Again welcome. Before we open the floor for a night of fun and dancing it is time for the press." There was a light groan throughout the room.

"Yes, we all dislike this portion but it does allow us to all have a little freedom afterwards. Please open the doors and allow the press to enter."

Draco motioned for Hermione to stand and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"As you all know the press will be allowed to stay for twenty minutes and photo the proceedings. After that they will be escorted from the grounds. Now, I will continue the rest of the announcements." This was unexpected. Normally the press was given free-reign and they asked all sorts of inane questions.

"As we are all aware, in the last few weeks there have been some actions that have caused the Ministry to enforce rules for all of our safety. Hermione and I have been the target of two such actions. As you can see we were not harmed; however, as a result Hogwarts has been placed on secured lock down. As I am sure those of you with children are acutely aware. I am happy to announce when the lock down has been lifted the students will be allowed to spend a week with their families. While this is shorter than our typical mid-year holiday it is to allow the families some time together. More details will be provided once the threat has been neutralized."

There was an appreciative murmur from the guests. Students had been allowed to receive mail but none were allowed to leave. For those that would ask how Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ginny, Anna, Blaise, Pansy and Theo were at the ball, it was stated the students had been off the grounds when the school was locked down with Hermione and Draco, as they were professors. Unfortunately they were not back before the lock down occurred and no one was allowed to access the school afterwards. It was not mentioned the only other student who was not currently on the school grounds was Ron Weasley. The press did noticed Ron absence and that Gryffindors and Slytherins appeared to be getting along. Especially the hosts of the party.

"I promise I'm almost done. A miracle occurred a few weeks ago. As we all know the wizarding world has been put through much stress and heartache over the last three decades. There have been many lost. Every family has been touched by this tragedy. I would like to take a moment to remember those who have been lost."

Draco dropped his head. There was silence for two minutes. None of the members of the press corps were brave enough to snap any pictures.

"As I mentioned there has been a miracle. Miracles typically do not occur in our world; but what I am about to announce can be called nothing but miracles for six individuals who we thought were lost to our world are, in fact, alive."

There was a chattering running around the room. No one knew what was to come.

"I will ask that everyone remain in their seats and maintain the level of dignity that has always surrounded this gala."

Draco turned and a table appeared directly in front of the head table. Everyone could tell that there was something more but couldn't be seen. At this Draco started to call out names, the disillusionment charms ended.

"Severus Snape"

"Albus Dumbledore"

Draco paused as the sight of the two Hogwarts professors had everyone in shock.

"Now please everyone remember what has been asked of you. James and Lily Potter." There was an audible gasp as the forms of James and Lily appeared next to Albus. Harry was smiling broadly when he noticed that everyone in the room was happy to see that his parents were alive.

"Finally I am honored to allow Hermione to announce the next couple." This was not the plan and Narcissa looked to the couple before relaxing to enjoy the rest of the announcements. Hermione took a steadying breathe before opening her mouth.

"My parents, Percy and Stephanie Phoenix." With that simple announcement the room was aghast. The individuals invited to this event would have been those invited to the fabled Phoenix wedding. After seeing James and Lily it wasn't a large leap to believe that Percy and Stephanie had survived; what did surprise everyone was that Hermione Granger, pride of the muggleborns, was in fact a pureblood. A pureblood whose family line was more storied than anyone, including the Malfoy family.

Draco quickly drew everyone's attention back to him. He had timed this. Since he had not granted the press permission to roam the room they were stuck on the stairs; he had been tracking the time and knew there were only a few moments left before he could send them away. He decided that now was the time to inform those in attendance of the last bit of news.

"I would like to thank my mother for allowing me the honor to begin my duties as the new Lord Malfoy. I was granted the title at the end of the last wizarding war. I would also like to thank Hermione Phoenix for agreeing to host at my side. This has been a large undertaking and she has handled it with intelligence and grace."

Draco leaned into Hermione and gave her a chaste kiss. There were several camera clicks as he ended the kiss. With a quick wink and smirk, Draco's attention was returned to his duties as host of the ball.

"I believe the twenty minutes allotted for the press has now expired. Please escort the press from the property." With a quick flick of his wrist all the media were expelled from the room and the grounds. Hermione watched as the bug was removed with the rest of them.

It became chaotic as friends rushed the miracle six. Albus had slipped off with Kingsley. He had been granted permission to floo to Hogwarts. He wanted to be the one that told Minerva. He stayed at the school and Kingsley returned.

The ball was a great success. After the last guest had left and those staying in the Manor had gone to bed; Hermione and Draco stood together.

"That was amazing Draco." Hermione cooed as she leaned into Draco's chest.

"I could not agree more. I should be getting the proof copy of The Prophet shortly. Would you like to review it with me?"

"Of course."

Hermione made a few suggestions and some required changes before allowing Draco to sign off on it. Their relationship was slowly beginning to feel natural. Neither made a major decision without discussing it with the other. Being together was more comforting than being with their friends. Their friends had truly become friends with each other.

' - - - - - - '

Another two weeks would pass before Hermione and Harry were at their wits end. They knew where Ron and Lucius were but didn't know what to do. Neither could be apprehended. This left figuring how to destroy them. Lucius should be vulnerable to a basic killing curse assuming Hermione or Draco could get him to show himself. Ron was a different case entirely. She could kill Ron but that would just allow Voldemort to escape like he did the last time. As long as they could keep Ron occupied the hope was they would find a way to destroy both the body and spirit. Hermione continued to search the library for what spell was used when Voldemort buried himself in Ron's head. Only then would she figure out how to destroy them both. Hermione knew Ginny had claimed the first right; however, it was going to take someone much more powerful.

Draco didn't mind being at the Manor as it gave him unlimited time with Hermione. He had suspected this was his mother's original plan and it was working out better than she could have ever dreamed. Since classes were canceled there was little to get in his way. They would sit in the library everyday reading and being together. He loved the nights the most. She would sneak into his room and they would spend the time exploring each other's body. Draco knew they could not consummate their relationship, even if Hermione was ready. At this point the best thing would be to wait until their wedding night. Hermione agreed and as painful as it was to wait, Hermione did her best to assist Draco in relieving his pain.

He had spent his time memorizing her entire body. She was amazing and reacted to the slightest touch. He had learned what caused her to moan, growl, whimper, beg and squeak. He loved the squeaks the most. He had to stop thinking or the tightness in pants would become very obvious to everyone. Hermione had noticed and subtly moved her hand into his lap and opened his zipper. As her hand slid into his boxers she turned the page of the book she was reading and grasped his cock. Draco hissed as he fought the urge to buck his hips as she began to stroke him. Hermione looked around and realizing they were alone she placed gentle kisses on his lips as she rubbed against him with more urgency. She swallowed his moan as he came. As quickly as she had started she had cleaned Draco's pants and resumed reading. He could not believe how unbelievably amazing his sexy little witch was.

That night Hermione was unable to sleep. Instead of visiting Draco, knowing he needed sleep, she paced her room. A couple of hours later, Hermione had stopped pacing and was silently staring out her window into the moonless night. Ginny was quietly snoring while Hermione continued to ponder the riddle in front of her. There had to be something she was missing with Ron. She decided the only place with the answer was the one place she had spent too many hours but there was nothing she could do but continue to research. She tightened the belt on her robe, grabbed her wand and headed toward the library. Before leaving she warded the rooms once more, just to be safe.

Hermione spent three hours reading before sitting up to stretch. She had found an old spell that was used to keep someone's spirit alive long enough to say goodbye to loved ones before crossing over. It was very ancient and again similar to the one she saw in the Phoenix family book. Hermione wondered if the spell could be modified in order for the spirit to have an unlimited length of time, assuming there was a physical body to support the spirit. With a couple more hours of reading Hermione was formalizing her hypothesis. It seemed very plausible. With a slight pop Twinky came to her with a cup of tea.

"Twinky you are amazing. How did you know this was just what I needed? I may have to get you something to wear with your pretty skirt now."

"Misses Herminniny loves Master Draco. Twinky loves Master Draco too. Twinky loves Misses Herminniny now."

"Yes Twinky I love him and you." Hermione smiled and knelt to hug the small elf. As she went down a sudden shattering of glass behind her cause her to scream.

"Get Draco now!"

Twinky popped away as Hermione stood in the darkened library with her wand drawn.

"MASTER DRACO!" Draco shot up suddenly awake.

"Twinky what is wrong?"

"Misses Herminniny is in the library someone is there. She needs you." Before she could say anything else Draco and his wand popped out of the room.

"Hermione where are you?"

"Draco, I'm to the left someone blew out the windows and is in here."

Draco knew that she would not give up her location so easily. Draco focused on her scent and moved toward her, tracking it and her the entire way. Hermione stood in the corner watching the dark shape move toward her. As she leveled her wand she felt a breeze and a nose full of Draco's scent. She lowered her wand and reached out her hand. He silently grabbed it and stood by her. From the hallway they heard the others coming and not wanting to risk losing anyone the library doors were slammed shut and warded. No one was using that door and the only way out was the window. The same window the pair were currently standing next to and waiting for whomever to attempt to make their escape.

A noise from the other side of the library startled them. The intruder fell for her lie about being to the left. The person realized the trick and started to move quickly back toward the window. At the same moment Draco and Hermione yelled 'Stupify' and the person fell to the ground. While Hermione quickly fixed the window and shielded it so that no one on the outside could see in; Draco bound and gagged the intruder before flicking his wand to turn on the lights and open the doors. He turned his wand back towards the intruder.

Harry ran into the room followed by Ginny with drawn wands. Draco and Hermione waved them toward the back of the rows to discover who it had be apprehended.

"Draco, how did he get through the wards?"

"I don't know can you check yours first while I make sure he doesn't move and then I'll check mine."

"Good idea" with that Hermione checked her wards to find that they were still there as where Narcissa's.

"Mine are there as are Cissy's. I've got him covered." Draco made the same sweeping motions and came up with the same results. Harry and Ginny flipped over the motionless intruder and realized that it was Couch. Harry sent a quick patronus to Kingsley. Within a few moments Kingsley was waiting to be allowed into the Manor. Narcissa had appeared and stood with Hermione and Draco as the aurors started to come through. The elves had spread themselves throughout the main level to protect their family.

Hermione was feeling very uncomfortable and she realized quickly something wasn't right. Her body was trying to hold onto something. Her magic was crackling but not from anger. This feeling was different. She was feeling insecure about her surroundings or those people who were in her immediate vicinity. Hermione slowly looked at each individual and noted that a couple of the newly arrived aurors seemed very uncomfortable.

And it clicked.

"Stop" there was an authority in her voice that rang in the Manor. Draco noticed that Hermione's hair began to look like fire again. This time he was very nervous. Last time that amount of power coursed through her the nursery blasted open. Draco moved to flank Hermione and grab her if need be. He began to look at each of the aurors in the room as she slowly backed toward Kingsley. As soon as Draco got to the second to last auror a shot of recognition went through him. At that same moment, the last two aurors, that Hermione had also noticed, along with Couch, were suddenly thrown against the wall unable to move, speak or think. With a quick flick of her wand the sleeves on all three were removed and a black tattoo was on each forearm. Hermione's eyes were on fire. Draco confirmed the auror on the right had been the one that he and Severus assumed was responsible for Hermione passing out the morning Brown attacked Pansy. Draco was focused on them when he heard Hermione.

"Finally." With that Hermione disappeared with a pop.

' - - - - _ - '

 _ **A/N - What has Hermione figured out? Sorry for the little bit of a cliffhanger, it was a good place to break the chapter. See you Saturday.**_


	19. Chapter 19 - This Ends Now

_**A/N - Very exciting chapter, brain over brawn, pen is mightier than the sword and all that...**_

 _ **Draco gets sorta aggressive and manly here. No worries, he still cares a bit too much about his hair.**_

 _ **Still don't own them.**_

' - - - - - - - '

"Where did she go?" Draco was frantic. He knew she was going somewhere that more than likely unsafe and he couldn't figure out how to follow her. "How do I follow her?" He ran to Albus and Severus to plead with them. Finally Severus couldn't take any more.

"Boy calm down. Miss Phoenix is a little more powerful than you may be aware. These men are stuck to the walls because she was bloody upset. Right now I would not want to come across her. These three," Severus pointed to Couch and the two aurors "either belonged to Lucius or Mr. Weasley. She has gone to stop this. What I don't know is if this was conscious or a result of her magic protecting her and those she loves."

"I need to be there with her. Where did she go?" Draco's voice dropped from his usual drawl to a deep, dark voice that resounded throughout the Manor. His eyes were blazing silver fires daring anyone to cross him. The silver was edged in black. Severus knew Draco was feeling a very elemental power and was not going to cross the boy.

"How did you find her so easily in the library?"

"Her scent."

"Then use that now." Draco nodded and suddenly he was gone. During the exchange Narcissa had been watching Albus with curious eyes. After Draco's departure Albus responded to the unspoken questions in the room.

"Cissy, I suspect he has finally come into his full power. I'll not doubt Sybil's visions any more. He is more powerful than the average wizard. Did anyone else see his eyes? I've never seen blue flames before." Albus rubbed the back of his neck in a manner that had happened in decades. Even the old wizard was shocked and a little nervous at the power his two recent students had just exuded.

Everyone nodded. Narcissa was slowly piecing together the clues Sybil had spoke decades earlier. The one about Harry was well know. The one about Draco was only shared between Albus, Severus and Narcissa. It was felt his safety would be compromised if it was known. Together their power would be unmatched. Hermione's desire to do right for the world and Draco's desire to keep her safe may just help right all the wrongs. Harry had already done his part and now it was up to her son and his love to bring all the pain to an end. There were questions Narcissa didn't know to ask and Albus watched the older witch's face knowing she was close to figuring it out. He gazed to Percy who too was slowly connecting everything.

While in the room, Albus had told the others everything, including all the prophecies regarding their children. Severus just watched with grim enjoyment. He had figured out what Sybil saw and Albus confirmed. It would be interesting to see how his godson reacted. It had surprised him but made sense. Taking a drink of his firewhiskey, he smiled as the burn made it's way down his throat. He was glad to be able to drink again.

During the entire exchange, Kingsley stood with an amazed expression. He did not know how to pull down the suspects off the wall so sat with everyone else waiting for Hermione and Draco's return. Severus informed Kingsley of the suspicions he and Draco had regarding the one auror. Not that the suspicions were need as the man had a freshly minted dark mark. What worried Kingsley was if there were more traitors currently at the Ministry.

' - - - - - - '

Draco appeared sooner than he expected and quickly realized he was in the dungeon. This was very close to the room the Dark Lord had claimed as his personal domain. Draco never understood why he selected the dungeon but Draco never really wanted to talk about it either. Draco also realized how everyone got past the wards. The wards Lucius had on the property never stopped _him_ before and if this area was still _his_ then nothing any of them did would be able to stop _him_ from entering. At least until they excised _him_ from the property. Well, exercised _him_ from the Earth.

Draco also realized the dungeon still felt dark and oppressive. The light hadn't made it this far. It made sense...these rooms had witnessed so much evil over the millennium. Draco shook his head and moved toward her scent; he came around the corner, to _his_ room and spied Hermione and Ron. They were slowly circling each other. Draco was only slightly shocked to see Ron had also made it past the wards and into the Manor. What shocked Draco more was the wand in Ron's hand. Draco's theory on how everyone was bypassing the wards had been confirmed. Other than worrying about Hermione, Draco was worried on how Ron regained his gotten his wand. Draco hoped it was a lapse in security and that everyone at the school was ok. More than likely the aurors currently affixed to the wall had something to do with it. Draco focused his attention on Hermione and attempted to determine the best way to help her. It was then Draco realized Hermione was getting ready to duel. She silently acknowledged him without Ron realizing and returned to focus to her on opponent again.

Draco watched the ginger's stance and posture, it was different from how Weasley used to duel and it was not a good change. This was the Dark Lord getting ready to attack his love. It no longer mattered that she wasn't a muggle born witch but a pureblood. All that Ron ever wanted was to be the most powerful. That was what allowed the sociopath his third opportunity to destroy the world. Ron's resentment over the obvious power of Harry and Hermione had led to this final battle. Draco wondered if the Dark Lord had completely destroyed what was Ron Weasley. Hermione would not be able to destroy her friend if there was any good left.

While watching Hermione, Draco realized she was using her new power. This was another worry for Draco, Hermione never did this when she was doing something that required focus. _He_ also knew she had this power and if _he_ figured out what Hermione was doing, she would be in grave danger. In case Ron figured it out, Draco had his wand drawn and was prepared to destroy the weasel without a second thought.

' - - - - - - '

Hermione hadn't intended to send herself out. She wondered if her new power would allow her to slip into someone's mind. It was sort of like legilimency, at least how Harry and Draco described it. She was able to walk through Ron's mind except she wasn't bound to what he was thinking. She could see it all. She was searching for any chance to save him. What she was able to see was the memory of when he turned. She heard the whispered spell and knew the hypothesis she had formulated in the library was correct. With that knowledge she understood the prophecy and her responsibility. She also was able to see into the mind of Tom Riddle. She saw his original plan along with what he was going to do if he had won this time. All his contingency plans were also laid out for her to review. She had already dispatched the plan with Bella, Lucius would fall soon and she had two of the aurors pinned to the walls upstairs. There were a few more believers in the Ministry but they would be rounded up and dealt with by the end of the morning. Or the next day at the latest. His plans may have worked, if he hadn't given her this power. She knew what needed to be done. She was ready. Ron shook momentarily and then Hermione was back. Her eyes were hardened as she focused.

"Ron, I know he has told you things you want to hear, but you do realize everything from his lips is a lie. Everything you've done and everyone you've hurt has been for nothing. You will be known as a traitor and turncoat. Before I destroy you both, know that you will never be as successful or powerful as Harry."

This earned Hermione an angry growl. While Riddle was controlling the body of the person that used to be her friend, there was nothing remaining of the young and honest boy that had been her friend. What Riddle could not completely control were emotional reactions. Knowing Ron for almost a decade had taught her just how to push the ginger to react.

"You will never be as smart as me. You were simply at the right place at the right time to latch onto us. We are the children who were pre-destined to save the world and you were simply their friend."

She could sense his anger slowly building. She needed him to react rashly. There was only way to force Voldemort to react like Ron.

"The youngest male in a family of seven do you know what the sixth son inherits? Nothing Ron, and that is what you were, are and will be remembered as."

Hermione knew this would set him off. There was a sudden roar from Ron as he lunged for Hermione. She was too quick and before he could make a second move Hermione simply turned, looked into the eyes of her first love and said "avada kedavra". As the green flash hit, Ron fell to the ground. Hermione didn't move she kept her wand pointed and sent an additional silent spell to the fallen body. She held her posture until the man started to move again. Before Draco or "Ron" could say anything Hermione started to speak.

"Do you think I didn't realize what happened? Do you think that when I was in his head just now I didn't find out the secret? This is the end and no one will save you this time. If you doubt, you heard the spell. I made sure to allow it to only ring through your ears. You are not able to leave that corpse. Now, do you think I have any issue with destroying you? Enjoy hell."

A silent curse was sent into the body of the red head. Any sort of movement stopped suddenly. Hermione looked at his the limp body and incinerated it. The ashes were burned until they too were nothing. Hermione turned toward Draco. Her eyes were still brown but darker than Draco had ever seen. He reached his hand toward her. She sighed and took a step toward him and away from everything they had fought against. It was over. Almost.

"Please take me to a bed. I need to sleep." With that Draco picked her up and brought her upstairs. He recognized the incinerating spell and knew it was very dark. He assumed the silent spells had to be as dark if not worse; never having thrown spells of that nature Hermione's power must be depleted.

' - - - - - - '

"Mother? " Draco was going to ask for someone to sit with Hermione, but as he looked at the motley crew sitting in the study and he realized he needed to stay in the same room as Hermione. And they all needed to stay together. As he glanced to the corner a bed appeared. He laid Hermione on it and tucked her in. The silence charm was done to simply make sure their conversation would not disturb her.

"Draco who did she go?" There was real fear in Ginny's voice, it was as if she knew Ron was gone. What Draco couldn't tell was what she thought about his loss.

"The dungeons. She found him, the Dark...Ron. She destroyed him. I don't think _his_ spirit can ever come back again." Draco refused to look at Ginny or Harry. He stared at the fire until his tears started. Narcissa was there holding him. What he didn't expect was Ginny Weasley to be on his other side.

"Draco, I don't know why my brother did this but if Hermione felt that was her only recourse, than I will not question her." Ginny pushed back a sob and continued "If you are sure _he_ is gone, I will believe you." Draco looked at the red head and smiled.

"Yes Weaslette, I believe that _he_ is finally gone and all that is left is to round up the remaining death eaters and send them away."

"Severus and Percy, I would like to talk to you about a few things." The three wizards sat by Hermione's bed. Draco refused to be farther than a few feet from her.

"Severus, I don't know what spell she used to destroy his spirit because it was silent. She told him she had seen the plans in Ron's head and that she knew the secret. She then destroyed him and used an aedebit spell to burn the body but it was one I had never heard. Her eyes were flint black then. They started to shift slightly back to brown but only barely before she fell asleep. I know the spells were extremely dark and I'm very worried."

Draco shifted slightly and debated how to ask his question. He figured honesty was the best way.

"After removing Ron's wand, Harry had stored it in our common room."

Both Severus and Percy were confused on the sudden change in topic and before they could ask Draco continued. "When Harry went to show us, he was nervous for a reason he didn't understand. I protected Harry and the wand before realizing Ron had sent a protection spell which would destroy the wand and whoever was near it. To protect us all, I had to cancel the protection spell Ron had cast. I used some spells I had learned as a child. Needless to say they were dark and I reacted to the power I felt." Glancing at his sleeping witch, Draco let out a sigh before he continued. "Hermione was the only thing that brought me back. She has never experienced that rush of power. I'm worried." Draco looked at both wizards.

"Draco, how did she bring you back?"

"She talked and held me. It was the first time she admitted that she needed me. I think it scared her, she fell so quickly. If you won't kill me Percy I'd like to try and wake her. I know she needs sleep but I need to know that she isn't battling that inner-demon."

Percy nodded knowing that if Draco was right the longer she lay there the more difficult it would be. Draco quickly moved to the bed and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hermione, baby, I need to you listen to my voice. I know it has to be very quiet but move toward it love. You have to fight these feelings. They aren't real they are dark." Draco was absentmindedly rubbing her stomach hoping that he could save her in the same way she saved him.

"I can't live without you. I need you to keep coming back to me. Please open your eyes love." Draco gently kissed Hermione while his tears dripped onto her cheeks. Hermione's eyes started to flutter. Draco had never been so scared to look into her eyes.

Chocolate brown eyes met silver. Draco released his breath and gave Hermione a crushing kiss.

"Don't ever use those spells without warning me again. If this is something you feel you'll need then we will have to practice. The power can be very addictive and I won't lose you. Understand?"

Hermione was still exhausted but knowing that she had Draco was all she needed. The feeling was a rush was nothing compared to what she felt when with Draco.

"Don't worry love nothing compares to what I feel when I'm with you." Hermione mumbled before wrapping herself around Draco and falling into a restful sleep. Draco lay with her for a bit until the glares of Percy made him get up.

' - - - - - - '

Hermione had slept for the better part of a day. When it was time for everyone to sleep, beds were brought into the study and everyone stayed together. Draco was concerned that multiple individuals had accessed the wards and did not want the group to be separated. The men took turns standing guard.

Hermione awoke with a little headache and a big appreciation for what a punching bag must feel like. Apparently entering someone's mind was very stressful and tiring. Not to mention whatever those spells were. She felt like her power had been drained to nothing when Draco carried her to the bed. She also was battling the desire for power. Draco was right it was strong but she remembered thinking her relationship with Draco was better than power. She needed to remember to tell him that. Well, she would tell him at some point, but right now she was sure it would increase an ego that didn't need any help. She heard the rest of the individuals discussing what had happened in the dungeons. Kingsley, Harry and Draco were discussing how they were able to get passed all the protections on the grounds. Hermione realized Ron and Couch weren't the only evil forces who would want in the Manor. Silently she slipped out of the room and headed toward the nursery. There was only one place in the Manor Lucius would be curious to see. As she reached the landing her clear and powerful voice echoed in the Manor.

"Lucius Malfoy, Where are you? You low life, undeserving, half-blood follower." Hermione knew exactly from which direction he would appear and she was ready for him. The rest of house ran to see what in the hell was happening.

"Ah my little mudblood, I see that you have figured me out finally." Lucius laughed evilly. "Did you really think that you could win? I gave up Couch as a pawn the rest of us are still here!" Lucius eyes showed eager anticipation for what was to come.

"Oh, Lucius do you mean Ron? Yes I found him in the dungeon. I destroyed them both. Ron was just simply a vehicle for the half-blood that you foolishly followed. Once I figured out how the spell worked neither Ron nor Tom were difficult to beat. I have to admit I would not have been able to do if not for the library here. These last couple weeks have been very enlightening. Without your pointless attacks, Draco and I would still be at Hogwarts no farther along than we were at the beginning of the term. Maybe I should thank you for providing me the time to figure what your plan, Tom's plan and how to find, capture and destroy the few remaining Death Eaters."

Hermione giggled as Lucius attempted to send hexes her way. Hermione spun, blocked and froze him. "Lucius I'm not done telling you everything I've learned. As you remember, I'm the smartest witch of my age. So let's continue." Hermione danced around the landing her eyes and wand never leaving Lucius.

"Or were you talking about your sister-in-law and how she created a horcrux. Yes we figured that out also. This one was much easier; she really wasn't very bright. Why did you insist on being with those whose plans could be figured out so easily? I think it took me less than an hour to work out where it was hidden. Did you ever figure that out? No, I would guess not since it was still there. Mrs. Black certainly protected that knife well. Too bad Draco was easily able to remove her portrait. I wondered how you planned to get it since you attempted to kill the last two remaining Blacks. Those people you aligned yourself with were not very good at planning. By the way, Mrs. Black is still face down on the floor. Maybe we will pick her up sometime soon. Or just leave there before banishing her to the attic or something equally as dreadful."

Lucius was stunned he really didn't care about getting that psycho back and hadn't even tried. Realizing only a Black could get her back was ironic considering she killed a few of them too.

"Oh and apparently you all use the same curses and it was quite easy for Draco to remove and for us to take the dagger. Did you remember that Draco saw the light and joined us well before the final battle? Every dirty little plan you had we knew. But back to the dagger, do you know that it was a family heirloom from my family? Before we destroyed it, we removed those scars Bella put on me. Oh and yes we destroyed the dagger too. She was sent to Hades before Tom. I wonder what she said when he appeared yesterday. You are the only one left. When I send you to there make sure you tell Bella that she failed in her reminder of that night. I am more powerful now because of it and that the scars are gone."

Lucius was shocked as Hermione continued.

"Oh, did you actually think that I could not figure it out? That you and your deranged band could outsmart me? Tom was a moron and you know it. The obvious was lost on him and he rushed into things he never understood. He was very Gryffindor in his thoughtless reactions. I wonder why hat sorted him into Slytherin. Maybe he begged. It always seemed to give in when children beg. I'll ask it when I'm back at Hogwarts. Now back to Tom, do you remember his grades? He was almost kicked out of Hogwarts and yet you still followed him. Does that make you an idiot who followed a moron?"

Hermione's mocking laugh filled the Manor. Lucius tried to regain his composure, but he realized his end was playing out. "And to pick Ron Weasley as his savior. That is rich. Ron was a hothead and not very bright either."

"Mudblood who are you?" Before Hermione destroyed him physically, she broke his mind.

"I am the daughter of the Phoenix and I rose up to help destroy the evil in the world. You are the next evil I will destroy." Hermione gave him a moment to realize who she actually was. "Yes Lucius, I'm Percy's daughter. Avada kedavra."

Lucius dropped to the floor.

There was silence in the Manor as Draco ran up the stairs. He grabbed Hermione and whispered in her ear. She looked at him with tears in her eyes and answered his question. He turned slowly to the quickly cooling body of his father and mumbled the curse Hermione had just told him. Lucius' body burned until even his ashes were gone.

Hermione turned to those still stuck on the wall. They began to beg for their lives. Hermione could not have cared less.

"Kingsley think where to send them and they will appear in the cells. You can do whatever to them. If they appear in my life again I will destroy them without a second thought. Is that clear?"

Hermione did not stop for a response and continued to walk until she was curled back into the bed that Draco created for her. Draco crawled next to her. The witch and wizard were asleep in a heartbeat. This time Percy didn't have the heart to pull them apart.

' - - - - - - - '

 _ **A/N Yeah they are both really gone this time. Promise. No fingers crossed or anything. But that doesn't mean all the danger has been cleared.**_

 _ **Still seven-ish chapters until the end. They need to graduate (yeah they are still in school), get married and have their honeymoon. tee hee. HEA is coming tho, really promise.**_


	20. Chapter 20 - The End? The Beginning?

_**A/N - Still don't own them, if I did Fred would have lived. I love the twins. They didn't fit into this story. But they do in the one I'm working on now...I'll tell you more about it later. It's still in its infancy.**_

 _ **Comment #1 - Aruthur is the minister of magic in this universe. Kingsley didn't want to deal with the politics and just liked being a policeman. sorry auror. Arthur is still really trusting on the whole. Not really sure how that happened considering a war and losing a kid. But it's Arthur. So when there is a mention about the Assistant to the Minister...that is just some nameless wizard.**_

 _ **Comment #2 - Slight trigger warning in here...we learn about why Pansy made the decision to spy. Nothing in great detail but enough to know what happened to her. It goes back to what Percy feared he would be unable to protect Hermione from.**_

 _ **Comment #3 - The favorites and follows are awesome. Thank you (sincerely). Whenever I get the notification of a new person it really is great...I am very appreciative of everyone who takes their time to read my little story.**_

 _ **Comment #4 - Some loving in this chapter (more or less the entire back half of the chapter - no not a reference to any 'backdoor' activity, that is in a later chapter ;) ). Probably not good if you read at work. On a work device. Over work wifi. Later chapters are saucier but this one still has all the words that will probably get you in a bit of hot water if that IT guy, who looks at you funny, were to check out your browser history. Just sayin'.**_

' - - - - - - - '

The morning light filtered into the large sitting room that had a bed in the corner. The sunlight had just reached the heads of the people residing in it. The male turned himself farther into the female and drifted back to sleep. The female unable to move due to the male's body draping over her right half could not block the light any longer.

"Did all that really happen?" Hermione's voice, still filled with sleep was music to Draco's ears.

"Um, yeah I think so. I know you are the smartest witch of our age, hell maybe ever, and all that but how did you know some of those spells?"

"I don't know, they just sort of came to me as I needed them. I think they were either in the Phoenix or Malfoy family spell books. I can't remember which."

"I'm not sure if I should be amazed by your brilliance or frightened of it. Probably both." Draco snuggled into Hermione's warm arms a little and relaxed when he felt her content sigh. Each gripped the other a little more tightly knowing yesterday's outcome could easily have gone in an entirely different direction.

There was a slight cough and the two sat up to see Albus and Severus sitting at the small table looking at them. Severus, wanting to get the conversation over with and avoiding watching the duo for much longer, started to speak.

"You and Hermione are significantly more powerful than any of us realized. We suspect you both can do wandless, silent magic if needed. We will need to test a few things first. Kingsley has agreed to perform the tests in return for the map and anything that you learned from Mr. Weasley last night. And if you do have this power you will not be required to join the ministry, unless you want to."

"I'm not sure how to take that."

"Me neither and now, I think, we have been offered two jobs."

' - - - - - - '

Hogwarts was reopened and classes resumed at the beginning of February. The school had been closed for just over a month and a half. The students had been given ten days to spend with their families. While slightly longer than what Draco had announced at the ball; most of the parents understood something significant had happened and if the safest option was for their children to remain sequestered, no one was going to argue the point. The children enjoyed having the extra time with their families. The time had allowed for further advancement in the 'house unity' goal. Minerva had allowed students to spend one night a week sleeping in the Great Hall. The muggleborn and half-blood children introduced the pure blood kids to the concepts of camping and sleep overs. After the first night, the weekly sleep-ins were a huge success and friendships formed in a way that had never been experienced at Hogwarts.

The extra time away also gave those in the midst of the action some time to reflect. It took everyone a little while to come to terms with what had happened with Ron. Harry was busy consoling Ginny while she tried to help Molly and Arthur with their grief. Molly was more upset Hermione hadn't confided in her regarding the actions of her son more than anything. The only thing that placated her was Ginny explaining Hermione hadn't told anyone. Molly spent an amazing amount of time trying to it make up to the woman she had thought of as her daughter.

"Hermione dear are you here?"

"Yes Molly, I'll be down in a moment." Hermione came down to the Head's common room to discover that Molly and the rest of Weasleys along with Harry and Draco were sitting at a large table. Hermione smiled realizing it was Sunday.

"Molly you didn't have to. This isn't tradition."

"Shush just come and sit between Draco and Harry. We are waiting for a few others to join us and then we will eat." Molly was still placing food on the table and debating with the elves why she hadn't asked them to do the cooking, when the remaining guests appeared. It stunned everyone when Narcissa, Stephanie, Louisa and Lily walked into the room. Molly and Arthur had gone to Narcissa with the idea early in the week and she agreed wholeheartedly. The Blacks and Malfoys never had large family gatherings but it was something she wanted to experience. When she mentioned it to the other women they too agreed. The inclusion of all parts of her family made Hermione extremely happy.

"Molly, thank you." Hermione gave the older witch a strong hug before slipping back into her seat. Dinner was loud, fun and long. By the time the last guest left Hermione and Draco were exhausted. And their week had just begun. On Monday morning Hermione and Draco were excused from their classes in order to meet with Kingsley regarding their tests.

"Kingsley what do you want us to do?"

"I'd like to start with understanding when you realized you could send spells without words." Hermione had expected this question and spent a fair amount of time trying to determine when she understood she could now do it.

"Not until a couple of weeks ago. I can't say exactly when but when I feel threatened, it's like my magic takes over." Hermione just shrugged as she finished.

"I have to use words but I don't have to say them forcefully. I can mumble and the spell is just as powerful as if I yelled it."

"Draco I suspect you can do silent as well. Would you try to levitate this quill without saying anything?" Draco nodded and turned to the quill. He pointed his wand, thought ' _levioso'_ and watched the quill lift from the table. Kingsley smiled. "Ok Draco, go ahead and let it drop." The quill instantly fell onto the desk. "Now try it without pointing your wand." Draco followed orders and while the quill moved it did not lift from the desk. "It seems with some practice you'll be able to do it. Interesting."

Kingsley sat quietly for a bit looking at them knowing that there was more to them then met the eye. "Hermione, would you try please?" Hermione didn't pull her wand, she just thought the spell and the quill lifted. "Well, let me offer you both a place in the Ministry, if you want it. We typically require those with your talents to be Unspeakables; however, given what you have already sacrificed for the wizarding world I'm not going to force either of you. Please just think about the offer and let me know if you want to join."

"Thank you Kingsley."

"Kingsley the only thing that I learned from Ron was a few individuals who are still loyal to Voldemort. Here are the names based on Ron and Voldemort's memories. I assume they will all have the mark." Hermione handed Kingsley a scroll with a half dozen names. Kingsley was saddened by two of the names. He would have never guessed the Assistant Deputy Minister.

Hermione and Draco were released and returned to the school.

' - - - - - - '

It had taken a few months of double classes in order for everyone to be caught up. The lockdown had provided students with time to strengthen their friendships but learning was only done if the student took the initiative. Very few students were like Hermione so the learning was limited. By mid-spring everyone was where they should be with their lectures and were ready to begin the final stretch for their end of term tests.

Hermione and Draco also continued their education. They spend countless hours together both learning about the other physically and mentally. Good to her word, Hermione had begun to include Pansy and Blaise in group activities. Pansy slowly warmed to Hermione. Both had some beliefs about the other that needed to be cleared before a true friendship could form. Hermione talked about her childhood and her muggle parents. She purposefully omitted her true relationship to the people she had believed were her parents. Pansy began to open up about her childhood. The childhood seemed to be everything Hermione expected. It wasn't until Pansy got to the last few years her life became difficult for Hermione to hear. She knew Pansy needed someone to listen. Hermione told Pansy about Ron's attempt and how his words made her feel. Pansy realized Hermione would understand, at least to an extent, Pansy's pain.

Pansy's life, like Draco's had appeared to be easy but in reality it had been harder than most. Her father had tried to shield her from the depravity as much as he could. He was able to succeed for fifteen years. When she was presented to society there were those who decided it was time for her to be presented and offered as a gift. Mr. Parkinson spent six months trying to figure a way out of it but nothing worked. Shortly after the return of Voldemort, Pansy was given to _him_ and this was the final blow for Parkinson. As he was forced to watch his daughter debased and used; he knew that nothing was worth the life of his family. The next day, after ensuring Pansy and Mrs. Parkinson's safety he went to Dumbledore and became a spy. No one fully knew why he was killed by Voldemort; it happened during a time when no other spies were present. Two days later Pansy's mother was found in the safe house on the brink of death. It was assumed her torture was at the hands of Bella or Voldemort himself.

Pansy returned to school a quieter girl. Severus tried to keep the girl comfortable but that didn't always happen. She was a Slytherin after all. A few of the boys in the dorm were Death Eaters in training and had begun to believe that she was a plaything for them as they had heard the stories from their fathers. The couple times they had cornered her, Severus, Draco or Blaise were there. By the end of the first term Pansy had too decided to spy for the order. The idiots in her house were always talking, bragging about what they knew. Pansy wasn't sure if the information was accurate but a blind squirrel finds a nut every so often, right?

Hermione regretted not including the spies earlier in the year. She just didn't realize they needed attention and friends as much as the rest of them. This was the first time Hermione accepted the fact they wouldn't be able to survive on their own. They needed each other, they needed help and they needed it soon.

' - - - - - - '

One Saturday while Hermione and Pansy were talking, Draco left school and met his mother at Gringott's.

"Mother, thank you for meeting me" Draco leaned in and kissed his mother's cheek. "I suspect you know why I am here."

"Yes, of course. Let's go to the vault." With a flick of her robe Narcissa headed into the bank. The goblin who was charged with the Malfoy, Black and LeStrange vaults nodded to the Malfoys and escorted them into the depths of the bank. Once at the vault he opened the doors and allowed entry.

"Which one do you want?" Draco had always been amazed by the sheer quantity of jewels his family had obtained over the years. The tradition was for the correct ring to provide itself when requested but Draco was still a bit nervous. He wanted a ring that would represent Hermione and his love for her. What if the ring wasn't enough for her? Draco stood for longer than Narcissa expected staring at the table. "Draco you just need to ask."

"I wish to propose to Hermione Phoenix and need to have the perfect ring. Show yourself to me now." Draco pointed his wand at the vault and the jewels started to disappear. Sitting alone on a table was a small black velvet box. Upon opening Narcissa gasped and Draco knew which ring had presented itself. It was perfect. His fear suddenly evaporated. The gold band was simple. The sapphire was large and perfect. Draco thanked Merlin for the ring, slipped it in his pocket and escorted his mother from the vault. The goblin presented the withdrawal forms and escorted the pair topside. On leaving the bank, Draco was pleased his wish had come true. He hoped this would be the ring that appeared. It was the ring that showed itself to Hermione months earlier.

"Draco that is the first Lady Malfoy's ring and is supposed to have great power. Is that the ring Hermione saw the first time we brought her here?"

"Yes on both counts. It flashed itself to me when I had walked over to investigate. I suspected that it was Ailith's ring; however, I did not get a good enough look then. I think that it will be perfect."

"Agreed. When do you plan on asking?"

"I must speak with Percy first." Narcissa nodded as they headed toward the Manor.

' - - - - - - '

Percy had arrived at the Phoenix Manor moments before Narcissa and Draco left Diagon Alley. Until the last Death Eater was captured it was decided the Phoenix home would remain hidden. That is to say, the property and building would remain hidden from most people. Stephanie and Percy had returned to their home almost immediately after Lucius' death and began to make it ready for the upcoming wedding. While it wasn't official, everyone understood the event would happen sooner rather than later.

When the Phoenix family moved to Britain they utilized a large swath of land that ran along the back edge of the Malfoy property. The land had been deeded to the Phoenix family centuries before. As with most pureblooded families, they owned land in many countries. The Wiltshire property was higher than the Malfoy property and overlooked it along with a valley and forest. It was the most coveted land in all of Wiltshire. Percy and Lucius first met when Lucius was trying to observe what was being built on the land near his estate; much to Lucius's distain. The Phoenix family ended up erecting a large manor on the hill. Percy's father ensured his home stood higher than Malfoy Manor.

When Percy and Stephanie went into hiding Phoenix Manor and all other buildings were already under statis but after the nursery protected them, their home was hidden. During their stay in the nursery the single window was pointed east toward the Phoenix land allowing Percy and Stephanie to see their home.

"Percy? Are you and Stephanie around?" Draco began to pace between the floors looking for the man that sired his one true love.

"Draco what may I do for you?" Percy smirked suspecting he knew what the young Lord Malfoy needed.

"If we could speak in private?" Draco led Percy to one of the private terraces. "Percy I would like to ask Hermione to marry me. I have selected a ring." Draco pulled out the ring and handed it to Percy for his inspection. Percy gazed at the ring and the young man standing before him. While he thought they were too young to wed, Percy also realized they would be older than he and Stephanie were when they were married. In addition, these children had fought a war and won. They were more prepared for the world then he could imagine. Hermione would accept of Draco's proposal and Percy needed to trust his daughter.

Draco was nervous and Malfoys are never nervous. Percy was taking too long. He was going to tell Draco to bugger off and Hermione deserved someone better. Draco knew all those things to be true but he couldn't live without her. What if they just ran off? Hermione would never agree to that. She just found her parents. He was going to have to wait to ask for her hand and make Percy believe that he was a suitable husband. Just as Draco was about to make his plea Percy spoke.

"The ring is lovey, please tell me about it." Draco explained that it was the ring had been in the family since before their arrival in Britain. It was a gift to the first Malfoy when he left his family for parts unknown and his wife was the last witch to wear it. The rings given to Malfoy brides are selected by the rings themselves. This ring would need a strong and powerful witch. The ring had decided Hermione was the first witch powerful enough, in over two millennia, to be granted to right to wear it. Percy was pleased with the explanation knowing it wasn't taken lightly. Sapphires had always been an important stone in his family. Stephanie's ring was ruby but that was driven by her love of red. She was a Gryffidor after all.

"If this is what Hermione wants I'm not going to stop her. You have my blessing. Just be good to her." With that Percy left to inform his wife that she and Narcissa had a wedding to plan. He chuckled to himself hoping he put a little fear into Draco. It was the same fear that Stephanie's father put into him.

"Thank you Percy. I will make you proud." Draco quickly left to initiate the plans for his proposal. They were in place he just needed to make one call.

' - - - - - - '

"Yes, he said ok so now we need to implement the plan." Draco spoke quietly to someone through the floo. "No, I don't want to call it that. That is a stupid name. No, that is even worse. Listen, stop trying to give it a bloody code name and get started. I need her completely distracted and not worried about where I am."

' - - - - - - '

When Draco returned to the school all the plans were moving as he had hoped. Hermione was knee deep in books preparing for NEWTS and making sure her lessons were prepared. Draco knew that she was going to do fine on her NEWTS; they had both been accepted to University without question. This was Hermione for Merlin's sake; however, he also knew she would study until she collapsed then wake and start studying again. Then there were the group study sessions and private tutoring she had already agreed to do. And that was just the distraction he needed. Between her personal studies, helping those who needed guidance and getting her students through to the end of classes Hermione was going to be busy for the next 4 weeks. Draco went to the dungeons to check on his plan. In the common room he found his fellow eighth years 'studying'.

"And how goes the plan?"

"As expected when I asked her for help she immediately agreed. I may actually get good grades on these tests." Pansy exclaimed and gave them all a genuine smile. It was one of the first smiles they had seen from her in years.

"Please remember, you are going to have to study on your own a little. Hermione is also tutoring Blaise and Theo. Not to mention any of the Gryffindors that will actually need it. And I think we all know there will be more than a few there. The poor girl may not have enough time to do all the studying that she will want for herself. Now if you will excuse me I need to discuss some business with my girl." With that Draco left them and headed to his room. Their laughs followed him out of the dungeon.

"'Mione you here?" Draco called out when entering the room. He was holding the ring in case he needed to hidden it fast. Her response was muffled as it came from the bathroom. Draco walked up to the door and yelled into it. Hermione hated it when he did that.

"Are you in there?" a muffled 'yes' was heard along with 'I'll be out soon' and a 'go away'. Draco snickered as he ran to his room to put away the ring. He quickly returned and set up his study station so that he would be facing toward the bathroom door. He loved seeing her try to sneak by in her robe. Today would be no exception except that it was.

Hermione had taken a long bath and she knew it. Earlier in the day she realized by the time she returned to the dorms this evening it would be late and all she would want to do would be to crawl into bed and sleep. She doubted she would even want to see Draco. Her long bath was interrupted when the aforementioned man returned. He loved to yell through the door at her. He knew she didn't like to be disturbed when she was in the bath. She had tried to explain time and again, the point of baths were to relax and that was all she wanted but his yelled interruptions were not relaxing. After having it explained for the fifth, consecutive week, Hermione decided he seemed to make it his mission to ruin her fun.

Sighing she realized she had been in the bath for over an hour and should probably get out. After drying, applying moisturizer and pulling her hair into a ponytail Hermione reached for her robe. To her horror she had forgotten it. She listened carefully to the door and found it was silent out in the common room and maybe Draco was in his room. Quickly wrapping herself in her towel Hermione opened the door and started to sneak into her room. Only Draco was there, he heard the door unlock and he was watching her.

"Eep"

"'Mione where is your robe?"

"My room, I uhm, forgot it. I'll be on my way." Hermione tried to quickly make it to her door but failed. Draco was behind her immediately.

"Please love let's not rush anything. You look amazing."

Draco's lips descended onto her neck and started to slowly make their way toward her jaw. Draco felt her swallow and heard her breath quicken. She slowly began to turn in his arms. Before she knew it, he was exploring her throat with his tongue and his left hand was holding onto the knot that kept the towel around her. His right hand and slipped under the lower hem and was lightly caressing her bottom. Hermione let out a moan, Draco ground himself into Hermione's hips, and Hermione had forgotten how much she loved him.

"Draco we have to study."

"Mmmmm yes we do. I have to study you. I've been avoiding my responsibility and you my love are wound tighter than a top."

Draco lifted the witch into his arms and swiftly carried her to his room. As he laid her on his bed, he realized how lovely she looked surrounded by green. Internally he appalled himself for being correct. His hands started to rub her calves eliciting a small moan. Draco chuckled. As his hands moved higher he watched her reactions. First eyes started to drift shut, her tongue would quickly run over her lips and her hips were starting to rock. Draco crawled onto the bed with Hermione and released the knot. The towel draped open revealing his witch in all her glory. Draco groaned seeing her and knowing she trusted him with her life. His cock was hard at his desire to have his witch. Draco resumed rubbing her thighs and was pleased when her hand started to massage her own breast. _'Dear Merlin she is going to play with herself while I'm touching her. I don't know if I can handle this_.' Draco's fingers had reached their destination and the wetness was dripping from her core. Their light caress was met with a growl from the witch.

"Love, show me where you want me to touch you."

Draco's voice was husky with lust as he sat back watching how Hermione was going to react. Her eyes slowly opened and locked with Draco's. She began to move her hand down her taught stomach and over her clit. After rubbing it a few times she slipped her first finger into herself. Her thumb was still rubbing her clit as she pumped her finger in and out. Her other hand, meanwhile, had moved to her nipple. She was slowly pinching and pulling it in the rhythm as her finger thrusts. Hermione's hips began to lift in time with her fingers. A second finger slipped into her wet core making Hermione growl more loudly than before.

Draco could not restrain himself any longer. He had removed his pants and boxers and was now thrusting into his hand at the same speed as Hermione's fingers. Her movements were getting more erratic as were her breathy moans. Draco imagined it was his cock being buried inside of her, imaging how her fluttering walls would feel on his oversensitive shaft and that his climax was just as close. When Hermione screamed Draco's name he gave two more thrusts and he too came. Hermione was still enjoying the aftermath of her orgasm. Draco had made his way back to between Hermione's legs and pulled her hand away. As she opened her eyes she was met with Draco sucking her fingers clean. It may have been the most erotic thing she had seen. Draco looked like the kid was given the beater to clean after making cake batter. Not that he would understand that image…muggle studies was still a joke of a class.

"You are so sweet. I love your taste." Draco leaned in and kissed Hermione so that she could taste herself.

"One day I need to taste you." Draco was stunned most girls didn't want to have it done to them let alone do it for someone else.

"Really love?"

"Yes"

"I would love for those pouty lips to wrap themselves around my cock and suck. It's been a fantasy of mine for quite some time. Gods, thinking about it now will make me hard again." He watched as her eyes darkened a few shades. He licked his lips watching how she reacted to his actions. Her gazed shifted from him eyes to his cock. Which was still in his hand. Hermione licked her lips and her predatory gaze lingered on the ultimate prize. Draco started to harden again watching his witch lay claim to all of him.

"Well, I don't have time right now I have to get dressed and start some tutoring sessions. You know NEWTS are less than a month away and we all need to be studying." Hermione hopped off the bed, grabbed her towel and made her way back to her room.

"Yes I know and when you are done with the tests I plan to ask you what will be the easiest question of your life."

Draco purred after she had left. Shortly thereafter Draco and Hermione were in their common room studying. The first student needing help was a Hufflepuff. It was amazing that those kids had made it this far in school. After an hour of helping with Transfiguration their time was up. Blaise was next with some Arithmancy. It surprised Draco that Hermione would fall for this one. Blaise was a natural with that class and had been since first year. He was always number three, just after Hermione and Draco. Draco slipped out and studied at the library for a short time before heading off to work on his proposal plan. He wanted Hermione to not have a second thought if he was missing during their traditional study hours. Maybe he would make up some story that the tutoring sessions were too distracting for him. That would probably do it.

' - - - - - - '

As the weeks passed Hermione was getting more stressed. NEWTS were scheduled to start in a couple days and she was not ready, at least in her own mind. Her level of stress was through the roof. Luckily her dorm mate loved helping her relax. Tonight he was actually focused on his Charms course and hadn't realized Hermione was standing on the other side of his desk. He had also failed to notice Hermione locking the portrait and crawling under the table. It wasn't until he felt two small hands on his thighs that he had an inclination of her proximity. After she unbuckled his belt, and got his pants open, he lifted his hips and allowed her to pull the slacks and boxers down.

He felt her hands wrap around his quickly enlarging cock. He loved hand jobs and Hermione had taken to them amazingly well. Tonight was different she hadn't taken the pre-cum from his tip like usual. He wasn't going to complain he loved it when she touched him. He leaned back and got comfortable. As he was waiting for the next upstroke he felt a warm breeze blow across his head and before he could contemplate the reasons his cock was taken into a warm place. He realized that she was giving him a blow job. This was the first time she had done this. His moan was deep and guttural.

"I've imagined what this would feel like. Sweet Merlin never in my wildest dreams was it this good. Please don't stop. Don't ever stop. Argh!" Draco's hands slowly worked into Hermione's hair helping her set a rhythm. She would wrap her tongue around the tip each time she finished the stroke. A couple times she ran the tip of her tongue along the vein on the underside.

"Baby try to relax your throat as you take me deeper. Oh gods, was that the back of your throat?" Draco choked out and as Hermione could not respond she hummed something that could sound like a yes. The vibrations from her response was a sensation Draco was not prepared to receive. His upbringing did not include how to remain proper when your witch was sucking your cock. He let a few curses pass his lips before focusing on not embarrassing himself and ending the fun too soon.

"Love, I'm trying very hard not to thrust my hips but the closer I get the harder it will be for me to remain still."

Hermione looked into his eyes and nodded her head in acknowledgement. If he was getting close then she needed to step up her ministrations. She was trying to remember what else she had read and heard. Some guys liked to have their balls massaged. She tried that and it seemed that was something he did enjoy.

"YEss! That feels great so don't, ugh, stop, ohhh, that."

Hermione could feel them tightening as she continued to massage. She allowed her fingertips to extend their movements to the sensitive area just beyond his balls. His hands tightened their grip when she did this. She thought maybe it was a good sign but the most telling was every time she felt his cock hit the back of her throat it was twitching. These had to be good signs. Draco confirmed her hypothesis.

"Ok love, ohhohhh, I'm really, arghh, really, where did, close. If you, argh, don't want me to come, gods, in your mouth stop now."

Hermione picked up her pace; she flattened her tongue and started to suck as hard as she could. Draco could not hold out any longer and emptied himself into his witch. She continued to lick and suck and until he was spent.

"Gods witch, where did you learn to use your tongue that way? That was fucking amazing. Glorious even." Draco had pulled the witch onto his lap and kissed her deeply.

"Books, where else do I learn when you aren't around. I tried to practice other nights but I realized you were missing. I decided that wherever you are going I needed to remind you what may happen if you are here." Hermione smirked at Draco as she stood and went back to her table.

"What time is your next session?" Draco's husky voice went straight to her core. She was wet from what they had just done but his voice ramped it to the next level. She may have had an orgasmic response and he hadn't touched her. Her eyes fluttered shut while her tongue darted out and licked her lips.

"In about forty-five minutes, Theo canceled on me earlier." Hermione stood and walked toward her room. Draco quickly followed. In no time Draco's hands found Hermione's taught nipples through her shirt. She bucked her hips back into him. This time would be for her.

"Baby I need to thank you for that." Hermione had freed herself and Draco gave chase before pinning her against the wall. "By the way, how did I taste?"

"Tangy, a little salty, delicious" Hermione's eyes were glazed as she thought about having his cock in her mouth. It was amazing. Feeling her lips pulled tightly over him, it was an overpowering experience. She was left with the feeling she wanted to have more of him in her. Draco recognized her lust filled stare.

"Get on your bed now."

Hermione nearly ran and jumped onto the mattress. She had learned that he enjoyed watching her touch herself while undressing. She was on her knees and decided to give him a show. She slowly unbuttoned the top of her Oxford his eyes flickered. Draco began to feel himself aroused again. How could he not? This witch was sex on legs and she was letting him teach her. She was ever the attentive pupil.

Her shirt and skirt were on the floor. Slowly she crawled toward the edge of her bed pleading Draco to come closer. He could never tell her no. As he stepped to the edge she was again sitting up on her knees and at eye level with him. Slowly she leaned in and took his lower lip between her teeth. His hands slowly moved up her arms and stopped at her shoulders. He felt her shudder as he hooked his fingers under the bra straps and pulled them down slowly exposing her pert breasts. Draco's lips left Hermione's as he moved down her neck. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into her bed. Draco laying on her was the most amazing thing she had ever felt. Her legs instinctively opened and he was cradled in her hips.

His mouth moved to her nipple and began to suck and lave and nibble. He had made Hermione come just by playing with her nipples before.

"Draco, you know I love it when you do this." Hermione groaned. Draco was feeling her inner sex kitten awaken. He could smell her arousal in the air. His fingers were rubbing over her panties and felt the wet spot growing.

"Do you want me take these off? They seem to be very damp." Draco mumbled as he continued to suckle.

"Gods yes" Hermione was trying to get them off before Draco had asked. Before she could do much else Draco had torn them from her body and was sliding his thumb over the bundle of nerves.

"Argh, right there. Yes. Keep. Doing. That."

Draco had not realized just how wet she was. Had she already had one orgasm? She was sopping wet, dripping on her sheets and trying to get Draco's thumb to move faster. She may be more ready that Draco had realized.

"Love I can't explain how wet you are. Are you really close? How do you want me to push you over today?"

"Yes. With your tongue. NOW"

In a blink Draco had her legs over his shoulders and started to nip on her inner thighs before burying his nose into her. His fingers were wrapped around her hips and kept her firmly in his grasp. His tongue pushed through her outer folds as his thumb continued its torturous assault on her clit. Hermione was so close she could not wait any longer. Grabbing Draco's head she pulled him as close as possible and held him there. She prayed he could breathe but wasn't going to let him get away. Draco's tongue was as far in as it could get and he was pumping it in and out. He brushed his thumb over the clit once more before pinching it. Hermione broke free and he continued to lap at her until he had taken all she gave him. Hermione released her grip and fell backwards onto the bed. Draco moved up her body and covered her body with his. Their bond strengthened each time they pleasured the other.

Forty-six minutes after their conversation started a very disheveled but sated Hermione opened the portrait to allow Pansy to enter the common room. She snickered at Hermione's state of appearance and that Draco was emerging from her room. Draco smirked as he sauntered by.

That evening Draco didn't leave the dorms to study.

' - - - - - - - '

 _ **A/N - Shocking the boy plans to propose, I know. Totally and completely unexpected. His plans for the proposal will be epic. He is the last scion of the noble houses of Malfoy and Black. So he will probably go over the top with some flair expected of the boy who has a vault of just jewels for the Lady of the House to wear. *shrugs***_

 _ **Also, one of the "worst" kept secrets of the story was revealed. Yup, Hermione is powerful enough to wear the fabled ring of the First Lady Malfoy, granted they weren't called Malfoy yet nor were they titled yet, but it's easier to use that moniker than saying Ailith, the wife of Cygnus, who was the second son and left to make his way in the ancient world.**_


	21. Chapter 21 - Plans in Place

_**A/N - So Hermione is grabbing her sexuality by the horns...or in her case, the blonde hair of the head between her legs. ;). The next couple chapters follow the same warning as the last. NSFW - Save it for when you are home or if you take public transit...on that while on the way home.**_

 _ **Anyway, you guys are getting this early because my next few days are crazy busy between office holiday social gatherings, celebrations of the birth of three small people that I love dearly and just general craziness that equates to the modern December. Assuming I'm not in a coma on Sunday, I will try and post the next chapter then.**_

 _ **Thanks to everyone who has favorited or followed the story or me. It's a pretty awesome feeling.**_

 _ **As a reminder, they aren't mine just a way to release my creative tension after spending my work days reviewing what others do and making sure they are following the rules. Creativity and Finance do not go together. But Hermione and Draco do..DRAMIONE 4-EVA!**_

' - - - - - - '

"I can't believe they are over!"

"I don't think ever want to think that hard again."

With a simultaneous groan Draco and Hermione collapsed on the couches and shut their eyes.

NEWTS were completed and those eighth years that wished to participate in graduation had a short break until the ceremony. Draco and Hermione only had two days off. They still had to finish teaching their classes and submit their proposed lesson plans for the following year. Deciding to sleep for the rest of the day seemed a good idea. Tomorrow would be enough time to prepare for the final few days of classes. This was thwarted when Blaise and Theo entered their room.

"We have butterbeer, fire whiskey and no classes. Who needs a drink?" Blaise, never stopping for an answer, cleared a table by sending all the items on it to Hermione's room. The bar was then set up with more liquor than was probably allowable at a school in the blink of an eye. Theo came in and started to transfigure the furniture into something more appropriate for a social gathering. When he changed the couches into the dancefloor it left Hermione and Draco on the ground in a heap.

"Why did I agree to let you give them the password again?" Hermione mumbled to Draco.

"I don't know but I should have listened to you, love." Draco had pulled himself up and was trying to get Hermione up knowing that in short order the room would be filled. Blaise could not be stopped at this point.

"Mate, here is a pepper up for you and one for 'Mione. You're going to need it...long night ahead of us." Blaise had already started setting up the dj station. "'Mione if you don't get up and get ready Pansy and Ginny will do it for you. Remember what happened last time they got you dressed..."

"I hate you Blaise. I'm up. Give me that potion." Draco remembered the last time and the wonderful sinful outfit. He hoped the girls would get here soon.

"Take a nap; we'll get the party set up. There isn't a reason for you to be tired." Draco was trying anything to keep the potion from her and stalling her until Pansy could up here. Blaise had winked telling Draco that they were also on their way.

"No Draco, I am an adult I can dress myself." Hermione grabbed the bottle and ran for her room. On her way she asked Blaise if there was a theme.

"Not really dear, just wear something really nice it's our first adult party." Hermione thought on this and realized she like that idea.

"Hm, nice. I can do that. Draco, are you going to wear something, nice?"

"Yes Love, once the guys are done setting up they will head down and get dressed too." After the exhaustion that had been the NEWTS Draco was a bit slow on the uptake but quickly realized what his mates were doing; they were setting up the final stage of the plan. He was proposing tonight. Those tests had scattered his brain to where he forgot the plans.

Hermione didn't want to party but if they were going to have an adult party then she was good with that. She quickly went through her closet and came up with the perfect outfit. Hopefully Ginny and Pansy would be there soon and help her with her hair.

' - - - - - - '

Harry was well aware of what was happening this evening. In fact, he helped Draco set up the first part. The party was intended to celebrate the engagement of his best friend. In addition to the students, their parents would all be there to help the happy couple celebrate. Harry just had to get Hermione to dinner.

"'Mione are you dressed?" Harry knocked on her door. Ginny opened it and gave Harry a wink before answering. "We are almost finished. What do you need Harry?"

"I wanted to talk to Hermione before everything got crazy tonight. 'Mione do you have time to take a little walk?"

"I don't know Harry. Pansy and Ginny are working on my hair and make-up. I have no idea how much longer they will be." Hermione yelled so Harry could hear her.

"We are done. Go talk to Potter. Ginny and I have to get ready and then we will help the guys finish setting up." Pansy pushed Hermione out the door and toward Harry. Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the dorms before she could say anything. The two best friends walked through the halls. Their memories were flooding them as they passed rooms, alcoves and tapestries. Their path was random and Hermione allowed Harry to lead.

"Harry what did you want to talk about?" Harry stopped and dropped her hand. He looked deep into her eyes and started to pace. After three passes he stopped and opened the door that just appeared. Hermione hadn't realized where they were. She walked into the room not noticing Harry hadn't followed her.

Harry chuckled to himself at how easy his part turned out. He gave the door one last look, wished Draco luck and turned back toward the dorm. He was entitled to his drink now. When he arrived everyone was already there. They were relieved that Harry had returned alone and was successful in his mission.

Meanwhile back in the Room of Requirement.

"Harry?" Hermione turned to realize the door was missing, Harry wasn't there and that she was apparently in a small café. Maybe in Paris? She wasn't exactly sure. Turning she saw Draco standing by a table holding a bouquet of tulips. Hermione couldn't contain herself and wrapped her arms around him as soon as she was close enough.

"Hello Love."

"Draco, what is this?"

"This is our first dinner as adults. We will go to the party later but I wanted to spend a little time with you since we've been so busy for the past month. I've missed being alone with you."

"This is the most romantic and lovely thing I could have imagined." Hermione sat and gazed across the table at a seemingly nervous Draco."What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just want this to be perfect."

"You are here, how could it be anything but perfect?" Draco was floored at the depth of her love for him. He planned to propose after dinner but found he couldn't wait any longer to ask. With a quick flick of his wrist music was playing in the background.

"Hermione, may I have this dance?" Draco stood and bowed. Hermione took his hand and was pulled into his arms. They floated around the room enjoying their time together. As the song changed Draco spun her out and when she turned to face him Draco had dropped to his knee and held out the ring.

"Hermione, I love you. I already belong to you. Please do me the honor of accepting this ring, of agreeing to be my best friend, lover and mate for the rest of eternity, of marrying me."

Draco was holding his breath as Hermione slowly walked back to Draco. Her eyes filled with unshed tears as she opened her mouth, but words failed her. She reached down, placed her hand under his elbow and pulled so that he would stand. She nodded and held her hand toward him. Draco slowly slid the ring onto her left finger. Hermione was able to feel the power of the ring coursing through her.

"I love you Draco." Hermione rocked onto her toes, leaned in and kissed her fiancé. Draco returned her kiss and soon their tongues were battling for dominance. Before long Hermione was trying to remove her clothes and Draco stopped her.

"We have a party to attend, our parents will be there and we can't show up looking freshly shagged. As much as I want you, now would be bad. Your dad very well may kill me." Draco smiled and kissed his love once more before returning to the table. Dinner had been served at some point. They ate silently. Once done they headed back to the dorms and to the party in their honor. When they crossed into the rooms everyone cheered when they saw the ring on Hermione's finger and the relaxed nature Draco had.

After a long and fun night of celebrating everyone had finally left and it was time for bed. Draco and Hermione had been sharing a bed since returning to school after the lockdown. It felt wrong to sleep alone. They alternated rooms and tonight they would be in Draco's room. Hermione planned to surprise Draco with something she had ordered from Paris. After slipping her robe on she made her way quickly to Draco's room. He was waiting for her as she walked in and shut his door.

"Since we were in Paris this evening I thought I'd show you my Parisian surprise." She removed her robe and all he could see was her while the rest of the world faded out of existence.

"When did you get that?" Draco was not able to stop himself. He moved and started to caress her body. The outfit was silk and lace. The silk was so fine the faint light from the candles was enough to allow him to see through and her profile. His hands were cupping her breasts as his thumbs were flicking over her nipples. They hardened under his expert movements. Hermione mewled in delight as his lips found hers. "Draco, I love you. Let me show you how much." Hermione was pleading with Draco. He nodded and gradually removed his lips from hers. "Go sit on the bed."

Draco followed orders and quickly seated on the edge of his bed. Hermione took a quick breath and sent a silent spell to start the music. As the pulsing beat started Hermione started to move slowly. Her hips rocking to the bass, her arms were moving up and down, around her head and randomly pulling the bottom of the nightie up, while Draco watched with rapt attention. Every so often he was able to catch a glimpse of her panties or the side of a breast. The panties, of course, matched the nightie. She turned and dropped with legs straight and her hands on the floor. In this position, Draco was given a clear shot of her bottom. He noticed the wet spot on the panties and groaned at realizing she was already dripping wet. As she stood straight again, her fingers were firmly attached to her top as she pulled it up and over her head.

She continued to dance around the room allowing him to watch her bouncing breasts. They moved in time with the music. Like with her top, Hermione was now playing with her panties. Pulling them this way and that; every so often he would catch a glimpse of her downy hair. She slid her fingers into her panties and across her clit. She let out a moan as her nipples puckered even more. Swaying to the music she walked up to Draco. He reached his arms toward her as she got closer. She shook her head causing him to set them back on his lap. Smiling she resumed her movements and continued to walk toward him. When she was almost touching him she pulled her hand from her panties and ran her fingers over his lips. Draco opened his mouth and started to lick her fingers clean. His moans were met with a growl from Hermione. While he was sucking her finger he missed Hermione dropping to her knees. She removed her finger from his mouth and allowed them to slide down his chest. Reaching his trouser she unbuckled them. Giving no complaints, Draco happily assisted in her quest. Soon his cock stood free of its recent silken cage.

She wrapped her hand around him and started to pump in earnest. Since teaching her the art of hand jobs, Draco had not had to do it himself. She always wanted to study different techniques to determine what was the most enjoyable for her dragon. Draco groaned as she modulated speed and grip.

"'Mione, you are so, ahhhh, fucking amazing. How, yeeessss, did I ever deserve, keep going, you?" Draco growled as she started to suck his balls. This was a new sensation for him and he loved it. "Merlin that is amazing."

The rest of Draco's comments were a string of profanity and unintelligible sounds. Hermione knew he was close. She was still not quite ready for sex but she did know that he preferred to cum in her mouth instead of her hands. As her hand finished the upstroke and wiped the tip she quickly made the change and enveloped him with her lips. The sensation of warmth and wetness was overpowering and almost made him cum then. She continued to fondle his balls while she was sucking. Draco wrapped her hair around his hands and started to pull her farther and faster onto him.

The last few times she had given him permission to do this. The look in her eyes now told him that he was in control and could do whatever. For the first time he allowed his hips to thrust into her. Standing he groaned as he sunk a little farther down her throat and she let out a moan that vibrated against the head of his cock. He checked her eyes and identified her deep satisfaction in being able to give him pleasure. With that, Draco began to fuck her mouth in a way he had never allowed himself before. Each thrust was faster and deeper. The pace he was setting was grueling and when he could no longer hold himself back he came. He kept himself buried deeply in Hermione's mouth until he was finished. She swallowed everything he pumped into her before he was able to released her.

"Gods I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so rough." Draco knew he had gone too far this time. She was rubbing her jaw while she tilted her head to the side before she smiled.

"There is nothing to be sorry about. I did that because I know you prefer to cum in my mouth. I like it too. As for your exuberance, I wanted you to do that. I needed to know how you like it. Now I can be a little rougher when I do this. And you know that I can handle it if you lose control. In fact, I really liked that you couldn't hold back and allowed your desires to be know. I'm not a submissive, I think we both know that, but every so often I think I could play the role." Hermione's smile grew a little more mischievous. She was still on her knees, his cock was only a few centimeters from her lips. Giving him a quick lick from ball to tip, he groaned and shut her eyes.

"Well then I think it's time you got a present too."

"Draco, I know we usually sleep with nothing on. Would you be ok with me wearing this to bed from now on?" Hermione was wiggling her left ring finger in front of Draco while the ring glittered in the candlelight.

"I was thinking the same thing." Draco lifted Hermione onto the bed and swiftly removed her sopping wet panties. There would be time for sleep later, right now his witch needed satisfaction.

' - - - - - - '

 _ **A/N - So they are engaged. Seems a bit anticlimactic, you know? I mean they were bonded as infants. As far as magic is considered, it's a done deal. But social constructs mandate some formalized ceremony with gowns and flowers and relatives causing a scene. Or is that just my family? Anyway, our couple will continue to engage in some celebratory non-sex but no worries there is still nakedness and orgasms.**_

 _ **Props to Harry for his role in the chapter. Boy(Man)-Who-Lived can be sneaky when it's called for.**_

 _ **For any guy reading this (what you never know, they could be)...never leave your woman without satisfaction. This is especially true if she just sucked you off.**_


	22. Chapter 22 - Trouble Returns

_**A/N - I survived a department holiday celebration and a six year old birthday party (15 six year olds...not sure what my brother was thinking). I am surprised I'm not in coma right now. :). Here is the next chapter...The engagement loving continues. They are young, in love, engaged and horny. Why not give into temptation? We are getting close to the end but do still have a little more story to tell before the inevitable ending happens.**_

 _ **Anyway, again there are adult situations in this chapter (right at the beginning). Don't recommend you reading at work.**_

 _ **I've been reading the reviews and thank you for taking your time. I normally read them at work (when I check my email) and haven't had the opportunity to respond in the evenings. I just wanted the opportunity to let you all know, that I do read them and am attempting to take the comments to heart.**_

 _ **I still don't own any of them.**_

 _ **I found a WIP called 'Riddle This' by CJRed, it's a good one.**_

' - - - - - - '

The next morning dawned with Hermione and Draco spooning on his bed. Hermione woke to the feeling of Draco's arousal against her bottom. Draco let out a groan as Hermione wiggled against him.

"Please stop. I'm too weak to resist you right now and our mothers will be here soon." Draco did not pull away, he moved a little closer and she felt him slid between the cheeks of her bottom. Hermione rolled her head back onto Draco's chest and let out a groan.

"Draco, I like how that feels." Hermione thought a little before she continued. "I think I'm ready for something more."

"You don't know how long I've waited to hear that." Draco rolled on top of Hermione and kissed her deeply. Draco had never pressured or brought up sex with Hermione. He didn't know how he had stopped himself from taking her yet. Her legs opened and his hips dropped into the warm heaven that was Hermione's pussy. His cock rubbed her clit and they both moaned. Hermione bucked once before placing her hand on Draco's cheek.

"Draco, I have been reading some of the books you and Father gave me. I understand that we cannot be intimate until our wedding. Well, we could but everyone would know that our bond was consummated well before our marriage and as you said last night, my Father may kill you. But after last night I really need you inside of me. I think I know out how."

Draco was stunned. He had already claimed her mouth, last night had been amazing. There were only two other ways to take his witch and she just said he could not bury himself in her until their wedding night. Unless she was talking about...no that couldn't be it.

"Draco, have you ever taken someone from, um, behind?" Hermione's words were barely a whisper at the end. She had tried to not be embarrassed about it, it was what she wanted. She hoped he would as well. It was that bit of insecurity, that doubt that lead to the whispered question and rosy cheeks.

' _Holy shit she is talking about that._ ' Draco thought excitedly. Being stunned by the question and the cacophony of images playing his mind, he missed the embarrassed look on Hermione's face. That look wouldn't last long once Draco responded. Hermione, while embarrassed, felt Draco's response as he began to thrust against her.

"I have, a couple times. It could be really hard for you. We would really need to spend some time before I actually take you. Are you sure?" Hermione pulled Draco into a deep kiss and moved his hand to her bottom.

"Let's start now then. Accio lube." The tube landed on the bed and Hermione looked into Draco's eyes with trust, love and a goodly amount of lust.

Draco didn't respond just started to slowly rub. With his other hand he swiped her pussy and started to use her own juices to lubricate. Hermione groaned and pushed her bottom back into Draco.

"This is new for me. But I was thinking I might, I mean would it be enjoyable to want your fingers in me while your cock is in the other, um, channel?" Draco chuckled a little.

"No it's not a problem and I'll do anything you want. This is amazing you want to try this." At some point Draco would remember to ask where she came up with the 'double entry' idea. Eventually Hermione would admit she had read some muggle novels and they were quite specific on the mechanics of such activities. Draco, years after Hermione admitted to the books, would finally find them stashed in their house. The books gave him plenty of ideas and gave Hermione great, great, great pleasure.

However, the discovery of the books was years away and now all Draco was focused on was making sure Hermione enjoyed this experience. Draco had slipped one finger in and was slowly thrusting inside her. When he inserted the second finger he thought she would cum right then. She constricted on him and bucked her hips. Starting a scissor motion, in hopes of relaxing her tense state and loosening the muscles. After about ten more minutes he couldn't wait any longer and ached with a need to tie himself more to the witch under him.

"Are you ready for me?"

"Yes I want you in me." Draco stood and squeezed the tube of lube into his hand before covering his cock with it and using the extra on her entrance before slipping a finger in.

"Ok I need you to kneel at the edge of the bed. I'll put your hips into the correct position. Open your legs, a little more. Ok."

Draco pumped his cock a few times and made sure the image before him was burned into his memory. She was open for him, her head turned and staring at him with unblinking eyes over her shoulder. Once he was certain, he pressed the head of his cock into her entrance. Hermione groaned deeply and without a thought started to push her hips back. Draco held her hips tightly.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I can't explain it but I need you inside of me. Please." Draco understood, he did. He had only felt complete once and that was when they were together. He couldn't fathom what the feeling would be once they were married and the bond fully consummated. Draco pushed slowly into Hermione until he was completely sheathed in her ass.

"Please tell me you are ok. Tell me when it is ok to move." It took all his strength to hold still. This was Hermione and his body physically refused to do anything that may hurt her.

"Merlin you feel amazing. Please move." Draco started to pump into her incredibly tight ass. He took his fingers and began to play with her clit.

"Ugh. I want your fingers in me too. Please Draco." He put two fingers in her and started to pump in time with his cock. Hermione was losing her battle to make this last. "Gods Draco I'm so close. A little more baby. I want you to cum inside me." Draco was losing his battle as well. Draco pulled her into his hips and buried himself as far as possible and shot his seed into her. A moment later Hermione came in a mind shattering orgasm.

"Shit Draco that was the best one yet. I cannot wait to get married."

"Are you only marrying me for sex?"

"Yes. Well sex and your library. Both are pretty amazing." Draco removed himself and summoning a warm washcloth, he cleaned her bottom before placing a gentle kiss on her backside. Only then did he crawl into the bed and cradle his witch.

"I've never had orgasms like I do with you. Have I told you that I plan on keeping you in bed until I get you pregnant? Yup that is my plan. I cannot wait to see these luscious breasts fill with the milk that will nourish my children." Draco's hand cupped Hermione's breast and his finger lightly brushed her puckered nipple.

"You aren't joking, are you?" Draco was a little worried now. He had been envisioning his married life and there were children. They had discussed it, but maybe something had changed. Not wanting to deal with the seriousness of the conversation, Draco went in a more humorous direction.

"No love, I'm not. I'm not expecting you to give up your goals and stay home to raise our children, but I really just want a reason to stay buried in you."

"I guess I understand because I was trying to figure out a reason to keep you buried in me too. It's kind of embarrassing to admit."

"It's not embarrassing it is a natural thing." Nodding Hermione snuggled her head on his chest and released a contented sigh and realized the state of their surroundings.

"We have made a right mess of the bed now." It was covered in sweat, lube, and both their juices.

"I'm actually sort of pleased with this. I think this is the worst mess we've ever made." Draco chuckled before turning his gaze from the bed to the witch in his arms. "Seriously, our moms are going to be soon." Draco pulled away and looked deeply into the eyes of his one true love.

"Draco" Hermione pouted and sat up. "Fine. I didn't know they were coming today. Why?"

"To tell us about the wedding."

"WHAT?!" Hermione was stunned they had just gotten engaged twelve hours earlier.

"They have been planning this since they realized who you were. They haven't sent out the invitations yet but I think they are planning on sending them soon. They have it scheduled for a month from now. I guess all that is left is you to decide who will be in the wedding party." Draco shrugged.

"When did you find out about this? Why aren't you outraged that they planned it all?"

"Yesterday, right before I proposed. Your father pulled me to the side and informed me of their plans. As for why I'm not outraged, I never expected to be part of the planning of my wedding. I never expected to be excited for it or, and much more importantly, be in love with my future wife. I know this comes as a shock. In some ways, it might be nice to not have to worry about the details." Draco shrugged hoping to calm the anger that was certainly building in his fiancée.

Hermione started to speak but Draco waved her off.

"I asked Percy to tell them to cool the plans until you and I have had time to adjust being engaged and review what they had planned. He said he would. I am hoping they will allow you, us, to make any changes to the plans that we see fit. Mother mentioned a few ideas weeks ago, when I picked up the ring. I told her to hold steady and not formalize anything. She agreed that you needed to be involved. Percy's comments should remind her of our conversation." Draco was worried that Hermione was going to have a major meltdown. He stood a little off to the side in case she started throwing hexes.

Hermione shut her eyes, clenched her fists and took a deep breath. Her magic started to crackle around her and Draco took a few extra steps back.

"Before you go crazy please let's get dressed." Draco was hoping that a little bit of time might calm her down enough to not hex their mothers.

"Fine" Hermione grabbed her robe and stalked to her room and slammed the door behind her. Draco quaked in fear. This was more evidence he never wanted to really piss her off. He quickly showered and got dressed. Hermione was still getting ready when their mothers appeared. Draco took the opportunity to discuss some items with them.

"Mother, Mrs. Phoenix, we need to speak before Hermione gets out here."

"Yes, Percy mentioned something to us but the plans are made and cannot be changed. She will accept that." Stephanie's response shocked Draco and seemingly Narcissa as well. Both of the Malfoys starred at Stephanie. Before either could respond to the flippant remark Hermione walked into the room.

"The bloody hell I will." Draco looked to see that she had not calmed and hearing the comments her mother made had taken the situation to a much worse level. He took a couple steps toward her; however, she shook her head at him. She headed straight to the older witches.

"This is not some bloody ball. This is MY wedding and I decide what, where and when. This is not up for negotiation." Hermione turned and headed to the door.

"No, this is not for you to decide. It's planned and will be done this way. You are an adult now and pouting like a child, is not becoming." Hermione slowly turned to face her mother.

"You know nothing about me, about what I want for my wedding and the fact that you are pushing this and not taking the time to listen to what I want says a lot about you." Hermione was out the door before anyone could say anything else. Draco took the moment to make his beliefs know.

"If this little plan of yours destroys my chance to be with her I will never forgive either of you. I have to go find her now and see if I can calm her down. I recommend that you both rethink these plans because if she refuses to do something it will not happen. I recommend you think very hard about sending out those invitations...she will not be pushed into anything she doesn't like. It's not how she was raised and that isn't the witch I feel in love with. I hope you both understand."

With that Draco swept out of the dorms and toward the first of two places she would be. As he neared the tower he heard her ranting. Walking into the common room he saw Ginny and Harry staring at her in utter disbelief.

"I won't do it. I just won't get married. I cannot believe that they thought I would be ok with this." Hermione was pacing and had not noticed Draco entering the room. Harry and Ginny gave him a sympathetic look. Draco noticed that she was twisting her ring. She had almost removed three times before Draco interrupted her train of thought.

"We don't have to do anything." Hermione turned and glared at Draco. "And you. How could you just stand there?"

"I was in the process of telling them they needed to accept that you would not blindly follow their plans. You came in and took over the conversation. I didn't have a chance to say anything before you left. I did; however, tell them if they dared to send out the invitations then things would not be pleasant." Hermione stopped ranting for a moment and looked at Draco.

"Really? You told them that?"

"Yes, because I love you, I'll be spending my life with you and honestly I am scared of you when you are this angry. The magic was sparking since I told you and it's frightening." Hermione smiled and walked over to Draco and gave him a hug. Harry and Ginny relaxed knowing that for a moment she was not going to destroy anything.

"Draco you learned much faster than most. I think Ron was hexed a number of times before he learned to shut up and walk away when she that upset." Harry chuckled remembering some of the previous times Hermione had been that upset.

"What did your mothers say?"

"Don't know Ginny, I left. I had to find her before she destroyed something or left the grounds."

"Left, I hadn't thought about leaving. I'll keep that in mind for the next time they push too much."

"May I ask what you plan to do about the wedding?"

"I don't know. I know I will need help but I want help not being dictated to."

"While the war is over society is still here and they have expectations. I'm not saying I agree but I know what Mother will say."

Hermione thought about the wedding she envisioned when she was younger. It was never a huge affair but something where her friends and family were. Not an event. No she didn't want an event. Especially if the event was being forced on her by people who just wanted to be seen; she would not do it. She looked to Draco and each thought about the wedding they wanted.

Then things got much worse.

There was sudden tapping on a number of the windows in the tower and then a flurry of owls flew in. Two stopped and dropped their letters at the feet of Harry and Ginny. Draco was not happy, he recognized the letters. Hermione was confused until she heard Ginny gasp.

"Hermione I think you need to see this." Ginny carefully moved toward Hermione and handed her an invitation. Hermione paled and everyone stepped away from her.

"Draco, they've done it against our will. I refuse."

Draco was worried she would call off everything. If that happened there would be hell to pay. While Hermione's magic may have been sparking like a firecracker, Draco's eyes shifted to the silver flames. The wall of the tower were shaking as they attempted to absorb the magic emanating from the pair. Neither the witch or wizard appeared to notice. Their friends did and both took a couple more steps away from the incredibly pissed off pair. Hermione stood staring blankly at the piece of paper in her hands. She then stood straight and focused on Draco.

"I have a plan of my own. Come with me." Draco knew better than to disagree. Almost as an afterthought Hermione turned and looked at Harry and Ginny. "Harry, Ginny please go to Slytherin, get Blaise, Theo, Pansy, and meet us in McGonagall's office. Quickly."

Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and left while Harry and Ginny, not wanting to get on the bad side of the pair left for the dungeons with surprising speed. Opening the portrait, Harry identified the three he was sent to gather.

"Hey, I don't have a lot of time to explain but we need to get to the Headmistress's office. I'll fill you in on the way." As they rushed toward McGonagall's office, Harry recapped the morning's events ending with just upset the pair of them were when Hermione started to dictate the orders.

"Wow, they really don't know them very well." Blaise chuckled.

"I wondered what she was going to do when I got the invitation. You would have thought they would have realized that she would appreciate their assistance but not their mandating of the ceremony." Pansy added.

When the party arrived at the office they were quickly ushered in and heard the end of Hermione's request. "And then you'll marry us." Hermione smiled brightly at her former Head of House, current Headmistress and friend.

"Hermione I understand why you are upset, but are you sure this is how you want to handle it? They are only doing what they think is right."

"I understand and if they had listened to me, to us, I may have given in on some things. They felt their way was the only way. I would have liked to hear from Cissy because she seemed as shocked Draco, but she said nothing and stood in support of my mother." There was no reasoning when Hermione was this pissed off and Minerva agreed to the plan.

"They are not going to be happy I agreed to this." Minerva said to the students standing before her. Albus came into the room laughing.

"It will be fine. Hermione, Draco, if you are in agreement I would like to assist Minerva in the ceremony as you are already bonded this will just to make it official. And I don't believe Minnie has gotten her Notary stamp yet." Minerva smiled realizing that he was right.

"Of course Professor I would love for all of you to be part of it. Do you think Severus would want to participate or would he agree with our mothers? I don't want them to know of my plans since they felt no need to inform us of theirs."

"Miss Phoenix I do not run and tell other's secrets." Severus was standing in the back of the room watching the scene. "If you and Draco want me to participate I would be honored." Hermione nodded and smiled. Draco was equally as pleased.

"Minerva, I think you should allow them off grounds so that they can prepare."

"Yes Albus I agree. Be back for dinner. You can use my floo." The group arrived in Diagon Alley in search of dresses (for Ginny and Pansy), robes (for all of the guys) and flowers. It took a few hours for everything to be arranged and by dinner everyone was back on the school grounds. Deliveries had been confirmed and the house elves were excited about being included. Narcissa and Stephanie continued to use Draco and Hermione's common room as their planning room with no idea that they had been outsmarted. Stephanie chuckled to herself when the invitations were sent. Children, she thought, just didn't understand. The wedding would be an opportunity to show everyone how important she, her family was. It was a Phoenix who deigned a Malfoy as an adequate spouse. The Malfoys were now below her.

' - - - - - - '

 _ **A/N - Just a mini mystery to wrap it up.**_


	23. Chapter 23 -A Family Tree and Graduation

_**A/N - Hermione is not a happy young lady. Seems someone is of the impression Hermione listens to orders. We will see how that plays out...**_

 _ **I still don't own them.**_

 _ **The chapter title gives away what this chapter is about...there may be a surprise or two along the way. Enjoy.**_

' - - - - - - '

Percy had received a note from Severus informing him of what Stephanie and Narcissa had done and he was not happy. In fact, livid would better describe his current mood. He realized his daughter would not stand for something like this. She was too much like him and that was worrisome. He had warned both of them to not do this but they had not listened. What he needed to do was speak with his daughter and see if anything in their tenuous and new relationship was salvageable. After a quick note to the school and confirmation that Hermione had to speak with him; Percy arrived at the gates of his former school.

"Hello Percy, it is nice to see you again." Minerva was a little shocked when news of the miracle was revealed. She had thought she was hallucinating when Albus appeared at the school with Kingsley. It took the two of them almost two hours beefier she truly believed he had returned. Even then, it was only after he had whispered their secret code that confirmed her hopes. Minerva viewed Percy as the exception to the Slytherins from his time at Hogwarts. He was one of the few who was genuinely disturbed during the initial stages of Voldemort's first attempt at world domination.

"Hello Professor. Where is Hermione? I think you know I need to speak with her before this escalates much more."

"You know it already has escalated. She has agreed to speak with you, and only you. She is very upset with her mother and Narcissa. It's a miracle that the school wasn't damaged. The walls were shaking when she was in my office."

"She seems to have taken after me in that regard. I think my vault is a bit smaller after graduating due to the repairs that were needed after a few skirmishes in the dungeons. Where is she? Her room?"

"No the 'mothers' haven't left yet. I think they are trying to wait Hermione and Draco out. They are in the Tower. Do you remember your way or should I take you up there?"

"Please, I think I remember, but it has been a very long time." Percy and Minerva walked up to the Tower in silence as there wasn't anything to say. Minerva spoke the password and opened the portrait for Percy.

"Thank you Minerva. I greatly appreciate all that you have done for my daughter over the years. If this conversation goes well then I'd like to take them somewhere for a short while. Assuming it is ok with you."

"They are really no longer my students but I appreciate your consideration of school rules. Please have them let me know when they are back." Minerva smiled and left as Percy turned and entered the common room.

"Hermione, are you here?"

"Father." Percy saw that she must have calmed down since earlier in the day but that she was still very upset. The tear stained cheeks and red rimmed eyes tore at his heart. He wished to hold her daughter and help calm her tears. Draco's arms were firmly around her and Percy realized that he had truly missed his opportunity. He damned Tom Riddle to a longer stay in that worst level of hell. Knowing there was nothing he could do about the past, he was going to help his daughter with the present and her future. He wanted her to know he would always be there for her.

"Severus sent me a note regarding the invitations and your reaction. Firstly, I told them to discuss this all with you before anything was decided. Secondly, it was my understanding that nothing was to be sent until after graduation. Finally, I apologize for not informing you sooner. I knew that Draco was planning on proposing but I did not want to tip you off to his plans. However, I should have told Draco sooner. Maybe he could have stopped this. Maybe not, Stephanie seemed very intent this morning. I don't really know what you are planning. I suspect, based on a couple comments from Severus and Minerva, you have a plan. You are so very much like me and whenever something needed to be done I always had a plan."

Hermione smiled at her father and nodded.

"I don't expect you to tell me. You don't have a great reason to trust me yet and I had hoped that over the summer we could get to know each other better. I did not expect Stephanie and Cissy to go so overboard. I would like to give you my wedding present now. I had planned to give it you both after graduation. It's a cottage on the Phoenix property. Obviously if you would prefer to live somewhere else I understand but this was always intended to be yours and it will always be there for you and your children."

Percy smiled and tentatively held his hand out to his daughter. Hermione looked at Draco who nodded. The three left and once past the school wards apparated away. They arrived in a building that could not be called a cottage. It was too large.

Draco looked out the window and was confused. He quickly walked out and started to survey the land. He chuckled to himself as he walked back in.

"So the mysterious Phoenix property was always this close and Lucius was never able to get to it? Wow."

"Yes, my ancestors were deeded the land generations ago. The house was built when we moved to England but the land had always been ours."

"Father, where are we?"

"Come and look out the window and tell me what you see." Draco pulled Hermione to the window for her to view what Draco had already determined. Down a hill Hermione saw the side of a magnificent home.

"It looks like the Manor. Malfoy Manor."

"And this is just one of the reasons I love her Percy, beautiful and brilliant." Draco hugged her tightly. Percy found great humor with Draco's reaction but wanted to get back to the point of the trip. Although Draco seeing the humor in what Percy's father had done was a nice surprise to him.

"Hermione what do you think of the cottage?"

"I think it's too big to be called a cottage Father."

"Valid point but the manor is larger so this was the cottage. You still haven't told me what you think of it."

"It's very nice; however, I'm not in a mind to make a decision this large just yet. Obviously I appreciate the gesture and it will allow us to live away from our mothers. I'm not sure the distance is enough. I'm still not happy with either one."

"I don't blame you. They are trying to wait you out in your common room; while they are there would you like to see Phoenix Manor?"

"I would love to. Draco, would you please come with me?"

"I'll follow you anywhere." The trio left the cottage and headed to the manor.

' - - - - - - '

"This is larger than Malfoy Manor, Father."

"I know. Lucius was always jealous." Draco and Percy chuckled. Draco knew that his father liked to think himself the head of the most important family in Britain but this home was obviously better than what he had. That had to drive Lucius crazy. Percy pointed out the different rooms and stopped in front of the study. Percy pointed toward the door and Hermione opened it. She gasped at what she saw.

"I know you read about our family history. This room contains both the physical objects that document our story but also our family tree."

Hermione glanced at some of the more famous members and smiled at their acknowledgement of her. She traced the tree farther back than the book. The book had glanced over their origin in Greece but here were the people. The oldest individual was called Drakon. He was the last Phoenix to have two sons. His eldest was called Euandros. The younger brother was not listed and it appeared as if his tree went off in the westerly direction. This mystery could fascinate Hermione for years. Drakon died over 2,700 years ago. Any history of him or his sons was probably lost. Hermione touched the space that should be occupied by her long last uncle. Sighing she turned to her father.

"Thank you Father. You've given me a visible reminder of a family I didn't know I had. I'm not alone anymore. You, Draco and Harry have made sure I know I'm loved and will not be alone."

The family spent a few more hours walking the halls of the Manor. The portraits were more than pleased to tell the girl their stories. Percy had pegged his daughter at Christmas. Hermione found knowledge more important than money or jewels. This fact made Percy incredibly proud of his daughter.

"I thought the study and portraits would will your interest, dear. That said, I don't think you should stay much longer as Minerva would like you back before sunset. And if you let your Uncle Nikon start into his story you'll never get to leave. His story gets more fantastic each time he tells it. One of these days he is going to tell someone that Homer's stories were really about him." Percy laughed at the put out face of the ancient. Hermione and Draco knew Percy was joking as Homer told those stories centuries before the man on the tree. Nike had a thoughtful look on his face for a moment before a mischievous grin crossed his face. "It's about time you paid attention to my stories. Of course Homer wrote about me. I'm really that important Hermione." The other portraits in the area groaned. Percy waved to his family before leading Hermione and Draco toward the study once more.

"I could spend days here." Her awe from earlier returning. Before leaving she found her name and touched the smiling blonde man set next to her image on the tree. Draco. Both the image and the man, smiled at Hermione as she brushed her fingers over the line indicating their bond. Percy was pleased it still showed them bonded but unconsummated. He looked to Draco who acknowledged his understanding.

"I see you got that picture updated. Much better than all that hair gel." She giggled as the portrait laughed at the put out face of the man standing beside it.

"Yes, it is important to keep those up to date. From now on we will both make sure our portraits are acceptable. That said, we should get back now."

"I agree. Thank you Father. This was nice. I'd like to come back soon, if you are agreeable." Hermione gave him a hug and kiss before taking Draco's arm and leaving. They arrived at the gates of the school and Hermione was generally in a better mood.

"Draco I need to let Minerva know we are back. I'm not sleeping in the dorm tonight if they are there. Maybe we can stay in another room."

"It's your decision dear. We can go together." As they walked the stairs to the Headmistress's office they heard the voice of Hermione's mother yelling about where they were. They turned as the door opened and Severus walked out. He silently motioned for them to follow him.

"Your mothers are less than pleased at your behaviors. And before you say anything Minerva and I both informed them that we were less than thrilled with how they handled the situation. I will let Minerva know that you are back and we had the elves clean the common room for anything they may have left. Your rooms were both warded and they could not access them or the bathroom. That upset them even more. It was quite humorous. Have a good evening and I will see you both at breakfast." Severus headed up the steps and back into the office with the screaming witches.

"Let's go to bed." Hermione walked to the dorm and entered.

' - - - - - - '

The next few days passed slowly for Hermione. A major part of the problem was that she was still very upset with the entire situation. What was worse, at least from Hermione's perspective, was a good portion of the Hogwarts student body had been invited to the event planned by Stephanie and Narcissa. It was all that anyone wanted to discuss. With only a couple days of classes left there wasn't much she could do to keep her class focused. She and Draco spent the evenings planning and everything was going as she wanted. It was suddenly their graduation day. Hermione had refused to speak with either Stephanie or Narcissa. Both of the older witches had made comments to Draco regarding Hermione's attitude. Draco always sided with Hermione telling the mothers that if they had just listened none of this would be happening but they didn't.

"She has to find a dress! This is ridiculous. After the ceremony we are taking her, by force, to the dress shop." Stephanie muttered.

"Good luck." Draco smiled knowing where he and Hermione were going to be after the ceremony was over.

"Now if you will excuse me I have a graduation ceremony to attend." Draco spun and headed toward the rest of the graduates.

"What did our mothers have to say dear?"

"That they are going to make you go to the dress shop by force after the ceremony is over. I told them 'good luck'. I can't wait for to see their faces." Draco knew the dress Hermione wore under her robe. It was a white dress with a sweetheart neckline. She wouldn't let him see her in it but Pansy had let it slip that she looked amazing. Draco took Hermione's hand and led her to their seats.

Even with a "combined" graduating class, the total number of students was extremely small. This due to a good number of students not returning and just wanting to move on or didn't make it through the war. After a moment of silence for those that had died Minerva began with her introductory speech. This was followed by the traditional speech made by the Head Boy and Girl. Draco and Hermione were glad they didn't have to give the speech. It was a good one and covered their time at the school, the war and the future. It moved everyone to tears, including Hermione. Draco carefully wiped her tears away and kissed her cheek. The final speech was from the Arthur, who as Minister of Magic, granted 'Orders of Merlin' on all graduates. After each had received their medal all students who died during the battles were granted theirs posthumously. Minerva wiped a few tears before returning to the podium.

"Before I continue with the ceremony I would like to request that Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape join me on the stage." While they made their way to the stage Hermione started to wiggle out of her robes. Draco assisted her so that the movement was not so obvious. Pansy and Ginny were also removing their school robes.

"Hermione and Draco would you please come forward?" Draco stood and held his hand out to Hermione. She took it and stood. Everyone gasped. Minerva looked at the rest of the wedding party and nodded for them to stand. They stood and took their places behind Hermione and Draco. Hermione's dress suited her perfectly. With a snap of Hermione's fingers the stage was covered with flowers and bouquets appeared in her, Ginny and Pansy's hands. Colin Creevy stood and started to take photos. He was the only individual, outside of those on the stage who knew what was going to happen. Hermione had told him if he kept the secret he would be the only photographer present. It was an opportunity he could not pass up. He would be credited with any photos that ever appeared of the Phoenix-Malfoy wedding.

Percy sat watching his daughter prepare to marry Draco. He was sad he was not able to walk his daughter down the aisle. But he was not going to get too mad. He was working on his relationship with his daughter and she was a wonder. His wife on the other hand was livid. She could not believe what was happening. The planned wedding was now ruined. She had no idea has to fix this. Narcissa was at a loss but hers wasn't anger. She was just realizing what her following of Stephanie had cost her. This would not be the only surprise today for them.

Narcissa was sad that she had missed out on being part of this. She remembered how excited she had been regarding the wedding between Draco and Hermione. This had been before she realized who Hermione was. She knew then Hermione was going to be a Malfoy. Why had she allowed herself to forget whose wedding it was? Why had she allow Stephanie to take over?

"As many of you are aware, Hermione and Draco are engaged. They decided to profess their desire to be wed in front of those that are most important to them; their family and their friends. Hate, bigotry and war tried to tear our world apart. Love, devotion and hope helped to save our world. The love these two share was forged in the fires of war. They survived by relying and trusting each other."

Minerva turned to Hermione and Draco. "Have you come here of your free will?"

"Yes"

"Is it your intention to remain faithful?"

"Yes"

"Will you love the other with your whole heart?"

"Yes"

"Mind?"

"Yes"

"Body?"

"Yes"

Albus stepped forward with a gold cord. Hermione and Draco stared into the eyes of the other never looking at or hearing the reactions in the crowd.

"It is my honor to ceremonially bind your bodies, hearts and souls." Albus began to wrap the cord around their wrists.

"This cord represents your love, devotion and vows. Your bonds are stronger than this simple cord. As you grow older remember your promises and that you have been bound by love."

Albus smiled at the couple and stepped back. Severus, not one for speaking in public, stood before the couple and blessed their union silently. Minerva tapped the cord with her wand making it fade from their wrists before continuing the ceremony.

"Draco, do you take Hermione as your witch and wife? Do you promise to protect and love her? Do you promise to be faithful and honor her?"

"I do."

"Hermione, do you take Draco as your wizard and husband? Do you promise to protect and love him? Do you promise to be faithful and honor him?"

"I do"

"You are now man and wife. Draco you may kiss your bride."

Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione and dipped her deeply before kissing his wife. Colin was happily snapping pictures. This would be the picture that made his name. Draco stood Hermione up and smiled at his wife. They looked at their friends smiled and returned to their seats.

"Now we will continue with the graduation ceremony." Minerva began to call the graduates to accept their diplomas. After the last student crossed the stage everyone stood and cheered.

In the meantime, Colin had run off to develop and print the pictures. Hermione made him swear he would have them before the end of the ceremony. He returned just as Minerva finished the ceremony and released the students. Colin thrust the pictures into Hermione's hands. She quickly flipped through and pulled out 6 photos. They were copied and sent, along with the story, to The Prophet and The Quibbler. Hermione and Draco had written the piece. It wasn't difficult to tell the editor of The Prophet there would be a second edition. The hardest part of the discussion with Mr. Lovegood had been not telling what the story would be. Hermione looked to her father and smiled at him. He shook his head and returned her smile. Stephanie and Narcissa were trying to get to the students only to be thwarted by the other parents trying to get to their children. Percy grabbed Stephanie and Narcissa's hands and sat them down.

"Now I told you to wait and speak with Hermione. You both thought you knew better. Narcissa you know how bloody brilliant she is and that no one can force anything on her unless she wants it. This was her response to you both deciding what her wedding was going to be. Draco and I both told you to NOT send out those invitations. That is what caused my daughter to do this. That is what caused me to NOT be able to walk her down the aisle. Now I expect both of you to apologize and see if you can get them to agree to attend the reception at the end of the month. If you don't I fear you may lose the chance to get to know them and their children." Percy stood and walked away from the witches. They sat stunned. Stephanie never expected Percy to side with their daughter. Percy made his way to the happy couple as the owls started to deliver the second addition of the newspapers. Stephanie screamed in horror when they read the articles.

"Hermione don't you think the newspapers were a bit much?" Percy shook his head as he scanned the paper. The article was beautiful as were the pictures. Hermione looked stunning and Draco was happier than any man on the planet.

"No Father I don't. I'm sure they had already written what they felt was the story of my wedding. This is a new world and honestly this is the story that Draco and I wanted tell. We are going on our honeymoon. We will see you in a month." Hermione leaned up and kissed her father on the cheek before she and Draco disappeared with a pop. Percy looked at his daughter's friends and smiled at them and that was when Theo stepped forward.

"Mr. Phoenix, Hermione wanted me to tell you she really wanted to have you walk her down the aisle; however, she was worried you would tell them what was planned and they would stop it. All that Hermione wanted was the wedding she and Draco wanted. I hope that you are not too upset with them." Theo stepped back into the small group of friends.

"Theo, thank you. I was saddened that I did not have that opportunity either. Hopefully I'll be able to make it up to her at some point. I want to thank all of you for supporting them. If any of you know where they are going I suspect I'll have a letter or two to send their way. If one of you would be able to get it to them I know I would appreciate it."

Harry nodded "I know their itinerary so if there is a note that needs to get to them I'll get it there although I can't promise she will read it."

"I know. " Percy nodded to the group and turned away. He saw Stephanie and Narcissa standing on the edge of the stage looking around.

"Percy where are they?"

"They left for their honeymoon. I don't know where they are. They will be back in a month or so."

"What?! The party is in less than three weeks and they have to be there!"

"No they don't Stephanie. This was all your idea. I told you up there that you would be lucky if they showed up. You will need to apologize."

"How can I do that if she isn't here? She planned this so they wouldn't be there." Stephanie was pouting and acting more like an entitled teenager than the woman Percy married all those years ago.

"Yes she did plan it and there are individuals who can get them letters if need be. I recommend you both write one." Percy turned and strode off the stage and past the school wards. Severus watched the scene and decided to visit his friend.

' - - - - - - '

Severus knocked on the doors of the Phoenix Manor. They opened and a small house elf stood looking at the professor. "Is your Master home?"

"Yes sir, he just arrived. I shall tell him you are here." The small elf popped away. Shortly thereafter Percy walked into the foyer and motioned for Severus to follow him into the study.

"Firewhiskey?"

"Gods yes"

"I don't know what I'm going to do. Those women drove my daughter away by trying to run everything. I know that Hermione overreacted too but she has had less time to understand her new role. I can't believe that after what they know of Hermione they still tried to force this. UGH!" Percy swallowed the rest of his drink. Severus smiled at his friend and tried to figure how to tell him about his suspicions.

"Yes Hermione can be a bit of an over reactor, that is the Gryffindor in her. She gets over that response quickly and lets logic rule her. Since I was seen as the enemy until the end it was difficult for me to see how Slytherin she actually was. Apparently all through her years she was the planner of the group which is what made her so important. She is brilliant, brave and cunning...her opposition will never stand a chance. She greatly regretted not having you as part of the ceremony."

"Yes, Theo told me."

"Well beyond that, she was trying to determine how to get you involved. The time you have spent with her over the last few months are of great importance to her. She has mentioned a few times how nice it is to sit and talk with you. She also is feeling closer to you. Other than you telling Stephanie, she didn't know where the aisle would be. Since they were seated on the stage, when they stood they would be at the altar. There wasn't a place for a processional. Her thought was that maybe, if Stephanie and Narcissa apologize, then she could have you walk her into the party and meet Draco halfway. She asked me to propose that to you."

Severus stood and poured himself another glass and sat back in front of the fire.

"She would really do that?"

"Yes Percy she is quite loyal and loving to those that deserve it. Oh and given everything I would suspect that you will be a grandfather before too long." Severus let out what was supposed to be a laugh at the anguished expression on Percy's face.

' - - - - - - '

 _ **So they are married. Any guesses what the next chapter is? tee tee...**_

 _ **My last day of work for the year is tomorrow...I can hopefully get the last few chapters up before the end of the year. I hope everyone has a wonderful holiday (whatever celebration you ascribe to) and thank you again for your time to read my little story.**_


	24. Chapter 24 - The Family's Reaction

_**A/N - One of the reviews thought she would do the ceremony the day of the invites. The reason I didn't do it that day was because even the great Hermione (Granger) Phoenix(-Malfoy) needed time to prepare. And while she may have been ticked at the moms, there were people she wanted at her wedding. Plus she has this strange desire to finish school. Had they married than this chapter would have happened and she would have had some sadness over leaving her classes early (even though NEWTS were done) and her students. Gryffindor to the end.**_

 _ **It's their honeymoon, need I say more? There is some magic involved in this whole chapter and Hermione continues acknowledge sexuality is not the indecent activity the Victorian books she loved to read implied. (It turns out she really, really, really, did I stress really, enjoys the stuff Draco does to her.)**_

 _ **If I owned them, the story wouldn't have been written for kids.**_

 _ **I did split this chapter into two. It was long and where I broke it seemed appropriate.**_

 _ **There are three chapters left (after this one) and that includes a short epilogue. Hopefully mine is a more realistic than what we were given in the original. ;)**_

' - - - - - '

Draco and Hermione landed on a beach in front of a villa. "This is more than I imagined Draco!" Hermione was swung in a circle as she hung onto the neck of her husband.

"I hoped you would like it. Happy wedding Hermione, welcome to the newest Malfoy property and your wedding gift from me." Hermione almost let go of Draco because of the extent of his gift. She shouldn't have been that surprised given his tendency to go overboard for her. But, needless to say, she was shocked.

"I didn't get you anything near this impressive." Hermione felt inadequate with the cufflinks she had in her bag. Draco tightened his hold her and placed a quick and hard kiss to her lips.

"You've given me your love, there isn't anything in the world I can give you to balance out your gift." Draco looked into the eyes of his wife praying she saw his sincerity. She did.

"These aren't my love or as grand as this but, happy wedding Draco." She extracted the small wrapped gift from her bag and handed it to him. Draco opened the box and saw a set of cufflinks. He lifted them and realized they were antiques.

"Hermione where did you find these, they are exquisite."

"They are a Phoenix family heirloom. Father said that they belonged to his father and his father before that and so on. Well, you get the drift, they are or were handed from father to son for as far back as anyone remembers. None of the portraits actually know the origin either. Since my Father didn't have a son, they now belong to his son-in- law. I liked how they seemed to represent us, a dragon on this one and a phoenix on that." Draco was pleased with how perfect the gift really was.

"I will cherish these always. Now let me show you our bedroom." Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her into their home. Her giggles echoed on the beach as they disappeared.

Draco wasted no time in getting his wife to their room. Hermione's shock at the beauty of the outside of the house was only increased by the beauty of the room she assumed was the master bedroom. She was happy to think they would be spending a good amount of time here. Gazing at the room, she turned in time to see the way her husband was looking at her.

"Draco, I'll need your help in getting my dress off. The buttons and tie have been charmed so they wouldn't loosen during the ceremony." Draco gazed at her wolfishly as he started to undo his wife's dress.

"I just thought that I was undoing my wife's dress. My wife! Do you realize how long I've hoped to say that?" Draco started to kiss her neck as her dress dropped to the ground. With a flick of his hand the dress was hanging in their closet. He was pleased at how handy wandless magic really was.

"No Draco...I've wished to be your wife as well. I just can't believe it actually happened." Hermione groaned as Draco began to bite her neck. "That feels really good. I never thought I'd like it but, by Godric's Ghost, I was apparently wrong." Draco grinned and continued to increase the pressure until he could taste the coppery tang of her blood was on his tongue. He carefully licked the spot until his magic healed the cut.

"That was one love. To fulfill the Malfoy side of the bonding I need to mark you in three places. The first was your mind, which is the mark on your neck. Before I can take you and consummate our bond and our marriage, I will need to place the second mark. The final mark will be as we climax the first time."

Hermione was neither surprised nor was she worried. The sensation of his bite was near orgasmic and she could only image what the other two would be like. She could feel the wetness already gathering at the mere thought of what had happened. She hadn't progressed to thinking about the actual consummation of their marriage. "Draco I've already given myself to you." Draco spun his wife and captured her lips in a deep kiss. They pulled away and Draco drank in the beauty that was his wife. Her wedding lingerie made his mouth dry and his brain stopped working.

"Baby, I love this but it has to come off." Draco's fingers caressed the tops of Hermione's breast that were beautifully extenuated by the white lace corset she wore. Hermione turned showing him the corset was secured with a Slytherin green tie along the back. In a few moments the corset was on the ground and Draco was placing Hermione on the bed and on top of the marriage license. She knew it was there and why. It was a little gross to think about what the Ministry needed as 'evidence' of their consummation but at this point she didn't care. He removed her shoes, garters, stockings and panties.

"Draco you are overdressed." Hermione sat up and started to remove his clothes with reverence.

"Hermione please lay down." Hermione nodded and moved so that her head was on the pillows. Draco began to crawl up her body and when he reached the junction of her legs and body he began to kiss and lick her while she moaned in pleasure. He started to suck on the skin where her left leg met her pelvis and as gently as possible he began to bite the flesh until again her coppery taste was on his tongue. Again he licked and kissed the mark until it was healed.

Hermione's head was spinning; in all the activities that they had done she had never felt like this. The fire in her belly was so intense she thought she would die right here. She felt his fingers graze along her slit but it was the trail of kisses his lips were leaving that held her attention.

Draco pulled away and removed the rest of his clothing. Hermione was panting as Draco resumed his kisses. He slowly had made his way to her lips and was on top of her. As Hermione adjusted her hips she felt him positioned perfectly. Her fingers wrapped around his cock and pumped him twice. Draco's fingers where sliding up and down her slit spreading her juices.

"Draco, please take me now. I can't imagine a moment longer not knowing what it feels like to have you in me." Draco moved his hips a little and the head of his cock slipped between her folds. "Keep. Going." Draco chuckled as he continued to push deeper into her channel.

"Love this may hurt. Just let me know when you are ready." Draco had stopped when he felt her virginal barrier. Hermione groaned at the feeling knowing that it was only going to get better.

"Please Draco. I need you inside of me. Fully inside of me." Draco could no longer resist. He pulled out so that his head was barely in and thrust forward. Hermione let out a scream of pain while Draco's was a scream of pleasure. He had never felt anyone this tight. Even her ass didn't compare to this. Hermione was panting and trying to will her tears to stop flowing. Draco knew he had to wait. He was buried balls deep into his witch and decided to take the moment to memorize everything. He gazed at the point where he ended and she began. The slight movements of her muscles were caressing him. The feeling of being completely and totally encased in her warmth was better than his fantasies had portrayed.

It may have been minutes or hours, Draco wasn't sure, when Hermione's voice broke through his thoughts."I'm ready Draco please move." Draco groaned as he pulled out and entered her again. The sensation was even more amazing, he didn't know how but it was. Hermione felt that she could feel every ridge on his cock. Draco's pace; however, seemed to be a little on the slow side. It was too gentle. Her body was screaming for more. "Love you can go faster. I'd really like it if you did." Draco was stunned. He didn't want to go faster he didn't want this to end.

"Please I want this last. I need to be in you. This feels amazing." Despite Draco's best efforts his pace was speeding up and the thrusts were getting harder.

"Yes Draco. More. I need you." Her unintelligible moans were acting like shocks of power to his cock. With each moan he was that much closer to exploding. He needed Hermione to go over the edge first. He slowly started to rub her clit.

"Baby come on. You are so close just let the feelings flow. Cum for me baby. Cum now." When he said now he pinched her clit and screamed as her first orgasm from penetrative sex was achieved. Draco was equally close. As Hermione's walls started to milk him he started to kiss from her belly up. Somewhere in the back of her head Hermione knew exactly where they were headed. To her breast.

The second bite had represented that she had given him her body. The breast would represent her heart. As this revelation came to her mind she felt his mouth reach her left breast. He was sucking, licking and nibbling on her nipple. She felt the pinch of his teeth pushing into the nipple of her left breast. She then felt his final thrust as he began to pour himself into her. As with the other two bites there wasn't a pain just a feeling of warmth before it was over. She was his for all of eternity. Draco rolled them to their sides so that he could remain in her.

Draco was kissing Hermione as the bond was strengthened. She was suddenly driven to mark Draco as well. She pulled her lips from Draco moved down his jaw to his neck. She began to suck the tender flesh where his neck and shoulder met. With a swift snap of her jaw his blood was on her tongue. As Draco had done she licked his neck until her magic stopped the bleeding.

"That's one Draco. I have two more marks before you are mine." Draco groaned knowing this wasn't the normal practice but he didn't actually care. He did belong to her and if she wanted this, he was going to allow it. Draco didn't want to pull out but, a quick check of the clock told him he still had a little over two hours to complete the ritual. In two hours Hermione would be pregnant with his child. In the meantime, Hermione had starting to kiss down his chest. Her fingers were drawing runes across his stomach as her tongue wrote her name over his heart. Her left hand was resting between their bodies and slowly stroking his flaccid member. It didn't take too much work before he was ready for her again. Before she would allow him to take her again she needed to mark him the second time. She continued to stroke him as she licked and sucked the tender flesh where his balls met his body. Finally she broke the skin. She knew he was close and she wanted him inside of her again. As quickly as possible she stopped the bleeding and sat up.

Looking into the lust filled eyes of her husband she decided that she would be on top for their second time. As she crawled on top of him, his hands deftly moved onto her bottom and began to pull her down. He apparently had the same thought. He slowly positioned himself as she lowered herself onto him. A mutual groan escaped their lips as she fully took him. Draco's thumbs were on her hips while his fingers were burying themselves into her ass checks. He helped her set the pace and then watched as those perfect breasts bounced with each thrust. Hermione was getting lost in the sensation. Draco slipped his right hand down and began to rub her clit in a maddeningly off beat pattern. This is what was occupying her mind so she didn't notice that the fingers of his left hand were beginning to push their way into her ass.

"Oh Merlin, that feels amazing. Please baby don't stop."

"I'm never going to stop. Fuck. You are so hot. Your pussy was made just for me. I'm going to stay buried in you. Between this amazing pussy, your ass and your mouth I have no reason to leave this bed."

Draco's words were driving her crazy and then between his fingers and cock she was so lost to the sensation that when the orgasm came they were both shocked. Her walls were not fluttering this time they were squeezing and pulling him farther into her. He could no longer take it and exploded. As his seed continued to cover her womb, Hermione had collapsed on his chest and began to lick his left nipple. When she bit Draco instantly was hard again. Neither understood what happened but, Draco was suddenly dominant. He flipped Hermione in a manner that seemed impossible. She was on her knees and he was buried so far he swore he felt her cervix.

"I don't know what just happened but this is going to be fast and hard." With that Draco began to thrust aggressively. Hermione didn't mind. She was meeting him thrust for thrust. His right hand was splayed across her stomach and pulled her toward him with each thrust. His left hand had a handful of hair which he pulled to keep her pace in time with his. The only sounds in the room were pants and skin slapping. With a roar Draco came more than ever before. It felt as if he would never be spent. Hermione came a thrust or two later.

"You are mine as much as I am yours." Before falling asleep Draco checked the time and realized he had succeeded in impregnating Hermione. They had each climaxed three times in three hours. The final part of the ritual was complete. Tomorrow he would tell her. Now he rubbed her flat belly knowing soon she would be round with his child. Her breasts would be full with milk. He had yet to notice the Malfoy crest forming on Hermione's nipple.

' - - - - - - '

Hermione wasn't sure where their villa actually was. They had been there for 10 days and all that Hermione had seen was the beach when they arrived, the bedroom, bathroom and terrace off of the bedroom. For all Hermione cared the villa could only be those 2 rooms. She assumed there was a kitchen since the elves had brought them food regularly. After the first few days the newlyweds were able to sit, talk and eat without instantly wanting the other. Some decisions had been made during this time. They would not take the offer to work for the Ministry. With Hermione's pregnancy neither wanted to risk being in that line of work. Kingsley would understand and they would be surprised if he expected them to accept his offer. They also knew the offer would always be open to them.

Secondly, they would attend the reception their mothers had planned assuming they received some form of apology. Draco had forgiven Narcissa almost instantly. There was very little the woman could do that would ever offset her saving him from Lucius. Hermione knew this and realized she was more upset, after everything the war represented, her mother was so willing to use the 'it has always been this way' line as an excuse.

The third decision was for the short term they would live in the 'cottage' Percy had given them. At some point they would have a choice of either Manor as they were the only heirs to the Phoenix and Malfoy families. The cottage was large enough for them and would give them some needed privacy. Even after forgiving their mothers both Draco and Hermione had some hard feelings about what happened. They had never envisioned their wedding not prominently including their families.

The final decision wasn't very difficult. When Dumbledore and Severus returned an arrangement had been made. Hermione and Draco would attend University full time. In four years they would return to Hogwarts as the new Transfiguration and Potion professors. Severus had agreed to Draco being his apprentice as part of his potion master program.

During those four years Albus and Minerva will work together as the headmaster and mistress while Minerva took over the transfiguration classes again. This also opened some time for Minerva to take Hermione on as her final apprentice. Severus would return as the potion's professor. At the end of the four years, Minerva would become the new headmistress, Severus would retire, Albus would spend his time on Black Lake and the Malfoys would return.

Hermione's university work load would have to be reduced so that it took her the full four years instead of her initial plan which included overloading the first couple years and finishing off her study with electives that would be very useful. She wasn't overly upset about the change; she did have the libraries at both of the manors plus the restricted section at Hogwarts.

She also had to think about the small bundle of cells currently growing in her belly. Draco had done the conception spell as soon as they were awake on their second day at the villa. Hermione couldn't believe she could already have been pregnant but, the spell did confirm Draco's belief. Hermione smiled when it was revealed the baby would be a boy. The next Malfoy heir was here. Draco told Hermione he would never be able to explain how deeply he loved her and everything that she had given him over the last year and a half.

After performing the spell, Draco felt a bit worried as they had decided to not try for children until after they received their mastery designation. Hermione did not seemed upset about the major change in plans. Based on Narcissa's description on how a witch becomes pregnant, it could only happen if Hermione felt safe, secured and loved. She knew she truly believed she felt all those things and if a child was the result of that happiness, he would be a living reminder of those feelings.

After determining his son was present, Draco was surprised to find the Phoenix crest forming on his left nipple. As with Hermione, they believe the magic involved with marking each other manifested with the others crest. Upon discovering this the newlyweds spent most of the second day lavishing love on the marks and strengthening the bond. They stopped only to eat when the head house elf mandated it was time to eat actual food.

While Kitmu was possibly the most adorable elf Hermione had ever seen, he was a force and not even Hermione Phoenix-Malfoy won against his wishes. After ensuring his Master and Mistress were fully nourished, Kitmu left warning if they hadn't eaten in ten hours he would again force the issue. Neither felt it wise to upset the elf and set an alarm. Nine and a half hours after the elf left, Draco rang for their meal. He made sure to ask the elf who brought in the meal, Lilac, to inform Kitmu they had eaten and would ring for breakfast when they woke in the morning. Lilac laughed lightly knowing the threat Kitmu had made. She nodded at Draco and popped out of the room. Both ate quickly and resumed more pleasurable activities.

Hermione was sitting at the table eating her breakfast and thinking over the last couple of weeks, she was still stunned at how her life had changed. Her thoughts were broken when Harry's new owl, Hermes, started tapping on the French doors. When Harry first got the new owl home, he was shocked at how quickly it flew and named it after the messenger of the Greek Gods. Percy was fully on-board with the naming and the bird now regularly visits Percy, just to get some special treats from the man.

"Good Morning Hermes." The owl flew in and perched itself on the chair next to Hermione. She relieved the bird of his responsibility and offered a plate of food. The bird happily ate and made no move to leave. Hermione knew Harry must have told the bird to wait for a response. She opened the letter to see a number of other letters fall to the table. The first letter was from Harry.

' _Mione and Draco,_

 _Hopefully your honeymoon is enjoyable. I've held the attached letters for a few days in order to give you both some needed time and space. Know that Percy was the first person to provide me a letter. He arrived bright and early in the morning. The reaction to the wedding has been marvelous. You have received presents from all over the country and world. There have been a few individuals that were not pleased that one or the other of you married the other; however, I suspect that will happen when all of us wed. Ginny says hello and expects you to be pregnant when you return. I do not need to hear the specifics in your response; this is something you can tell her in person, if you wish._

 _Please let Draco know that our plan for Pansy was a success. Blaise says 'thanks'._

 _As for why Hermes is still there. Please read the other letters and let me know how you would like to respond. I suspect if Hermes were to directly deliver your response they may be able to track him. Send them to me and I will hand deliver._

 _I love you both and cannot wait to see you again. Love always,  
Harry (& Ginny)' _

Hermione smiled at the letter; she suspected Blaise had proposed to Pansy but she would have to confirm what their 'plan' had been. First, she had a few other letters to read. Three of the letters were addressed to Hermione, two to Draco and one to both of them.

"Draco, the letters have arrived." Draco had been lounging on the bed while Hermione ate. He had been planning on ravaging his wife soon but, knew that they had to deal with the only unresolved issue in their life. The sex after this would either be happy, sweet sex because the letters made Hermione happy or it would be angry sex. Draco didn't know which he wanted more.

"Well, what do they say?" Hermione stood with the handful of letters and sat next to Draco on the bed. She handed him the letter from Harry to read while she sorted the rest of the letters.

"Do you think Hermes would want to watch us?" Draco was eyeing the bird that hooted and turned its head to look out the window.

"I think that answers your question." Hermione chuckled as she opened the letter from her father.

 _Hermione,_

 _I hope this letter finds you safe. I do not know where you and Draco went; however, Harry told me he is aware of your location and has the ability to get this letter to you. Having spent time with you prior to graduation I should have assumed you would want to be married at Hogwarts. I could not have imagined a better setting for your union. I am amazed at your ability to realize your plans and make them work as you desire._

 _Severus informed me of your request and I would be honored if you would allow me to escort you into the reception. Please know I am more than pleased with you and Draco finding each other again. He has treated you with the respect I expect from the man whom my daughter chose. I am writing this letter in my study, the morning after your wedding. I was stunned when I gazed at you on the family tree but not surprised. The love that the two of you share has always been deep and binding. I know you are now with child. Please allow me to be part of my grandson's life. I was forced to miss out on raising my daughter. I will do anything you wish in order to watch him grow._

 _With love,  
Father_

Draco wiped the tears that were streaming down Hermione's face.

"Hermione is it ok?" Draco was concerned at his wife's reaction. Narcissa's letter had him on the verge of tears also. Hermione handed Draco the letter she had just finished reading while she attempted regain her composure. Draco was very pleased with the comments Percy had made about him.

"I do have a question about his letter." He paused for a moment before Hermione looked at him. "As you are more than aware, I was not raised with a good father figure in my life and I would greatly like to have Percy be part of our lives. I am going to need some guidance. Severus and Percy are the only men I know who I respect enough to include in the life of my children."

"Of course he is going to be part of our lives. I'm honored that you look to him as someone you want to emulate. Before I read any of the other notes I'm going to reply to him. Would it be ok with you if I included your request in my letter? Or would you prefer to respond yourself?"

"I could just add something at the bottom of your note; assuming there is room left." Hermione nodded as the parchment, quill and ink flew to her.

' - - - - - '

 _ **A/N - I wonder who else wrote them letters. Gotta love a dad that has no qualms about admitting his perceived failure and desire to be part of his grandson's life. Not very Slytherin, but he realizes, better than most apparently, Hermione doesn't react well to people who try to trick her into doing something.**_

 _ **The next chapter are the rest if the letters and newlywed's response.**_


	25. Chapter 25 - Lady Malfoy

_**A/N: This one starts immediately after the last with the response to Percy and then the other letters. In response to Snowflaze Dazzle, you get 50% of your wish here. To Chester99 - I have to agree with you now. When I wrote this, I was on the cliche bandwagon of her working with Minerva but now I think something with charms or potions would be more fitting. As for the castle, your comment spurred an idea for a potential on-off later. I have a few plot threads that won't be tied in a neat little bow at the end of the epilogue. At some point I thought about revisiting those threads and now your castle/raising kids may be an additional side story - thanks!**_

 _ **No lemons, safe-ish to read at work (assuming your company doesn't block the site and you are working). Plot driving chapter.**_

 _ **Thanks again for those of you reading, leaving notes, favoriting and following. It makes the other ideas floating in my mind want to get written down and out there for you all to read.**_

' - - - - - '

 _Father,_

 _We are well. Draco brought me to a villa; I can't tell you where because I don't know yet. I know it's been ten days; however, I suspect you would prefer me to not explain why I have yet to discern its location. As you have stated I am pregnant. I suspect there was some sort of magic involved and would like to look at the family spell book when we return. I remember reading something that I'd like to review._

 _I am deeply in love with Draco and he with me. We had discussed where we will be living when returning to Britain. We have decided to live in the cottage. We want our privacy and still need space from our mothers. I have not read their letters yet. I suspect Draco has forgiven Narcissa but, is not happy at her role in the entire fiasco. Assuming their letters give me the confidence they understand Draco and I refuse to be pushed on matters of importance, we should see you in a week. If not, I'm not sure when we will return. It is so amazing here._

 _My classes at University will not start until September. I am not greatly concerned with my fall term classes; however, I will need to speak with my advisor and professors regarding the spring term. We have not seen a medi-witch yet but I believe my due date will be early March. If I am unable to take classes during the spring term, I plan to take any missed classes over the summer. Draco and I have also decided on taking the professor positions at Hogwarts._

 _Harry will act as a delivery owl for us should you need to respond or send another letter. Let us hope that I will see you in a week._

 _Love, Hermione_

 _Percy,_

 _Hermione allowed me some space on her response. I am greatly honored by your kind words. I will never be able to show Hermione how grateful I am to her for the two greatest gifts in the world. I have her love and now she is giving me an heir. I would like to formally ask for your assistance with raising my children. In the few months I have known you, I find myself wondering how you would react to this situation or that comment. As you are well aware, I did not have a great role model as a child. My father figure had always been Severus. Between the two of you, I believe I could learn to be wonderful husband and father. If you agree we can discuss upon our return._

 _Draco_

Hermione had started to read the second letter in her stack. It turned out to be from Narcissa.

 _Hermione,_

 _I first must beg your forgiveness. I became so wrapped up in everything, I truly did forget the wedding was for you. I had always hoped you would be found before Lucius was able to marry Draco to some insipid girl whose only redeeming factor was her ability to bear Lucius a grandson. In that world, a world that thankfully no longer exists, the only thing that mattered was the wedding and how to make it bigger and better than the one before it. Yesterday I was reminded of what I should have always known; this was your wedding. The wedding I had always wanted for my son. The wedding I wanted for him was never a way to show how much better my family was but a way for my son to acknowledge his love for you, my dear daughter-in-law. I saw in your eyes this was the wedding you wanted._

 _I will admit that I was angry at first, but my anger was not at the wedding. Never believe I was angry at the event or at you. But, I was angry at not being included. After we made it to where you were standing with Percy and you were both gone, I was lost. Since before getting out of the Manor and from under Lucius; I was never so scared I had lost my son as I was the moment I realized you had left. It was only a moment before your father again reminded us the pain I was feeling was of my own making._

 _By the way, I remember that dress. I had gone back a few days later to purchase it and was told it had already been sold. They wouldn't tell me who purchased it but I should have assumed it was Draco. It was obvious he loved you then. You were a vision and I hope someday to see all the pictures the Creevy boy took. The ones in the paper were exceptional. I expected nothing less. He is now the most sought after photographer in our world. I have commissioned him as the official Malfoy photographer and he will be available for the reception, assuming you see it in your heart to forgive an old witch for her exuberance._

 _Before I make the next statement, I need you to know that I will always be yours and Draco's most ardent and greatest supporter. I have yet to check the family tree, so I do not know for certain; however, I will check once I've sent this to Mr. Potter, and whenever you provide the next generation of Malfoy, I will do everything in my power to support you both. I'm sure we will disagree about some things; however, I hope you remember that I only want the best for my family. You are my family now and I hope that you will allow me to be part again._

 _Your mother-in-law (loving, nice and sweet...not how muggles portray them)_

 _Narcissa_

"Your mother certainly has a way with words. I'm not sure I could ever be mad at her again." Hermione let out a sigh as she handed Draco the letter. He had just finished writing his note to Percy and was folding the letter.

"I was just getting ready to fold her letter. Do you want to include something or write your own?"

"I'll add something; assuming you don't mind."

"Of course not, I left a space thinking you would use it." Draco handed the parchment to Hermione and started to read Draco's note to Narcissa.

 _Mother,_

 _I sincerely appreciate your heartfelt apology. I know your actions were not intended to be hurtful or drive us away. Please understand my life is now tied to Hermione. As I'm sure you've seen by this point; Hermione and I will be parents early next year and will need the love and support of our family. My son, I hope, will be the first of many children that Hermione gives to me. I am sorry that I was not able to grant you your Christmas wish and have a grandchild for the holidays. You will just have to accept him as your equinox present. Hermione and I have not discussed the plans for the reception._

 _As for living arrangements, we have decided to accept the cottage from Percy and to live there. For now we need some privacy and space. The cottage seems like a perfect balance as it is between the Manors, on property and allows for as much (or little) interaction as we wish. Hermione would like a little space to come to terms with becoming a mother. She will seek out support and assistance from you and Stephanie but, it will be on her time, not either of yours. I expect you to give her the necessary space._

 _Hermione and I plan to follow forward with University in the fall. Knowing Hermione she will take as many classes as possible this fall in order to make up for anything she is unable to take during the spring. I would expect her to take classes this summer as well. My apprenticeship with Severus will begin in January. He has agreed to allow me to spend half of the time at the lab in the cottage instead of Hogwarts. I believe Severus assumed that Hermione would be with child early on in the marriage and made a point that I should not be spending weeks apart from her. I do need to thank him for his forward thinking._

 _Your son, Draco_

 _Cissy,_

 _Your letter, I do not know what to say. I was moved to tears. Draco and I have discussed many things, one of them was how he saw his wedding. He had no thoughts of it as a child; however, when I walked out of the dressing room in my gown, he and I both saw the same vision. It was of our wedding. It was the wedding we wanted. I wanted you and my parents involved, but I felt that no one cared what Draco or I wanted. That is why we did what we did. My marriage is something I hold in the highest esteem and to take those vows, make those promises, in front of people I didn't know was not the ceremony I wanted. I had given myself to Draco 18 years ago but this was me telling the world. It needed to be done in the manner that suited me. I know you have planned an extravagant reception and invited more people. I can't say I am excited about this; however, I do realize it is expected of me. At the holiday ball, I told Draco that I would do my duty as the hostess regardless of my fear and I make that same promise to you now. I swear to do my duty as a Malfoy bride. I will handle those responsibilities with the pose that is expected of my role._

 _When Draco and I return to Britain we will contact both you and Stephanie. Prior to any appearance there will need to be some agreements made between us._

 _Please do not announce my pregnancy; it is still too early._

 _With love,  
Hermione _

It took Hermione a bit of time writing her response. She had forgiven Narcissa as well, but until she read her mother's letter Hermione was not in a position to accept or decline attending the reception. She handed Draco the letter, allowing him to read it before it was folded and addressed. The final letters sat on the bed. Draco had held off reading Stephanie's letter until Hermione had finished her response to Narcissa. The letter addressed to the couple also sat on the bed. Hermione feared reading the letter from her mother. Stephanie had never seemed the slightest concerned with the feud and had expected Hermione to bend like a willow. Hermione decided to read the other letter first.

 _Lord and Lady Malfoy,_

 _It has been officially noted at the Ministry of Magic that your bond has been consummated. Your marriage license was received in a timely manner and confirmation of the consummation has been noted in both of your files. There have been no claims made against your union. The marriage and bond have been officially accepted as binding. Any children issuing from this marriage shall be hereto noted as Malfoy. After 14 days, delusion of this union will be impossible save for death or extreme circumstance. Congratulations and may Merlin shine on you both._

 _Arthur Weasley Minister of Magic_

 _P.S. – Hermione and Draco congratulations. Molly and I were very surprised; however, we are extremely happy for both of you. Thank you for ensuring that Molly was there for it as well. It was difficult with what happened in January. We needed to be there for Ginny, Harry and the both of you. Hermione and Harry will always be our children. Please remember we love you like one of our own. Molly wanted to make sure you knew you were both welcome to attend Sunday dinners. I have received notification of the pending arrival and have not said (nor will I say) anything to Molly or Ginny. I will leave that to you, Hermione. Ginny has some strong suspicions you will return expecting. I assume she told you as much in the letter she or Harry wrote. Enjoy the rest of your honeymoon and if you attend your reception we will see you there._

 _Arthur_

"Is this normal?" Hermione's lack of practical knowledge of the magical world continued to surprise Draco.

"The formal letter is standard practice, as is addressing it to Lord and Lady. We will keep this in the vault with other official documents. This is the evidence that proves we were officially married and ensures no one can claim otherwise. Mother had already agreed to surrender her title as soon as the marriage was confirmed. The informal post script from the Minister of Magic inviting us to Sunday dinner and stating he knows you are pregnant; no, that isn't standard but you are the brains of the Golden Trio so I'm not sure what would be normal for one of the saviors of the world." Draco hugged Hermione and started to tickle her.

"Draco stop we still have another letter to read and it looks like Hermes wants to head home." Hermione looked to the owl who was still sitting on the chair. He did not seem impressed with the villa or that Hermione had taken this long to respond.

"Ok let's get this over with." They both opened the letters and read them. After about fifteen minutes they were still sitting on the bed holding their respective letters.

' - - - - - '

"I'm not sure what to think Draco." Hermione's voice quivered after reading the letter. She couldn't believe her mother would write such a letter. Draco was stunned in his own right. Something had to be wrong, this wasn't the woman Narcissa had described to him. Draco held his wife and rubbed her belly lightly.

"It's not going to happen. I've already vowed to protect you and our children. Do you trust me enough to have a few people come here?"

"As long as they aren't my mother, yes I'm fine with it."

"We should get dressed." After dressing and while Draco made the calls, Hermione took a little time to explore their home, as it seemed they would be here for some time to come. Draco held the responses they had written along with the letters from Stephanie. Before too long Narcissa, Severus and Percy stood in the study looking at Draco.

"Let me get Hermione and we can explain why we've asked only you here." Draco left the room and found Hermione in the library. It was the first place he looked.

"They are here. Are you ready?"

"Yes." Hermione stood with her head high and shoulders back. Her hand was resting on Draco's arm as they entered the study. This was a couple that demanded attention and they received it. Percy smiled at his daughter before noticing her red rimmed eyes and tear streaked cheeks. In his heart he knew the same person had caused his daughter's look now as the last time he saw it on her.

"Hermione dear what is wrong?" Percy wanted to run and comfort his daughter. Seeing Draco supporting her again calmed Percy only slightly. His suspicion on why they were asked to visit was only strengthened when he saw Narcissa but not Stephanie in the room.

"Father, Cissy, Severus – Thank you for coming. I wasn't sure who Draco was inviting but I appreciate each of you taking some time. We received letters today. Harry held onto them in order to give Draco and me time to ourselves. I appreciate what was said. These are the letters that Draco and I wrote in response." Hermione handed Percy and Narcissa their letters. Both read and were relieved that they had been forgiven. Severus looked to the new Lord and Lady with a quizzical eye. Draco took up the conversation at his godfather's unasked question.

"Hermione and I are at a loss. This is the letter I received and this is what Hermione received from Stephanie." Draco handed the letters to Percy. "We refuse to allow anything in there to happen and if that means we do not return that is what we will do." Percy was stunned he hadn't finished reading the letters.

"What do you mean 'not return'?"

"Father, finish reading the letter and then you will understand." Then Percy saw it. Stephanie threatened that if Hermione and Draco did not immediately return and renounce their marriage any children would not be recognized by either family. Both would be turned over to the Ministry for trial as deserting their families. The letters were signed by Narcissa, Percy and Stephanie. There was an official seal Ministry of Magic seal on the top of the letter. Not many things surprised the Potion's Master, but this certainly did. Hermione leveled a cold glare at her father. "Which letter was written by you father? Do not lie to me."

"The letter that came only from me is the one I wrote. I hand delivered it to Harry. He was writing to you at the time and put a little mark on the back of it. I think he was just doodling as we spoke." Hermione knew her father was being honest. Prior to their arrival, she had flooed Harry and they reviewed the letters. He confirmed the letter from Percy was the only one Percy delivered. Narcissa's letter was delivery by Twinky. Harry lightened the conversation by admitting Twinky was a bit nervous to talk to him. Even though they had met before the elf was too shy to talk. Ginny brought Arthur's letter and the final letters, from Stephanie were received by owl.

Narcissa was stunned. "I would never. I can't put my feelings into words. This is unimaginable." Narcissa was pacing. Severus reached for her and held her until she calmed. "Thank you Severus."

"I have confirmed with Arthur her threats are meaningless and the letter was neither sent from nor reviewed by the Ministry. This worries us on many levels. I am also extremely worried about our child. Whatever drove her to make these threats against us makes her unstable and I refuse to return if Draco, I or our son could be in danger." Draco nodded in solemn agreement.

"Hermione, I do not know what is wrong with your mother or why she would make such threats. She has been acting off for some time and I have been trying to get her to visit the family medi-witch. I had thought it was the shock of everything and that we were now free to live the life we had always wanted. I think now I can force the issue and get her checked out."

"The reception will be postponed until such time as this has been addressed. I agree with Hermione; you both should stay here until it is safe. I will not put the safety of my grandson in danger for some party. When the time is right we will reschedule." Narcissa was very worried about her friend.

Severus was a little confused as to why he had been invited.

"Severus you are always so observant. What have you seen that could shed any light on this?"

"The first time I saw anything that seemed unusual as the day after your engagement. When Stephanie and Narcissa came to the school and informed you of their plans. It seemed Narcissa was just following Stephanie's lead. I don't remember Narcissa saying much of anything as Stephanie ranted. From that point until now she has been acting like that and not at all like the woman who was in the room."

Percy nodded and realized that Severus was right. Since the morning after the engagement party, Stephanie had not been herself.

' - - - - - - '

Stephanie opened her eyes to the small room where she had been locked up for almost a full month. She still didn't know who her captor was. She knew wherever she was it had charms so she could neither hear anything nor could anyone hear her.

' - - - - - '

 _ **A/N - Who has Stephanie? The next chapter clears it all up and then all that is left is the epilogue.**_

 _ **Whatever holiday you celebrate during winter, I hope it is happy and full of joy. I spent the evening with the four short people that I love totally. Got lots of love and and hugs so it was a good night. I wish that happiness, love and joy on all of you.**_


	26. Chapter 26 - Harry Saves the Day

_**A/N: This is the last regular chapter so there is quite a bit going on and makes it a longer than the average chapter. Almost all of the loose ends are wrapped up in here. As I mentioned in the last chapter, I have a few ideas for some one-offs from this universe...more on those after the epilogue. I don't want to give anything away for that or this chapter.**_

 _ **This is the chapter for those who love when Harry gets to be the hero. I promised it would come and it did, it was just at the end.**_

 _ **You get one more lemon before the HEA...of course they are going to get an HEA, it really should have never been in doubt.**_

 _ **Thanks to everyone who read, liked, favorited, followed, reviewed, etc. It has been a pretty cool experience. The epilogue is done and will be up shortly as well.**_

' - - - - - - '

Harry, Kingsley, Severus and Arthur sat around a table talking about the letter Stephanie Phoenix had sent. Arthur had no idea how she was able to get an official seal and stamp, as those were only accessible to a select few and required to be kept under lock and key. Severus was more worried as to why she was refusing to see a healer. It wasn't like she was an escaped death eater. Kingsley worried if these children, who were forced to grow too quickly, would ever catch a break. Harry was just worried about everything and realizing he couldn't protect everyone he loved at the moment. All were frustrated in their own way.

"I can't let go of the fact that she is refusing to see a healer. It does not make any sense unless she is not actually Stephanie. But, instead, someone is parading as Stephanie." The other three men in the room looked to Severus as he may have just found the key. They weren't sure the hows or whys but at that moment the idea clicked in each of their heads.

"Polyjuice?"

"Maybe. Could be a glamour charm. There are a number of ways it could have happened. The question is who would do it and where is the real Stephanie." Kingsley answered as he sent a paper airplane out the window and a short woman wearing an auror robe walked into the room.

"Here is the list sir." She handed something to Kingsley before quickly leaving the room.

"This is a list of former death eaters who we have left to apprehend." The group reviewed the extremely short list and none of the individuals fit this scenario.

"What if it was someone who disliked Hermione? It seems that attacking her family means the motivation was her and not Malfoy." With everyone agreeing with him, Harry set out to list all the individuals he thought would want to harm his sister. Again, the list was short and consisted of the snitch and a toad. The snitch he had seen earlier in the day and apparently the role of Ministry intern was not what she expected. She was complaining about no one listening to her wonderful ideas and how insulting it was to be fetching coffee and tea for others. The toad hadn't been seen for a couple of years and rumor has it was running with the centaurs in the Forbidden Forrest. But, Harry thought he was missing someone. "Severus, can you think of anyone else?", while handing him the list.

"The only person I can think of is Lavender Brown, but she is under Ministry arrest since her attack at the school." Kingsley grunted.

"I wish she was. She got here and started to act up. Well, to be more precise, she started to babble in a non-sequitur manner and make feeble attempts to harm herself. It was really nothing more than a scratch to her arm but the auror was concerned. In response we had to take her to St. Mungos for evaluation. She has been under their supervision since. We can't charge her until they sign off on her mental stability." Kingsley rolled his eyes. He knew the girl was lying in an attempt to save her skin. Harry was less pleased than Kingsley.

"Is she under guard? When was the last time anyone checked on her?" Harry was now certain he knew who was parading as Stephanie. The attempt to dissolve the marriage now made more sense as she had always desired to be popular and craved the attention of the student body. Being the mother of the bride would provide her with some of that attention. Finally, she hated Hermione for all that she had able to accomplish. The friendship with Harry, the acclaim that came with the war but, her relationship with Draco seemed to push Lavender over the edge. "We need to get over there now."

Harry stood and left the room not waiting for the rest to follow. With the Minister of Magic and Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement present, the hospital had little issue with allowing them to observe a patient. What shocked the head administrator was finding Lavender's room empty with no indication of recent occupation. With unexpected speed, the hospital was locked down and a complete search was initiated. The head of staff responsible for Lavender's care was brought in and questioned.

Healer Opfeer stated that the last time he saw the patient was two weeks prior. He had a discussion with one of the other healers regarding her stability. The other healer felt that she was stable enough for trial but Opfeer disagreed and overruled the diagnosis. Harry and Severus both believed Healer Opfeer was either not being completely truthful or he was hiding something. Each started to use legilimency on the healer and both men were surprised to find that he was the uncle of Brown. But, Harry was the first to see what they all wanted to know. In the memory he saw Stephanie in a room and Lavender standing over her. Delving a little deeper, Harry was able to identify the room was located in the hospital.

"Kingsley he needs to be arrested. He is related to Lavender and they were the ones who are responsible for Stephanie's disappearance. Stephanie is being held here, at St. Mungo's." Harry left the room to find the missing woman. Healer Opfeer attempted to escape but Severus, seeing his plan, quickly disarmed and bound the man while Kingsley called for extra backup. Kingsley then left to help Harry. Not that Harry needed it. He had already found the room and Stephanie. Luckily she hadn't been hurt too badly but was extremely weak.

To ensure her safety, she was placed into a secured room with a protection detail. A few other aurors were placed around the area where Stephanie was held captive for whenever Lavender showed up again. Not liking the idea of just waiting on whenever Lavender would reappear; Harry tried to reason out where she might currently be. It didn't take long for an idea to being to take shape.

"I think I know where she is. Kingsley would you and a couple of aurors come with me?" Agreeing, Kingsley and selected a few trusted aurors followed Harry to the apparition point just outside of the hospital. Severus followed along due to his own interest in seeing what Harry had deduced. "I think she would be at Phoenix Manor. I know Percy had said they were opening the house but they aren't going out in public yet."

Severus agreed and added "Percy and I have been discussing a few things and mentioned an argument they had about it. Apparently Stephanie has been wanting to go shop and be seen. She even made a comment about all the money in the vaults and how it's been going to waste for the last eighteen years. And finally, wanting to have a huge ball that would, and I am quoting here, 'Make that Malfoy Yule Ball seem like a child's party'. Everything really seems to make sense now, knowing that it is Lavender." In the blink of an eye Harry, Kingsley and the aurors were standing at the gates of Phoenix Manor.

"Harry do you have a plan? How do we make sure Percy doesn't try to interfere?" Kingsley did not want to have to stun the man who he was beginning to think of as a close friend. With that Severus appeared next to the group.

"I'll make sure Percy doesn't overreact." As Harry was leading the group toward the Manor he came to the realization this wasn't his role. It upset him to know he couldn't be the lead person.

"Kingsley since I have no authority, I think we could go up together but you'll need to take the lead. We should know pretty quickly if she is there." Kingsley agreed and the accompanying aurors were quite impressed with what the young man had done thus far. His calm demeanor and acknowledgement that he couldn't be seen as anyone other than a bystander also impressed the men. Most wanted the perceived glory that came with the role. The aurors had heard the rumors of Harry wanting to join the corps and so far he appeared to be someone who would be able to do the job very well. The small group headed up the pathway to the front doors. Upon reaching the opening they found Percy standing on the porch watching the individuals as they made their approach. The wards had alerted Percy to someone accessing the grounds. As the home was still under protection charms and wards only a few individuals could actually pass onto the grounds proper.

' - - - - - - '

"Hello Gentlemen. What may I do for you today?" Percy appeared quite weary and almost apprehensive about why these men, as a group, were visiting.

"Whose there?" Stephanie walked outside and stood beside her husband. "Well, if it isn't my traitor of a daughter's friend. Get off my property now." Percy was shocked and the half step he took in response to her vicious words was more than enough for Harry. Before Stephanie could reach for her wand, she was bound on the ground and Severus was pulling Percy away. Kingsley pulled Harry behind him and pointed his wand at the witch. The other aurors did the same as they too had noticed her attempt to grab her wand.

"What is he doing? Stephanie is sick!"

"That isn't Stephanie." Percy was silent in equal parts shock and relief. "She was taken almost a month ago and held captive. Harry found her and she is currently under protective watch at St. Mungo's. This person is someone who went to school with Hermione and has a vendetta against her." Percy felt like being sick. He thanked Merlin and all the muggle deities he knew that Stephanie's actions had been so revolting to him, he refused to have any relations with his wife during this time.

"I am Stephanie and in nine months I'll have a child that will be raised correctly. That brat will not have a home here and I intend to bring charges of family abandonment against her. She'll finally see what it is like to be when she isn't the 'golden' girl anymore." Harry raised a questioning eye at the witch before shaking his head. Lavender really hadn't changed at all after the war.

"If you are pregnant it isn't my child. I have not been in the same room as you since we came back to the Manor." Percy faced Kingsley. "I know the abandonment charges won't stick and I refuse to agree if the Ministry attempted such of thing. That said, I would like to bring any charges I can against this thing. I would like to see my Stephanie now would Severus be able to get me in?" Stephanie screamed in frustration as the bounds grew tighter against her struggles. Finally, Severus was sick of hearing the ranting and silenced the witch on the porch. All the other wizards nodded in appreciation.

Kingsley agreed to Percy's request and Severus, with a couple of aurors, left to return to the hospital, while everyone else stood waiting for the polyjuice potion to wear off. As the transformation was starting one of the house elves came out and started to try and pour another vile into the immobilized girl's mouth. Harry gently stopped the elf.

"Why are you giving her this potion?" The elf, who was very young and shy, had a hard time speaking to _the_ Mr. Harry Potter.

"Mr. Harry, sir, she is my mistress and I have been ordered to give this to her. It's for the baby she is carrying. If I fail then I'm the reason the baby died and I will be removed from the manner. She has shown me the sock." The elf struggled to break free from Harry's grasp.

"What's your name?"

"Scrappy, Mr. Harry, sir."

"Scrappy, I have to tell you that she isn't pregnant. She is pretending. Also she isn't Stephanie. This is a person who is pretending to be Stephanie in order to hurt Percy and Hermione." Had Harry been part of the wizarding world for his entire life he would have expected the elf's response, but alas, he had no idea what the elf was about to do. Scrappy immediately lost her mind.

"Oh no! I helps the wrong person! Mr. Percy is going to be so mad at me. I was supposed to help her." Scrappy broke from Harry grip and began to beat her head on the marble steps before Harry was able to pick her up.

"Scrappy it isn't your fault. It took us almost a month to figure it out. Do not blame yourself. Miss Hermione will be sad if she finds you hurting yourself. Have you met Miss Hermione and Mr. Draco yet?" The elf nodded her head. "Well, they don't like their elves to hurt themselves. So let's not start that again. Ok?"

"Yes Mr. Harry Potter, sir." With that the polyjuice potion wore off and Lavender Brown lay immobilized and silenced on the front porch of the Manor. Kingsley motioned to the aurors, who took her and left. This time there would be no need for an evaluation, the notes from the prior healer noted Lavender's competence. She and her uncle would both be tried and would spend a long time in Azkaban.

Harry and Scrappy went through the Manor confirming Lavender had not left any hexes, spells, curses or other surprises. A couple things were identified during the search but as she wasn't that great of witch, the neutralization of the items was almost too easy for Harry.

After confirming the Manor was safe, Kingsley left to complete some paperwork before returning to the hospital. Upon entering his office he smiled at the small stack of reports on his desk. The results of the entrance exams had been finalized. He smiled as he flipped through the stack to find the one for 'H. Potter'. Grabbing it he left to inform his newest auror trainee of his acceptance to the program. If Kingsley was lucky, Harry would agree to start immediately.

' - - - - - - '

It didn't take Hermione and Draco long to arrive at St. Mungo's. In fact, the reason Severus arrived at Phoenix Manor after the rest was because he had stopped to call Draco and inform him of what they had discovered. Hermione was saddened to realize all their recent heartache had been at the hands of Lavender Brown. At the moment she heard Severus explaining what had occurred, Hermione knew she and Draco would have to redo their ceremony. This was not only so Stephanie could attend, but to allow Narcissa and Percy their rightful places. Before that would happen, she swore to her husband and son their safety would be ensured.

When they arrived at the hospital, they were escorted to the room where Stephanie was recovering. Luckily, she had not received any physical harm but had not been given sufficient food or drink and was suffering from mild dehydration. The doctors explained for Stephanie to be released, she would have to finish a couple rounds of hydration and hold down solid food. The expectation, assumption, and hope was for that to be in a day or two, once she recovered her strength.

' - - - - - - '

"I don't understand his motivation. I get wanting to keep his niece from prison but why assist in taking my mom?" Hermione stated as she and Draco arrived at their home, the cottage. After being told to leave by Percy, who knew Hermione needed time to come to terms with everything and to eat, Draco finally got Hermione to agree. Upon arrival to the house they found the elves had furnished and stocked the home for their new Master and Mistress.

What surprised them more were the elves waiting for them on the porch. Twinky and Kitmu stood with large smiles on their face and Twinky was bouncing with a nervous anticipation. During the stay at the villa Narcissa and Percy discussed the cottage and how to ensure Draco, Hermione and the baby received the best care. It had been decided the elves at the manors would be asked and those wanting to be at the cottage would be stationed there. As a smaller home, the number of elves needed as support staff would not be as great as the need at either of the manors, but the need would still exceed a few dozen.

Scrappy, after her perceived failure to protect her mistress, had decided to move to the cottage along with a few other Phoenix elves. She felt incredibly guilty over her failure at identifying the fake Stephanie and felt she could better atone for her perceived failure with assisting Hermione. Harry had relayed the young elf's request to Percy who agreed after ensuring the elf he was not mad at her. And thanked Scrappy for wanting to assist his daughter. Twinky took the young elf under her wing.

Kitmu was in charge of the kitchen and ensuring the young couple ate. After the villa, he did not fully trust them to not forget. Now that his Mistress was pregnant, Kitmu swore to be even more vigilant in caring for them. Twinky was in charge of the house. She knew life would only get more exciting once the newest Master was born. Twinky had just been a young elf when Draco was born and had helped raise him. In Scrappy, Twinky saw herself from all those years ago.

Hermione and Draco entered the home and where directed to their room in order to freshened themselves and take a slight rest before dinner. Twinky warned both Hermione and Draco of Kitmu's resolve and for them not to be late. Both laughed and agreed to be ready to eat in a couple of hours. Twinky agreed to inform Kitmu of their plans.

Draco studied his wife and smiled realizing they had been granted more than enough time to christen their new bedroom. Hermione was too entranced with beautiful room to notice her husband's silent advance. His arms wrapping around her waist was her first warning and by then it was too late. Draco's lips hungrily descended to Hermione's neck while his hands roamed her arms.

"Draco!"

"My lovely wife it has been too long." Given they were still on their honeymoon, having not been inside his wife in over six hours was torture for the man. Before Hermione could respond, Draco's right hand cupped her breast while the left hand already opened her pants and his fingers were already sliding through her folds.

"Oh gods Draco." Hermione's hips were thrusting against his hard, trouser covered cock. Reaching behind, Hermione unzipped the zipper, slipped her hand into his boxers and gripped his cock possessively.

"Mine. You are mine."

"Yours and only yours, Hermione. The time for teasing is over." With that Hermione was lifted and carried to their bed. At the foot of the bed, Draco undressed Hermione reverently. Hermione did the same for her husband. She traced her fingers over the Phoenix crest now clearly visible on her husband's chest. She leaned forward, and as became habit, she gently kissed and laved the crest before opening herself to her husband. Each kiss Hermione gave to the crest increased Draco's desire for his wife. As Hermione stood Draco picked her up and laid her on the bed. Her hair fell in a halo on the pillow and instinctively her legs opened.

Draco picked up her left foot and began to kiss each toe, the sole of her foot and the ankle. His fingers followed behind the kisses and slowly massaged each place. Hermione moaned in want and need of her husband. Draco continued to kiss and massage up the left leg until he reached the juncture where he bit her the fist time they were together. He reverently kissed the spot before moving to her right foot. Hermione had come to expect this, as it had become his routine. It was a routine she hoped he wouldn't break. As her right leg received the same loving attention, Hermione's core was dripping with want and desire. If it could think and remember, it would know soon Draco's lips and tongue would throughly lavish it as well. Hermione's own mind, with its well documented ability to think and remember, was having a difficult time remembering the pleasure she had received prior. Instead, it was begging for Draco to move faster.

As Draco finished his review of Hermione's legs, he knelt between those legs and stared at one of the best views he could imagine. Hermione's eyes were dark and unfocused, her fingers were fondling her breasts and her pussy was weeping with want of him. Leaning down he took a lick and groaned in pleasure at her flavor. Although she was only just pregnant her flavor already was changing due to hormones. Draco lifted her hips and allowed himself to suckle on his wife's juice. His fingers slid deeply into her as he attacked her clit. The intensity of Hermione's screams of pleasure were increasing with each suck and thrust. Hermione's hands took purchase on Draco's head as she pulled him closer to her. She was reaching her climax as the fingers on Draco's other hand began to press into her ass. With both Draco's tongue and fingers in her she rarely lasted long. Draco needed to be in her and she needed to climax before that happened. He continued his assault on his wife's nerve ending as she trashed and screamed for him.

"Fuck Draco, yes. Gods more. Please."

Draco didn't need to hear her beg, but by gods that did something to him. He hardened even more as Hermione's juices dropped off of his chin. Her legs wrapped around his head as her climax approached. Draco sunk three fingers into her back side as his fingers replaced his tongue inside her. His mouth attached itself to her clit. Hermione knew from the first time she allowed him to take her from behind that she enjoyed having both of her channels filled by her husband. If they had time maybe he would claim her all over again. Thinking of his cock filling her while he was fingering and sucking her pushed her over the edge. Coming down from the climax, Hermione opened her eyes to find the simmering silver eyes of her husband a few centimeters from her face. Lifting up slightly, Hermione's lips met Draco's as he lowered himself onto his witch. His wife.

At the reminder she was his wife, Draco brushed his tip against her still sensitive clit. Hermione's moan opened her mouth and Draco took advantage by thrusting his tongue into her mouth. As his tongue entered Hermione's mouth, his hips thrust and his cock pushed into its most favorite place. Hermione was hot and wet. She took her wizard and thrust to meet his movements. Draco grunted when his hips met with Hermione's hips. He wanted to be deeper. He wanted everything Hermione could give him.

With a second grunt pulled out and thrust his hips, again driving himself into Hermione. Pulling away from her lips, he remained implanted in Hermione as he lifted her hips and drove deeper. With each thrust her breast jiggled. The Malfoy crest was a beacon to him. The crest symbolized all things to him. Staring at the crest, his thrusts became more aggressive. Hermione's screams of pleasure mixed with his and the sound of their skin slapping together. Leaning over he took her nipple into his mouth. Suckling on her breast while pounding into her was a fantasy he never really thought would occur. As he began to feel her tightening around him, he bit gently onto the nipple. After receiving the crests both noticed the nipple to be more sensitive during their couplings. Hermione responded to the bite by trying to pull him deeper into her before as her orgasm ripped through her body, two thrusts later Draco poured himself into Hermione. He collapsed and rolled the two so Hermione was laying on him and he was still in her. As the aftershocks of the orgasm rippled through Hermione, the movement of the muscles began to caress Draco's member.

Hermione, feeling Draco harden and knowing she could not take another round at the moment, adjusted herself to allow Draco to slip out of her. Draco feeling spent hadn't realized Hermione had moved until the coolness of not being inside her registered. Opening one eye Draco saw Hermione turning. She had her back to Draco and swung one leg over him. She was now straddling him while sitting on his chest and leaning toward his cock. Her fingers wrapped themselves around him and began to slide easily over him. Their combined juices made an excellent lube. As he hardened she leaned and took him into her mouth. Hermione thought for a moment how thankful she was for her husband's libido. Grunting Draco pushed his hips up driving himself farther into her mouth. His hands went to her hips to hold her in place. For the first time Draco realized his hands spanned more than half of her perfect ass. And with minimal stretching he could hold her in place and press his fingers into her ass.

Hermione continued to suck and lick her husband. Over the course of the honeymoon, both had learned they greatly enjoyed the combined flavor created after sex. Hermione was devouring Draco's cock and again missed Draco slipping his fingers into her. With a groan that vibrated across the cock firmly down her throat, Hermione began to rotate her hips toward her husband. Taking advantage of the movement Draco lifted Hermione slightly. This allowed her legs to kick out behind her and for Draco to pull her toward his mouth. As he again began to fuck her with his tongue, his fingers continued their thrusts. Hermione had never had Draco do this while she gave him a blow job. She never thought about having him fill her totally, at the same time, but it was an amazing feeling. He claimed her in a new way. Her senses were getting quickly overloaded. Draco was reaching the same point and when she came again so did he.

Sweaty and sated, at least temporarily, the couple righted themselves and pulled the blankets up. A nap was most definitely needed at this point. Kitmu, sensing the magic melding in the master bedroom, set the food aside knowing it would be another couple hours before they would emerge to eat. He had no compunction about walking in on the couple, but the magic bonding the two was getting stronger and based on the prophesy surrounding them there was still so much to happen. He smiled a little elfin smile and went to find Twinky. Maybe they would take a little rest before they were needed again. Twinky, sensing Kitmu's desire, winked and then popped into their shared bed chamber.

' - - - - - - '

After their rest, Draco and Hermione entered the dining room to find a simple lunch but more than enough food for the both of them. They each filled their plate and sat to enjoy the meal. Although the large table was long enough for twelve, Kitmu arranged the place settings so the couple could sit next to each other.

"Draco did Severus say anything as to the reasons this happened?" Hermione, now stated sexually and full of food, could focus on the mystery at hand.

"No. I'm pretty sure you heard everything he said when he called. And we were together the entire time at the hospital. Maybe Kingsley will have gotten something from one of them during the interrogation." Hermione nodded knowing that was the best possible answer. A short while later the couple arrived at the Ministry to learn if there was any new information. They were met by Harry.

"Harry? Do you have something you want to tell me?" Hermione was confused and a little upset to see Harry in official ministry robes. Harry laughed at the slightly upset face Hermione was making.

"I haven't really had a chance to talk to you since you went off to some mysterious villa on a beach. So I'll give you the condensed version of what we have all been doing and fill in the rest later over dinner. Ginny is set about updating Grimmauld Place for me. She has trying to get Kreatcher to agree to accepting help with the project but, he is being his obstinate self. If setting him free wouldn't kill him, I'd give him a sock post haste." Draco watched in rapt attention, he had heard about the elf at Grimmauld.

"Maybe we could send Kitmu over to help Ginny." Both men stared at the witch before them. Draco turned Hermione to face him and lifted his hand to her forehead.

"I don't think she has a fever. But I'm not sure why we aren't hearing a long diatribe about house elf rights." Harry nodded in agreement, he hadn't intended on going off about the inherited inhabitant of the house. Hermione let out a little growl.

"If you must know, I have had some conversations with Twinky. You and I have had some discussions on how this world works. I have come to realize that maybe the elves aren't as downtrodden as I had thought. That said, I still think there should be some rules regarding how they are treated. But that is not what we came here to learn or what Harry intended for us to discuss."

"No it certainly isn't and I'm sorry about mentioning it, I honestly hadn't intended to but Ginny just sent a note about his latest compliant. If you think Kitmu would be willing, we will accept any help. I'm not sure it is possible, but maybe having other elves would be a good thing for him." Harry rubbed his head because that elf was probably going to be the death of him. He was surprised but not shocked when Hermione gave him a hug. He had missed those while she had been on her honeymoon. Her hugs were what he thought his mom's hugs would have been like. They were warm and comforting. The inner storm was calmed, temporarily.

"Ok, now that I have my hug I can continue. The day after you and Draco left for your honeymoon, I contacted Kingsley and set up my entrance exams for the auror corps. By the end of the next day I had taken all the written exams and a few of the practical ones as well. I am thankful to Severus for the time he spent with Draco going over potions. I picked up enough to pass that practical. The rest of the practicals were obviously difficult but potions was my biggest concern. The written exams take time to review and I had not received the results before everything happened today. After having to step aside and watch as Kingsley and the other aurors did everything with Stephanie, aka Lavender, I knew that was the life I wanted. I was here with Percy and Stephanie when Kingsley returned. Apparently the results were finalized sometime today and he gave me mine. I passed with the second highest results ever and I was immediately offered a place in the training class. I accepted Kingsley offer and assisted in the paperwork that went with the apprehension of Lavender and her uncle. The training program begins next week. It lasts for almost six weeks and I will be on probation for six months after it is completed. Once the probationary period is over, my work will be reviewed and it will be determined if I will remain in the auror corp or not."

Hermione smiled at her friend before giving him a second hug. "I'm pleased for you. I think going back to school was important but I could tell how utterly bored you were. If it wasn't for everything that happened with Ron, I think you may have lost your mind." She hadn't really thought about Ron for months and it appeared Harry hadn't really either. Their hug tightened a little before they released each other.

"I'm happy for you too. It's always good to have an auror as a friend. Never know when you may need some assistance. And given who my wife is, I may need it since danger seems to follow her." Draco slapped Harry on the back and smiled at his wife.

"That is a true statement Draco. So now you know the quick story on me. This afternoon has become my official first day and other than paperwork, it consists of explaining to my best friend how her mother was taken. Let's go inside, I have a conference room set up with everything we have learned. There are still a few holes but I think we have the basic idea of what happened."

Entering the conference room, Hermione noticed a large board with pictures and strings attached to the pictures with pushpins. It was very similar to the old detective movies Hermione had watched while growing up. She laughed knowing Harry had set it up, any wizard raised in the magic world, would have connected the pictures with magical connections. Harry shrugged and pointed to the far left side where a young picture of Stephanie, Percy and another man started the storyboard. The three sat as Harry pointed to the pictures on the board.

"Obviously you recognize your parents. Who you probably don't recognize is the third person. That is William Opfeer. He met and befriended Stephanie at Hogwarts. From the first moment he saw her, he wanted her. Stephanie, having already met Narcissa and Louisa, didn't realize Will was attracted to her. And after her first meeting with Percy, it wouldn't have mattered if she did know. Stephanie fell in love with Percy almost the moment they met." Hermione smiled. Based on the stories her father had told her and the time she spent with her actual mother over the holidays, she knew their love was almost a 'love at first sight' type of love.

"Will was always trying to be on the periphery of Stephanie's life. He stated he was going to be there when Percy eventually broke her heart and left her. Will was also in Gryffindor and felt no love for anything Slytherin. When Percy and Stephanie were married he cursed them, at least in his own mind. When they were 'killed' Will left Britain to mourn. He eventually decided return to school for additional schooling and was accepted to a school in France where he trained to become a mind healer. He only returned to Britain after the war."

Hermione nodded at the timeline. It seemed reasonable. The guy had his heart broken and left.

"So he has wanted my mom for decades and took the opportunity to get her? How did he get close enough? I'm sure my father wasn't going to just let the guy in the house and leave with mother. How was he allowed to treat his niece? Aren't there conflict of interest concerns in this world?" Harry chuckled as he had asked all of the same question.

"It turns out when he applied at St. Mungo's, he didn't list the Browns as related. In fact he claimed he was an orphan with an unknown past." Hermione was stunned and Draco was just pissed. Both reactions were based on the fact the hospital hadn't verified any of the details provided on the application.

"You mean there were no background checks, confirmations of the story, or verifications of schooling? I hope the board has been informed of this." Draco, after being around Hermione for so long, had taken up pacing when frustrated. Harry shook his head slowly before continuing.

"No, apparently the medical school in France provided those transcripts, which appear accurate but no one looked into his wizarding school records. It seems the hospital doesn't follow its own policies regarding new employment verification." Draco let out a growl of frustration. His wedding had been ruined by an unrequited love for his wife's mother.

"Before Draco blows up, let me finish was we do know. Will was actually an orphan of sorts. When he was six his parents were killed in a potions explosion. The details on the accident are extremely sketchy, this is one of areas we are waiting to hear more details about, but it was in the old Soviet block. Will refuses to give a lot of details but we think it was either the Ukraine or Belarus. After the explosion he was sent to live with his closest relatives here in Britain. Lavender's mother and Will's mother were sisters. There was some falling out between them. Again, another mystery for us to understand. We have sent a request to both the Belarus and Ukrainian Ministries asking for any information on the family and explosion. We are waiting to hear back from them."

Hermione was beginning to feel like this was going to be something bigger than just some unrequited love story. Draco was looking at the board of pictures and had moved to the ones not yet mentioned by Harry.

"So Will was taken in and raised by Lavender's grandparents. The cousins were raised as siblings but there appears there was some friction in the family. Lavender is still playing the "crazy" card but I really believe her uncle is the one that needs to be locked up. He seems to believe that with enough time Stephanie would have realized she loved him."

Draco was still stuck on the board. "Potter, do you think there is some connection to his parents? When you mentioned Ukraine it triggered something in my memory but I can't put my finger on it."

"Severus said the same thing when this came to light. I would assume it is either something to do with potions since it was a potions explosion or something else that you and Severus share." Harry really didn't want to bring up Death Eaters. Draco was nodding but not necessarily about what Harry had said. His mind was racing to connect the dots.

"Dolohov. He was from the Ukraine. I'm almost certain of it." Draco was tapping his fingers on the board. "There was something he talked about at the Manor. I never really understood him, his accent was always thick." Draco went back to his thoughts not realizing the expressions of the two others in the room. Harry looked to Hermione and while she was pale she was focused on Draco.

"He died in the final battle. That I am sure of. His was one of the bodies I personally cleared." Hermione stated very clearly and Draco realized what that name would mean to his wife, he quickly refocused on her.

"I'm sorry, I should have been more thoughtful. I had forgotten about the Department of Mysteries. Yes, he did die. I may have assisted in that one. But I wasn't inferring he was alive. I think we've had more than enough people return. I was just trying to figure out why Ukraine seemed important. Maybe it is just a coincidence." Draco was doubting that was it but like Hermione, he likes all the facts before drawing a conclusion.

"So how does Lavender actually play into this? She was locked up before my parents returned."

"Based on a review of the records, we know she was in the hospital two weeks ago. Before that, the last time we have verification completed by someone other than Will, was over the Easter holidays. A fill-in healer noted observing her. Will was on a mandatory rest so either they made sure she was there or he hadn't figured out how to use her yet."

"Since mom wasn't taken until the end of term, I would bet he hadn't decided to use her yet. So I think we can safely say she was in the hospital until June. Lavender isn't bright enough to come up with this plan or to brew polyjuice. That has to be Will. And this is another connections to potions. Did the healers find anything unusual in mom's results? Maybe Will was feeding her some sort of potion also?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary was found, just the dehydration from not getting enough nourishment." Harry opened her medical record and reviewed the results. "I can't show these to you because of confidentiality but I want to. I don't fully understand what the results are telling."

Hermione and Draco nodded in agreement. Draco had been running potential plots including potions through his mind. He really needed Severus. There had been an article in last year about a breakthrough with memory loss.

"Harry is Severus here? There was something I read recently and I wonder if it could be something." Draco trailed off as his mind worked through possible adjustments to the formula. The use of Jobberknoll feathers and scarab beetles have been known to help with memory loss but if they were replaced with mistletoe berries and valerian sprigs may be a combination to remove memories. Mistletoe berries have been noted to cause mild dehydration. That combined with not giving her enough water could get someone what the healers noted for Stephanie. If Will's intent was to erase her memories they would need to be replaced with something else. But how would they be replaced? That had to be what Will wanted.

Hermione noticed the intensity of Draco's thoughts and how after asking his question his mind wandered back to wherever it was. Harry had left to get Severus because he too believed Draco was onto something. Harry had no idea what but, he had the two smartest people he knew working on it and one of them was going to figure it out. Upon knocking on the room where Stephanie was recovering, Harry found Severus sitting and discussing his plans for Draco's apprenticeship with Percy while Stephanie slept.

"Severus, Draco and Hermione are here and he has some potion questions for you. I think it would be good idea for Stephanie's healer to come along. I don't understand Stephanie's results and I don't want to miss something because I didn't know to look for it or that it was there." Severus was pleased to see Harry asking others for help and not being forced to accept help. Nodding the potions master stood and followed Harry out of the room. At the door to the conference room, Harry met Healer Jones. Severus and Healer Jones entered the room as Kingsley caught Harry's attention and pulled him to the side.

In the conference room, Draco was busy scribbling notes with Hermione watching with pride. Severus walked over and reviewed what Draco was furiously detailing. What he saw was the new memory potion and a modified version. Looking at the ingredients, Severus quickly identified the modified potion would be a memory eraser. "Draco, what are you thinking?" Shocked at Severus voice, Draco jumped a little and started in on his theory.

"I think Will intended for Stephanie's memories of Percy and Hermione to be erased. What I am not sure is what his next move would be. If it were me, it would be to replace those memories with ones of me. And make her believe the last twenty years hadn't happened."

Hermione gasped at the thought. She had just found her mother. "Is that potion possible?"

"Yes, it is. Or at least it is rumored to be possible…" Severus started to explain one of the mythical potions that circulated in the world of potions. Interrupting Severus, Harry and Kingsley walked into the room with a file folder.

"This is the official investigation into the potions explosion that killed Will's parents. Apparently they were working for some underground organization. The details are sketchy at best, the Ukrainian Ministry believes the individuals for whom his parents worked, wanted to modify the memories certain individuals. These people thought the best way to instill fear in their enemies was to use the potion on their enemy's family members. Instead of killing the family, they wanted them to forget their family and replace the memories with ones where they hated their actual family members. Psychological warfare, if you will. Based on what is here, these individuals believed an oblivate curse could be reversed regardless of how strong the caster made it. This potion, supposedly, could not be reversed, and it would not fade if it was ingested once every ten years."

Harry had handed over the file to Draco and Severus who quickly got to where the potion was detailed. What they saw explained why the explosion occurred. Severus was tsking at what he saw. The potion master and apprentice gave each other a look before addressing the rest of the room.

"It appears this potion is an impossible task. The main ingredients are red spiders and the horn of the Erumpent. Both of these are explosive and when combined, in any amount, they cause an immediate and unstoppable explosion." Severus wanted to make a comment about not even Longbottom being naive enough to do this, he held his tongue. "What confuses me is why two well respected individuals in the potion world would even attempt this? Apparently Mr. Opfeer changed his name upon moving in with Lavender's family. His parents were Rose and Igor Zylliakov and were both masters in potions. I had studied their work during my own apprenticeship."

Kingsley, though following along, wanted to be clear. "Severus, so what you are saying is the potion detailed in the investigation, to replace memories in a permanent manner, is impossible and in fact deadly to anyone who tried it?" Severus nodded once. "So his parents died making it and he just decides to try it as well? He isn't a potion master, why would he even attempt it?"

"That is one of the questions that makes this theory unbelievable. What Draco has mapped out, is only a guess and could only be attempted by someone with great skills. Based on what I remember of Will Opfeer, he lacked the fundamental understanding at Hogwarts. Granted, I was a year behind him, but I did hear Slughorn complain about this on a fairly regular basis."

Again Draco and Hermione were on the same page about not wanting to make any conclusions until all the facts were in place. Right now, Hermione thought it would be best if the potential potion plot was put on hold to see if any other prospective plots could be identified.

"Until Kingsley can get permission to use veritaserum, let's assume this wasn't his plan. What would Lavender posing as my mother accomplish?" The group sat thinking about the newest questions posed. Sighing a little, Hermione continued her own train of thought. "This sounds like one of the soap operas my mother, Jean the muggle who raised me, would watch." Not everyone was aware of who Jean and Rich Granger actually were. Harry remembered the soap operas his Aunt Petunia would watch as well.

"Those were always so dramatic. But let's use that. I've found the most ridiculous ideas always seem to lead us in the right direction. So let's start with what Lavender said when we arrested her. She claimed she was pregnant." Hermione gasped worried her father and that slag had…had…she didn't want to think about it.

"She isn't. They didn't. Percy stated he hadn't touched her since the engagement party. We also tested her and she is not pregnant." Harry quickly calmed Hermione as he could see her starting to freak about an eternal connection to the Browns.

"Thank Merlin! So she wants to get pregnant in order to stay with my dad. She would have money and acclaim, pretty much everything she wanted. So her part makes sense. Now let's go to Will."

"He wants to be loved. The girl who first caught his attention picks another. He is devastated. After his niece's attempt at murder he uses her to get his chance. We know she was in the hospital during the Yule holidays and after the announcement of your mother's safety, Will concocts the plot. After all these years he has the chance to end up with his true love. He takes Stephanie, and we are positive he was the one to grab her. Severus saw it in his memories. After taking Stephanie, he gets Lavender to take the potion and tells her to keep up the charade or she is going to Azkaban."

"Seems shockingly simple really." Harry was not used to such easy mysteries. Kingsley laughed knowing this would be one of the most complex investigations Harry may see. With Hermione and Draco's map, the aurors quickly located and apprehended the remaining few missing Death Eaters. A knock on the door stopped all conversation, the same short auror from earlier walked in and handed Kingsley another file. She again quickly left. Kingsley read the note on top and flipped through the file.

"Will's home has been searched; based on what we have discussed here and what I read in the Ukraine report, it appears he was going to attempt to make the memory replacement potion. We are going to try and determine where he obtained the ingredients as some of them are quite rare. I would also like for Severus to become a subject expert for us. We have obtained all notes and documents related to potions from the home. I want to make sure there aren't any other secrets the Zylliakovs were hiding."

Severus nodded again. This time he was quite pleased, the opportunity to review those notes could give him some ideas for Draco's apprenticeship.

' - - - - - - '

Two months after arresting the pair, Lavender was sentenced to a rather long stay on a rocky island in the North Atlantic. The Wizengamot decided her attempted attack on Pansy Parkinson (soon to be Zabini) was made with malice and the sentence was for a decade. After hearing of her uncle's plan, her participation in the abduction and charade of Stephanie Phoenix, Lavender was deemed unfit to live in the general population. Her stay was commuted to life and she was immediately transported to the small concrete cell.

Will Opfeer's sentence was different. He was to be held in the high security wing of St. Mungo's and have constant surveillance to observe his mental state. At the point he was deemed mentally stable, he too would be sent to Azkaban. After the verdict was read, the fury of the Brown family was felt by the court. The Browns claimed their daughter had been an unwilling tool used by her uncle. This tactic did not sway anyone present. While the Browns were causing their disturbance, Will was able to snatch the wand of his defender and freeze the man. He turned to where Stephanie and her family sat. Pointing the wand at Stephanie was a ploy; he knew she would never be with him now and the only way to end the misery he felt at not being the one Stephanie chose was to no longer live. His "attack" of Stephanie Phoenix was met with an immediate response from the aurors present. Within a minute of freezing his defender William Zlliakov Opfeer was dead.

' - - - - - - '

 ** _A/N - I never really liked Lavender but I do like Kitmu. He's grown on me and will probably appear in one of the other stories. Also, elves need lovin' too._**

 _ **All that is left now is the epilogue. There will be a time jump to March. Hermione's expectation of her due date was correct...which means the epilogue will introduce the final character in this story. Hope everyone is excited...**_


	27. Chapter 27 - Scorpius

_**A/N: This is it. Thanks again.**_

 _ **Story itself (without author notes) is just over 111,000 words and 230 pages. Wow...sorta shocked myself.**_

 _ **All characters are the property of their owners, this is primarily JKR.**_

' - - - - - - '

Hermione was getting frustrated. Twinky and Kitmu refused to let her do anything. Well, she could sit. She could read. She could sleep. That was it. Pregnant women had done things for generations while close to their delivery. Apparently that was not the case for her. She had hoped for a reprieve when Kitmu said he would be in the garden picking vegetables for dinner and Twinky was going to the store. What Hermione hadn't expected was for Scrappy to be her sitter. Literally, Scrappy sat next to the witch and watched her with those large unblinking eyes. If Hermione hadn't been completely positive Scrappy would be inconsolable, she would have sent the elf to do something wlse. The staring was getting a bit much.

"Really Scrappy it is ok. You don't have to sit right next to me."

"Is to watch you." The elf still hadn't blinked. Draco was home but in the potions lab working on something for Severus. He had hoped to finish the project before Scorpius decided to make his entrance and as such the elves believed it was their responsibility to keep the mother-to-be relaxed and comfortable. Her hormone riddled mind began to agree with what her husband had always told her and now the voice she was hearing, the one that was agreeing sounded remarkably like the man who put her in this situation. ' _If only I hadn't befriended the elves; then I wouldn't feel guilty to send them away. I think they know it and are playing me. Draco was telling them about S.P.E.W. the other day. This is their revenge.'_ She groaned at the realization she was being taken advantage of by her elves and soon there would be a new small creature who would have even a greater hold on the witch. Her son gave her a little kick to say ' _Yes mom, I will take advantage of you as well_.'

"Oh little one, I know I don't stand a chance between you and your father." She rubbed her belly to calm the little boy. He had to be uncomfortable. She wasn't extremely tall and apparently Malfoys have "large" children. Percy made some passing comment about his size and how Hermione's small size was an anomaly for the Phoenix family. With a second grunt, Hermione tried to adjust herself only to have a small elf hand stop her movements.

"I'm not getting up, just adjusting a little bit. My back is starting to throb from staying in one position so long." With a nod Scrappy snapped her fingers and the recliner was transfigured into a chaise lounger and Hermione was suddenly laying on her side with a pillow to support her. She grudgingly admitted having an elf there did make some things much easier.

"Thank you Scrappy, I think I am just going to take a nap." Closing her eyes Hermione felt a blanket drape over her. As she drifted to a fitful sleep she wondered if Scrappy had blinked yet. Shortly after Hermione finally drifted off, Draco emerged from the lab and gazed at his wife. At almost nine months pregnant she was miserable but he was just taken with her. His glance adjusted to the small elf sitting almost on top of his wife.

"How is she feeling Scrappy?" The elf looked to him briefly, blinked, and turned her gaze back to Hermione.

"Is think it almost time. Kitmu went to get some herbs for a tea to help with the pain. Twinky goes to get something to help with pushing. Is to watch. If she starts to twitch or groan more than normal Is to get Kitmu." Scrappy nodded and continued her watch on her mistress.

"Scrappy, I am going to take my wife to our room. I would like to rest as well. You can watch her there." Draco didn't ask for permission or wait for the elf to acknowledge him. He lifted the witch into his arms and strode into their room. As soon as he entered the room he noticed Scrappy standing on Hermione's bedside table. Again her eyes did not leave the witch in his arms. Draco chuckled knowing it has to be driving Hermione insane. He nodded to the elf before situating Hermione, Hermione's pillows and himself. He knew, as did the elves, it would be soon. For the last day he had felt her stomach start to contract. Rubbing her belly gently he spoke in soft words to his son.

"Scorp, buddy, I need to wait just a little longer. Give your Uncle Harry time to get home from his latest assignment and for your Grandma Cissy to finish preparing the nursery at the Manor." His response was a well placed kick and grunt from Hermione.

"Stop talking to him so I can get some sleep. You can have all night gab sessions once he is here. And if you tell him one more time his current home is too good to leave, I may leave you. I'm about ready to evict this kid."

"Missy Herminniny need to relax. Should Scrappy get some of the calming tea? What about a warms bath?" Draco had noticed Scrappy's eyes shifting between the belly and Hermione's face.

"Scrappy". Before Hermione could finish Draco interrupted.

"Scrappy, is it time?" Scrappy looked hesitant for a second before nodding with assurance.

"Then follow your instructions and then please go to the Manors and inform the grandparents their wait is about over." Scrappy blinked away a moment later.

"Draco what are you going on about? I'm not in labor." A mumbled 'I wish' followed her pronouncement.

"You are actually, I've been feeling light contractions for about a day now. They have only gotten regular in the last couple of hours. One of the areas elves are experts in is midwifery. Scrappy seems to have a special talent about it. She has been hovering because her magic was telling her it is time. She has also been relieving some of the pain. Between her, Kitmu's tea and you extraordinary pain tolerance, you haven't noticed." Draco shrugged and kissed her shoulder.

"We are going to meet him today and don't doubt that." She, of course, doubted him. For once she was happy to be proven wrong. Before the clock struck midnight a shrill cry was heard in the Phoenix cottage. While the inhabitants of the cottage were eagerly meeting their newest member, magic was happening everywhere else.

' - - - - - '

Knowing the elves would only become more protective as Hermione's pregnancy progressed, Draco and Percy had extended the cottage and built a larger library and study. In the study, they charmed the walls to show both the Malfoy and Phoenix family trees. The trees started on each side of the door and stretched along the side walls. On the wall opposite of the door was where Hermione and Draco appeared. When Scorpius arrived, his line on the tree solidified to signify his birth. In addition, an empty portrait frame was hung in the study. This could be used by any of the Phoenix or Malfoy ancestors to visit the study.

Early on, when the elves actually allowed her to walk, Hermione would spend hours in the study. She would read and look at the tree. She would randomly select an ancestor and ask if they'd like to speak with her. All, without exception, would visit the blank canvas and spend hours filling the witch in their lives. They would also explain how the world was in their time and help Hermione understand some of the spells in the family books. The background on why the spells were created was lacking, having the witches or wizards that created the spells provide that detail was exhilarating. She updated the books with the information provided.

' - - - - - - '

After recovering from giving birth, the new family went to view the tree. This was also tradition. Once born, a Malfoy was taken to the tree in order for the first official portrait to be added. Narcissa had explained the practice to Hermione, as Draco didn't remember. Once at the tree, the baby's hand would be placed on his branch and then the portrait would appear.

Once in the study, Hermione's most loved room, she walked straight to the back wall and smiled as her fingers ran along the gold leafed name of her son. Draco placed Scorpius's hand on the tree, with a flash of light and strong pulse of magic, Scorpius Malfoy was forevermore added to the tree. Hermione was quite impressed with the magic and Draco was a little stunned. Neither expected to feel that much magic and based on Narcissa's explanation it should have been just like when Draco updated his portrait. Just a simple shimmer and that would be all. Not wanting to alarm his wife, they stood as a family. Scorpius announced, loudly, it was time to eat or sleep or maybe have his diaper changed. Draco wasn't quite sure what each cry was intended to demand, yet. The small family turned to leave and that was when they saw it.

The trees had shifted slightly, Drakon now sat proudly on top of the door and had two branches extending from him. The first branch, pointing toward Phoenix Manor, held his eldest son, Euandros and all those extending from him to Hermione. The other branch held his younger son, Cygnus and all those descending from him to Draco. Scorpius sat directly across from Drakon and united the two branches once more.

"You, my son, will be the wizard to bring peace and hope to our world. But for now, sleep." Scorpius looked into the grey eyes of his father and closed his own.

' - - - - - - '

 _ **A/N So that's it for this story. Scorpius is the child that reunited the family and like all great magical pureblood families, the family tree circles back on itself. Unlike some of the current trees, this circle took almost 3,000 years to occur so in the end, Hermione and Draco aren't that closely related. :).**_

 _ **I do have a few ideas for some one-off shots from this universe. I'm not sure when/if they will be done but from some of the reviews, some ideas are floating around in my head. They are mainly storylines that didn't fit the flow of the story or are future-takes. What I'm thinking is how Hermione locates Rich & Jean, the second wedding/reception, how Scorpius takes to living at Hogwarts as a six year old, Kitmu versus Kraetcher the ultimate elf battle...if someone has another idea let me know (the Scorpius/Hogwarts take is from a review). I am marking this as complete.**_

 _ **As for other stories, I have a couple of ideas and am working my through them. A couple are multi-chapter (not sure of the length but doubt they will be this long) then there is a smutty little one-shot. No idea when they will be posted but eventually they will get out there.**_

 _ **Thanks again to everyone who read.**_


	28. Chapter 28 - Scorp Takes Hogwarts

_**Hello all,**_

 _ **In celebration of the site coming back up this evening, I thought this would be a good way to close out your Saturday (or start your Sunday).**_

 _ **This is the first of the promised out takes/future takes. This snippet is a future take and stars one Scorpius Malfoy. Life has changed for our couple and their family, so let's find out what Scorp thinks of his new home.**_

 ** _Thanks to all those that have followed and favorited this story from the beginning. For those of you (who like me) wait until it is marked complete, welcome. The reviews, follows and favorites make my day._**

 _ **As always, I don't own anything you recognize.**_

' - - - - - - '

Scorpius Malfoy was a man on a mission. At least in his head, the _ALMOST_ six year old, as he had to remind his mother repeatedly, was all grown up and did not need to take a nap. He huffed in frustration and then quickly looked across the room. His sister turned and then settled back to sleep. Now she needed a nap, Caeli was hardly two and still a baby. Scorp, as his friends from school called him, leaned his head to the wall to think about how he ended up in his current situation.

His family had just moved into their new _home_ at Hogwarts. This was THE school for witches and wizards and he was here years before his wizard friends. He was SIX, by the way, well almost. He had his fifth birthday and that was BEFORE the summer and now it's almost fall. And his sixth birthday was just around the corner.

Just after his fourth birthday, when he was still a kid, his mum sent him to something she called 'pre-school'. It was a muggle school near Granny Jean and Gramps Rich. He was told he couldn't talk about magic, or potions, or flying, or quidditch, or the manors. Pretty much he couldn't talk about anything. But he did get to spend with Granny and Gramps. They were fun and told him stories about his mum from when she was a little girl.

His mum said he'd learn stuff and be more ready for school. Scorp agreed and the first few days were fine. He loved to learn and thought of all the new things his teachers would show him. After the third day, when the teacher said they would learn the alphabet, Scorp got home and declared to everyone he was not going back. Hermione and Draco had worked with their son since he was born and he was apparently much more advanced than the muggle kids in his class. Scorp knew he was smart, his grandmas (he had three and each had their own name) and grandpas (he had two, he didn't have a grandpa from his dad though) would tell him just how smart and amazing he was. But he already knew that. His dad had told him. His dad would never lie 'bout something that important.

Mum had praised him for not trying to show off and tell everyone that he already knew his letters, numbers and colors. His dad was laughed at his mum and said it was proof Scorp was more a Malfoy than Phoenix or Granger. A Phoenix or Granger would have waved his hand in the air to make sure all the questions were answered correctly. Scorp stared laughing hard when his mum stuck her tongue at his dad. They were really fun parents.

Scorp leaned back a bit more and felt the cold stone walls of his new room. He assessed it again and still found it lacking. His mum and dad were going teach and that was why he was now sharing a room with his sister. At their real house, his Grandpop Perce called it 'The Cottage' he had his own room and bath. Here, he had to share a room with his sister. He grunted at the unfairness of it all. His mum said that next year she'd work it out so he would have his own room. Next year was like forever away.

Knowing if he stayed in the room he would just wake Caeli, the last thing he needed was a crying two year old and upset parents; Scorp slipped from his bed and walked to the door. He had heard Kitmu tell his parents that he and the rest of the elves were going to kitchen to see the Hogwarts elves. It was then his Dad had whispered something in his Mum's ear and her cheeks got pink. She said after Scorp and Caeli were down they could nap too.

Scorp pressed his ear to the door and listened, it sounded quiet. Slowly opening the door, just enough for him to slip through, he left his room and entered the living area. He surveyed the scene and noted there were still boxes everywhere. It seemed like his mum and dad didn't do anything after leaving him in his room. The boxes; however, would make a pretty awesome fortress. But fortresses were attacked and battles with dragons were always loud. That would wake everyone up. Again, not something he really wanted to do.

He was in the room for what felt like a long time and neither of his parents were around. When he realized he was still alone and that none of the elves had popped in, he figured he needed to come up with a way to entertain himself. Scorp's lips quirked into what some would call a smirk. His mum would have just looked at him and immediately sent him back to bed. She would have recognized the expression after having spent so many years with his Dad.

With purpose, Scorp walked to the main door and slipped out. He stood on the other side for a few minutes to see if anyone would come out and when they didn't he decided to explore. His parents had been discussing where they would live for weeks. Mum wanted to live in the Tower and Dad wanted the dungeons. Scorp didn't know what his dad had done, but yesterday Scorp was told they would be living in the dungeons. His dad was really happy, his mum was a little dazed but seemed really happy as well. It made sense, everyone wanted to live in the dungeons. Why would you want to walk up all those stairs everyday?

Because they were in the dungeons, Scorp knew they had to be near the entrance to the Slytherin House then. Being the man he was, he could read and one of his favorite books was "Hogwarts: A History". Both his parents blamed the other for their son's love of reading. Scorp thought he was more like his mom. He loved to read to her. She told him that she still got to read to Caeli. Sometimes Scorp would start to read to Caeli and his mum would just sigh. He didn't think his mum was mad because she smiled at them and snuggled into his dad's arms. Thinking about what 'Hogwarts: A History' had taught him, he looked to the right and the left and decided to go toward the more well lit area. Scorp wasn't afraid of the dark but he saw no reason to walk toward it if there was another option.

After walking a short distance, Scorp stopped in front of a bare stone wall. It seemed unusual because the other walls had tapestries and alcoves. He took a step closer and brushed his fingers along the stone wall. Before he could think much about it, the wall began to shift and move. It was then Scorp saw the large sitting room behind the wall. Walking in, like only an almost six year old could do, he gazed at the room and felt at home. The large windows were underwater and that proved Scorp was right. This was the Slytherin common room. He couldn't wait to tell his dad. He knew his dad was in the Slytherin House in school and this was something the pair could share.

The room would be a great place when he needed to get away from Caeli. All around it were multiple fireplaces, chairs and couches. Next to the largest fireplace there was one chair positioned so that it could see the entire room. That was where Scorp would sit and read. Hanging over each of the fireplaces was a large portrait of different people. He waved empathically at the one of Uncle Severus but it never waved back. The portraits at home would talk to him. Scorp didn't know what was wrong. The portrait over the largest fireplace chuckled at the boy.

"Young Mr. Malfoy, the portraits of Severus and Horace will remain frozen until they leave your world. Only then will the magic allow them to move here." The portrait was of a man dressed in very old clothes and Scorp had no idea who he was. Like his mother, Scorp hated not knowing things.

"I'm not young, I'm Scorpius but you can call me Scorp." The boy had stepped a bit closer to the unknown picture and climbed into the chair nearest the fireplace while the portrait appraised him.

"I'm Salazar, but you may call me…Sal." The portrait seemed pleased with the nickname and did something very few people (living or dead) had seen, he smiled at the boy. Scorpius had heard the name Salazar before. His dad would say it when he was mad. "Using 'young' wasn't intended to disparage you. You are your father's son, and as such still the 'young' Malfoy. But since I have your permission, I will now call you Scorp." This pleased the boy. Who settled into the chair and started to pepper the portrait with questions. After a little while, the portrait seemed to believe it was time for Scorp to continue his explorations. "I think I will enjoy speaking with you Scorp, but didn't you have plans for today?"

Nodding, Scorp slid off the chair. He had thought talking with Sal was fun but the room was sorta boring. He thought about bringing a book the next time and telling Sal about it. Maybe he would bring his copy of 'Hogwarts: A History' and read to Sal. He was sure Sal would want to know about the school. With a little sadness Scoprp left the room. Sal watched the boy leave and decided to keep the door open. He expected a couple visitors soon and wanted them to know to stop in the common room. Scorp didn't notice the wall remained opened and even if he did, he wouldn't have understood how odd that was.

The next door Scorp saw he recognized. It was the door to the potions classroom. Uncle Severus had brought him here at the end of the last school year. Scorp was now big enough to help Uncle Severus and was being taught how to prepare his Uncle's ingredients. Apparently Scorpius, at FIVE, was much better at slicing flobberworms in equal pieces than his mother. This was something he liked to remind his mother. She would just huff and roll her eyes. Since he knew what to expect, he imagined working on potions in the classroom. Entering the room he noticed it was just a bunch of tables and benches. This would never do. How could he work on his potions if there weren't any cauldrons? He would have to bring his own set. Uncle Severus had gotten him one as a birthday present.

Yes, later he would find his set and be able to help teach the dunderheads in his dad's class. His dad would be teaching now and Uncle Severus said Scorpius was a better student than most at the school. Scorp had asked what a dunderhead was and Uncle Severus said he wasn't one so he didn't have to worry. He then said that Scorpius's dad would have a long year trying to get the students to learn anything. Scorpius would be an example of what you could do if you just focused. The first time Scorp called his father a dunderhead his mum almost choked on her dinner. His dad mumbled something about speaking to Severus.

Without his potions set the empty classroom was every boring and there wasn't even a portrait around. He decided he didn't want to go back to his room yet and Sal told him to finish his explorations. His potions set was still packed in one of the million of boxes and trying to find it would surely wake up Caeli. And maybe his parents, he assumed they were still napping as well. He left the room and this time, he just forgot to close the door.

As Scorp reached the stone steps he noticed a portrait of a young girl playing in a field. She started to giggle and Scorp shushed her. The last thing he needed was for a laughing portrait to give him away. She lifted her finger to her lips, mimicking Scorp and shushed him. Scorp didn't care, she had stopped laughing. With the portrait handled, Scorp began his ascent into the body of the castle. The girl in the portrait left to wander in some other frames.

' - - - - - - '

Hermione and Draco Malfoy were relaxing in their bed after a very enjoyable celebratory shag. They had successfully moved their family into the castle, the children were napping and their elves had bolted to find something to keep themselves occupied for the next nine months.

Hermione rolled to gaze at her husband. She thought back to their time at the school and it seemed like a lifetime ago. And in a lot of ways it was, both she and Draco had changed from when they were scared eleven year olds and entering the castle for the first time. Neither would have imagined their lives taking the twists and turns they did.

Draco was having much the same thoughts. Sort of, his wife was naked and her still full breasts were poking out from under the sheet. He dragged his thumb over the crest on her nipple and heard her groan. Glancing at the time, they still had at least another hour before the kids would be up. Draco pounced and Hermione didn't resist.

' - - - - - - '

Scorp didn't know how many steps he had climbed before he found a little alcove with a bench. Thinking a break would be a good idea, he climbed up and found it to be more comfortable than a bench should be. Shrugging, he thought about his next move. He could just go back to the common room, but he didn't have his books so that would still be boring. Sal probably didn't now know any good stories. He could go and see if he could find a cauldron and ingredients in the classroom but it really didn't look like there was anything out. His dad would have a lot to do before classes started. He could keep going up the stairs, but they looked never ending. Sighing at his options, Scorp didn't notice the ghost that appeared through the opposite wall.

"What do we have here? A youngling? Who be you?" Scorp looked at the ghost with a critical eye. The man was dressed much like some of the very old ancestors Scorp saw on his family tree. The ghost had chains over his body and seemed to be covered in blood. After assessing the ghost for a few moments, Scorp stood on the bench, to be at the same level as the ghost.

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy. You are the Bloody Baron." Scorp kept his eyes focused on the ghost. The Baron, not used to small children or even the older ones not being startled by his appearance, floated back and appeared to be leaning against the wall.

"You are the son of Draco then. He didn't seem to like me very much. But he was a bit of a prat." The Baron watched as those grey eyes flashed with anger and then melted into some emotion the Baron couldn't quite identify. The young boy stood a bit taller, his eyes narrowed and his mouth quirked in a manner that reminded the Baron of a very different student.

"Yes, he did act like that but if you had talked to him, you would know he is a great dad. I'm not listening to anyone say mean things about him." With that Scorp hopped off the bench and began the rest of the trek up the steps. Scorpius had heard his mum say things like that when someone would make a comment about how his dad acted as a kid. Before Scorp could take more than two steps, the Baron called him back.

"Young Scorpius, wait. You are correct, I've been known to be a bit hot headed in my time. Please come back and we can discuss you." Scorpius eyed the ghost with something that amounted to distrust, but shrugging he returned to the bench and resumed his standing position. "Please sit and if you don't mind, I'll sit next to you." Scorp agreed and plopped down on the bench, he waved his hand toward the open area.

"Please don't call me young. I'm almost six, I'm not young." The Baron just laughed in a happy baritone, it was a sound that hadn't resounded in the dungeons in over a thousand years. He nodded and settled himself next to the boy.

"So, what are you planning today? I don't see either of your parents or your elves around." The boy looked and as if he decided the ghost was trustworthy, he explained about sneaking out of his room and then out of the living room since no one was around to play with him. "Boredom and a desire to explore. Seems you are a bit more Gryffindor than Slytherin." The boy's eyes narrowed again.

"My mum was the Gryffindor Princess. My dad says I'll rule Slytherin like he did." The Baron thought about the only girl in memory who took the Gryffindor Princess title, Hermione Granger. Now the Baron recognized some of the expressions the boy had given him. Yes, this was a child who would be a force.

"Your father is probably correct." With that the Baron stood. "You should continue on your exploration and remember to be aware of your surroundings at all times." The ghost floated back through the stone wall and Scorp was alone. He jumped off the bench and started to make his way up the steps.

' - - - - - - '

Draco was quite pleased at his ability to still satisfy his wife. It wasn't like they were old, they were still in their twenties and had a long life ahead of them. Knowing they were now pushing the limits of Scorpius and his tolerance of naps, Draco alighted from the bed and went to shower. Hermione was still napping. After his shower, Draco woke Hermione with some kisses and she too showered and dressed.

They entered the quiet main room and noticed the door to the children's room was still shut. Draco leaned his ear to the door and heard nothing until Hermione whispered to him. "If we open that door he will wake up. Let's unpack a bit more and make sure we are ready for classes to start in a couple of days." Draco thought that was an excellent idea and began to do as his wife suggested.

It was about thirty minutes later when they heard Caeli's cries. Surprised they didn't hear Scorp shushing her, the parents opened the door to find Caeli alone and Scorp's bed hardly touched. "No Scory." Caeli whimpered while clutching her stuffed dragon with one hand and pointing to Scorpius's bed with the other. Hermione swept into the room to grab her daughter and her wand was at the ready. Even all these years later, there were certain actions that were unstoppable. Draco had already gone through a litany of spells and was comfortable no one else had been in the room.

"KITMU!" At his frantic call the house elf popped in looking concerned. Noticing the lack of his youngest master the elf nodded and blinked away again. Draco saw the elf's eyes widening at the missing scion and was comfortable he was already searching the castle. "Come on let's go see what the boy is up to." Hermione quickly changed Caeli's diaper and slipped her into a warmer outfit, the dungeons were chilly after all. After exiting the room and deciding he would had moved toward the more well lit hall the family started to move.

Hermione gasped when she noticed the opening to the Slytherin common room. Like all the houses, the doors to the common room should be shut and only open to allow entry before closing again. As a professor (officially this time), she had only seen it in passing. They would tour all the houses tomorrow with the other staff. Draco immediately ran into the room and began to search for Scorpius. There were three portraits in the room, Slytherin himself, Horace Slughorn and Severus Snape. The portraits of Slughorn and Snape would remain still until the time of their deaths. Slytherin; however, was very active.

"G'day Master Malfoy. Looking for your son?" Draco had never actually interacted with his house's namesake and was a bit surprised at the pleasant demeanor.

"Yes Master Slytherin, he seems to have scampered off. My wife and I are quite concerned." The portrait nodded and looked to Hermione and Caeli. The portrait seemed to sag a bit and a look of remorse drifted through the paintings expression.

"I regret the way my beliefs have been modified to fit the whims and desires of others. Your beautiful wife is an excellent example. Magic is magic. Always remember that. The young price of the house was here. Incidentally, the house has already accepted him. I believe he found the room quite comfortable but a bit boring. I believe that was the term he mumbled as he left. Madam Malfoy, I would like, with your and your husband's permission, to talk. My story has been told incorrectly for a millennium and I believe you could be the witch to set it right. This is something that can wait until the children are at an age where they won't just go wandering off. I've been holding off for a thousand years, a few more won't hurt me." Slytherin's image then froze. Draco and Hermione were both a bit shocked at the request but were more concerned about Scorpius.

After leaving the common room, they next came to the potions classroom and again the door was open. Entering, Draco didn't expect to find Scorpius. The classroom was still empty of cauldrons and the supply closet was locked up. He was glad he had thought to put the children's potion set from Severus in the supply closet and out of sight. Had Scorpius seen that he would have decided to try and brew something.

As they reached the steps the parents looked to each other and began their ascent. Neither noticed the portrait was lacking the young girl that watched the hallway. Nor did they know she had scampered off to find the old headmaster. He was roaming the halls and needed a friend.

' - - - - - - '

Before Scorpius could sigh in relief when he saw the top of the steps and heard someone walking at the same time. The Bloody Baron's warning about being aware was still at the front of the young wizard's mind. He slipped into the shadows and crept his way up a few more of the steps until he could see over the last one. Scorp knew there were a few people at the school but that didn't mean he wanted to met someone he didn't know. He was very fast and smart but he still didn't have a wand. His Grandpop Perce had taught him a few tricks but nothing that would be truly useful in this situation.

Scorp recognized the person standing with his back to the stairs as Professor Dumbledore. Scorp wasn't sure what to make of the man, he seemed to happy. Overly happy people unnerved the small boy. Trying to determine if he should wait the old man out or just slip back into the dungeon. He was surprised when Dumbledore began to speak to him.

"Good Afternoon Scorpius, I see you are taking advantage of the students not being here yet." Scorp wasn't sure if this was a trick or not. Dumbledore had his back to him and Scorp was hidden in the shadows. It would be a few years before Scorpius would realize his platinum hair acted like a beacon, even in the darkest of the dark. After thinking for a moment, Scorp stepped from the shadows and advanced on the man in purply robes.

Dumbledore watched the boy through the large mirror that hung on the wall opposite of the staircases. The boy never looked beyond Albus's body to figure out how he saw him. And it was a good thing, Hermione and Draco were going to have a difficult enough time with Scorpius, let alone if the five year old started figuring out some of the adult's tricks. "Now Young Mr. Malfoy, where are your parents?"

Scorp sighed yet again at someone calling him young. How long would he have to endure such things? He was not a child! He blew out a breath and while he could not quite mask his emotions yet, Albus was impressed at how much the boy was able to control. "Napping and I decided to see my new home. I've found a room with a nice portrait, it'll be nice to read in too, where my dad will teach and spoke to a ghost. He was a little gross, I am not a huge fan of blood, but he seemed ok. All of that before I left the dungeon. I'd like to see the library." Scorpius let out a big yawn before quickly trying to cover it. He eyed the old man wondering if he would mention taking a nap.

"Well, that seems like quite the adventure. Why don't we sit for a bit, if you don't mind? I've been walking the halls all morning and I'm not as young as I used to be. While I rest I can tell you about some of the adventures your mum and dad had at school. Then we can make our way to the library." Albus motioned to a cushioned bench and the boy immediately agreed.

After the pair settled on the bench, Scorpius leaned his head into the old headmaster and listened about the day his mum and dad arrived at Hogwarts for the first time. Before Albus could get to the actual sorting, Scorpius was snoring lightly and snuggled into the man. Albus had been walking all morning and was a little tired himself. Figuring he had a bit until the Malfoys would appear, he adjusted his arms and draped one around Scorpius. Albus figured if the little adventurer awoke, his attempt to leave the bench would at least rouse him.

This was how Hermione and Draco Malfoy found their son and former headmaster. The pair were both lightly snoring on a bench in the middle of a Hogwarts hall. Scorp didn't find the library that afternoon but he would soon learn more of the secrets the halls of the school held. He would end up befriending almost all the ghosts. Peeves really wasn't anyone's friend but the poltergeist did try to avoid pranking the Malfoy heir.

Narcissa and Draco Malfoy had worked hard to redeem their family name. By the time Scorpius Malfoy graduated from Hogwarts, most of the next generation only knew the Malfoy name as a family who loved deeply, fiercely and completely.

' - - - - - - '

 _ **A/N there are other stories from this universe that will slowly be added. Scorp just wouldn't let me put off telling of his adventure. In fact my other story was put on hiatus until Scorp was satisfied. Apparently this is a trait he shares with his father. This was supposed to be the last of the takes but as it ends up, it was first. *shrugs*.**_

 _ **There were a couple of comments regarding the Potters. They never played**_ ** _predominantly into my thoughts on this story. They really were just a secondary story line and since I had people surviving, why should Harry have remained an orphan. Always a fan for HEAs. Since people have asked, I will see if some idea comes out (can't promise anything on that one however)._**

 _ **Until next time...**_


End file.
